The Side I'm Always On
by Escaped
Summary: The sequal to 'Not For Sale.' Alex's relationship with Voldemort and his Death Eaters takes a turn for the worse, and places her in an awkward situation.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The Goddess, J.K. Rowling, owns everything you recognize. All the drivel in between is mine unless otherwise indicated. 

****

The Side I'm Always On

**__**

"Whose side are you on?"

"The side I'm always on...mine."

--from Dick Tracy

Author's note: The story picks up a week or so after the end of OOTP. Hope you like it!

Chapter One: The Calm Before the Storm

**__**

Time is a train

Makes the future the past

Leaves you standing in the station

Your face pressed up against the glass.--U2

Severus Snape was a wreck; dripping with sweat, hair sticking to his pale face in black tendrils, and a formerly crisp, white shirt clinging to his body like a second skin. Wand still in hand, he smiled grimly down at Alex's prone form sprawled on the stone floor, "You're dead, Miss Borgin." 

"That was a dirty trick," she whined.

"It was sufficient to disable you. In a duel, that is all that matters." He taunted her with that arrogant smirk she so detested as he offered her his hand. 

"I expected dueling to be much more formal than this."

"As much as you could use a few lessons in formality, I am more concerned with your survival, at present."

Alex chuckled lightly as he took her hand and pulled her to her feet, enjoying the sight of his ropy muscles moving beneath his soaked shirt. The dramatic increase in his activity level this past year had been good for him, toning his body and lightening his often-somber mood. Alex could hardly believe her luck when he volunteered to continue her lessons after last summer ended. How he had carried his regular school work, his work for the Order and her increasingly difficult lessons was beyond her. Now that the school year had come to an end, she hoped that he could catch up on some much-needed rest. 

Of course, her life had gotten more complex, as well, but she was accustomed to constant activity, preferred it, in fact. She had remained firm about joining neither the Order nor the Death Eaters, but was running small favors for Voldemort to keep him off of Severus' back. Marry that to being the owner and operator of one of the most popular shops in Knockturn Alley and keeping up with Snape's exacting teaching standards and she was positively swamped. 

"How many is that, Sev?" she asked, panting lightly.

"Two-hundred and seven."

"Is that all? How many for me?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Zero, at last count."

"I'll get you, yet, Professor."

"I wait with abated breath."

She laughed outright at that. "I bet you do." Alex fingered her sweaty shirt with distaste. "How about a shower, Sev?"

"Subtle, as always, Miss Borgin."

She rolled her eyes. "Severus Snape, we've been at this for three hours. We're scummy and stinky and we need a shower. That was _not_ a come-on."

"Oh, it never is--" he began, offering her arm and gallantly escorting her from the practice room, "--until."

"You know, you're the only man I've ever met who whines about getting _too much_ sex."

"I am no longer in my youth, Miss Borgin."

"Yeah, you're right, Sev. You're getting pretty old." 

Arm in arm , they strolled through Hogwarts, gradually descending into the depths of the school, into the dungeons where the potions master resided and where the only warmth to be had was from their mutual, _well--whatever this is_, Alex thought with a small sigh. Almost a year had passed since Alex had confessed to Severus that she harbored feelings for him, and it had never been mentioned again by either of them. Severus, in fact, was so wary of the subject that Alex couldn't mention "loving" a lesson without noting a moment's panic cross the Professor's face. And so it progressed, Alex becoming fairly formidable under Severus' teaching skills, Snape gaining favor with the Dark Lord through Alex's apparent slow corruption, and Alex falling desperately and secretly in love with the potions master.

Having finally made it to the shower, Severus started the water with a flick of his wand and Alex began to divest him of his clothing with the efficient hands of a skilled thief. Standing completely still, he allowed her to finish her task, then watched her undress with eyes that never grew tired of the sight. Under the warm water, Alex washed her lover thoroughly, taking the initiative as usual. This was a game they had played from the beginning, Alex doing all the work while Severus lounged. When he was thoroughly clean and even more thoroughly aroused, he leaned against the wall to hungrily watch Alex complete her own ablutions, adoring the sight of her long hair darkening and clinging to her breasts. 

Severus hadn't been completely joking with Alex. He was no longer young, but the time he spent in her company made him briefly forget the number of years he'd been alive and how grueling those years had been. The accelerated pace of his life lately and her demanding 'appetites' had been more of a strain than he'd admitted, especially since the fiasco at the Ministry of Magic a few weeks ago which had been more nerve-racking than he could have imagined. The Dark Lord was furious, cursing everything and everyone in sight, and demanding that Snape bring Alex to him with great haste. It was something he hadn't been able to tell her. _Just one more day_, he kept saying to himself, _I can tell her tomorrow that her life is about to suffer yet another cataclysm_._ Tomorrow, I will explain that our luck has run out_.

She was kissing him now, passionately, and her hands roamed over his naked back, fingertips tracing his spine. 

_Tomorrow_, he thought as Alex fell to her knees before him and he felt the welcome heat of her mouth. _Most certainly not today_, was his last coherent thought for a while as he buried his hands in her hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Simon!" Alex greeted her associate with a tight squeeze and stepped back to take the item he held out to her. It was exquisite as always, a simple golden pendant housing a flawless ruby that fairly turned her stomach with it's loathsome power. "What does this nasty little gem do?"

"It's a Parasitic stone."

"That's lovely, but what does it do?"

He laughed incredulously. "You mean you don't know?"

"Stop teasing me, damn it." She punched him playfully on the arm. "What does it do?"

"It's a remarkable enchantment." Alex's eyes widened with delight as he elaborated. "This particular stone, if pressed to a mortal wound, draws out the power and knowledge of the victim and transfers it to the wearer."

"Ooooh, Simon. It's fantastic! I'm so glad you came to me."

The burly man blushed a bit. "You know I always come to you first, Alex."

"I do know, and I adore you for it. You're the best thief in the business."

"Only since you retired," he mumbled shyly.

"Oh, Simon. I just have a lot of balls. You have actual skill." 

Simon lowered his head at the praise, and Alex smiled, knowing that his face had turned bright red. As unwanted as his attentions were, he was still a cutie. She placed a huge sum of gold in a bag and placed it in his hand. 

"Thanks, Simon," she said cheerfully. " See you soon?"

"It's always a pleasure, Alex."

"Yeah, yeah--I know you just love me for my money."

"It doesn't hurt, Madam," he answered, pocketing the large sum and turning away with a smile.

"See ya!" she called to his retreating form. 

"You might," he retorted over his shoulder, and then he was gone.

With a satisfied smile, she returned to her work, now cataloguing the new stone, and finding a place to rest it among her other wares. It would fetch a huge price. Probably, a Death Eater would purchase it, as they had most of her more dangerous items. It may even be Lucius Malfoy. She winced. It was never a great pleasure doing business with him, but now that he had bought his way out of Azkaban, he was likely to be even more unbearable. She had tried to tell Dumbledore that people like that just didn't do time. Their bank accounts got them out of whatever they got themselves into. 

Not that he hadn't suffered. According to Severus, his wife had waited for him to return to the manor, then had taken the first opportunity to depart for Paris...indefinitely. His staff had also deserted the manor in attempt to escape the stigma of working for a Death Eater, even a 'reformed' one. _Reformed, my ass_, Alex fumed as she slammed the case closed on the new item. Lucius Malfoy was, is, and will always be a very, very bad boy. 

It didn't take long to close the shop and replace the wards. In only a few moments, she was up the stairs and out of her boots, as was her custom. The warming spells on the floor flooded her with a sense of home and comfort and the fire in the hearth was blazing cheerfully in moments as she prepared dinner. 

Dinner for one was always an exciting occasion, giving her a chance to experiment and hopefully improve her cooking. She had been trying for ages to become at least somewhat domesticated with Nina's encouragement. It was she who had supplied her advice, recipes, and constructive criticism and she was a frequent dinner guest, mainly for her expertise in the kitchen. 

A flick of her wand encouraged her enchanted stereo to come to life, Bruce Springsteen pouring from the speakers. _Ah, yeah_, she thought, _a little silly, but_ _a little taste of home_. Dancing and cooking usually didn't go together, but she was determined to try. Soon, she had turned out of her oven a shepherd's pie that even Nina would have to say was perfect. Just to be sure, though, she sat some aside to share with her mother-figure tomorrow afternoon, and sat down to eat at her desk. 

Balancing the monthly expenses had been her favorite task from the very beginning, making those columns match up had been a challenge to end all challenges, but in the end she had brought them all into line with her own system, and was rewarded by a perfectly-balanced book at the end of every month. This particular period was easier than most as she had taken in much more than she'd paid out. With the exception of the few items she'd purchased from Simon and some of his less-talented affiliates, she had only had to spend a few galleons from the bottom line to have her broom closet rid of an unwelcome boggart. No way was she going after it. Damn things freaked her the hell out.

There were also several letters to answer, she noted. Early on, after a few mishaps with on-the-spot delivery, she had talked Zephyr into dropping her mail into an 'in' box on the desk instead of delivering it personally unless it was an emergency. Things had gone much more smoothly since then. Still, she'd answer her letters later. The day had gone too well to allow it to be spoiled by an angry letter from an unhappy customer or another notice from the damned Ministry that she wasn't operating things exactly the way they would like her to. _Why can't those worthless stuffed robes just leave me alone? Don't they have rich Death Eaters to let out of prison and old Headmasters to harass_? She spotted an official-looking envelope a few letters down as soon as she finished the thought and knew that it would be from them.

She definitely wouldn't be opening the mail tonight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco Malfoy paced the hall outside his father's office, eating the distance between the stone walls in a few long strides, then turning abruptly on his heel, exactly the way his father paced the sitting room when he was agitated or excited. Unbeknownst to the senior Malfoy, his son had spent years watching him though the flames of the fireplace from his own room, memorizing his mannerisms in his efforts to emulate the man. 

"Draco?" The voice stilled his incessant pacing and turned him around in one graceful movement to see the imposing figure of his father standing in the doorway.

"Yes, father?"

"I will see you now." 

Draco nodded once in compliance. He wasn't often asked to attend his father in the office unless he was in some sort of trouble, but his grades had been more than satisfactory this year. He had even avoided open conflicts with Potter--unlike his father. What was this about, he wondered as he took his seat opposite the enormous desk.

"Draco," his father began, "How old are you?"

A shadow of worry crossed his young features. Why such a rhetorical question? "Nearly sixteen, father." 

"Do you consider yourself a man?" he asked, stone-faced. Of course, that wasn't surprising. His expression hadn't changed since he was freed from Azkaban.

"Yes, father."

"Our Lord will soon demand an act of loyalty from you, Draco. Within the year, no doubt. It is a great honor to be chosen by him. You do understand that, do you not?"

He swallowed once, and cursed himself for it. His father would interpret it as a sign of fear, which was unacceptable. His heart beat a little faster under the careful scrutiny of those cold, gray eyes. "I understand, father, and I am honored."

"But, are you prepared to be in his service?"

"Of course I am, father."

"You understand how important this is to your family?"

"Yes, father. I understand."

"Make your father proud, son. Be worthy of your name. Nothing is more important than that."

Draco lowered his eyes for just a moment. So, that's what this was all about, the noble Malfoy bloodline. Next, he'll be choosing my bride, so I can be just as miserable with my wife as he was with his. At least it wasn't frowned upon for nobles to have concubines. Merlin knew his father had had more than his share.

Draco had known that this conversation was coming, but had hoped that it would take place amid a bit more of their customary warmth, that their relationship would return to the way it had been after Alex Borgin got away. His father had been proud of him that day, had told him as much, and they had enjoyed a closer rapport for an entire year. But, since his return from Azkaban, he was a changed man. Gone was the warm smile, the easy, confident air, and playful sense of humor. In it's place was an icy shell which seemed impossible to crack. 

Draco sighed as his father dismissed him with a wave of a black-gloved hand. He had an entire summer to look forward to interactions with this stranger in the guise of his father. He'd have to write to Crabbe and Goyle, who would likely be getting the same speeches from their fathers. Though they hadn't the Malfoy intelligence and influence, strong arms were always needed to assist in Voldemort's dirty work, and he was never one to pass up the opportunity for more willing servants.

Life would never be the same.

**__**


	2. Chapter Two: The Darkening of the Light

Chapter Two: The Darkening of the Light

"Alex, dearie, how are you?" Nina greeted her with a customary squeeze and a warm smile. 

"I am _fantastic_!" Alex said brightly, helping herself to a muffin and coffee. "Everything's going my way. How 'bout you?" 

"Just fine, love, just fine. It's lovely to see you in such good spirits."

"I have a surprise for you," Alex bit her bottom lip in anticipation of Nina's reaction.

"Yes?"

"I made a shepherd's pie last night--"

Nina leaned in a bit, eyes widening. "Yes?"

"Call me Betty Crocker!" The younger witch threw her hands in the air. 

"Who is that, dear?"

"Never mind, never mind." Alex waved off the misunderstanding. "The point is, it was _perfect_!" 

Nina wrapped her arms around Alex once more at the news. "Oh, I knew you could do it, my girl. When does your Nina get a taste?"

"Come over tonight. You can try the bite of shepherd's pie I saved, and I'll whip up something original for dinner."

"Thank you, dearie. That will be just lovely." Nina patted her cheek lovingly. "Didn't I tell you there was a lady in there somewhere?"

Alex scowled. "Yuck! That's just gross, Nina."

The elder witch laughed heartily as she turned her attention to the customers entering the shop, and Alex sat down with a paper to finish her muffin. She hadn't gotten past the first paragraph of the headlining story when a welcome face caught her eye, skulking in behind the crowd, glancing left and right, ever watchful. 

"Severus," she greeted him with a warm hug and returned to her seat. "This is a surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Alex," Snape began tersely. "I need to speak with you privately. _Tonight_. Come to me directly after you close the shop." 

She scowled deeply, not caring for his tone. "I'm afraid I can't, Sev. Nina's coming over for dinner."

"Cancel," he said simply.

"I most certainly will not! Severus, what's going on?"

He raised his head sharply, peering through the window, and Alex's gaze followed his own. There was a man out there, casually looking in. But for the briefest instant when his eyes met hers and jerked away, she never would have realized they were being watched. He looked, for all the world, as though he was just innocently studying the pastries. Alex turned back to see that Severus hadn't removed his eyes from the man, indeed had intensified his glare as if daring him to look his way. "Sev, who is that?"

"One of my 'associates' checking up on me--and you."

"Why would they be doing that? I've done everything they've asked me to do. So have you." There was a rising note of panic in her voice as she spoke.

"You've done nothing wrong, Alex. I have."

"You have what? Are you in danger?" The panic was definite, now.

"Keep your voice down," he snapped in an acidic whisper. "There are two others having tea in the corner."

"Sev, please--"

"I can't talk about it here, but I couldn't trust an owl, and I wanted to be certain that I would see you. Be very careful returning to your shop. I will come to you tonight, after Nina has gone." He began to rise, but was halted by a deceptively strong hand on his arm, pulling him back to his seat. Reluctantly, he complied.

"Will you be alright?"

"Let go of me." The whisper was ice-cold, but Alex held on for just a moment longer, gazing into his obsidian eyes with obvious trepidation. 

"Sev," she stated quietly, "I don't _ever_ want to let you go."

His eyes widened as long fingers dragged her hand from his sleeve. "Don't be maudlin, Miss Borgin. I will see you tonight."

He left without another word, sweeping out of the shop as the eyes of two well-dressed, older gentlemen followed him closely. Alex glared at them. 

_What now_? she thought in frustration.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Higher and higher he rose over the trees of the wood behind Malfoy manor, the wind whipping his hair around his face, defying it's usual perfect style. Flying was his one great escape, the key which freed him from the prison of his father's expectations. Their interactions had been strained lately, nerve-wracking, Lucius seeking the motive behind Draco's every action, sizing him up for his future as a Death Eater, a future he no longer looked forward to. Up here, he could still be himself, the son of a powerful, wealthy pureblood wizard; not a care in the world, either of them. Quite the pair they'd been. 

But, now--now his father treated him as if he was the key to fixing every mistake he'd ever made. Draco Malfoy, the salvation of the Malfoy bloodline. Merlin, Mab, and miracles! Anything, but that! The grandeur was tempting. He wanted to be a hero. What young man didn't? Just not right now, not like that. And, not with that _thing_ his father served. 

That was the most disturbing thought. Draco was destined to serve Voldemort, a wizard he despised only slightly less than he did Harry Potter. He urged his broom to a frightfully dangerous speed weaving in and out of the topmost branches for the rush of adrenaline and the relief that came with it. He hadn't always hated Voldemort. That was a recent development that arose the night his father returned from the Death Eater gathering at which he told them of Alex's magical contract and the circumstances under which it was signed. Until that night, he had never seen his father broken.

**_Draco's head was nearly on his chest, having become as heavy as his eyelids. Patience had never been his greatest strength, but he was determined to stay awake until his father returned and find out everything he could about the Death Eaters' reactions. Surely they could find a way around this contract. Surely Voldemort could find a way to punish this audacious thief._**

He was just about to give up and drag himself off to bed when a familiar *crack* split the air and the one spot in Malfoy manor into which one could apparate, the rug in front of the hearth, was suddenly occupied by the Lord of the manor. But something was terribly wrong. His unshakeable father, the strongest person he knew, knelt on the mat as if in supplication, panting for breath and spitting blood. There was blood covering his face as well, from more than one wound, it seemed. Even his robes were slick with it. Narcissa chose this moment to enter, take one look at her husband, pull a grimace of disgust, and back out of the door as if she hadn't seen the man. 

Draco, on the other hand, was on the floor beside him in an instant, Lucius trying to brush him away. "Get out, son."

It was the first time he'd ever disobeyed him outright. "You need help, father."

"I said leave, Draco." The words were meant to be harsh, but the effort it took to speak them proved to be too much. Lucius trembled, collapsed fully onto the rug, and was violently ill.

Before a minute had passed, Draco had his father's best mediwizards at his side. They had hesitated at first because of the hour and the person calling, but threats of his father's wrath when he finally healed were sufficient to convince them to answer the call for assistance. Draco heaved a sigh of relief. Without the assistance of trained mediwizards, he didn't see how his father could recover from this. What the hell had Voldemort done to him, and why? 

A sharp glare from his father as the mediwizards stripped him of his robes gave Draco to know that he would answer for his disobedience. It didn't matter. He'd faced his father's wrath before. He could do so again. Surely he would see the necessity of his son's actions when he recovered.

Surely he would recover.

Draco had looked after Lucius all night, sitting in the arm chair beside his father's bed and feeling the cold shadow of fear creep over him as he watched his father sleep fitfully, the boy's heart pounding a little harder in his chest each time his father moaned or cried out in his sleep. And, every time he had to wake him for another potion, the impotent fury in those gray eyes hurt more than any punishment ever could. The mediwizards had assured Draco that he was fine, that he only needed rest, and that he must take the healing potions in order, every hour on the hour. Lucius had insisted that he could do it himself, trying to lift the first of many bottles, but promptly fell back on his pillows with a vehement curse. It was up to Draco, and it was his honor.

His mother had not returned that night. Indeed, he didn't see her for many days afterward. It was just as well. He'd never loved her to begin with, and was happier when she wasn't around. Not being there for his father when he needed help only twisted his indifference into a bitter hatred for the woman. _Let her rot, the whiny bitch. And, let her stay the hell out of my path or I may just rid the house of her once and for all_. It was good that she was gone. He hoped he'd never have to see her again. 

Damn Narcissa Malfoy! Damn Voldemort and his Death Eaters, as well! His father was a pure-blood wizard from a noble family, one of the oldest in England. He was more of a terror than any of them. He was smarter and stronger, and he deserved better. _One day, he'll get what I know he wants, to overthrow that corrupted, wasted mudblood of a master and rule on his own, as it should be_. Draco allowed the hatred to bubble up within, basking in the surge of power that it brought, then he buried it as his father had taught him. The knowledge had no place in his conscious mind, the part that could be touched by Voldemort. It was suicide to think such things--for now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alexandria, that was delicious!" Nina touched her napkin to the sides of her mouth while the younger woman grilled her mercilessly with questions.

"But, was it thick enough? And, was it too spicy, because I thought I might have used too much--"

"Darling, it was perfect," she interrupted, favoring her with a warm smile. "I couldn't have made it better myself."

She caught her bottom lip between her teeth. "Are you sure?"

"Now, you know that I never flatter. I've always been honest with you about your cooking. You remember the brownies?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

Alex hung her head. "Yes, ma'am," she mumbled. "You said that they should be used to pave Knockturn Alley."

"Right," Nina giggled at her own ingenuity. If one had to insult a loved one, it could at least be done creatively. "I'm always honest with my girl."

Alex smiled affectionately at Nina, the only mother she'd ever known. Having been raised in a house with only her father and his male associates, Alex had learned to order out before she'd learned to walk properly. She knew how to spit, how to curse, how to 'shoot the shit' with customers, and how to steal. That had been her father's legacy to her, and it wasn't a bad way to grow up. 

But, now that things were going so smoothly with Severus, she had decided that it wouldn't hurt to at least know how to feed the man. After all, the few nights that he had cooked for her showed that all that talent for brewing potions had carried right over into the kitchen. His food was--well--almost as good as sex. It just proved what he'd said to her once before, when she'd asked why he put so much effort into teaching her. Tapping his wand thoughtfully on his bottom lip, a lovely gesture, he answered in that faraway, contemplative tone that she adored, "Alex, it is a pathetic waste of time to not excel."

She had taken him right there on the office desk, and the potion he'd been working on had burned through the cauldron and started to eat through the floor before they remembered it. That was the day she'd decided to learn to cook. One day, she might be someone's mate, and she would hate to not excel at household tasks. Of course, her basic philosophy of, 'If Sev can do it, so can I' hadn't hurt. 

And, speaking of Sev, his face had just popped up in the fire for the third time, and it was looking more surly with every appearance. This was impolite, even for him. Whatever it was he had to say, it was obviously urgent. Time to say 'goodnight' to her dinner guest, and prepare for some bad news. 

Honestly, it never failed, just when things were so going so well. 

"Nina, it's been wonderful, and I've really enjoyed your company, as always--"

"But, you're expecting someone," Nina finished for her. "Professor Snape, perhaps?"

Alex laughed at the woman's intuition. She would have made a great con artist, she had such a feel for people. "You caught me. I made plans on top of ours."

"That's quite all right, my dear. It's time for all old women to get to bed, anyway." She kissed Alex tenderly on the cheek. "Besides, you're as good for him as he is for you. I've never seen such a change in a man. Whatever you're doing to him, you just keep right at it."

"I'll try, Nina. He makes it devilishly difficult sometimes, though."

"Still won't hear you tell him you love him?" Nina asked, a note of pity in her tone.

Alex sighed and hung her head a bit. "No, he won't."

"And, you are certain that you do?"

"Nina, I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

"May I make a suggestion?"

"Well, that would be a first," Alex replied with a slight tilt of her head. Nina seemed to have advice about absolutely everything in Alex's life, but she'd always steered clear of the subject of love.

"Tell him, Alexandria." Nina cupped Alex's face in her broad hands. "Tell him that you love him, and don't allow him to sidestep the issue. This can be a cold, hard world, and no one should have to go through it alone. If you find one person that makes you glow, and I know he does, you do whatever you must to hold onto them. Love is far too precious to sully it with selfish emotions like fear and pride."

Alex's heart constricted. She'd never heard Nina speak that way, and the sincerity of it, the beauty of the sentiment brought forth tears that she hadn't known were there. Nina just wiped them away and continued. "You know that I look on you as a daughter. I never wanted to intrude in such a personal matter, but I simply can't stand to see you suffer as you have suffered. It has hurt me for a very long time, but I've kept my peace. Tell him how you feel, Alexandria, and _make_ him listen to you. Alright?"

"Alright, Nina." Alex sniffed a bit, trying to regain her composure. It would never do to show such emotion to Severus. She had no idea how he would react to it, but doubted that he'd be tender and understanding. Likely, it would just make him uncomfortable to the point that he'd be forced to leave, whether he'd imparted his message or not.

Nina wrapped her arms around Alex tightly, and held her for a few moments longer than usual. Alex melted into her embrace, the woman's warmth pervading her with a sense of calm. Nina was right. She could do this, and she'd do it tonight, bad news be damned. When Nina finally let her go, she held her at arm's length, fixing her with a conniving grin. "And I want every detail at breakfast tomorrow. Right?"

Alex nodded. "Right." The older witch turned to leave through the hearth. "Thanks, Nina."

"I'll see you tomorrow, love," she called as she disappeared in a puff of flame.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Lady Jenylin: I'm glad you like the title. I had hoped that it would be fitting. The fact that you like Draco's character in the story is a relief as he'll be around quite a bit in this one. As for a confrontation-- maybe, maybe not. Please keep reading. Ps. Thanks _so much _for the advice you offered in your last review of 'Not For Sale.' It has been a tremendous help to me as I begin to work on this story. I will most certainly pay closer attention to those voices.

Arwen78: I'm so happy that you like the beginning to the sequel. I was hesitant to write it because it will be a bit darker than the first. I hope you like the rest. Please keep reading. 

Rycca: Sorry you had to go to work instead of read. As a bibliophile who buys books before I buy food, I completely understand what a hang-up a job can be when you're in the middle of a decent story. 'Draco doesn't seem so bad.' Okay. That's a good start. And, poor Sev! Cut him some slack. He has such a stressful life. Please keep reading. Ps. "Twitchy?" That is a _great_ adjective. I must adopt it!

Fleur K: Thank you. I hope you enjoy the sequel as much as you seemed to enjoy the first story. Please keep reading.

IntelEwok: I'm so glad you're excited about the sequel. I must say, I'm excited, too; nervous, but excited. This will be a bigger endeavor than the last. Thanks for loving the Lucius line. You know, I probably wrote and erased it ten times before I decided to keep it. Now I'm glad I did. Please keep reading.

KitoraCrysta: 'I really hope we get to see more of Draco's point of view.' Your wish is my command. Well, not really. I was headed that way, anyway, but I'm thrilled that you approve. Please keep reading.


	3. Chapter Three: Falling Apart

Chapter Three: Falling Apart

**__**

You can't stop what has begun

Signed, sealed, they deliver oblivion.

We all have a dark side, to say the least,

And dealing in death is the nature of the beast. --Pink Floyd

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next time Severus' face appeared in the fire, the rest of him came with it. "Could you two have carried on a bit longer, do you think?" he asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I would hate to get any sleep. It would simply destroy my night."

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry," Alex raised her hands in mock defense. "Why don't you just spill it and get your surly ass to bed as quickly as possible?"

"Quite right, Miss Borgin," he responded in a businesslike fashion. "It is simply this: The time has come for you to make a decision."

"About what?"

"You know perfectly well 'what,'" he snapped. "The Dark Lord is out of patience with us both. He requires an answer----now." He rubbed his forearm unconsciously. "It is likely that he will summon me before the night is out, and I must know your decision when he calls."

Alex grew numb as he spoke. So, it had finally come down to this. She had known all along that she would be faced with this situation sooner or later, but was still somehow caught off guard. This was so sudden, so unreal. 

She sank into the chair by the fire, eyes glazing over with disbelief. "I don't suppose he'll just let me stay where I am? I mean, I've acquired some great items for him, I've gathered information when he's asked me to. Can't he just let it go at that? What does he want from me?"

Severus took a deep breath and released it slowly, knowing how she would respond to this. "Specifically, he demands that you sign another contract negating the last one so that you may be answerable for your actions within his circle. He also intends to brand you with the Dark Mark so that you may be summoned to his side when he requires you. Finally, he demands that you follow through on the assassination he assigned to you last year as confirmation of your allegiance. Anything less than that, and he has requested that I inform you of his intention to become----'personal.'"

Severus was surprised that he made it to the end of the Dark Lord's demands, assuming that Alex would fly into a temperamental snit over the first item on the list and never allow him to reach the others. But she was strangely quiet, curled in her chair, staring up at him in what could have been disbelief, shock, resentment, or a combination of the three. 

He had decided that it was the latter when she rose stiffly, tossed a handful of floo powder into the fire, and stated very calmly "Severus Snape's bedroom." The flames immediately turned a brilliant shade of green. This completed, she turned to him with the last words he expected on her lips. 

"Get out."

Black eyes darted from the fire to Alex's face and repeated the gesture, not sure she was serious, but her rigid expression indicated that she most certainly was. Never one to overstay his welcome, Severus stalked to the fire. Just before he entered the hearth, however, he heard Alex call out behind him. "And, you can tell that son of a bitch you serve that I said to go to Hell."

Severus let himself be swept away without even turning around as Alex threw herself back into the chair, furiously cursing both her lover and his master.

Minutes ticked by; Alex slowly tapping the arm of the chair with a single finger, staring into the flames, her expression gradually evolving from bald anger to petulance to mild annoyance and finally to regret. Poor Severus. He was under so much pressure and the best she could do for him was throw him out while she took time to pout? Rolling her eyes at her own childishness she tossed in more floo powder, determined to apologize, no matter how much it hurt her pride and talk this out until they came to a mutually beneficial solution. 

He wasn't immediately visible in his room, so she called for him, softly at first, then with increasing intensity, a tiny, panicked voice whispering away in the back of her mind. She pushed it aside.

Surely, he was in the office. But, he wasn't, neither was he in his lab. She rechecked the bedroom hearth, then the other rooms again, every one that had a floo connection, calling his name and pleading with the silence until her throat burned from the ash and the strain. There was never an answer, just the echoes from ominously empty rooms, and an invading sense of dread building within. 

Severus was already gone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three intensely anxious hours later, he returned----thrown from her hearth and onto the stone floor with a sharp cry of pain followed by a long, low groan. Alex was beside him in a heartbeat, checking him for wounds, though certain that she would find none. The pain was magical, she knew, residue from torments that poured from the wand of a powerful wizard, and she had sent him there with no defense, no recourse but to admit failure and accept the wrath of the most evil wizard to ever live. 

_Stupid, stupid, stupid_! 

After he spat out the mouthful of restorative she tried to give him, Alex realized that there was nothing to be done but allow the tremors of pain to stop with time. 

She levitated him to the bed as gently as possible, and curled around him protectively, sobbing for his anguish and her own stupidity. In trying to explain, she only succeeded in muttering gibberish into his hair, soon settling for begging for absolution from the guilt that was clawing at her reason. "Sev, I'm sorry. I tried to call you back. I tried. I swear. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, love. Gods, I never wanted him to hurt you." On and on she chanted confessions and regrets in a whisper, rocking him softly as her tears and his moans slowly subsided. 

Her last thoughts before drifting off to sleep, still possessively cradling her lover, was that she would get word to Voldemort in whatever way she could, through Lucius if she had to, first thing tomorrow. She would beg his forgiveness, offer herself up for punishment, plead with him to give her a chance. How could she have thought that she was untouchable? Her thoughts drifted unbidden to her father's demise. How many had to suffer and die for her stupidity? 

_Never again_, she thought. Whatever Voldemort wanted, she would give him. 

The shouts coming from beneath the window and beyond awakened her before the banging at the door could. Gods, how long had she slept? It felt as though she had just closed her eyes. And, what the hell was going on outside? The violent hammering had thoroughly ripped away the fuzzy remnants of sleep from both Alex and Severus, leaving only the pounding of their hearts as Snape dragged himself to the window and looked down, his face lit by an eerie green glow. He surveyed the scene below for only a moment before directing his gaze skyward and Alex swore she saw him age ten years in an instant. "Oh, no," she heard him whisper before turning her way. "Stay here," he stated flatly before heading for the stairs.

"Oh, hell no!" Alex retorted. She was down the stairs before her lover even reached the first step, bounding across the shop to throw open the door on three very concerned faces. 

"Miss Alexandria Borgin?" asked the first, an elderly gentleman who looked a bit less flustered than his companions, two young men who alternated between staring at her, gaping at Severus behind her, and keeping a nervous watch on the frantic crowd in the street behind them. 

"What the hell's going on?" she asked without any preamble, having to raise her voice over the noisy crowd. 

"Are you Alexandria Borgin?" he asked again. 

"Yes, she is," stated an already pulled-together Snape. "Will you please answer _her_ question?"

"There's been a----an unfortunate incident, Madam." Alex's heart dropped. "Could you come with us, please?"

"Who are you? What does this have to do with me?"

"We represent the Ministry of Magic." _Oh, no. Not them._ "Just come with us. Quickly, if you please, Miss Borgin."

With a glance at Severus, who was looking like a statue for all the emotion displayed on his features, she stepped out of the shop, not even bothering with the wards. Trying not to notice all of the stares and whispers that followed her as she rushed along behind the three strangers, trailed closely by Severus, Alex played every worst-case scenario she had ever imagined in her head. Nothing, however, prepared her for the swell of absolute horror that overwhelmed her as she rounded the corner and saw the huge crowd of weeping wizards and witches gathered right outside Nina's shop.

Looking back on that night, she never recalled running, exploding into the crowd, parting the people so violently that she was knocking wizards twice her size to the ground. But, the sight that met her eyes as she flew into the shop would haunt her for the rest of her days. 

She saw the picture in pieces before her mind would put the appalling scene together, glancing over the bloodied form on the floor and acknowledging who it was without really feeling it. The overturned tables and chairs, she registered numbly. Poppy Pomphrey, sobbing beside the body, Albus holding her shoulders as they shook with grief. 

__

No. It's not her. It's someone else. Please, let it be someone else.

It wasn't until Poppy looked up, noticed the newest arrival, and dragged an accusing glare to the wall that Alex was crushed by the enormity of what had happened here----and why. The writing on the wall was a particular shade of red, unmistakable, and the words were damning; condemnation to a lifetime of unrelenting guilt. Two simple words that changed everything in her universe in an instant: FOR ALEX

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Any word, Severus?" Albus asked gently, placing a steaming mug of tea before the bedraggled man in black who was crumpled into the red velvet chair like a macabre rag doll. 

He gave a dejected shake of his head, then allowed it to fall back onto the wing and closed his eyes. Albus had never seen him so depressed. His own torture by Voldemort, Nina's murder, and Alex's subsequent disappearance all within a few hours had drained him so thoroughly that he couldn't even manage a sneer when Dumbledore told him that he knew how much Snape had cared for her. He had only sighed and dragged himself from the room. 

This meeting was more to get the potions master out of his room for the first time in days than to find out whether Alex had contacted him. He had several people working on the location of Alex Borgin. At last word she had sold her shop and everything in it to the Ministry and left immediately for the United States where she had promptly vanished.

What the young thief was thinking was a mystery. She had given no indication at all the night Nina was murdered. Dumbledore had apparated to the scene with the school nurse and had seen Alex's abrupt arrival, though he doubted she even noticed that he was there. She had looked around blankly, every detail stopping at her eyes, taking a very long time to reach her heart. It had been terrible to see her finally begin to comprehend that Nina was dead, and that she was the reason.

The Ministry officials had tried to question her, but received only blank stares in answer. Soon she shoved past them, past Severus, past the crowd outside, stopping only once when she spotted Lucius Malfoy leaning casually on a building across the street, arms crossed, looking vindicated. Dumbledore touched her mind then, and immediately recoiled, seared by the hatred that burned there. Alex had paused only for a few moments, Dumbledore fully expecting her to reach for her wand. Instead she met the Malfoy's cold gaze with one of her own, something passing between them that only they seemed to understand; then she trudged back to her shop, sealing the door and permanently severing the floo connection. Two days later she was gone. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Rycca Wolfbane: Oh, thank goodness you're starting to like the Malfoy scenes! The Malfoy boys feature prominently in this story. Yes. I'm sure that Nina is aware of how Severus makes Alex 'glow.' I doubt she dwells on it. Kind of moot at this point, though.

Arwen78: Your insight serves you well, young Jedi. How did you guess?

Lady Jenilyn: Snape has all kind of issues, true. He'll just have to work them out on his own, though. If I wrote Dr. Phil into the story, it would only be as fodder for a big, explosive dark spell. Oohh---I like the sound of that. I agree with you about the Malfoys. There is always a reason for people to behave the way they do. Lucius and Draco may have a different agenda, and they be ruthless, but there's a reason. They're not just two-dimensional bad guys.

Kitora Crysta: Thanks for the plushies! Yay!!!! Your advice about Draco has been duly noted. I will try to keep him as close to canon as possible. He's one of my favorites, too. I do not see him loving Harry, like ever, though one of my favorite fics makes mention of just such a situation. Weird, huh? Having a little crush on the only girl who's ever raised a hand to him--maybe. It's unlikely, but maybe. Bad boys _do_ tend to go for girls who stand up to them. 

Silverfey: This is indeed, right after the events of OOTP. Lucius, as Alex predicted, did almost no time at all, the other Death Eaters just walked out of Azkaban shortly after he bought his way out, and the war has yet to really begin. As to your thanks for continuing, thank YOU for reading and reviewing! It keeps me going. And, thank you so much for the compliment on my writing style! I'm blushing. In answer to your question. I am currently working on an original work, and because of the confidence you guys have given me, I'll probably attempt to have it published. So, thank you!

FleurK: I winced when I read your review of chapter 2, and I feel I owe you a major apology for killing Nina just as you warming up to her. As she's the only character in the story who's remotely like I am (yes, I'm really that maternal, well, more big-sister--ish) it was a blow to have to kill her, but it had to be done. Please forgive me.

IntelEwok: Aaawww! That's so sweet! Thank you! Can you tell that I really hate Narcissa?

PPP: I am _so_ attracted to men who can cook. I just HAD to put that in! Glad you appreciated it, and I'm glad you like Draco. He'll be around quite a bit in this story.


	4. Chapter Four: A Pact

Chapter Four: A Pact

**__**

While your friend holds you affectionately by both your hands you are safe, for you can watch both of his. -Anonymous

Severus Snape sat at his office desk amid a hopeless mess of papers, head resting in his hands, long fingers tangled in his hair. It was high time he admit it to himself; Alex was gone and there was no retrieving her, no tracing her. She had disappeared so efficiently that she may as well not even exist, and his life, Dumbledore reminded him, had to go on. 

But, it was difficult. 

How she had become so intertwined with his daily existence he did not know, but he could do nothing without being haunted by her memory. 

Next year's agenda had already been drawn up, but the lesson plans he had written for her had to be pulled or he risked confusing his schedule. That was what he had been attempting when the finality of it had hit him. Two weeks had passed. If she hadn't contacted him by now, she wasn't going to. 

These thoughts were still floating around in his mind when an enormous owl soared in through the open window high above. His heart leapt into his throat when he recognized the messenger. 

It was Zephyr. 

The potions master wasted no time at all in divesting him of the scroll tied to his leg; and, unrolling it with eager hands, he sank back into his chair with a relieved sigh.

__

My darling Severus,

I'm afraid this letter can't reveal much in case it's intercepted. I assure you that I'm safe, and that I'll remain so. Where I am must remain undisclosed. You understand. There are a few things that I want to say to you, though, before I move on.

The first is the most important. I had planned to tell you on our last night together, but it wasn't meant to be. 

Gods, I wish I could be there to tell you this in person! 

I love you, Severus Snape. I should have said it long ago, over and over and over again until you ceased to protest and melted into my arms. 

How I wanted that to be! I wanted you. Forever. What we had was wonderful, but so nebulous. It could have been so much more. And, you see, all your fear that they would use my love for someone against me came to nothing. They did it anyway, and I never got to have this huge argument that I know would have been forthcoming about whether you loved me as well. 

I wanted to have that fight, Sev. 

I loved our fights.

I never loved you more than when we were in the middle of a heated argument and you shredded me with your cold logic. Fire and ice, that's what we were together. 

How did it work so well? 

I don't know, and I don't care to speculate. I only know that I miss you, and I feel lessened without you beside me. 

I would give anything to change our last night together, to have talked things through until a reasonable solution was reached. But, I was too small-minded to see the big picture, focusing instead on the details. It was just another one of my ridiculous blunders. 

Can you ever forgive me, my love? 

The second issue is this: I have to disappear for a while, Sev, and can't offer much of a life for my beloved Zephyr. Please take care of him until I can give him a home again. It won't be too long, I promise.

Stay safe. 

I'll be in touch.

With all my heart,

Alex

Severus rolled the parchment back up and sealed it in the bottom drawer of his desk, then crossed his arms on his desk and stared into space, assimilating. 

Alex loved him. 

He knew that, of course. As strange as it had seemed when he first realized, he had become comfortable with the knowledge and was honored that she could feel such strong emotions for him. She was, however, wrong in her suspicion about the feeling being reciprocated. He cared for her--deeply, yes, but he didn't love her, hadn't the capacity to love her. No matter what she said in defense of that emotion, it was nothing but trouble, and he had long ago buried it so deeply that it could never be exhumed from within. 

He would have to explain that to her one day. For now, it was good to know that she was alive and safe. She didn't sound like herself, though. There was a chill between the lines of her warmly-written letter, and he wondered what changes Nina's death had wrought inside her. It was the kind of event that could irrevocably wrench a person from their sanity, especially a person with a heart like hers. 

Hoping to whatever powers existed that she wasn't planning on seeking revenge, he rose from his desk and began to ready himself for his impending meeting with Lucius Malfoy.

He could have thought of a thousand ways he'd rather spend his evening. Having his eyes clawed out by Fawkes was one of them. Lucius had been bad enough before the incident at the Department of Mysteries. The man that he had become since then was a terrifying specter of his old friend. 

He'd want to discuss Alex, no doubt, and Severus could now tell him truthfully that he had heard from her, but she wasn't telling him anything. Maybe then, the Death Eaters would stop hounding his steps. He was quickly losing his patience with seeing Voldemort's elite over his shoulder everywhere he went.

Steadying himself for whatever was to come, he stepped through the hearth to the Malfoy estate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sit down, Severus." The voice was cold rather than condescending, and it sent a chill down the potion master's spine as he seated himself. No wine was offered and Lucius did not join him, but towered over his chair, staring at the far wall as he spoke. 

"Any word?"

"Just a few moments ago, yes."

"In person?"

"By owl."

Lucius considered this for a moment, then continued the soft-spoken interrogation. 

"You brought the letter with you, of course."

Severus groaned inwardly. Ah, yes. He was no longer trusted by Lucius. 

"No, I did not."

A month ago, this would have been Malfoy's cue to begin throwing insults and spells. Instead, he sighed deeply and lowered his head. "You have thirty seconds to place it in my hand."

With his usual grace, Severus managed to floo back, retrieve the scroll, and return to the sitting room well within the appointed time frame without becoming ruffled in the least; an act that should have earned a hearty laugh and toast from his old friend, but no more. He placed the letter in the hand of his fair-haired associate and regained his seat as it was perused.

When Lucius had absorbed the contents, he handed the letter back without a word and sat down in his traditional chair. 

"You told her that we would use her love against her?"

"The last thing I needed was some dim-witted thief falling head over heels in love and not being able to grow as I needed her to."

"You realize that allowing her to love you, and telling her whatever she wanted to hear in return would have made her that much more malleable?"

"I felt that the detriments of having a love-sick Death Eater far outweighed the benefits. There are other ways to corrupt---"

"I know this, Severus," Lucius answered quietly. "Truth be told, I never felt that she should be one of us. She was too weak, too soft to be of any use. Our master had his reasons, I suppose."

Snape's furrowed in suspicion. There was more to this than Lucius was admitting. 

"Then why did you kill Nina?"

Lucius looked up sharply. "I didn't. That was Bellatrix and Dolohov. Not that I wouldn't have done so had I been given the order. But, that kind of brutality is better left to others."

"Indeed. Your talents are wasted on such sordid business."

Lucius nodded slightly, obviously preoccupied. After a moment he spoke again. "Did you love Alexandria, Severus?"

The question and the sincerity with which it was asked caught Snape completely off-guard, but his instinct answered for him. "Don't be ridiculous, Lucius. I have no patience for such absurdity."

Lucius leaned his fair head back on the chair, staring at the ceiling. "I think I could have loved her."

Had Severus been anyone else, he would not have been able to keep his jaw from dropping, but once more, his ingrained discipline kept his face passive as the shock nearly overwhelmed him, then evaporated. 

His sharp mind immediately seized the opportunity to delve into the mystery of what had become of Lucius Malfoy. 

"Do you?" he probed gently.

"Oh, yes. In those rare moments when I didn't want to kill her, I found her to be quite an intriguing woman."

"Well, she was that," he answered. _Keep him talking, Severus. This is the most he's said to you since Azkaban_. "What would you have done about our master's desire to corrupt her?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't know. It doesn't matter. She's gone, now." A thought seemed to occur to him, then. "Wine?"

_Perfect_. "Indeed."

"We'll have to serve ourselves, I'm afraid."

Snape smiled inwardly. _Oh, Merlin forbid you should have to serve yourself_. "I think we can manage," he replied as Malfoy conjured two glasses and bottle. 

"Have you found no one to fill even the maid's position?"

"No one even responds to the advertisements," he shook his head as he filled the glasses.

Severus looked around. As fastidious as Lucius was, the place looked lived-in, and he knew that that was unacceptable to the aristocratic wizard. An enormous estate like Malfoy manor required a great deal of upkeep. How long could Draco and Lucius manage while the wizarding world decided whether the excuses he'd made for his actions were good enough? It would be amusing to watch, if nothing else.

"Well, I hope you fill the positions soon, old friend. I know how you hate a mess." He raised his glass slightly to Malfoy before taking a dignified sip. "Now, you've intrigued me. Do enlighten me concerning your feelings for Miss Borgin."

"Honestly, Severus, as many times as you've likely bedded the woman and you can't call her by her first name?"

"It was business, Lucius. Nothing more. What was she to you?"

"A challenge, I suppose. No woman denies me, not after I've gotten under her skin."

"And, your wife?"

"My wife was not a woman. She was a walking status symbol, and she knew it. Alexandria was very----human. An erratic, difficult, stubborn bitch. Quite frankly, Severus, I liked her." Finally, Lucius' mask cracked and a small smirk broke through. "I could most certainly have loved her." 

"And, how long would you have tolerated her disrespect and sarcasm before you tried to terrorize her into submission?"

"It's true that I am not a patient man, but who knows?" Lucius deposited his glass on the table and leaned forward, elbows on his knees, as casual as Severus had seen him a long time. "I would have enjoyed the opportunity, but you took that from me," he stated lightly.

Severus tilted his head slightly. "I did no such thing. As you have admitted, you pushed too hard, too fast, and I was saddled with your burden. You note that I fared no better."

"You could not have. She valued her freedom far more than she valued either of us, and more power to her."

"What are you saying, Lucius?"

"Oh, come, Severus. Do you never yearn for your own freedom? Do you never long to be rid of that twisted serpent? He will never win this war. He has led us to disaster time and time again, and I, for one, see a ruler that needs to be overthrown."

_Oh, Lucius. This, I did not expect_. He should have seen it coming, though. The whims of their master were destroying his precious family image, and the senior Malfoy would never allow that. The power and prestige of his bloodline meant too much to the man. 

Severus cleared his throat, realizing that he had been silent for far too long. Lucius was staring intently at his old friend, but his hand was inching ever-closer to his wand. _Oh, no you don't, Lucius. Your not taking my memory of this. The Order will be greatly interested in your change of perspective_.

"I thought I was the only one," Severus answered just carefully enough to convey a sense of uncertainty as to the other's sincerity.

Lucius smiled triumphantly. "I knew it," he whispered harshly. "You and I, old friend. We will have to be patient and wait for the opportunity to present itself, and when it does, we strike. Agreed?" 

He held his refilled glass aloft, and Severus met it with his own. "Agreed."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Dear readers, --just a note to thank you for reading and reviewing. It's very much appreciated.

IntelEwok: I'm sure that Severus always has a second, third, and even a fourth plan. It's my feeling that his temper kept him from initiating them. I doubt that he expected his adoring little lover to throw him out. Poor Sevvie. Don't worry. While he's not featured prominently in this story, he won't be a stranger, I promise.

Rycca Wolfbane: Sometimes Voldemort strikes me as being, well, not the brightest crayon in the box. He's a baddie, he's powerful, but he's not dreadfully bright when it comes to people. Thanks for the compliment on the 'Nina' scene, by the way. That was really hard to write.

PPP: Yes to all of the above. Talk about your rough day!

Fleur K: Thanks for not being too upset about Nina. As to what Alex will do, now, who knows? She surprises me sometimes.

Silverfey: I would be honored for you to read my book. It'll be a little while in coming, though, so don't hold your breath. I'm glad that you're still enjoying the fanfic. I know I'm still enjoying writing it. My heart goes out to Alex, as well. I hated doing that to her.

Slate-One: It's good to hear from you again. I'm flattered to see that you've kept up with the story. Yeah. I think Alex has finally learned that these guys don't play. Shame she had to learn that at Nina's expense. I really liked her. Hope to hear from you again.

Lady Jenilyn: I like your idea for the new character. Can she be joined by a trusty side-kick (also a southern girl) who gets him on the weekends--or is that asking too much? Oh, and can he not change too much? I kinda like him as a bad guy. I plan to answer your letter as soon as possible, by the way. I'm not ignoring it. I'm just slow.

****


	5. Chapter Five: An Old Acquaintance

Author's note: I am so sorry that it's taken me a week to update. I had a small personal crises that had to be dealt with immediately. Now that that's well in hand, I can write without undue distraction. 

Chapter Five: An Old Acquaintance

**__**

Be extremely subtle, even to the point of formlessness. Be extremely mysterious, even to the point of soundlessness. Thereby you can be the director of the enemy's fate. --Sun Tzu (The Art of War)

In the still hour just before dawn the shadowy, cloaked figure of Alex Borgin stood silently in front of Nina's Pastries, head hung low and shoulders drooped in sorrow. Staring into the shop window and contemplating Nina's absence was almost more than she could bear, and the tears that she thought had finally stopped falling came to her now, unbidden. 

In a few hours, this street would come alive with doors flung wide in invitation to happy customers. Some would pass this shop and whisper in horror at what had occurred there only a few weeks past, some would dip their heads briefly in sorrow for the woman who had lost her life, but most had already moved on, something that Alex couldn't manage to do. Soon, Nina would just be a memory on Diagon Alley, another horror story that people would tell when talking of 'He Who Must Not Be Named'.

But for Alex, this place was a shrine; a memorial to the only mother she'd ever known, and a reminder of the unbelievable consequences of her overconfidence and her childishness. How could she have been so innocent, so blind to the reckless violence of these people, these Death Eaters? How could she have gathered information for them, done business with them, smiled in their faces as they purchased her most dangerous items? Just what the hell had she been thinking? That she was something special? That her famous luck would see her through anything? 

Obviously, her loved ones didn't share her good fortune. And they had paid dearly.

Now another debt was due, and she would not rest until it had been settled. 

"I'm so sorry, Nina," she whispered into the darkness, her voice carried away on a chill wind. "I didn't know, but I swear this won't go unanswered. Just turn your head for a little while. You don't want to see this."

Amber eyes darkening with emotion, she disapparated just before the first rays of dawn touched the sky.

Five hours later, she sat within an extraordinarily lush sun room in the palatial mansion of Neroli Tamburo, not even noticing the warmth of the summer sun on her face. A fair-haired maid in an impossibly pristine uniform placed a tea tray between Alex and the distinguished older gentleman and slipped out quietly.

"Alex Borgin, how long has it been?" the man asked in softly-accented English, warming her with a fatherly smile. A few years ago, when he had sent her after his rival's treasure in a vault in Annwn of Salem he had been a different man, one who had never known anything but success; and those eyes hadn't held a hint of warmth. But loss creates empathy and compassion, and this man had lost his entire world; this wizard who had been her trainer course in dealing with men like Lucius Malfoy. 

"It's been quite a while, Mr. Tamburo," she answered with less warmth than he was accustomed to hearing from her. "It was before you lost your son."

He placed his cup down with greater force then was necessary causing the china to clatter noisily, and his face colored with the effort of keeping his tone even. "That's true. You were long gone when I lost my Dante. I had forgotten that." His eyes brightened as he looked up from his cup. "My son, he loved what you did at Annwn, said it was a damn shame he didn't see it for himself. You became a legend to him after that and my boy, he followed the news of your business dealings obsessively. I think he was quite taken with you, truth be told."

"I'm flattered, Mr. Tamburo." Alex covered the man's wrinkled hand with her own, wishing she had some comfort to give. Another time, maybe, she would have had the right words, but so soon after Nina, she was helpless to comfort even herself. "Dante was a good-natured boy, always loved a good joke. I can see where he would've found my career to be entertaining in the extreme."

The older man sighed and sat back with a sad, reflective smile. "Entertaining? He was crazy about you, Alex. Thought you hung the damn moon in the sky, girl." He nodded his head lightly. "You were exciting to him, a flurry of adventure wrapped up in this cute little package. But, I'm sure you didn't come here to talk about my Dante. What's on your mind?"

"Actually, Mr. Tamburo, I did come to talk about your son."

The man leaned forward in his chair and looked deeply into her eyes. "Well, what do you know? With you, there is always the element of surprise, eh? What about my boy?"

"You know who killed him, don't you?" Alex asked as gently as she could manage.

Still, the man's eyes darkened dangerously when he answered. "Of course I know. It was that bastard, Cimino. He's been preying on the guilty and innocent alike for decades. Doesn't care who the hell he kills if the price is right. Tessio thought it was proper revenge." His voice began escalating as his face turned an unhealthy shade of red. "I have you take a few petty baubles from Tessio. He takes my whole damn life, my son, my reason for breathing. That bastard!" He slammed his hand angrily on the table causing the drinks to spill. "His father would roll over in his grave if he knew what his son had become; a spiteful, good-for-nothing disease! That's what he is!"

Alex waited for the tirade to dissolve before she attempted to speak again. "I can't bring your son back, Mr. Tamburo, but I think I can even things up a bit."

"What do you mean, girl?" Tamburo questioned. "Speak your mind."

"What if I did what none of your hired wands have been able to do? What if I got rid of Cimino? What would that be worth to you?"

"It would be worth my whole damn life, more than that. But, it can't be done. He's like a shadow. The wands on my payroll are the best in the business, and they can't touch the guy. What makes you think you can?"

"What makes you think I can't? And what do you have to lose? If I kill him, you give me what I want. If he kills me, you've lost nothing but an old acquaintance." Alex stood and offered her hand. "Are we in business?"

The older wizard clasped her hand firmly in his own. "As always, your simplest points are the hardest to refute. You bring me Cimino's head, I'll give you whatever you want if it's in my power."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The street was as unbelievably crowded as the restaurant where Cimino customarily ate his lunch. Actually, it wasn't even custom. It was closer akin to ritual. According to Alex's sources, Cimino ate here everyday at noon like clockwork; the same meal, everyday. It was stupid, really. At lunchtime, anyone could track the man's movements. Of course, most people had no idea who they were looking for. The name was much more widely known than the handsome face to which it was connected. Still, it was risky. Those who _could_ connect the two would know where to find him for a hour or two on any given day. 

Alex smiled grimly to herself, leaning on the streetlamp outside the window. Obviously, she wasn't the only one who though she was untouchable. 

She could just barely see inside where the coldhearted killer who was her prey was calmly eating a bowl of soup and chatting amiably with a gorgeous young waitress. His good looks were undeniable, the dark hair and swarthy complexion, the charming grin. 

He had, in fact, Alex noted, not changed a bit since the first time she had met him at the Tamburo estate. She had been on her way out when she stumbled into him as she was turning a corner, her eyes occupied with admiring the streaming fresco on the hallway ceiling. He had been incredibly charming about the matter, making light of it by remarking on the dangers of art blinding one to the harsh realities of life, demanding loudly that the fresco be covered up as it was a menace to everyone. 

Alex had been immediately taken with him. 

It wasn't until she was casually discussing the matter with an informant that she had discovered who the man had been, and it had sickened her. Alex had spent most of her life on the wrong side of magical law enforcement, but there were ethical lines that no respectable thief would ever cross, and committing murder for gold was one of them. Wizards like that were an atrocity. 

And, now she was about to become one of them. But this is different, she thought. This is vengeance for a childhood friend. They had found Dante Tamburo in pieces, scattered outside the front gate of his estate. It had destroyed his family; his sisters, his mother, but especially his father. Destroyed him on the one hand, made him a better person on the other. 

Life was strange that way. 

It didn't matter. Cimino deserved to die, and Alex desperately needed something that he possessed; his knowledge. His death would serve many purposes, she reasoned. This is the right thing to do.

The other voice in her mind, the one that saw this as murder, she pushed away with a vengeance. No time for that, now. Cimino was leaving. It was time. 

No sooner had he reached the pavement than Alex was trailing him, never allowing her eyes to settle on him, knowing that any reprobate worth his salt would sense a pair of eyes boring into him and become suspicious, making her job that much harder. She needed this to go smoothly. Her future depended on it. 

The invisibility potion she had imbibed would only be in effect for another fifteen minutes or so, and she had been too preoccupied to bring more than one. _Smart, Alex. Let's add this to our track record of recent failures, shall we_? She silenced the self-effacing thought almost immediately. It wouldn't bring her any closer to her goal.

He had four blocks to go before he reached his hotel. If he managed to get inside, she'd have to wait until tomorrow. Calmly, she surveyed the situation, pushing aside the rising panic, just as Severus had taught her during their dueling lessons. The next crossing would be as good a place as any. He would be surrounded by the jostling crowd waiting to cross and would probably never notice the sting.

Resolutely, she slipped between the people and gained his heels just as he stopped to allow the traffic to pass. Positioning herself so that no one could get between them, she pressed a miniscule lever on the side of an ornate silver ring, exposing a tiny needle and lightly pricked the flesh at his elbow where he was least likely to feel it. 

Unfortunately, he was too in tune with his body to not notice and turned sharply just as Alex stepped back. She dodged a muggle who had been directly behind her and spun around a mailbox trying to put something solid between them. All this was done rapidly, within a few seconds, and silently, thanks to her boots. However, the elaborate dodge had not been necessary. Cimino had only turned on his heel, spotted the muggle behind him, and smiled politely with the confidence of a man who knows he has no equal. 

A block and a half later, his steps began to falter, but he kept his feet with admirable tenacity; obviously knowing that something was amiss, but trying to make it to the safety of his room. One block more and he collapsed completely, people around him gasping in surprise and moving forward to aid him. 

Alex was faster. Seizing the moment, she sprang on his prone form, wrapped herself around him and disapparated them both, leaving the crowd horrified with shock. 

He was still unconscious when she killed him. _Thank Merlin_, she thought. _I couldn't have looked into his eyes and done this. I don't care what he was guilty of_. The task had been unpleasant enough as it was, even though the wound was small and the blade heavily poisoned. Besides, the potion which coated the needle had knocked him out completely. He hadn't felt a thing.

It still constituted a mortal wound, though, and she pressed the Parasitic Stone (one of a few choice items she had not sold to the Ministry) to the still-open lesion, coating it with the man's blood, and hoping to Merlin that this wizard had the knowledge she needed.

The information Simon had given Alex in no way prepared her for what happened next. Suddenly, she was thrown into Cimino's life completely, watching it through his eyes. It all happened at dizzying speed, yet she felt every moment of it, drew in the knowledge as if it had been gained firsthand; his tricks, his suppliers, his techniques, his spells; and finally, the rush nearly giving her a heart attack, she absorbed his power. The resulting transfer of might threw her from his body and into the wall, knocking her head sharply on the stone. Instantly, she knew what to take to kill the pain and where to find it in his room. 

His room. She knew how to get in there, how to get past the warding and invisibility spells on his incredible collection of items. She knew how to cast those spells, as well. Sweet Mab! The man owned the greatest bag of tricks she'd ever heard of, and his skill was such that he didn't even need them.

Interestingly enough, she thought, as she assimilated his knowledge, he wasn't much more skilled in magic than she. That gave her pause. _Maybe lousy witches and wizards are all destined to become thieves and assassins_. She giggled wildly at the thought, and then cut herself off abruptly, staring down at the body and realizing how inappropriate this was.

It was time to be rid of this task and move ahead with her plan. Without thinking much about it, she severed his head with a charm, sealed it in a conjured container, and apparated back to the front gates of the Tamburo estate to collect her reward.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You want me to write a letter?" Mr. Tamburo asked in obvious disbelief. "I offer you whatever you want and you ask me to write a letter of reference? That's all?"

"Well, no," Alex answered. "Not exactly. That's the most important part, though. It's gotta be a _glowing_ reference, something no right-minded aristocrat could turn down. Next, I want you to create a person. I'll tell you who she is and what she's done, and you make her real. I'll need your contacts in Italy. Have personal records penned, birth certificates, the whole nine yards. It has to be flawless. Then, I need to stay here for a couple of days and learn about the estate and how it's run. Is that okay?"

"Is that okay?" Mr. Tamburo grabbed her head between his sweaty hands and kissed her deeply on both cheeks. "I was fully prepared to give up my fortune avenging my son. You are the most unselfish girl I have ever known. You'll stay in my best suite and eat the best my chef has to offer---"

"Actually, I need to stay in your servant's quarters and _learn to cook_ the best your chef has to offer."

Mr. Tamburo sat his wine glass down heavily. "Alex Borgin, you are a mystery, girl. What would possess you to do such a thing?" 

"I have a lot to learn," she stated simply. "Listen carefully, Mr. Tamburo. This is what we're going to do." 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Siverfey: Hmm.. Everyone needs someone to talk to. Maybe Lucius feels as though he can talk to Severus. They are old friends after all (well, in my story, anyway). It's possible that he doesn't understand the nature of love and therefore thinks himself capable of such an emotion. Likely what he feels for Alex is a mixture of fascination, admiration, and frustration. With Severus, well-- I think he doesn't understand the nature of love, either-- and therefore doesn't realize he's deeply within it's grasp.

Rycca: By Merlin, you're right! Voldemort _is_ a couillon! And, good point about Hitler. I hadn't noticed the similarity until you mentioned it. Interesting. I wonder of the Goddess, J.K., meant to do that. Severus is most definitely fooling himself, but he's an awfully stubborn little man. How long will it be before he understands his feelings? How long after that before he admits to having them? There's just no telling with him. I'm thrilled that you're liking Lucius more. The rest of this story would be downright painful if you didn't at least enjoy reading about him..

Slate One: You're such a challenging little reviewer! Try to remember, dear, that I do have a habit of elaborating on things in later chapters, so at times you only get bits and pieces of the whole. Try to gather them up as the story continues. I promise they'll fit together to form a picture. I will assure you of one thing because I understand your being upset by the idea (I know I would be): Lucius has not said that he's "turning to the light." He's said, essentially, that Voldemort is a screw-up and needs to be overthrown. He's sick and tired of his family name being dragged through the mud because Voldie can't come up with a decent plan. As for Narcissa, I feel it's only fair to answer your very good points: **1. **A mother who constantly sends sweets from home (made by the cook, no doubt) is trying to buy affection that she knows isn't there. I know this from personal experience. **2**. Draco did tell his buddies that his mother didn't want him to be so far from home. Why? In my opinion, because he didn't want them to know that Narcissa had put her foot down because she didn't want Draco to become more like his father and therefore draw even closer to him and further from her. She despises his similarity to her husband. Draco at once repulses and frightens her. Those are my feelings on the matter. Hope they answer some of your questions about my motivations. As to your last question about what happened to Lucius, I must reassert that I will explain later. **_I promise_**. I'm glad to have you back, but I can't tell you everything that's going on. It would spoil the story. Be patient.

PPP: I'm glad you like my quote. It's a new thing this story. I saw everyone else doing it and just had to join the crowd. :-) Do you really believe about Sev and Lucius, or do you just want to? Hmmmnn----

Lady Jenilyn: Yeah!!! The sidekick gets him on the weekends! Hurray! Thanks for the compliment, by the way. I love a twisty story and it was my greatest hope to not bore the reader with predictable action and dialogue. You have given me hope that I have not done so.

Fleur K: Honestly, I was a little shocked, myself. I want to know what they're planning as well, so I'd better keep writing. Another week's delay for some personal crisis, and I may start to go nuts with anticipation! Seriously, I'm so glad that you're still enjoying the story. As I said to Jenilyn, I'm quite relieved that it's not predictable. Thank you!

Intel Ewok: You are so funny! What a cute dialog! Severus, I find, does not need to lie. He tells just enough truth in just such a way that makes it impossible to see what is real and what is not. I just love him for that! I'm looking forward to watching him do his thing, as well, and then writing about it! Yeah!


	6. Chapter Six: The Servant

Chapter Six: The Servant

__

Honorable Lord Malfoy,

Having stumbled across your advertisement in the Daily Prophet to which my household subscribes, I would like to express my great desire to seek employment within your noble home.

Please find enclosed references from my present employer who has kindly agreed to fill my position here in the U.S. allowing me the opportunity to serve in an English household. You'll find that my record is spotless, and I have served in my present position faithfully for eleven years.

Please consider my request. I am certain that you have many local witches and wizards responding to your advertisement, and I am aware that our respective cultures are somewhat dissimilar; however, I am more than willing to make whatever changes you would deem necessary for the opportunity to live in a land I have always dreamed of. 

Perhaps we can prove to be of assistance to one another.

Sincerely,

Rose D'antoni

Lucius Malfoy furrowed his brow slightly. Why would an American witch be interested in taking a position in an English household? Not that it mattered. He would be writing her to set up an interview before the hour was out. The issue of having no staff at the estate had become desperate. If she wanted to travel across the ocean to serve in his home, far be it from him to discourage her. Her record was indeed flawless, the household that she had served was older and wealthier than his own, and her personal recommendation was impressive. It would seem that there wasn't much she hadn't been taught to do, down to caring for the gardens. 

Continuing to run the estate on his own was out of the question. The accounts alone took up an unbelievable amount of time, and the Dark Lord required so much of him lately that it left room for little else.

Of course, now that he had Severus Snape on his side, his plan to overthrow that serpentine mud blood was closer to becoming a reality. Soon, likely within the year, Voldemort would no longer be an issue for the Malfoy family. Hopefully, this would take place before his son was called into service for the Dark Lord. Draco needed to concentrate on his studies and on finding a mate worthy of the Malfoy name. That was all that mattered at present. Still, the boy should be prepared for a summons. 

While he deliberated, Lucius acquired his best stationary and a platinum-tipped quill from the massive desk, and began to pen a quick missive. 

__

My dear Miss D'antoni,

I am indeed swamped with replies from my advertisement, however your resume intrigues me. Your references are indeed impeccable, as is your record of service. It is obvious that you are multitalented, and would likely be of great use to my household. 

If it is quite convenient, I should like to arrange a private interview with you as soon as possible. Perhaps Friday afternoon would be acceptable? If so, I shall send a time-activated portkey to your residence. 

Sincerely,

L. Malfoy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rose glanced around the slightly dusty office as Mr. Malfoy busied himself shuffling and stacking a bit of paperwork atop his desk. He was obviously beside himself for help, but was far too proud to admit it. Their initial introduction had gone well, better than she had expected. He had seemed a bit put off by her short hair, but impressed enough with her qualities to overlook it.

"So, Miss D'antoni, is this your first visit to our country?" 

"Please feel free to call me Rose, sir." The woman answered. "And, no. It isn't. I've had the opportunity to vacation here on a rare occasion, though it's been several years since my last visit. I've always adored England, and the change of scenery will do me no end of good."

"Why is that?" he leaned forward, crossing his arms on the desk before him.

Rose hesitated. "I wasn't going to mention it, sir, I didn't want you to hire me out of sympathy, but my father passed away recently."

"Did he?" Lucius intoned.

"Yes, while he was exploring my garden, actually. The mediwizard who examined him said he had a weak heart. I'm afraid I can't even look at my garden, much less work in it without being reminded of his death, so I decided to see about taking a position elsewhere. As I said before, I've always adored England, and the opportunity was too tempting to pass up."

"I see," Lucius responded flatly, untouched by pity. "Was your father American, as well?"

"No. He wasn't. I'm not, either, for that matter. My status as an Italian remains intact as my father wished."

"Your grasp of English is impressive."

"Well, I was fluent before I took the position at Mr. Tamburo's estate. Working there for eleven years and mingling with the American people polished my vocabulary and erased my accent almost completely."

"I should inform you that you still speak with an accent, though you lived in such a melting pot, it likely went unnoticed."

Rose lowered her head as if in shame, but was secretly pleased. She had been working on perfecting that accent for a week. "I can learn to speak without it, if it would please you, sir."

"That won't be necessary. I doubt we would hold any lengthy conversations." Lucius made the remark casually, but it stung nonetheless. 

Rose pushed his indifference aside, reminding herself that his lack of concern for her as anything but a household convenience would only play to her favor.

She nodded lightly as he continued. "Your employer mentions your numerous abilities, but does not indicate your specific duty within his household."

Rose's gloomy expression relaxed into a smile. "I started out as the cook when I was eighteen, but soon realized that the position allowed me more free time than I liked, so I started running errands for Mr. Tamburo. When his maid became ill, I cleaned his room and offices and couldn't help but notice that he seemed swamped with responsibilities. It was evident within a year that he just needed somebody to be an extension of his hand, someone he could trust to be there infallibly for a million little tasks. I volunteered to do so and he made me his personal assistant. At that point my duties varied depending upon his needs. I still cooked for him, of course, and his wife and daughters as well when they were at home, which wasn't often. I ran errands in the city. I cleaned. I arranged and cared for his wardrobe, served as hostess for his guests, helped with his garden. I even balanced the family expenses when he was too busy. There wasn't much I _didn't_ do for him."

"I see," Mr. Malfoy said again, more warmly this time. "And you kept his family affairs to yourself, I'm certain."

She tilted her head slightly. 

_Such a familiar gesture_, Lucius mused. 

"I would never betray my employer, Mr. Malfoy, but if it would make you more comfortable, you have my permission to use a silencing charm should you choose to appoint me to your service. I've always felt that it's an employer's right to do so. Perhaps in time, we could learn to trust one another."

"Perhaps," he responded skeptically. "But for now, I believe a silencing charm will suffice."

Rose's brown eyes widened. It was obvious that she was attempting to contain her excitement. "Are you----saying that I have the position, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked hesitantly.

He rose to his feet and extended his hand over the desk with a smile which didn't reach his eyes. "If you are still interested, the position is yours. I shall expect you to take up residence in the servant's wing right away."

"I will, sir. Thank you so much!" She took his hand enthusiastically in an unusually firm grip. Lucius chalked it up to a lifetime of labor. The fact that he was a bit dazzled by her cheerful smile and couldn't help but return it, he excused with the knowledge that it had been a while since he'd been with a woman. Even the 'paid company' steered clear of him since the disaster at the ministry. 

_I wonder what other 'services' she's capable of_, he thought with a private grin as she took her leave. She wasn't at all hard on the eyes with her petite frame, lightly tanned skin and wavy black hair, even if it was far too short. _Gods, I don't think I've ever seen such short hair on a woman, shorter even than that ridiculous flying instructor at Hogwarts_! It was hard to believe her former employer allowed it. He could probably charm her into growing it with a few well-placed compliments and comments, though. She seemed fairly easy-going and open to suggestion. Presently, he couldn't be too picky. She was precisely what his household needed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the next morning, Rose was enlarging and unpacking her possessions in the largest room of the servant's quarters. She was scheduled to take a tour of the estate in one hour with the Lord of the manor, who seemed slightly warmer today than he had yesterday, perhaps because he was looking forward to his first home-cooked meal in weeks.

Not a bad way to spend her first few hours of employment, exploring an old English mansion with a man who was better-looking than anyone had a right to be. Of course, the man's fate was already sealed. Presently, he was a convenient tool, nothing more. Getting close to him in any way was out of the question, she reminded herself as she checked her belongings to see if anything had been damaged in the move. 

The wardrobe seemed to have survived intact, as did her emerald green luggage. Hastily enlarging and emptying the last piece, she performed a complicated revealing charm and pulled a tiny black box from a previously hidden pocket in the lining.

For just a moment she hesitated before enlarging this one, checking the door to make sure that it was firmly warded. Satisfied that not even Mr. Malfoy could approach the room without setting off an alarm that only she could hear, she enlarged the box and began lovingly checking the pieces within one by one.

Among the many newly-acquired items there was a pair of black boots, enchanted to fit her feet perfectly and to allow her to walk in complete silence. Next came a loose-fitting black ensemble with a pocket for her wand enchanted to never allow anyone but her to draw it. There were also gloves that would magically cling to any surface, choking smoke pellets, and several round, flattened crystals no bigger than a pea. 

Under all of these was a framed photograph of two witches, a small woman with long wavy hair and an older witch with a sweet smile, taken outside a pastry shop. This, she kissed tenderly before restoring everything to it's original state and hiding the miniature box back inside the luggage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This entire wing belongs to the servants. Presently, the staff consists of you and you alone, so I suppose you may make use of any of these rooms as you see fit until they are occupied by others." Lucius Malfoy strode casually through the hallway occasionally glancing down at his new maid, sizing up her reactions. 

She had been ridiculously easy to read from the first moment they had met, almost completely transparent, and that had colored his decision to hire her so quickly. It was obvious that she was intimidated by him, yet extremely attracted as well. She was very anxious to please, and considered herself lucky to have been appointed to his household. He was also surprised to find that she was thrilled to have the extreme responsibility of being the only servant in the house. If he read her thoughts correctly, she seemed to consider it a challenge.

"That's very gracious of you, sir, but I doubt I'll spend much time here. I don't sleep much, and I greatly enjoy my work." Lucius allowed himself a tiny smile. She was deeply respectful, energetic, smart, and determined to prove her worth. 

Perfect.

It took over an hour to tour the entire manor, pausing on occasion to ask and answer questions. And in that time, Lucius found himself to be more and more impressed with the woman. He even began to consider whether he would ever have to hire another servant. She seemed as though she could run the estate single-handedly and never break a sweat. 

And her company, though he was loathe to admit it, was refreshing, pleasant even. Her exuberance seemed to fill her completely as she talked of plans for making the household run more smoothly. Soon, she was discussing ideas which had simply never occurred to him; enchanting the candles and fireplaces to ignite and extinguish themselves automatically, appropriate to the time of day and season of the year, charming the dishes to wash and store themselves, difficult to reach pieces such as chandeliers enchanted to repel dust and spiders. Truly, she was the most innovative servant he'd ever had.

"Lunch should be served promptly at noon, but I think we have time for a quick glance at the gardens. Those shall be placed in your care as well."

"I'm delighted, sir. I'm sure I'll be able to---" She stopped as they exited the manor and her eyes beheld the Malfoy gardens. Extensive wasn't the word, these were magnificent, more than she could manage. No. It wouldn't do to think like that. She'd simply have to find a way to manage. Period.

"Mr. Malfoy. I'm overwhelmed!" she said breathlessly to cover her falter. "I've never seen such a wonderful place! I can't wait to get started." She rushed to the side of the first of many white marble fountains and peered over admiring the huge koi which swam in the elegant pool at the bottom. The garden itself was broken into several elaborate sections separated by towering arches of ivy. In the very center, one could see an enormous pond occupied by graceful black swans, their feathers glinting rainbows in the sunlight. Truly it was breathtaking.

For all his faults, Lucius Malfoy had exquisite taste.

Lost in contemplation, she was taken by surprise when a shadow passed over her head and a solid thump was heard not far behind her. When she turned, she was met with the sight of Draco Malfoy, leaning casually on an extremely expensive broom, quite a bit more mature since the last time she'd seen him. He was handsome, almost as much so as his father, but that nasty sneer was more firmly in place than that of the senior Malfoy. 

She braced herself. From the look on his face as he studied her, she could tell that he wasn't going to make this easy. 

Rose flashed her most encouraging smile, hoping to smother any animosity before it could even form. "Hello," she called pleasantly. "You must be the younger Malfoy." 

He stalked up to her, never breaking eye-contact, finally stopping a bit too close for comfort, but not close enough to call him on it. Oh, yes. He was definitely a younger version of Lucius. "That's right. I'm Draco. And you must be the new _maid_," he drawled, emphasizing the last word. "Quite a looker, aren't you?" he added too quietly for his father to hear. "I hope you plan to leave my father's bed often enough to actually do some work. He has plenty of other whores."

Rose felt her face begin to flush in reaction, then calmed herself with a deep breath. _So, that's the way it's going to be, is it_? "Actually, Draco, as a grown-up, the bed I choose to grace and the time I spend therein just happens to be my own affair," she replied speaking as if she were addressing an out-of-line five-year-old. "As to all other orders, I take those directly from the Lord of the manor, and you're a bit-- short to fill those robes just yet. If you have an issue with the way I spend my time, you should take it up with him." She flashed her most ingratiating smile. "Now, run along to Daddy-- 'kay?" 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**__**

Thank you all for reading and reviewing. It keeps me typing!

Rycca: Goodness, sweetie! I didn't mean to upset you. Sorry! I'll pop in a few happy chapters okay? I'm glad you at least seemed to enjoy the rest it. And, yes. Please, please, please update. I'm dyin' over heeyah!

Silverfey: Well, that's a nice compliment. Thanks! I think Alex feels remorse already, even though the bastard killed an old friend. But, she's not feeling all warm and fuzzy for anyone who kills in cold blood for money or for power. After all she's been through, I felt that she was entitled to a little vengeance, even if it was belated. Very good points about Alex and Cimino. Geez, I didn't even notice that their only difference was their personal set of ethics. Groovy. As for my personal crisis, I thank you for your concern. It all worked out with a little sweat and a lot of patience. And, I'm back at my keyboard happily typing away for my beloved readers.

Lady Jenilyn: A _hit-witch_!? That's precious! I love it!!! And, it actually brought up a great little plot for another story, a strictly Severus and OC story. Could be fun. Maybe I'll write it this summer--after the other two short fics I have outlined. I'm glad you liked the idea of the stone. Sometimes, magic has a way of making the plot a lot easier to write. I know what you mean about stories that are rarely updated. It is frustrating, but I try to remind myself that these writers probably have much more complicated life than I do. It keeps me patient. I've been on the edge of my seat waiting for one such author to update since February! It's killing me. And, wizard-nazis: that has an ominous ring to it. It makes a lot of sense, as well.

Fleur K: The Force is strong in you, young Fleur. You pick up pieces and assemble them nicely. You keep reviewing, I'll keep Alex, Sev, and Lucius hopping. That's a promise!

PPP: What Alex is doing is complicated, but we'll to it quickly. I promise. Hmmnnn--- kill the aristocrat's son. That's an idea. Nah. Alex isn't quite that slimy. 


	7. Chapter Seven: Settling In

****

Chapter Seven: Settling In

Rose checked her notes one last time before turning in for the night; menus, cleaning schedules, possible alternate exits and entrances, and various preferences of both of the Malfoy gentlemen. The lists were already extensive, but she added a few remembered items, now. 

As she jotted them down, an unexpected vivid memory swept her away.

_"Really, Miss Borgin, your notes are appalling. What did you mean by calling this abomination an essay?" the potions master snapped._

"Sorry, Sev," Alex answered, lowering her head-- not in shame, but to hide her smile. School had just resumed after the Christmas break. The situation with the Ministry interfering at the school was becoming intolerable, and he was in no mood to be laughed at.

"It is impossible to make any sense of this chaotic clutter," he complained, sliding her parchments back across his desk. "You will organize your notes, and rewrite this disaster three times over for wasting my time today-- and it had better be perfect, Madam. My first year brats can do better than this rubbish." 

"I am not rewriting this thing, Sev," Alex answered, her temper rising. "--much less three times. It's as good as it's going to get and if you think---"

"Miss Borgin!" 

Alex stopped short. Snape had barely raised his voice over hers, but she was no match for his rich baritone, or his vehemence. He used the moment of uncomfortable silence to settle her with a furious glare before continuing.

"Miss Borgin, do you think I do this for my own welfare?" he hissed.

"No, Sev. I know you don't. I just--"

"You just what? You think that I have no right to set standards for your work?"

"Of course you do, but it's not like I'm a kid, Sev."

"Your age is immaterial. You are my student, and I am attempting to teach you how to survive. This is unacceptable work. You will do as I tell you and correct it-- in triplicate. I expect it handed in by tomorrow night."

"WHAT?" Alex shouted. She immediately lowered her voice, surprised by the violence of the echo in Severus' office. "Sev, I can't finish this by tomorrow. I have a business to run."

"And, I have students to teach, homework to grade, work to complete for the Order, assignments from the Dark Lord, and lesson plans to draw for one whiny thief." He rose gracefully from his desk and swooped around the corner to loom over her. "If you disobey me, Miss Borgin, if you make a mockery of my profession and my time, I will punish you." 

She would have thought he was making a rare joke were it not for the fact that his eyes and face had gone very, very cold. Alex knew him well enough to quake inside. Severus was a great lover, a congenial friend (in a weird way), and a brilliant instructor, but he was not a wizard to be trifled with. She would simply have to find a way to finish the essay. 

In the meantime, the professor was looking quite flushed. His eyes glittered angrily in the firelight as ebony hair framed his pale face. It was a beautiful sight, and she responded with her usual enthusiasm, rising from her chair and kissing him deeply. When he drew her close, he did so roughly enough to bruise her arms. This he followed by burying his hands in her hair and yanking her head back, baring her throat. The room echoed with cries of pain and moans of passion. When the Professor was angry he became an absolute demon. 

They were in his bed in seconds. 

Rose sighed deeply. It had been one of their bad days, but right now it seemed like Heaven. Looking back, she realized that she'd give her wand arm to be back there in her lover's arms, falling more deeply in love with every shared breath. Merlin and Mab, she missed him! How she longed to fall into those strong arms and lose herself in his feral passion. 

She blinked back the tears that stung her eyes, threatening to overwhelm her. It would do her no good to think this way. She was here to do a job and there would be no time with Severus until she completed her task. It was inspiration to finish quickly; to strike like a serpent and retreat over and over again until the enemy was decimated to helplessness.

Maybe then the guilt that was eating away at her would begin to dissolve, maybe she'd have some measure of peace. Not that she deserved a life of peace. Two innocent lives had been taken in her name. In moments like these, she was appalled to find that she still felt she was deserving of anything but death. 

She caught a flash of green from her wrist before she felt the telltale warmth from the summoning bracelet. Silver light was a summons from the Lord of the Manor. Green indicated that Draco needed her. She checked the clock. One-thirty. What the hell could that kid need at this hour?

She fingered the bracelet lightly and whispered the boy's name, bypassing the anti-apparation wards and appearing immediately at his side. Draco was in his elaborately-furnished room which was decorated in Slytherin house colors and hung with pictures of Quidditch teams, dragons, serpents, and an illustrated guide to the deadliest poisons. The younger Malfoy himself was curled up in a lush emerald green chair reading an enormous book on Quidditch techniques. He didn't even look in her direction as he snapped a one-word order.

"Coffee."

Rose bit back a small smile. _So, this is how little boys make themselves feel big_. 

"Right away, sir." 

It looked as though he would be immersed in that book for awhile. He was still fully dressed, indicating that he hadn't even bathed yet. If he didn't go easy on the coffee, he'd be up all night. And, somehow, she figured she'd probably take the blame for that. 

Lucius Malfoy had never given her any instructions where the boy was concerned except to tell her to treat him as she would himself. He was too old for a governess, so she really had no authority to tell him to hop in the shower and get his overbearing, wealthy butt to bed. 

_Oh, well. At least he's up reading. It could be worse_, she thought as she prepared a small pot of coffee and warmed three teacakes she'd made earlier that day. Perhaps a midnight snack would help to convince him that she wasn't his enemy. It was going to be hell living with that boy all summer if their relationship didn't change for the better, and if their past few encounters were any indication, she'd have to be the one to make the effort.

Back in Draco's room, she sat the tray on a nearby table and moved it within easy reach of the younger Malfoy who was still thoroughly engrossed in his book. She was almost out of the room when she heard him finally speak. Unfortunately, it wasn't the "thanks" she'd hoped for.

"What is this?" he asked incredulously.

Pivoting on her heel, she saw that his gaze was directed at the cakes on the tray. "They're cinnamon teacakes. I thought maybe you'd like--"

"Did I ask you to bring teacakes?" he spat.

Rose clenched her teeth and inhaled deeply. _Don't strangle him, Rose, don't strangle him--- _

"No, sir," she answered steadily. "You didn't. I thought you might get hungry."

"And, you hoped to avoid extra work by dropping off this leftover tripe? When I'm hungry, I'll summon you." 

The nastiness she was almost beginning to expect. She was, however, caught completely off guard when one of the tea cakes was hurled at her head. Her reflexes saved her from the embarrassment of wearing the snack she'd brought. Deftly, she snatched it from the air, appreciating his aim, but ready to verbally shred the boy for his spitefulness. Luckily for her, she didn't get the chance, having instead to save herself again. She caught the second confection in her left hand with little effort, rolling her eyes at his tirade. 

It was time to make this kid see how silly he was being. When he predictably threw the third, she tossed the first cake in the air as she caught it, soon the other two were airborne as well. She laughed merrily as she continued juggling the cakes. 

"Hey," she called softly. "I forgot I knew how to do this." She continued juggling as she began backing from the room. "Sure you don't want one?"

His disgusted glare was the only answer she received. Catching one cake in her teeth and the other two in opposite hands, she took a small bow and mumbled thickly through the teacake in her mouth, "Suit yourself."

With that, she stepped lightly from the room, still giggling.

Breakfast was a quiet affair. The Malfoy heir, predictably, was barely able to hold his eyes open, much less berate her for laughing at him the night before. Or, maybe he just didn't want his father to know he'd been up all night. Whatever the reason, the morning went smoothly-- until Zephyr arrived. 

The huge gray owl flew in through the open window, ignored the recipient of the letter he carried on his leg, and circled Rose, hooting happily in greeting, until she held out her arm allowing him to perch there. The Malfoy gentlemen stared open-mouthed as the bird explored the maid's short hair with his beak and nipped affectionately at her finger.

_No, you stupid bird! What are you doing? How do you even know it's me_? Her panicked thoughts were screaming at her to run now before her cover was completely blown. Thankfully, her logical mind took over before she could do so. Zephyr had met Lucius a few times at the shop and absolutely despised him. Malfoy hadn't even been able to come near Borgin's Curiosities without the bird diving at him like a feathered bludger. It made sense that he wouldn't want to go near Lucius, even to deliver his letter. She could still play this off. Pushing the panic aside, she forced a gentle laugh. "Well, hello to you, too. Do you have a letter for me?"

She removed the letter, and peered at the name on the outside. "You silly bird. I'm not Lucius Malfoy. He's the good-looking wizard at the head of the table." She smiled playfully at the furious-looking head of the household, praying to anyone who was listening that her fear didn't show through, and handed the letter over. 

It hovered there for a few pregnant moments while the senior Malfoy narrowed his eyes with suspicion, and Rose chanted a stream of silent profanities to keep from screaming. _Even if he found out, Rose, he couldn't hurt you_, she reminded herself. The contract still stood as life insurance. Otherwise, she never would've put herself in this position. 

Still, she almost sighed audibly when he slowly slid the letter from her frozen fingers, broke the seal, and began reading. "I'll get a treat for the owl," Rose murmured inanely as she left the room, the owl still clinging stubbornly to her arm. 

When they reached the kitchen, she filled her hand with owl treats and stroked his feathers lovingly while giving him a stern talking-to. "Now, listen, Zephyr. We had this conversation. You have to stay at Hogwarts for now. I'll be coming back for you, sweetie. I promise." The owl turned his attention to her face, fixing her with a pitiful look. He let out a low hoot of protest before she continued. "I need you to go back, okay? Please?" Ruffling his feathers irritably, he grabbed one more treat before sailing off through the kitchen window.

"Rose!" The sudden bark from the dining room caused her to start violently. And she was at Malfoy's side in a heartbeat.

"Yes, sir."

"We shall be having a dinner guest tonight, a professor from my son's school." Rose's heart leapt. "Prepare something elegant." He held out a small bag that clinked when she took it. "And, for Merlin's sake, go buy a uniform. Highest quality. Basic black only. Madam Malkin should be able to suit you."

"Yes, sir." 

She left immediately, her heart lighter than it had been in days. The chance to see her beloved Severus again, to hear his voice, was an almost unbearably sweet surprise. The joy of spending a night in his presence coupled with the frustration of not being able to speak to or touch him would be taxing, but well worth the effort. 

At Madam Malkin's, Rose picked out what she knew Lucius would consider an appropriate uniform, a short skirt coupled with a skin-tight blouse with a plunging neckline, then immediately dismissed it. Giving him the idea that she was fair game was the last thing she wanted to do, and she had no idea how she would turn him down gracefully if he made unwanted advances. For a servant to refuse the attentions of a pure-blood noble was almost unheard of.

Being in his household and preparing his food without poisoning it was difficult enough. She couldn't stand the idea of having him try to take her to his bed. And, the knowledge that part of her would want to was torture. This was the man who had killed Nina, for Mab's sake! 

Besides, when enchanting the small hoop earring with her glamour, she had chosen every part of this look for a specific purpose. Her own body, she'd kept, only changing her skin tone to look more Italian. The face she'd created was sweet-looking, gentle, trustworthy, and fairly pretty, knowing that Malfoy would be unlikely to hire a truly unattractive maid. 

But she'd given herself really, really short hair to repel any romantic interest Lucius might be inclined to take. Most men, particularly old-fashioned nobles, found short locks on a woman to be positively revolting. But, this alone would not spare her. 

So, it was with great care that she looked for a suitable set of clothes. She passed by the skirts, both short and long, entirely, opting for her traditional trousers, and came upon a pair that was perfect. They were black, as requested, sat low on her hips and fit closely without being uncomfortable. In fact, they fit rather like her old jeans.

Perfect.

The blouse she chose was completely form-fitting, molded to her body like a glove, actually, but with a high collar and long sleeves. Sexy, but very subtle, probably too subtle for Lucius to even notice. Perhaps it would turn Severus' head, though, whether he knew who she was or not. It would be fun to see his reaction, at any rate. 

Madam Malkin's expert eye roved appreciatively over her choices when Rose checked out with her purchase. "Oh, these are lovely, my dear," she said. Alex smiled warmly, thanking her, while trying to swallow the lump that formed in her throat. That was too close to the way Nina spoke to her. 

Trying not to think about it, she ordered a spare uniform to be sent to the Malfoy residence as soon as it was ready. "Oh, my dear, you're not working there, are you?" the witch gasped.

"Yes, ma'am, I am. I'm the new maid," she answered simply.

"Oh, my dear, please be careful! He is a very dangerous man." The genuine concern in her voice as she spoke was touching, and Alex felt compelled to reassure her, not for Malfoy's sake, but for her own.

"I truly believe what he told the Ministry, Madam, that the Death Eaters threatened to kill his son if he didn't cooperate with them." Madam Malkin let a tiny snort of disbelief. "He's been very kind to me; and he's treated me with nothing but respect so far. I know he's powerful, but I sincerely believe that he's innocent."

"Well, be that as it may, my dear, you be careful. Keep your wand with you at all times. And try not let him talk you into any-- compromising-- situations. He has a reputation for being overly friendly with the help, if you know what I mean."

Rose laughed lightly. "Well, I admit that he's gorgeous, damn near irresistible, but I have no intention of going anywhere near his bed. That would just make everything awkward."

"That's a bright girl. Just mind your own words, now, and keep your head about you." She beamed warmly as Rose turned to leave.

Neither, of course, noticed the disillusioned figure of Draco Malfoy lurking behind a dressing booth listening intently to every word. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

****

R&R's: Thank you, thank you, thank you! Hugs and e-cheek-pecks to all of you! The next chapter's almost finished. I'll be posting it in a day or so.

****

Rycca: Yes, she is going through a lot of trouble, but the girl has a plan. It's her nature to get carried away. And, Lucius is a turncoat, yes. But, what kind of turncoat? Is he more or less dangerous in this state? I'm glad your writer's block seems to have cured itself. That last chapter was dynamite!

****

Intel Ewok: Yeah, Lucius' recognition of Alex's habit made me a bit nervous, too. He's no fool. But, quit biting those nails! (lightly smacks hand) Do what I do and chew on your pen instead-- just don't anybody use it afterwards. Yucky! I'm relieved you liked Draco's intro. I can't see those two not having some serious sparks. And thank you so much for your compliments on chapter five. I've never enjoyed writing a chapter more, and your appreciation of it just makes it sweeter. 

****

arwen 70: Ah,-- "Alex has balls of steel"-- a greater compliment she couldn't ask for. I agree that she takes an unbelievable amount of risks, but she rarely seems to be at a loss. I'm envious. And, man-oh-man, do I ever agree with you about her attraction to Lucius! It's nothing but trouble. In a few chapters, I'll give her one more very good reason to steer clear of his bed. I hope it's enough. She's really crazy about him. Yes, Severus is coming back soon. I missed him, too.

****

Lady Jenilyn: It's getting better? Really? Hurray! (Escaped does dance of joy, sending cat running out of the room in embarrassment) You are too kind. And if my characterization is any better at all, it's your advice that's helped. So, bless you, you dear lady! I will be reading your recommended fic as soon as humanly possible. I rarely read humor fics, but it sounds great! You're right about not killing Draco. The girl has gone a bit around the bend, as I will illustrate shortly, but she's not that far gone! I'm twisty? Really? Joy!

****

Fleur K: I'm glad that you intend to hone your Jedi skills. They are too good to waste. I'm happy that you liked the chapter and that Rose's treatment of Draco didn't upset you. He needs someone to laugh in his face occasionally. The boy takes himself far too seriously. Hope you continue to be satisfied with the antics of the now-slightly-unbalanced Alex.

****

Siverfey: I had hoped the girls would share a few traits, but not be too alike. That would be too easy for Lucius to guess. He's a bit thick when it comes to women, but he's not stupid. Draco, though, you gotta watch out for that kid. He's crafty-- and Rose totally underestimates him! She got lucky in this chapter, but she'll need to wise up soon. 


	8. Chapter Eight: Dinner At The Manor

Chapter Eight: Dinner At the Manor

****

~~~~~~~~~~

Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind. 

--William Shakespeare

~~~~~~~~~~

Severus Snape absolutely despised these meetings with Lucius Malfoy, full of half-truths, hidden meanings, and various other methods of intrigue. He hated the way they constantly tried to outmaneuver one another, and now that they were conspiring to overthrow the Dark Lord, things would likely become even more complicated. 

But, Dumbledore had insisted that Severus continue the charade and do anything in his power to remain deeply involved in the plot-- for when Lucius and Severus struck, the Order would be waiting to tilt the axis of power in their own direction. 

Damn all of them and their struggle for ultimate power, for whether the noble Order realized it or not, that's what they were after. Now Severus was bound to answer almost any invitation which Lucius extended. It had become his duty to the Order to reestablish a friendship that had been ripped to shreds years ago by the Dark Lord and his love for discord. 

So it was with a long-suffering sigh that Severus stepped through the hearth and into his old friend's sitting room. 

The Lord of the manor himself was reclining gracefully in his favorite chair from which he rose immediately and extended a friendly hand. _Well, this is uncommon_, thought Severus. 

"Ah, Severus, I'm so glad you've come," Lucius said brightly.

Severus released his hand as quickly as was polite, his face remaining carefully neutral as always. "It is always an honor, old friend."

"Oh, we can drop the pageantry, Severus. Sit down. Be at ease."

As Severus took his seat, Lucius summoned the new maid who appeared almost immediately at his side. She was a fairly attractive woman, he noticed, but more subtly so than the usual trollops he hired. Lovely maids and cooks were hardly unusual for Malfoy. He wouldn't dream of hiring a servant that he couldn't take to his bed. 

"Some wine, Rose."

"Right away, sir," she answered brightly. 

For a brief moment, her eyes met the professor's and a peculiar sensation akin to panic shot through him. His pulse quickened at that brief glance, and the room seemed to grow warmer. His instinct was screaming that something about her was out of place; not dangerous, just very, very dissonant-- and strangely familiar. 

There was no time to concentrate on that now, though. He filed the thought away at the back of his mind where his subconscious could work on it while he concentrated on Lucius. 

Curious black eyes followed her as she left the room, and Lucius did not miss the stare.

"She's lovely, isn't she?"

Severus mentally shook himself. "I suppose she's better looking than Dobby," he answered in a bored tone. "Is she working out well for you?"

"Better than well. She's revolutionizing the entire household, enchanting everything she can to work automatically. Hopefully, she'll free up enough time to offer more _personal_ services," he added with a leer. "I'm sure I can allow her a night off of menial labor." He laughed softly as Severus shifted uncomfortably. Must he sit through another of Malfoy's discourses on the various 'gifts' of his previous servants, and listen to him speculate on the specific talents that this one possessed? 

Not tonight, not when he missed Alex so badly. 

"Will Draco be joining us, Lucius?" he asked, casually switching the subject.

"No. He's with Crabbe and Goyle, practicing Quidditch routines or some such ridiculousness." Lucius pursed his lips in disapproval. "Honestly, why I ever supported his nonsense is beyond me. I suppose I assumed he'd outgrow it fairly quickly. Now I'm sorry I ever indulged him."

"As I recall, Lucius, you were still quite a devil on a broomstick at his age, one of the best chasers Slytherin ever had."

Malfoy sat slowly back in his chair and smiled at the memory; a warm, genuine smile for a change. Then he chuckled softly. "That's true, old friend. I'd forgotten that. It almost seems like a different life altogether." He raised an elegant brow. "You were the studious one, never without a book, if memory serves. In fact," he added, leaning forward in his seat, "that habit of keeping your nose in a tome caused you to miss the most spectacular play I ever made. It was in our sixth year. Do you remember?"

Severus nodded briefly. "How could I forget? You nagged me about it for months," he said, without any real heat behind the words.

"The stands positively erupted. I waved to my fellow Slytherins and there you were, just looking up from your book with an irritated scowl, as if the entire house had come into the library making that kind of noise. Unbelievable! One of our house's finest moments, and you missed it for-- what did you say it was? I've forgotten."

"_Persian Poisons and Their Antidotes," _Severus intoned dryly.

"Ah, yes, vitally more important than one of the best plays ever made in the history of the Slytherin quidditch team." 

"I can assure you, Lucius, that I have used the information in that text for many long years while your 'spectacular' play is forgotten by all but a few."

Lucius opened his mouth to respond, but his attention was refocused on the maid reentering the room with a bottle of aged wine from the Malfoy's private stock (worth more than Severus made in a year) and two fine crystal glasses. 

Severus sighed inwardly as they were served. He loved fine things as much as the next wizard, but Lucius made it a point to take extravagance to it's extremes. 

As she left, Rose reached up to touch her earlobe, activating the magical listening device with a whispered word. It was enchanted to pick up the voice of Lucius Malfoy and anyone speaking to him. The receiver was a tiny, flattened crystal wedged in her ear and erased from sight with an invisibility spell, the same as the transmitters which she'd placed in strategic areas around the Malfoy home this afternoon as she'd cleaned.

The device within the hearth in the sitting room seemed to be working perfectly. Lucius Malfoy's voice was as clear as if he were speaking directly into her ear, an arousing thought which she vehemently pushed aside before her traitorous body could respond. Stirring the sauce for tonight's dinner, she listened intently.

"So, have you heard from her, Severus?"

"Alex?" Lucius nodded once, his eyes intense with interest. "No, old friend, I have not."

Lucius released an exasperated sigh. "Not one bloody word. No retaliation. Nothing." He ran his hands through his pale hair. "What is she waiting for?"

"Would that I knew," answered Severus.

_You won't have much longer to wait_, thought Rose.

"Do you think she knows who killed her friend?" Lucius asked.

_I know enough_.

"I have no idea what she knows or what the hell she's thinking, Lucius. She has conveniently removed me from her life."

Rose could hear the sincere bitterness in her lover's voice and it cut her to the core. _I just want you to be safe, Sev. You've suffered enough_.

"I want to believe that she packed up and ran, never to return, but something tells me she hasn't, that she's just biding her time." Lucius mused. "If you could have seen the look in her eyes when she stumbled out of that woman's shop-- and she looked at me. She was devastated, fragmented, but furious as well. With one look she swore to me that she'd get even. She's isn't going to dismiss her friend's death out of hand, I assure you."

Rose touched her wand to the kitchen chime which played a short, sweet melody throughout the mansion, announcing that dinner was ready and the two wizards left for the dining room. She didn't feel the need to be there as the table was set, the appetizers and salad served, and the wine glasses full. Instead, she returned to the sitting room, levitated the wine glasses and sent them sailing back to the kitchen on their own to wash and store themselves, a trick she'd learned from Nan, one of Tamburo's house maids. Lucius would summon her when she was needed.

Meanwhile, she listened with great interest to their continuing conversation. 

"Have you discovered any more hidden entrances to the manor?"

_No, he hasn't, but I know of a few_. Rose smiled grimly.

"No. I haven't. The tunnel that Alexandria used has been sealed permanently. How she learned of it I'll never know for certain, but I suspect my traitorous house-elf. Merlin knows what else he told her," Lucius spat.

Severus responded with silence. He didn't know what Dobby had told Alex, either. He did know that Malfoy could never discover that he had known of their meeting. Gently, he nudged the thought over a steep cliff in his mind and watched it fall into oblivion. 

"If she does contact me, Lucius, what would you like for me tell her?" Severus asked.

"For once, I want you to tell her the complete truth--." 

Rose paused, polishing cloth in one hand, an ancient vase in the other. 

_What truth_?

"--that I had nothing to do with her friend's death." Lucius finished.

The vase fell to the floor in slow motion and shattered. 

Had Severus told her any such thing, she would have called him liar. How could this be? He had been standing right outside the shop, looking as guilty as sin. 

Of course, it would be stupid of him to stand around the place where he had just committed a murder. But, she had seen it as logical, had even taken a cue from him and decided to hide right out in the open, as well. 

Maybe she had just been looking for a scapegoat.

Her hand, without mental assistance, reached for her wand, repaired the vase, and levitated it back to the mantle over the hearth. 

Rose sighed deeply, sinking into Malfoy's chair. She had, apparently, been mistaken, but it was better to find this out now rather than later. Thankfully, she had planned for Malfoy to be the last to die, anyway. Meanwhile, his estate was a logical base of operations. It was an excellent hiding place in case the Death Eaters found their way around that contract, and she'd soon give them incentive to do so. Besides, if one wanted information on Death Eaters, this was definitely the place to obtain it.

"I am not certain that she would believe me, Lucius."

"She doesn't trust you?"

"I don't think she trusts anyone, at present. However," Severus continued slowly, "assuming she does accept the truth, she will likely ask me to reveal the names of those responsible. As they are loyal to the Dark Lord and would defend him to the death, their removal would prove advantageous to us. Shall I assist her in her quest for vengeance, should she seek it?"

There was a long, weighted pause before Malfoy responded. "Yes, Severus. Tell her whatever she needs to know. Those two are butchers, good for nothing but slaughter and torture. I can perform those necessities myself in a much more subtle fashion. Alex is a fairly clever woman. Perhaps she'll find a way to do away with them. If not, she will at least cease to be an obstacle in our path."

Rose narrowed her eyes in anger. _An obstacle? The nerve of that bastard_!

She hadn't much time to fume as the summoning bracelet began to glow.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked cheerfully.

"Please do not wait to be summoned between courses, Rose," he admonished sternly, smirking at his companion. "The gentlemen are hungry." 

"I beg your pardon, sir," she replied hastily, lowering her head in submission as her face grew warm. 

_Damn it, Lucius! You could have told me sooner_. 

"Dinner will be served straightaway." Rose rushed from the formal dining room and down the hall to the kitchen as fast as her feet could carry her. This was the kind of infraction that could get her fired. 

_Damn it! Damn it! Damn it_! 

On returning with a heavily-laden dinner tray, she hastily cleared the table with a swish of her wand, served the food, and began refilling the wine glasses. _How these two drink so much and still remain healthy is a mystery_, she thought. 

It was as she retrieved Malfoy's glass from the table that she felt the familiar tingle of questing eyes and raised her gaze to Severus. The potions master was staring intently at her with the same expression he'd had in the sitting room, one of unbridled curiosity. 

_Oh, no_. 

She should have known this would happen.

She knew that look. He suspected something, and that brilliant mind of his was working furiously to figure it out. 

_Damn it, Sev. Do you have to be so inquisitive? Please don't say anything_, she begged silently, accidentally fixing him with a pleading glance. 

It happened in an instant. Snape's eyes shot open and his jaw dropped slightly. 

Oh, _Shit. _

Come on, Sev. You're the most subtle man I know. Don't give the game away.

A second later, his placid expression was back in place, but his eyes remained locked onto hers. Lifting his glass to his lips, he took a small sip-- and smiled.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

****

Thanks again, everybody! 

****

Rycca: How did you know about Severus? Have you been taking Jedi training from Fleur K? He is brilliant, though, and he knows Alex pretty well. Perhaps it was inevitable. I got the juggling idea from a dear friend who told me one Friday that she thought she'd like to juggle. By Monday, she could. She's just one of those people. (grumble) If I didn't love her, I'd hate her. By the way, you're welcome, but understand that I review your story because I love it. I'm in awe of your gift. 

****

Silverfey: Draco will be around quite a bit in this story, so I'm glad you like him. I'm hoping that hearing Rose defend his father will lighten his suspicion of her, or at least make him hate her less. As to your story, when I love a story, I review it. I don't do negative reviews because they seem pointlessly cruel. I truly appreciate your talent. You've written one of the most adorable Draco fics I've ever read and I'm waiting impatiently for an update. 

****

Fleur K: Thanks for the Yoda impression. I laughed my butt off! Yoda rocks! He was the only reason I watched Episode II. 

****

PPP: Something about Severus when he's angry gets me hot. I'm glad it's not just me. Thanks, by the way for mentioning the bracelet. I agonized for days over what I should use to summon the maid: A gong? No. Too Addams Family (still, ya gotta love Lurch!). Telepathy? Eeww. Too creepy! It was a dilemma and I'm relieved you liked my solution.

****

Lady Jenilyn: Draco is just a sexy beast, no doubt about it. Besides, there's something about those bad guys, even miniature ones. I'm actually envious of your ability to give advice to others. I've always been too unsure of myself to do so. I couldn't agree with you more about using appropriate curses, insults, exclamations, etc. A Judeo-Christian reference does tend to seem to be way out of place in HP fics. And, I love your friend's philosophy about writing stories. It's very inspiring! 


	9. Chapter Nine: A Midnight Surprise

Chapter Nine: A Midnight Surprise

Severus Snape had been pacing relentlessly, trying to settle his mind since he left Malfoy Manor two hours ago. He'd been proud when he first realized the truth, but the edge of pride had quickly rolled up to reveal absolute horror. What in the hell did Alex think she was doing? She was going to get herself killed! Fool! Idiot! Thick-headed, obtuse, damnably difficult woman! 

Before tonight he'd always felt that she had more brains than bravado, but this made him wonder if he'd misjudged her. What could have possessed her to take up residence in the most dangerous place possible? Why didn't she just waltz up to Lucius undisguised and demand to be taken directly to Voldemort, then round it off by spitting in the Dark Lord's face?

Damn her!

Exhausted from his fury, he threw himself into a chair and allowed the other side of his mind, the side that first understood who it was in that black uniform, to have it's say. 

_Severus Snape, you have no one to blame but yourself. Besides, you should be proud of her! She's doing almost exactly what you've been doing all these years. She's hiding directly beneath the enemy's nose, the last place he'd think to look. It's a good plan, really. As long as she can keep up the act, she's invaluable to Lucius and in a perfect position to acquire information about her enemies. She's playing the game like a Death Eater. _

Successfully, I might add. Lucius seems oblivious to the deception and is quite taken with her. 

_A bit too taken_, Snape fumed, recalling Malfoy's not so noble intentions. Did she not realize what Lucius would expect of her? How could someone be so clever and still be so damnably naive? Sometimes, she reminded him of Potter.

And, if she needed information why hadn't she come to him? Because she was afraid for him? How ridiculous! Had he not proven that he could take care of himself? Why stay with Lucius? She would have been safe here at Hogwarts. 

Was it possible that she had changed her mind? Or, worse, that she hadn't meant what she said at all? 

Did she not really love him?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rose stood on the highest balcony of Malfoy Manor looking up at the silver moon and wondering. 

There were so many things she didn't understand about Lucius, now. Before tonight her relationship with him had been simple. He and his fellow Death Eaters had murdered Nina for Alex's refusal to join Voldemort. She was staying here under the protection of his roof to use him until she didn't need him anymore, then dispose of him. 

Until tonight, she'd considered his death at her hands to be justified. He'd been responsible for Nina's death, after all, possibly spoke the spell that took her life. She had never once doubted this. Between the night of Nina's murder and now, she'd allowed herself no memory of how much she had liked him, the connection she'd felt when they talked. She'd fought for so long to let him in without allowing him to dominate her entirely. She'd known from the very beginning that, if she could control her yearning for him, they could be great friends, but he had no intention of letter her get that close without taking what he wanted from her. 

Now, the implication of her friendly feelings toward him settled on her shoulders like a giant weight. Without further reason, she knew she'd never be able to finish her task and take his life.

It didn't change her plans for the immediate future, though. The guilty Death Eaters would still die. Maybe that was all that mattered for now. She'd wait a week or so, then visit Severus asking for details on the murderers now that she knew he would not be tortured or killed for helping her. Malfoy's plans to use her would fit neatly into her own design, then she'd see about what to do next. 

Maybe Severus would have some ideas. 

Speaking of Severus, he had looked wonderful tonight, dressed to the nines in his best black robes, dark hair longer than usual and falling gracefully over his shoulders. How had he grown it so quickly? It was beautiful, like a silken mantle of darkness. She knew she shouldn't have been staring at him or returning his own stares, but by Merlin's beard, she had wanted nothing more than to pounce on him and drag him to her bed. 

And, she had always known that he was brilliant, but how the hell had he seen through her disguise? 

The wind sighed an answer, but it was too soft to hear. 

"Beautiful night," whispered a voice behind her. 

Rose nearly cried out in surprise.

"I'm terribly sorry," Lucius said placing a calming hand on the curve of her back. "I didn't mean to startle you."

Rose stepped away from the hand, away from _him_ and leaned on the railing. "It's alright, sir. I didn't hear you come up the stairs," she answered nervously.

"What's troubling you, Rose?"

"Nothing." 

Lucius raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Well, okay, maybe not nothing, but nothing important," Rose beamed warmly at him. "Is there something I can do for you? You could have just summoned me."

Lucius returned her smile, if a little less warmly. Why were all his expressions tinged with wickedness? "Actually, I had no idea you were here. I came out for a bit of fresh air and a view of the garden."

"Oh, well then I'll leave you to it, sir. Sorry to disturb you."

"I hardly call the company of a beautiful woman on a peaceful evening 'disturbing.' You may stay," he said regally.

_Oh, may I, your Lordship_? "Really, I've stayed too long. I have work to do," she answered hurriedly, not wanting to spend another second on a balcony with Lucius Malfoy, the silver rays of moonlight caught by his hair and transforming him into a demon of light. It would just be far too easy to--

"I insist that you take the rest of the night off, after all your day off begins in only a few hours."

"Sir, I don't need time off," she argued ever-so-gently. "You know that. I didn't really want the one day a week you insisted on giving me. I get bored if I'm not busy."

"Oh, I have ways of keeping you occupied," he leveled a positively lascivious look at her and stepped closer, the wind blowing pale hair softly around his face. 

_Is this the part where I fall helplessly into your arms, Lucius_? Rose thought playfully. _Not this time_. _I'm not even looking at you_. Indeed her eyes were focused over his left shoulder where a shadow passed over the trees beyond. 

_Strange_.

She was just about to mention it when Lucius descended on her in slow motion with a soft kiss, his lips just barely touching hers, more of a question than a demand. 

Her resolve shivered. 

It was tempting. There wasn't much at stake this time, not much reason to say 'no,' but if there was one way to stop her before she started, a gentle kiss was it. 

Besides, no matter how beautiful Lucius was, she couldn't get Severus' face out of her head, and the tiny smile of greeting he'd given her tonight. Merlin and Mab, she was crazy about that man! 

She answered the silent question with a step back and a gentle shake of her head. "I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy. I can't," was the only explanation she gave before leaving him alone and bewildered.

The shadow over the trees had stopped, hovering unseen by Lucius and forgotten by Rose. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco Malfoy was having a hard time assimilating what he had just witnessed. Never had he ever seen a woman walk away from his father, except, of course, his mother, but she was a heartless, loveless _thing_, incapable of human feeling. No other woman could resist the Malfoy charm.

The maid had spoken so highly of his father to Madam Malkin that he almost thought she knew someone was listening and took her words with a grain of salt, but had she not also said that she was not interested in having a romantic relationship with the senior Malfoy? That it would make things too awkward? He was beginning to believe that she meant every word she said, that she really was exactly what she seemed to be, a really nice Italian maid.

And he'd been abysmal to her. His father would have been ashamed to see him behaving like a savage toward the only witch who was self-determining enough to work for the Malfoy family and to stand up to others when they insulted the Malfoy patriarch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The summons came at around the same time that it had the night before, in the wee hours of the morning. It was Draco again.

_Oh, no. How much more can I take from these guys?_

Besides, I'm off today.

Rose smirked at her own work ethic. Then why was she hiding in her room polishing Lucius Malfoy's boots? Resolving to keep her humor, she answered the summons.

The little dragon was curled up in his favorite chair, reading again. This time, he seemed to be studying handwritten diagrams. Upon closer inspection, she saw that the sketches, little X's and O's, were moving in formation on the parchment. 

She smiled, despite herself. For all his faults, he was a clever little guy. 

"Can I help you, sir?" she asked in what she hoped was a pleasantly neutral tone.

"I'd like some coffee, please," Draco asked softly, not sweetly, but almost. Rose nearly fell over with shock, but recovered quickly enough.

"Right away, sir." She hesitated, hoping to avoid a disaster, this time. "Have you eaten dinner? Are you hungry at all?"

He looked up from his book and Rose was taken aback by an expression she'd never seen on his face, a small smile. "I'm starved, actually," he confided. "Goyle's mother's a lousy cook. Everything she makes is covered in grease. It's revolting."

Rose's heart immediately went out to the younger Malfoy. Poor little kid didn't even _have_ a mother of his own anymore. 

"Well, it just so happens that I am a fabulous cook." She beamed down at him. "Do you like fish?"

His eyes brightened. "Yeah." 

"I thought you did. I saved you a plate of the Stoccafisso I made for dinner tonight, and a big piece of tiramisu-- just in case."

"What's Stocca--?"

"Stoccafisso? It's baked cod with a few veggies. What do you say?"

"That sounds really good," he answered almost shyly.

"Great!" she answered brightly. "I'll be right back."

Rose hummed a merry tune while warming Draco's food. Whatever negative things had occurred today, being late serving dinner, almost having her cover blown, having to turn down the most gorgeous man who'd ever tried to seduce her-- again, had been immediately made up for by the mirror image of a rather nasty little teenage boy named Draco. It was a side of him she was sure not many saw.

She wondered what had occurred to change his mind about her. Maybe he was just extremely moody. Or, maybe-- her mind drifted to a few hours ago on the terrace, that shadow above the trees that she had almost forgotten. Now that she thought about it, it looked about like the silhouette of a man on a broomstick, or a young boy.

So, that was it, then. Draco really did have an issue with her sleeping with his father. Hmm-- _I wonder why_. It wasn't about his mother. Most young nobles are accustomed to their parent's taking lovers. This was something she'd have to pursue at some point.

Rose presented the tray with little fanfare. It was only leftovers, after all, but Draco looked at the plate as if she'd presented a feast. _Poor little guy must be starving_. Didn't his father check to see whether he'd eaten?

No, he'd been too busy trying to get the maid into bed. 

Selfish bastard.

Well, as long as she was here, Draco would be taken care of properly. He was just a kid, after all. Someone had to look after him. Where _was_ his father's mind?

Rose watched the boy eat with great satisfaction. 

"Now, are you going to bed fairly soon, sir?" she asked with concern.

Draco looked up, his mouth full of potato and Rose thought she'd never seen anything so absolutely adorable. She smiled down at him sweetly as he nodded. 

"Okay. But if you need me, you just call. Alright? I'll be here."

She was almost through the door when she heard Draco's unsure voice from inside the room. "Thank you."

Turning her head only slightly, it would never do to embarrass him with an overreaction, she left him with a cheerful, "You're welcome."


	10. Chapter ten: Severing Ties

Chapter Ten: Severing Ties

Lucius Malfoy awakened later than he'd expected, but then he'd had a bit more to drink than usual after Rose had left him standing on the balcony. Had he been less surprised he might have just gone after her, taken her by force, and altered her memory. He paused at the mental image and smiled.

No, he wouldn't. 

He didn't want yet another unwilling lover. He wanted to hold a woman again, to feel her surrender to him, lose himself inside a warm, welcoming body, and wake up with that someone in his arms. It had been far, far too long and he had set himself back by acting so impetuously with his intriguing new servant. She was an intelligent, pure-blood witch, not some ditzy trollop who was ready to leap into bed with any man who was willing to buy her affection. 

Blaming his behavior on the wine, he sat up with a light groan, and spied a small bottle on the side table filled with golden liquid. 

Hangover potion. 

Through the door of his washroom, he could see a cloud of steam where a hot bath was waiting with a tray of tea, fresh fruit, and scones beside it. The corners of his mouth turned up a fraction. 

No hard feelings, apparently.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex Borgin faced the grim-looking winged boar on the left side of the entrance to Hogwarts and spoke carefully.

"Alex Borgin to see potions master Severus Snape, please."

There was a pregnant pause in which she turned her back to the gate, intently searching the road behind her. She had made absolutely certain that she couldn't be followed on her way to the school, but was still paranoid. Enough had gone according to plan the past few days that she felt her old luck was still with her. However, one false move could unravel the complex web she had woven, to the ruin of her carefully-organized plan.

"Alex?" Snape's voice sounded tired and strained, but vastly relieved.

"Yeah. It's me. Can I see you?"

"You'd bloody well better," came the surly reply. "I shall meet you at the entrance."

At these words, the gates swung open just long enough to allow her passage, then slammed closed again with a finality that sent chills down her spine. Everyone spoke of how safe Hogwarts was, but being locked in like this, not knowing how to let herself out gave her the creeps.

Severus Snape arrived at the entrance just as Alex mounted the last stone step. For a moment, they both froze, drinking in the sight of one another, whole and unharmed.

It was Alex who broke the ice, leaping into her lover's arms with a force that nearly launched them both into the gargantuan doors and kissing him with breathless abandon. He returned her affection without reservation, locking her into an immovable embrace as if he planned to never release her again. 

Alex was in heaven. There was nothing, _nothing_ like being smothered with kisses by her potions master. No one had ever held her so tightly or loved her in just the right way. She could stay with him forever, wanted nothing more than to do just that. But she hadn't much time; one day, no longer, to learn everything she needed to know about Nina's killers. 

Severus' hands buried themselves in her hair and a low growl escaped his throat, stoking the fire within Alex until it burned white hot. _First things first_, she thought, realizing that they were in danger of making love right here on the steps of the school. Reluctantly, she pulled away, feeling as though she'd left a piece of her soul behind. He seemed to understand and took her hand, leading her quickly along the familiar path through the entrance hall and down, down the stairs to the cold dungeon where the terror of Hogwarts reigned.

They arrived at his bedroom in a half-dressed tangle, his arms around her waist, kissing and nipping the back of her neck. Their shoes had been left in the office, Severus' coat on the desk, and his waistcoat on the floor of the lab with Alex's blouse. He was now working expertly to remove her trousers. These were gone before she turned to meet his questing mouth with hers and down they fell in a moaning, writhing wreck. 

Alex whispered his name over and over as Severus devoured every inch of her, jealously claiming her as his own, leaving marks that would remain for days.

The jealousy that had been festering for an entire year had finally burst forth, poisoning him. Alex Borgin was his, and no other man would ever touch her again as long as he was alive. 

He'd kill Lucius if he so much as considered it-- Voldemort and the Order both be damned.

Sweet Mab, he wanted her _now_, wanted to lose himself inside her body, but it was too soon. First, he needed to hear her scream his name, to acknowledge his right, then beg him for the pleasure.

He settled his head between her thighs, smiling wickedly at the unintelligible whispers streaming from his lover's lips. Somewhere in her mind, he knew, she was cursing him thoroughly for taking his time. He indulged in one long, slow lick, immensely pleased with the reaction, the quickening of breath, the twisting of clever fingers in his hair, and an agonized moan from Alex. 

_Don't ever leave me in the dark again, woman_, he warned silently as he teased the pink flesh with tiny flicks of his tongue. Alex squirmed under his torturous attentions, and he entered once, twice, three times, just barely tasting her essence before returning to the crucial point. 

Slowly, he increased the pressure there, holding her thrusting hips still in a stone grip, but he held back, never giving enough, waiting for her to--

"Severus, please! Please! I can't--"

_Ah, yes. Just like that_._ Call my name. _

Beg me, you willful witch.

And, she did, with great abandon. 

He answered her frantic pleas with exactly what she wanted, and in a matter of seconds, she burst open, crying his name until he was satisfied that she'd never want to scream another.

Alex was almost relieved when he returned his mouth to her own, certain that he would make her faint with pleasure if he lingered much longer. She was not prepared, though, for the ferocity with which he entered her; no subtle pressure, no teasing, just a frantic need to be buried deep within; and as they began to move in the most magical of dances, she understood his desire. 

How had she never realized how right this was, how utterly perfect? His body moving with hers, her eyes locked into that intense, black gaze. And when he shuddered in ecstasy, the intensity of his climax tore a ragged cry from his throat. Shortly thereafter he collapsed, burying his face in her hair. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reclining on one arm, Severus lazily traced the lines of his lover's face with a long finger. "I missed you, Alex," he confessed. 

"I missed you, too, Sev," she answered sorrowfully. "And, I hated just leaving like that, but I was out of my mind. It was like my father had died all over again. I guess I just went a little crazy."

"The time for that has passed. You need to get out of Malfoy's household. You have no idea the danger you're in. Just stay here. I'll go and collect your things before he knows what's happened."

"And then what?" she asked wearily. "Hide in here until your war ends so many years down the road, or wait until he discovers what you've done and comes after you-- so I can lose you, too?"

"Of course not."

"Then, what?" she snapped. "Go to him and offer to become his personal assassin, just like he wanted me to in the first place?"

"Alex, you are being unreasonable," Severus said with a look of warning.

"Am I? You want to me just crawl into a hole and lie low while these butchers go unpunished. _That_ is unreasonable," she answered heatedly.

"I want you to stay here-- with me! It makes no sense to stay with him. What reason could you possibly have for doing so?" His voiced raised just a fraction, enough to make Alex cringe. He wasn't going to make this easy.

"How many reasons do you want?"

Severus glared at her for a moment, daring her to continue being sarcastic, then seemed to realize that that wasn't her intention. He closed his eyes with a sigh, calming his temper. 

"As many as you have," he answered quietly.

Alex lay back, staring at the ceiling. "Alright. First and foremost, for information. He's allowing you to tell me about the people who killed Nina in the hopes that I'll bump them off and get them out of his way-- for a reason I have yet to ascertain." She furrowed her brow for a moment, then waved the quandary away. "It doesn't matter. I have no issue with our goals running parallel for a time."

"As you stated, I can give you the information that you require, so your first point is moot," Severus argued calmly.

"No, Sev. You can only tell me about the ones who are directly responsible. Any information beyond that and you'd be in danger." He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off. "As far as I'm concerned, they're all guilty."

Severus snorted. "So, you are intending to kill all of the Death Eaters one by one as they are revealed to you through Lucius Malfoy-- in cold blood? You diagnosed yourself properly, Alex. You are indeed out of your mind," he said humorlessly. "How long do you assume you will survive?"

"I'll outlast every one of them," she answered sincerely.

"You are not that skilled."

For a brief moment she considered telling him of Cimino and the knowledge she'd gained through him, but quickly changed her mind. Some skeletons had to remain in the closet, for both their sakes.

"The second reason," she continued as though she hadn't heard his less-than-flattering comment, "is that as long as I can keep up the charade, being a maid in Malfoy Manor is the perfect cover. Soon, the Ministry will be hunting me as avidly as the Death Eaters."

"Why is that?"

"The third reason," she dodged, "is Draco."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I know it sounds stupid, but he needs me. His mother's gone. No one will work in the household. I feel particularly responsible that he's rarely let out of the place on his own since I 'poisoned' him. His father's convinced that he's in constant danger. He's lonely. He's confused." She smiled sweetly. "He needs me."

"Those are the soppiest words I have ever heard come out of your mouth," he sneered, genuinely disgusted. "How could you possibly give a damn about such a spoiled-rotten brat? How can you live in that house, take orders from Lucius Malfoy? Because of some twisted need for vengeance? Some insane desire to strike at the Death Eaters? You stupid girl! You will not make a dent in their ranks before they destroy you, or worse yet, take you prisoner. You are not the Alex I knew. Alex was not fool enough to throw her life away on some ruthless quest for blood."

Severus ran an irritated hand through his hair, then slipped out of bed and donned his robe, shrouding himself in an obvious attempt to escape an intimacy with which he was no longer comfortable.

The simple gesture was enough to bring an already unstable Alex to tears.

"I understand that you want revenge," Severus was saying to the wall, "but you are not listening to--- Alex?" He turned, hearing a sniffle behind him.

"What _are_ you doing?" he asked, staring in disbelief at the puddle that had been Alex just moments before.

"I'm doing the best I can, Sev," she sobbed through the torrent of tears. "There's no other way. I know what you're implying, why you're so angry, and it's not true. I'm not sleeping with Lucius, I'm not a whore, you know." She slipped out of bed and padded softly up behind him. "I love you. I want to be with you, but that's just not possible right now."

"Stop saying that," Snape warned.

"Saying what? That I love you? Does it scare you to hear the truth, or do you not love me?" Alex asked, reaching for him, but he stepped away and turned to face her, his face an impassive mask.

"I did love you-- once," he confessed softly. "But, you are not the woman I thought you were. I must assume that my love met her end the same night that Nina met hers." He stepped smoothly to the desk and seated himself behind it, carefully, as if straining to hide some overwhelming emotion. "Perhaps you should simply obtain what you came for, and leave," he stated softly.

Alex was frozen to the spot watching Severus retrieve a scroll of parchment from a locked drawer of his desk. Apparently, he had already copied down the information she needed. 

How typical of Severus. Always prepared. Somehow, though, acquiring that information had lost it's appeal. She felt only the poisoned dagger of his words in her heart and the intense desire to remove the blade.

Before she even realized what she was doing, she was kneeling before him, her arms wrapped pitifully around his legs, and her head resting on his knees. "Sev, please, please don't do this," she begged. "I'm still me. I love you. I don't want to live without you."

Severus lifted her chin in his hand and she raised her gaze to meet the eyes of a stranger. "You are debasing us both. Now, get off of your knees and sit down over there," he ordered, indicating the chair across from his desk, far away from him.

Alex didn't move, if anything she nestled closer. "Sev, what have I done? What can I do? I can't just let you go."

"You never had me to begin with. Now take this information and leave. The gate will open for you of it's own volition."

Alex could not believe and certainly could not accept what she was hearing. She sat at his feet in shock as he removed her hand from his thigh and placed within it the roll of parchment he had retrieved. 

"Go and accomplish your chosen task. The world will be a better place without the few Death Eaters you manage to destroy-- if any, but I will ever lament the loss of the only woman I have ever loved." 

With that, he stood and walked out of the room without sparing her another glance.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

****

Author's Note: As always, thank you all for reading and reviewing. The story's been slowly going up the second hill of the coaster and is about to take another plunge. So, thanks for plodding through the last few chapters with me.

Intel Ewok: I'm glad you liked Draco's room. For all the eccentricities of his life, I like to think of him as a normal teenage boy. After all, he goes to school , has homework, plays sports, has 'friends.' He can't be all that different. I'm sorry about Darth Life catching up to you. I hate it when that happens, and I hope you recover soon. And, no, one can be assured that when Severus Snape compares you to Potter, he's not happy with you.

Silverfey: I'm happy that the reminiscing worked for you. I was pretty nervous about writing that part, hoping that it wouldn't seem too hokey. Draco is never sweet, but it seems to me that, much like his father, he's only vile when he has good reason to be. Unfortunately, I don't think Lucius cares either way how Draco treats the maid. Kind of sad, but that's what nobles are like. And poor Alex is so in love with Sev, I'm not sure she'll ever melt for Lucius again, but-- who knows? She surprises me sometimes.

Rycca: Another prediction came true. Amazing! Quick! What are the winning lotto numbers? Heh, heh. Chewbacabra-- **_that_** is clever. It's good that Draco's growing on you. Like his father, he's not all bad, just vicious when he needs to be.

Lady Jenilyn: I assume that at the end of OOTP when this story occurs, Draco is about 15. Actually, your first impression might be right. He is physically small and a bit immature, but I may be making him sound a bit too young. I may need to work on that. Thanks for the input. Ps. I know I said it in my review, but I love your story! Top notch!

Fleur K: Ah, the endless duel of attraction between Alex/Rose and Lucius. How will it end? What will she do? I have an idea of what will occur, but then, she always manages to surprise me! And as for Lucius, what he will do is anyone's guess. It's hard on me because I'm rooting for Lucius and Severus both. What's an author to do?


	11. Chapter Eleven: Reasoning With Lucius

Chapter Eleven: Reasoning With Lucius

Rose was a mess, drenched in sweat and caked with dirt as she worked in the extensive garden at Malfoy Manor. Some day soon, she'd have to find a book on magical gardening to see if there were any useful spells to take the edge off of the physical labor. For now, though, she reveled in the sweat rolling down her back, the sound of her breath heavy in her ears. As long as she was lost in her exertion she couldn't concentrate on Severus and his last words to her. 

No one had ever hurt her so badly, neither her father's killer, nor the Death Eaters (Bellatrix and Dolohov, she'd discovered through Severus), when they killed Nina. She had tried to be an empty shell, to just exist without any emotion after she left Hogwarts, but it was no good. Instead of feeling nothing, she had become more keenly sensitive than she'd ever been before. She was completely raw, like an uncovered wound, and nothing seemed to aid in healing her. 

For three days she'd tried to work it off, sleeping only a couple of hours at a time before she'd awaken and leave her bed to polish the chandeliers or scrub the floors. She'd also taken it upon herself to polish all of the silverware and jewelry in the house. And last night, Draco had asked her to mend his quidditch robes, saying that his father could, of course, afford new ones, but it was tradition to wear the same robes as long as possible, sometimes all the way through school, patching the rips, tears, and holes so that by one's graduation, the player's robes were said to be as seasoned as the player. Rose had thought it to be an adorable custom and had readily agreed to mend the few rips and holes in Draco's robes.

Today, she was trying to get as hot and sweaty as possible, hoping to bury her emotional pain in the strain of her muscles as she pulled weeds, trimmed hedges, and replaced dead plants the muggle way. She'd been at it since before breakfast, stopping only to fix lunch for the gentlemen, but the only result was an aching back, torn hands, and a little dehydration on top of the desperate ache in her heart. 

Her only joy was watching Draco chase a snitch around the garden while he, and occasionally she, dodged a bludger he'd set loose. More than once, he had shouted a warning and she'd looked up just in time to dive to the ground as the vicious ball, neither knowing nor caring that she wasn't a quidditch player, came hurtling her way. Draco's laughter, when it sent her flying into rosebush or rolling into the pile of weeds and dead limbs she'd accumulated, was infectious, and sharing in his mirth at her misfortune did lighten her mood just a bit.

Until---

"What do you think you are doing?" came a cold, drawling voice directly behind her.

Rose closed her eyes for just a moment trying to gather herself. Lucius Malfoy had taken her recent sullenness as a personal affront, thinking that she was bothered by the fact that he had kissed her, and had responded to her denial of his responsibility with great agitation. Apparently, he really hated being lied to, even for his own comfort. 

Then again, she wasn't lying, so what was one to do?

She turned and looked him directly in the eye, which she had also learned pleased him greatly. He felt that one couldn't hide as well when making eye contact. Little did he know that she had learned from Cimino not only how to block her mind off completely from other wizards, but also how to press other thoughts to the forefront of her mind. In this way she could pretend to be an open book (a trick she'd used with Malfoy the day of her interview).

Presently, she allowed him to see her great attraction to him and her extreme reluctance to become intimate. She also pretended to be working through her frustration with the situation. It hid her actual heartbreak, and padded Mr. Malfoy's ego as well. That never hurt. Unfortunately, it also forced her to concentrate on how splendid he looked today in a crisp white linen shirt cut in the old-world style and perfectly tailored gray trousers. Merlin's beard, did the man ever have a bad day? 

"I'm weeding and trimming the garden, Mr. Malfoy."

"That is obvious, Madam. Do you not have spells for that kind of work? You are absolutely filthy." He curled his lip in disgust.

Rose hung her head. "I'm sorry, sir. I enjoy getting my hands dirty, sometimes."

"And your face, and your clothes, as well, obviously."

"You've made your point, sir," Rose said a but more sternly than she intended. Then added with a sigh. "Have I done something to upset you-- besides this, I mean?"

He considered her for a moment, then seemed to make up his mind about something. "Go and bathe yourself, then attend me in my sitting room. There's something I should like to discuss with you."

_Uh-oh_.

"Yes, sir. Right away."

Half an hour later Rose found herself sitting across from Lucius Malfoy, ironically in the chair that Alex had once occupied, trying to think of a way to turn down the generous glass of wine he was pouring for her. Nothing came immediately to mind and she found herself taking a small sip just to appease him. It was remarkably good.

"Rose," he began carefully, leaning back in his chair and freezing her with those piercing gray eyes. "I have waited patiently for you to talk to me willingly, but you have not, indeed you have avoided me at every opportunity. I am growing increasingly annoyed with seeing you so miserable."

"I'm alright, sir," she hastened to reassure him, just as she had several times this week when he had grilled her about her sudden change in demeanor; for try as she might there was no hiding the pain she felt. The wound was too fresh. "I'm sorry that--"

Lucius held up his hand in that royal manner that he had, cutting off not only her words, but her thoughts as well. Sweet Mab, he was beautiful! It was a shame that she had been forced to endure the punishment from Severus, but had not had the pleasure of committing the sin.

"Rose, I am not certain what you are accustomed to, but in my home, you will wait until I have finished speaking before interjecting your own thoughts."

She lowered her head in mock subservience, but that was not to be allowed. "Look at me when I am speaking to you."

Obediently she raised her gaze. Usually she got a kick out of this master/servant game he liked to play, but today she didn't feel like being toyed with. She just wanted to get out of here and work until she dropped from exhaustion as had been her custom since Sunday night. Unfortunately, from the way he was drinking, this promised to be a long conversation. Lucius Malfoy, with a few glasses of wine in his system, could talk the hind leg off a hippogryph. 

He didn't notice that she had put her glass aside.

"I am not a man who is accustomed to being denied what I want."

_Uh-oh_. 

"And, I am aware that you desire me, yet you denied us both the pleasure when I made the offer. This is highly unusual behavior but I was prepared to accept it, though it was most certainly within my abilities to overpower you, then alter your memory." The insinuated threat hung in the air without a response. "However, you seem more disturbed than you should be under the circumstances, and I must insist that you favor me with an explanation. Are you offended that I made the offer, or are you disappointed that you walked away?" He rested his arms on the wings of the chair and steepled his fingers, signaling that she could now respond.

_Oh, well_, she thought, _may as well give him what he wants. It will get him off my case, anyway_.

"I'm not offended that you kissed me, sir. I'm flattered that you would even notice me. And I am, admittedly, very disappointed that I couldn't accept what you were offering. It took all of my will to walk away from you." That, at least, was the truth.

He tilted his head in curiosity. "Then, why did you do so?"

Rose took a deep breath, her thoughts racing for a valid explanation.

"Because I'm a hired servant, sir," she answered.

"And?"

"And you pay me generously for my services. Should that particular service be added to my responsibilities, I would fall into a category that is unacceptable to me." She looked at him meaningfully, expecting that he would understand her subtle meaning. The sudden raised eyebrows told her that he did.

"You assumed that I would consider you a whore?"

"No, sir. I was concerned that I would consider _myself_ a whore. As much as I appreciate this opportunity, sir, I did not take this position with the intention of becoming the personal toy of the Lord of the manor." She took up her glass and drained it of half its contents.

Lucius immediately refilled it.

"Shouldn't I be filling your glass, sir?" she asked.

"Not at present, no," he answered briskly. "If you feel that you made the right decision, and it would seem that you do, why does it continue to trouble you?"

Rose smiled shyly. "Because I'm no longer certain that I did make the right decision." She looked down, her face flushing, no longer able to meet his eyes which had developed an amused twinkle at her last words. 

"Yet you are still reluctant to give in to your desire. Why?"

"I suppose--"

"Rose, you are not looking at me."

She forced her eyes to meet his and continued. "I suppose I would have to confess-- that I'm afraid of you."

Lucius laughed; a long, slow, soft laugh. "The final proof that you are an intelligent woman. But, surely there's something else," he said shrewdly, "or perhaps, _someone_ else? Someone you left behind, perhaps? It has not escaped my notice that you receive no letters from home_."_

Someone else-- Severus, my love. 

Desperately, she tried to think of something else, but memories of her last encounter with Severus had her reeling in an instant, and the tears that she'd kept at bay since Sunday began to fall. She brought a hand to her eyes to wipe away the humiliating flow. Merlin's beard! Did she really have to break down in front of Lucius Malfoy of all people?

A moment later, a silken handkerchief was placed in her free hand. She nearly laughed at the sight of it. How perfectly genteel. Of course he would have a silken handkerchief to give to grieving woman. 

"Thank you," she murmured, now thoroughly humiliated, but dabbing her eyes with the cool cloth, nonetheless. "May I please go now? I need to see about dinner."

"By all means," he answered in a voice laced with something very unusual. It almost sounded like kindness. Immediately, she dismissed the thought. There wasn't a kind bone in Lucius Malfoy's body. If anything, he was trying to alleviate her fear of him to make her easier to seduce.

As she left the room, Lucius sat back to contemplate the flashes of images that he had seen in her mind; a middle-aged wizard, black hair, not overtly attractive, but very powerful. It was a shame he hadn't been able to see his face. It would have been interesting to see the type of man that fascinated her. 

Whoever it was, he had left a stain on her soul, that was easy to see. 

This was becoming more and more interesting. How could he erase that wizard from her heart and bend Rose to his will, to make her his servant in every sense? It would be an amusing distraction for awhile, and she was a prize worth the effort. 

In fact, walking away from him as coolly as she had, she had almost reminded him of his Alexandria.

He stopped his thoughts. Backed up a bit.

_His Alexandria_? She was anything, but that. That woman belonged to no one but herself. It was part of her charm. 

Where the hell was she now? Severus had written him Monday night to say that she had come to see him only that afternoon, and he had given her the information that she required. 

He suspected that she was hiding in Italy and aparating back and forth when necessary. And Severus, as usual, was probably right.

He sighed. It was so irritating to admit to himself that he missed her, missed their constant battle for the upper hand. Had his master not ordered Nina's death, he would probably have already tamed the unruly little witch. 

Now that she was bent on revenge he would probably not see her again until the Death Eaters found a way around that contract and captured her, at which point, he would be required to take part in her torture and eventual slow death. 

He drained his glass in one long swallow. 

He hadn't wanted it to be this way. But, he would do what he must to survive. That was the Malfoy way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dinner was a casual affair, just Draco and Lucius chatting (amiably for once) about quidditch, Hogwarts, and Draco's arch nemesis, Potter. Rose watched them carefully as she refilled their glasses, cleared away plates and bowls, and brought in various courses of the meal. It was when they reached dessert that she noticed the heavy eyelids and increasingly drawling voices. 

Perfect. 

The tiny amount of sleeping draught she'd slipped them was finally taking effect. They would be asleep shortly and wouldn't wake for at least eight hours. 

Rose smiled serenely. 

Tonight, blood would flow, vengeance would be had, and the Death Eaters would tremble. 

Tonight, Bellatrix and Dolohov would die.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Rycca: Poor Alex, she's falling apart and Snape's picking at the pieces. Jealousy can turn a man into a monster, no doubt, blinding him to everything but his own rage. On a more painful note, you did WHAT??? I'm so proud of you! I'd like to rip your arms off (joking!), but I'm really proud, nonetheless. I guess I'm just going to have to go look up juggling to catch up with you and Sylvan. I'll probably fail spectacularly as I'm hopelessly uncoordinated!

Lady Jenilyn: Yes, the hot sex does make up for ripping her heart out and jumping up and down on it. Wait a minute, what am I saying? Still, I'd suffer heartbreak for a night with Severus. It's shameful, but true. Now that you mention the maternal feelings for the little dragon, I'm inclined to keep him the way he is. It does fit more closely with the way I want Rose to feel about him.

Marina: You're rooting for Lucius, eh? It's hard not to, admittedly. As much as they all surprise me, I know who is going to win in the end, but I'm not telling. I hope you are not disappointed. Please keep reading. I enjoyed your review.

Fleur K: Sorry about the vision. Try a strong cup of mint tea with soymilk and honey. It works wonders for me. Thanks for sticking around through the last few chapters. Things are about to come out of slow motion, I promise.

Silverfey: I'm sorry to tell you that, yes, he did mean it, or at least the biggest part of him which can't stand seeing her go back to Malfoy Manor (back to Lucius, in his eyes) meant every word. He's so jealous he can't see straight. And, actually, you bring up an interesting query. Yes. It actually is hard to make my characters cry, especially Alex. She's been through hell and back, and I don't think she deserves this. It was tough to hurt her again. I believe that Lucius finds Rose interesting, and he is lonely and a little bored, so he's decided that seducing her will be fun. Oh, goodie for her! More heartbreak. I think a small part of him also sees the similarity to Alex, whom he really does find fascinating, and it is pulling him like a magnet, whether he realizes it or not. Draco needed her before she even got there. 


	12. Chapter Twelve: Vengeance

Chapter Twelve: Vengeance

The maid's room was completely black save for one blood-red candle flickering away on the side table. The manor was silent, the two Malfoys having fallen into an unshakeable slumber over an hour ago. Rose approached the black box slowly on the balls of her feet as if afraid of what she'd find therein. 

Inhaling deeply, once, she removed Alex's black trousers and blouse, and pictured the crowd gathered around Nina's shop, the ugly glow of the hovering dark mark highlighting their stunned faces.

She released the breath.

On the second, she brought out Alex's knife coated now with Severus' most deadly poison instead of the sleeping draught she'd always used before. She placed it beside the clothes, picturing in great detail the wreckage of Nina's store.

She released the second breath. 

The third breath found Alex's silent boots and saw in grotesque detail, Nina's body, covered in blood on the newly-shined floor. 

Rose's jaw tightened.

She released the breath.

Retrieving the gloves, her mind brought forth the damning words daubed in her friend's blood on the wall: FOR ALEX

Her breath quickened with her heartbeat.

Reaching up to the tip of her left ear she removed a tiny, almost completely inconspicuous silver hoop and her body began to shift. Rapidly, her hair lightened and lengthened. Her skin lost it's sultry color and was replaced with a fading tan. Her eyes lightened from deep brown to golden amber and took on a deadly spark.

Alex Borgin shrugged the black dressing gown from her shoulders and began to prepare. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The place was warded just as Severus had written it would be, but not heavily. The arrogant bastards thought they were untouchable, that no one of import even knew where they were. There were four of them hiding here after escaping Azkaban, one of them would be on guard and the rest were most likely sleeping in the upper chambers of the dilapidated old manor. 

Alex crept silently toward the old house. 

Crouching at the side of the enormous terrace, and eyeing a window high above, she quickly slid her climbing gloves over steady hands, and began to ascend the wall. The attic window, three stories above was her intended destination and she struggled even with the gloves to achieve her goal. _Actually_, she thought ruefully, _I'm quiet enough. What I need is a pair of enchanted climbing boots_. Just as the thought flashed through her mind, her right boot slipped on a slick stone and she dangled helplessly, her feet scrambling for purchase on the worn rock. After much slipping and silent cursing, she located a chink and settled her foot deep inside, her other foot found a hold in a spot just to the left and up. It was awkward, but she obstinately continued her climb.

When she reached the attic window, she was finally able to rest on the sill which jutted out just far enough for her to perch precariously. Shaking from exertion, she removed a curious-looking golden sphere from one of her side pockets, placed it on the window where it magically adhered to the frame, and pressed a tiny lever on the side. The little ball shivered for a moment, then began to pulsate with a tiny blue light, no brighter than a firefly. She hid this carefully with her hands while the magic of the miniscule globe worked. With a barely-audible click it split itself in half and opened up just a fraction, the pieces hovering over one another. 

She could almost feel the power of the object grow as it absorbed the magical energy from the window, negating the warding spell and allowing her to enter without setting off an alarm. Having passed through the window undetected she removed a withered hand from yet another pocket, the fabled Hand of Glory, and inserted a small candle. The room was suddenly illuminated as brightly as if she'd cast a 'Lumos' spell, but allowing only her eyes to see.

_I love this thing_, she though with a wicked smile. 

The stairs leading to the second floor were in the center of the room and she navigated old traveling trunks covered in dust, huge chests of drawers with bits of odd clothing sticking out, and piles of papers stacked several feet high. Finally, she reached the stone steps and began to descend holding the Hand aloft to illuminate the way. 

Obviously, no one ever found it necessary to come up these stairs as they were covered in dust so thick that her boots made imprints on the steps. For a passing moment, she had the urge to giggle, wondering what Mr. Malfoy would think if she ever let his house begin to look like this. 

The thought of Mr. Malfoy brought to Alex a realization that made her absolutely sick. Had she acquired a polyjuice potion from a dealer and one of Lucius Malfoy's platinum hairs, she could have just walked in the front door of this place. She rolled her eyes at her own shortsightedness. 

_Idiot_!

Oh, well. Hindsight was always flawless. No time to curse herself now. There was work to be done. 

Out of another pocket came a black scarf which she tied tightly over her nose and mouth, double-checking to make sure that it was secure. It was enchanted to seal itself against leaks, but if it slid off, she was doomed. Out of the same pocket, she drew several small yellow pellets, rather jolly-looking, actually, like candy. 

_Well, they're pretty sweet tricks_, she thought, giving them a quick smile.

The stairs that connected the first and second floor were off-center, leaving two doors on her left and one at the far end of the hall on her right. Casually, she tossed a handful of the pellets down the steps, down both sides of the hall which she occupied, and at her own feet, the satisfying hiss announcing that they had broken open, their toxic fume spreading rapidly. 

She chuckled silently. How could the Order find these Death Eaters so difficult? This was a piece of cake. In a matter of moments, everyone in this house excluding her would be dead. 

Muffled steps from below announced that someone had heard the pellets snap open and was coming to investigate. As he entered the invisible field of enchanted smoke, he began to choke violently, but not before giving a strangled cry of rage. 

He died before the echo could.

Unfortunately, the warning had done it's work. Answering shouts and protective spells were heard up and down the hall.

_Damn_! This was not going to go as smoothly as she'd hoped.

_Don't panic_, she reminded herself. _You have the upper hand and the element of surprise_. 

From down the hall on the right appeared a witch who looked for all the world like the traditional muggle depiction: stringy hair, overly sharp features, sunken cheeks, and a sallow, almost green-tinged complexion. She was out the door in an instant, wand pointed more or less at Alex's head. How she could see her in the near pitch black was a mystery.

"Avada Kedavra!" she screamed. Alex just barely dodged the killing curse by diving back onto the attic stairway, silently thanking Draco for the practice of dodging that bludger in the garden as she heard the window on the far end of the hall explode from the force of the spell.

_Mother of Mab, that was close_! 

Several frantic curses came from the woman, Bellatrix Lestrange, Alex assumed, and a lumos spell from a masculine voice on the other end of the hall. Harsh chanting came from Bellatrix's end and Alex felt a powerful gust of wind pass her by.

Damn that woman! She was forcing the fumes out of the hall by way of the hole she'd just made.

On the other hand, two strangled cries from her comrades announced that she had doomed them to death with the spell. The light from one of their wands sputtered and died just as Bellatrix lit her own. 

Alex could not go back up. The only exit up there would take too much time to navigate, but she was a sitting duck on these stairs. It had been a long time since she'd attempted a stage dive, but she had little choice. Padding her body with a whispered spell, she dove for the stairs. 

"Stupefy!" A jet of light from Lestrange's wand illuminated the hall in a violent red glow.

_Ha! Missed me, bitch_! 

But, not by much, she was forced to admit.

Gaining her feet and leaping the railing to the floor below, she lunged for the nearest cover, a wall separating the sitting room from the foyer. Quietly replacing the Hand of Glory, she drew her knife with one hand and a handful of choking smoke pellets in the other. She left her wand in it's pocket, hoping to Merlin that it wouldn't come down to a duel. This woman was as dangerous as Severus, maybe even more so, and Alex had never come close to defeating him in magical combat. 

According to Severus' information, this Bellatrix woman was an absolute demon in a duel. In his scroll about Bella, he had expressly warned Alex against allowing her to ever draw her wand. 

_So, essentially, I've made a very big mistake_.

Hoping that mistake wouldn't be the death of her, she crouched low and peered around the corner. The light from Bellatrix's wand as she descended the stairs cautiously, muttering defensive charms all the way, cast her gaunt form into sharp relief against the darkness beyond. Alex rolled the pellets in her hand, wondering how in the world Lestrange was surviving the remaining poison that now clouded the air about her. _Must be part of defensive aura she's building with those damn spells_.

If she could walk through the poison unharmed, then it was probable that the smoke pellets would have no effect either. She'd have to try something else. Pocketing the pellets, she withdrew in their place a tiny dementor, perfect in every aspect. One clawed hand was sharpened to a razor's edge and on this Alex sliced her palm and clutched the figurine tightly, biting back a whimper of pain as she covered it in blood. This completed, she balanced the statue on her outstretched hand and blew gently. Tattered black robes, solid only an instant before, moved with the warmth of her breath as the full-sized specter took shape before her, awaiting direction. 

Alex wasted no time sending it after Bellatrix who had reached the base of the stairs and stepped over her fallen comrade without a glance. As the older witch sized up this new enemy Alex crept around the room, back to the wall and hiding in the shadows. 

"Expecto Patronum!" Bellatrix shouted, grinning wickedly in an anticipation as an enormous silver werewolf sprang from her wand, charged the dementor-- and passed right through its body. Bellatrix's grin faltered as her patronus dissolved into thin air. What was this? Some illusionist's game? Who would be foolish enough to attack Bellatrix Lestrange with illusions? 

The question was answered almost an instant later as Alex dove for the distracted woman from the shadows, snatching her wand and sweeping her from her feet in one graceful motion. Alex promptly snapped the woman's wand and drew her own, turning rather more slowly than she would have otherwise, underestimating the older witch. By the time she realized Bella was up, it was too late. The witch had her by the throat. It was all she could do to throw herself into a roll, taking her nemesis with her. 

Thrown off only for an instant, Bella leapt on her again with a wild cry, struggling ferociously to reach her wand. Alex first thought to throw her off, then realized that the other three Death Eaters were armed also, the first to die was laying at the foot the stairs, his wand likely still clutched in his hand. Bella was far from helpless in this place. The two witches seemed to realize this at the same time and Alex wrapped her legs around her enemy's just as she tried to spring away. The vice enraged Bellatrix and she redoubled her effort's to reach Alex's wand. 

Alex, with a patience that surprised her, systematically searched for an opening in the woman's defenses.

She would never have expected such a scrawny woman to be so strong, but the power in her wiry limbs came from the most dangerous source-- absolute desperation. Rolling about the floor in a violent struggle for the upper hand, the two were quickly enmeshed in a ferocious brawl; kicking, biting, and clawing. Bella fighting to avoid Alex's blade and obtain her wand. Alex desperate to find any opening at all that would allow her to even scratch the woman with the poisoned blade without being nicked in the process, but her hand was slick with blood and the cut on her palm was stinging wickedly. 

An accident would prove fatal as Severus had never brewed an antidote for this concoction. It would have been moot, really. Such was the potency of the poison that the subject would be dead before they could even reach for a second vial. 

"Who are you?" the older witch suddenly shrieked into Alex's face. "Are you one of Dumbledore's pets?" Alex was trying desperately to not be frightened by the mad gleam in her enemy's eyes as she spoke. She seemed to have no fear of her at all, just a fierce determination to win. "All this skulking about-- it isn't like _him_." The last word was spat out as she slammed Alex's hand against the stone floor, trying to loosen her grip on the coveted wand, eliciting a cry of pain from the younger witch. 

Alex countered quickly, kneeing the other woman in the ribs causing her to gasp in pain, but she recovered unbelievably quickly, nearly succeeding in prying the wand from fingers which were slippery with sweat. Bellatrix's face was inches from Alex's, strained with the effort of their struggle, her eyes gleaming with a feverish light. 

Suddenly, Alex had a revelation: Bellatrix was not going to give up. She was completely out of her mind, and her insanity provided her the strength and stamina of a woman half her age. Possibly more, Alex thought, as Bellatrix resumed smashing her hand against the floor. The fiery barbs shooting up her arm were becoming unbearable and she didn't know how much longer she'd be able to last. Already she trembled with the effort. Bellatrix was at least panting for breath, but seemed ready to fight to the bitter end.

There was no way Alex would be able to best her. 

It was a humiliating realization; all that knowledge from Cimino and this was the best she could do. There was one option left open to her; utter deception. She'd just have to be really quick. Cimino had been unbelievably good at this. If he could do it, she could it. 

Hopefully.

The next time her hand came slamming down on the stone, she feigned a swoon-- and released the wand. 

"Yes!" came Bellatrix's triumphant shout as she rolled away, wand in hand and a killing curse already on her lips. 

It died there as Bellatrix died, the poisoned blade protruding from her throat, her body crumpling in slow motion to the ground, and Alex's arm still drawing back from a perfect throw. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Four bodies lay neatly stretched side by side in front of Nina's pastries. Alex stood above them, cloaked and silent, contemplating her task. 

She had done what she set out to do, avenged her friend and then some, but it wasn't enough. It wouldn't be enough until they were all dead.

She pulled a scroll, a carefully-worded letter to the Daily Prophet, out of her inner pocket and dropped it on the corpse of Bellatrix Lestrange, enchanting it to stay there until picked up by a human hand. Soon, the Death Eaters would know their time was coming, that this was only the beginning. 

Alex Borgin would be coming for them, too. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

****

Author's note: Thanks, everybody, for being patient. Things have been really complicated in the ol' personal life lately. I'm pulled together and ready to get moving again, though-- Sorry to slow us down. On an up-note, I have most of the next few chapters written roughly in the notebook I keep at work, so the updates should come fairly quickly. 

PPP: I didn't think of that. Poor Lucius needs some lovin'! And, yeah, Severus makes everything difficult.

Intel Ewok: Yes. I suppose Rose is feeling someone maternal toward Drac, but who can blame her? Thank you for appreciating my characterization of Lucius. I see him as being a very complicated bad guy. He's not easy to pin down.

Rycca: I understand your reluctance to let Alex/Rose sleep with Lucius, but could you really blame the girl? She is awfully crazy about Sev, but things are about to get even messier between them. Sorry.

Lady Jenilyn: I cringe to think that Draco would ever find out about Rose. Knowing that he'd been fooled twice would probably send him into a murderous frenzy! Poor Alex! As to Sev getting a grip, who knows? Things are about to get a little worse, but maybe they'll work out in the end. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: The Morning After

Chapter Thirteen: The Morning After

Just after dawn on Thursday morning Lucius Malfoy's eyes snapped open, the maid's voice and a cacophony of other sounds ringing in his ears. Indistinguishable at first, they quickly began to take shape as the fog of sleep drifted away. The maid, unusually irate, was cursing passionately and shouting at something to go away while his door was being assaulted with a distinct scratching sound and the occasional loud thump.

He could think only one thing: Malfoy Manor was under attack.

Gray eyes flashing, ready for anything, he snatched his wand from the side table and leaped from the enormous bed. With a violent incantation, he blew the door to splinters, more to startle the enemy than to cause any lasting damage. 

Whatever his intention, he made quite an impression on the invaders: an enormous flock of owls who upon spotting the recipient of their respective missives, dove for the senior Malfoy and promptly buried him in a shower of letters and newspaper clippings. 

Their task completed, they exited Malfoy manor in a noisy cluster of indignant hoots and screeches, and the house was silent once more. 

The patriarch of the Malfoy line, clad only in gray silk pajama bottoms with his hair still tousled from slumber, stared at the pile of papers, as feathers drifted gracefully down on his fair head. For a moment, he simply stood there, assessing. The door was in shambles, but could be repaired or replaced, the feathers would be taken care of by-- he looked around for the maid and spotted her in a heap across the hall.

Rose groaned as her head cleared and her eyes began to regain their focus. A feathery trickle traced it's way down her face and she reached up to investigate. Drawing the hand away, feeling the sticky wetness, she knew that it was blood. It wasn't too bad, just a cut, but where had that explosion come from?

Her eyes came to rest on Lucius.

Ah, yes. The Lord of the manor, barely dressed and looking like a walking sin. Who could look that perfect just rolling out of bed? She almost chuckled at her own envy, but was stopped short by a horrifying realization: Lucius had hurt her. Despite the contract, he had blown her into a wall and cut open her head. By all rights, he should be dead. 

Strange, this inexplicable relief that he was unharmed.

But, how could this be? There was only one viable explanation. He could hurt her because she wasn't technically Alex. She was Rose D'antoni, the maid of Malfoy Manor-- and she was in serious danger, just as Severus had warned her. 

This was brought home by three things, fragments of the shattered door scattered on the hallway rug, the crackle of powerful magic still filling the air, and the uncharacteristic scowl on Malfoy's perfect face as he stared at the front page of an early edition of The Daily Prophet.

Ah. 

He had counted on losing two Death Eaters to Alex Borgin, not four.

_What's the matter, Lucius? Friends of yours_? she thought mockingly.

Lucius dropped the paper in the pile at his feet.

Merlin and Mab, she'd done it. 

He hadn't expected her to take out two Death Eaters, much less four. He had expected her to make the attempt and die at the hands of her intended victims. Luckily, that worked in his favor this time. She had destroyed Bellatrix and Dolohov, just as she intended, and beyond his wildest hopes, she had also eliminated two Death Eaters who had caused him no end of trouble: Rodolphus and Avery, who had no concept of thought before action.

"Rose!" he called sharply, his voice cutting through the haze of doubt in her mind. For now, she was a maid in the Malfoy home. She had to pull herself together and worry about getting the hell out of here later.

She was at his side in a moment, the sleeve of her uniform pressed to her temple, stemming the flow of blood. "Yes, sir?"

"Bring breakfast for two, a pot of tea, and a pot of coffee to my office, then wake my son and send him to me," he ordered. Turning on his heel, he stalked back to his room, casually, with a flick of his wand, fixing the door on the way in. 

"Why yes, Mr. Malfoy, my head's fine," Rose mumbled sarcastically, well out of earshot. "Thanks for asking. No, no. Don't trouble yourself. I'll just go bleed to death all over the kitchen."

When he was gone, Rose shook her head briefly to clear the confusion. Lucius seemed almost-- pleased. Obviously, there was something she didn't know. Oh, well, with the listening devices she'd planted around the house, that would be remedied soon enough.

As she hastened to the kitchen and began preparing breakfast, Rose pondered the puzzle of Bellatrix who had also harmed Alex without affecting Lucius. _Then again_, she thought, checking the tea, _Bellatrix had no idea that it was me. She even asked who I was. Maybe that's the key. Maybe they have to know that it's Alex Borgin they're hurting. _Rose groaned heavily._ Well, that's a hell of a loophole_. 

Oh well. There was no help for it at present. She'd simply have to listen carefully today, learn all she could, and get out of Malfoy Manor as quickly as possible.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two hours later, Lucius sat in intense conference with his son who was being as uncooperative as he dared under the circumstances.

"Father, I'm nearly sixteen. I can take care of myself."

"You are saying that you could have survived the attack last night, that you posses more skill and strength than four Death Eaters combined?"

Rose felt, rather than heard Draco's heavy sigh. "No, Father. I don't. But--"

"No more debate, son. You are not to leave this house without me. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Father," the response was barely more than a dejected whisper.

"Son, look at me," Lucius ordered sternly. "Now, answer the question. I will likely be summoned tonight, and I want no misunderstandings between us."

Draco's affirmative was more decisive this time, and laced with a healthy dose of anger. Rose's heart broke for the boy. Stuck in the house all summer? He'd go nuts! And, as it was a necessary side-effect of Alex's task, she couldn't help but blame herself. Somehow, she'd have to make it up to him.

A few minutes later, she passed Draco in the hall. He seemed to not even notice her, staring dejectedly ahead as he dragged himself to his room. That was too much to bear. She'd simply have to talk some sense into Lucius. 

Entering the office, she spotted him at his desk, deeply involved with a letter he was penning and totally oblivious to how perfectly sweet he looked with his hair falling over his shoulders and onto the desk as he wrote. As Rose freshened his tea, she subtly read over his shoulder and sucked in her breath at what she saw. It was a letter to Severus, ordering him to floo directly to Malfoy manor to discuss the Death Eater gathering he was certain would be taking place tonight.

Rolling the parchment and sealing it with a deadly curse for prying eyes, he sent it speeding away with his owl.

After this, he spent a few hours in the hearth conversing with shaken Death Eaters, much to Rose's delight. They were like frightened children, most of them, and she could tell that it took all of Lucius Malfoy's patience to placate them, assuring them that it had been a lucky strike, that they were still safe, that Alex Borgin was no threat.

"But, the letter she wrote to the Prophet said that she was coming for the rest of us," whined one enormous, pathetically thick-headed wizard. 

"Calm yourself, Crabbe," Lucius snapped, obviously irritated at his associate's weakness. "I know this woman. She's clever," Rose smiled at that, "and she has the occasional bit of luck, but she's weak. Surprise is her weapon of choice and she will suffer from the lack of it. You have nothing to fear from her. The Dark Lord will likely call us together tonight, so stop whining and prepare yourself."

Rose glanced over her shoulder for just a moment to see the man hang his head in shame as he stepped back from the flames and disappeared. She nearly laughed aloud at the sight. That was one Death Eater who would be an easy target. What self-respecting dark lord would induct such an oaf into his ranks?

"Rose!" Lucius barked. 

She turned again, sharply, to face a very angry Malfoy standing directly behind her, so close in fact that she almost stepped into him as she turned. Momentarily, she wondered what he was glaring at. Then she realized that she had been so interested in hearing what this "Crabbe" character said to Lucius that she had completely forgotten the listening devices and had eavesdropped as she pretended to arrange fresh roses in a vase. 

She'd been staring at that vase for at least five minutes.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" she answered quickly, her face stinging from the rapid heat building in her cheeks. 

Roughly, he took her chin in his hand and situated her gaze on him. "That was none of your business, Rose. You are a maid and a cook. Are you cleaning or cooking right now?"

"No, sir," she whispered, truly afraid. "I was just-- worried about you, sir," she added, hoping to soften his anger.

Instead his face hardened into an impassive mask, and when he released her, she didn't dare avert her eyes. "You're worried for me?" He smiled wolfishly. "Of course you are. The maid is concerned for my welfare, so she relieves herself of her usual responsibilities to overhear my private conversations."

He took a step forward and she couldn't stop herself from retreating one step from him, maintaining the distance.

"You are not worried for anyone but yourself," he whispered acidly, narrowing his eyes dangerously. "You are no fool. I'm sure that you now understand what I am."

Rose threw out the first argument that came to mind. "I'm sworn to silence, sir. You have nothing to fear from my knowledge."

Lucius was no longer smiling, and his eyes had gone bitterly cold. 

"But, you have much to fear to from me. I am Lucius Malfoy, a true Death Eater," he declared regally, "the right hand of the Dark Lord himself. Will you run like the others, or will you stay and serve me?"

Rose hesitated. This was her chance to get out of this place without undue suspicion. Of course, if she left, he'd alter memory. He was not one to take chances.

"I'll stay, Lord Malfoy, if you'll still have me," she answered as steadily as she could. It had been a very long time since she'd seen him so angry, and she'd forgotten how intimidating the man could be.

His face relaxed slightly. "I am relieved to hear it, but--" Rose held her breath. "I cannot allow your disrespect to go unpunished." His wand was out before she could react, indeed her mind seemed to have gone blank. She stood there dumbly listening to her heart hammering, and bracing herself for whatever was to come. "You _will_ learn your place," he promised as he raised the wicked, snake-headed wand. 

"Lucius," a velvety voice interrupted. "Have I come at an inconvenient time?"

Rose and Lucius turned in unison to face the newcomer in the doorway. Rose stared in silence, her heart breaking all over again. Lucius stepped forward, sheathing his wand. 

"No time could be inconvenient today, Severus," he responded heavily. "Have a seat. My maid will bring us a bottle of wine and some food." He turned to level a dark look at Rose, promising that their business, while postponed, was not concluded. Rose lowered her head briefly.

"Right away, sir." She practically ran for the door.

She activated the listening device quickly, dying to know whether Severus would even mention saving her from Merlin-knew-what punishment to which Malfoy would have subjected her.

"--having trouble with your help, Lucius?" he asked.

"I caught her eavesdropping on my conversation with Crabbe."

"She knows of your allegiance, then?"

"She's a bright girl, Severus. I'm certain that she's realized that and a great deal more."

"But, she's only a maid," Severus countered, obvious contempt in his tone. "You have silenced her, have you not?"

"Yes. Of course. I'm not concerned about her talking to others."

"Then what is your concern?"

There was a pause and Rose froze over the brie she was slicing. 

"I have no idea," Lucius chuckled. "Our beloved Miss Borgin murdered four Death Eaters last night and I'm worried about my maid. What _has_ gotten into me?"

Rose smiled as she placed everything neatly on the tray. "Thanks, Sev. You saved the day again!" Her smile dissolved as she contemplated never getting a chance to make it up to him. Sighing, she levitated the tray and escorted it to the office where the two men were speculating on the nature of the meeting they would no doubt have that evening. 

She tried to be as unobtrusive as possible as she served the two wizards while listening to every word. Severus was expressing his concern, for her sake, she knew, that Voldemort would mobilize his entire army to search for Alex. Lucius did not think that it would go that far.

"Alexandria was a bit player in this production. They will assume that her role is over now. The Dark Lord will feel that his followers have nothing to fear from her."

"Don't they?" Severus asked quietly. "She swore in her letter that she'd kill every one of us, one by one."

"Surely you're not concerned for yourself, old friend. The woman absolutely adores you."

Snape's hand clenched involuntarily as he stole a quick glance at Rose. "I'm not so certain that's true any longer, Lucius."

Malfoy's face went rigid. "What do you mean?"

Rose, finding no excuse to stay, left the room and activated the receiver. It was just as well. Severus would speak more freely in her absence. 

"I should have told you sooner, but we did not part on friendly terms when I saw her last. I'm not certain she will ever return to me."

Lucius drew a hand to his head, lightly pinching his temples between his fingers. "Severus, you idiot," he said with a sigh. "You are an unbelievably intelligent pure-blood wizard. Alexandria was in love with you. How could you ruin this opportunity?" 

"Opportunity for what?" Severus snapped. "She is our enemy."

Malfoy sat forward in his chair, suddenly quite intense. "No, Severus. If anything, Alexandria is out greatest ally. It never occurred to me until this morning, but with her prowess and our cunning, we could be an unstoppable force."

Severus' voice was wary when he responded. "You're suggesting that we try and recruit her to our cause?"

"Of course! She would be perfect! I admit that I felt she was too weak, but she has proven me wrong. She could be of great service to us."

"Ah, you see, there we have a problem. Alex serves no one. Her allegiance is not for sale, nor do I feel she is thick enough to be manipulated."

"Therein lies your mistake, Severus," Lucius said heatedly. "She is a passionate creature. Her passion for you could have been our greatest weapon, our greatest means of persuasion."

Snape's voice was laced with irritation when he responded. "What's done is done. She will not return to me. You claimed to be in love with the woman. You find her."

Rose, unsure of her legs at this point, leaned against the wall and concentrated on finding her breath. This was an unexpected revelation. Lucius Malfoy, capable of love, and in love with Alex Borgin at that? 

The world was ending.

"You release her, then?" Lucius asked silkily.

Severus sighed. "I never possessed her, and neither will you, old friend."

"You should know better than to challenge me, Severus. Give me a month and Alexandria will be mine." 

He finished the statement with a sharp hiss. 

"It's time," Severus whispered, his voice thick with dread.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

****

I seem to have lost some of my reviewers and that makes me sad. Hugs to all of you who have hung on! I love you guys!

PPP: I suppose of all the things one could call Alex, determined is at the top of the list. She's pretty aggressive about accomplishing her goals. I'm so envious!

Rycca: This scene gave me more trouble than any scene I've written thus far, and your review alleviated so many fears about it. Thank you! I'm still squirming in my seat waiting for the next chapter of your story. Hurry, hurry, hurry! I'm going bananas! 

Jenilyn: As I said to Rycca, this scene was agonizing to write, so thank you! I'm ok. Thanks for hoping for me. My personal life, like anyone else's I suppose, can get pretty ugly sometimes. I hope you're happy with Lucius' reaction, as you were interested in seeing it. I tried to inject a bit of humor as the last chapter was pretty dark. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Lunch With the Little ...

****

Chapter Fourteen: Lunch With the Little Dragon

Author's note: The end of this chapter is pretty rough, and I should offer a warning that it may offend some of my beloved readers. If non-con is triggering to you, please skip the end of this chapter. It'll be summarized in the next.

Rose D'antoni sat on the floor of the kitchen, trying to place the pieces of the puzzle she'd recently acquired, but her mind was a jumble of facts and fiction. Lucius Malfoy thought he was in love with Alexandria? Possible, but not probable. He'd never shown any indication that he was even capable of love. 

Severus Snape gave Alex over to Lucius without a fight as if he'd never had feelings for her in the first place. On the other hand, he almost seemed to be challenging Malfoy to find Alex and make her fall for him. Was this a test of her loyalty to him? Because she wasn't feeling all that loyal after he walked away from her as she begged him for a little understanding. And Lucius Malfoy was damnably difficult to refuse.

Aside from that, Lucius and Severus were planning something within the realm of the Death Eaters, and without Voldemort's knowledge; that was obvious, and Lucius wanted Alex's help with their plans. Now that was tempting. If she could just convince him that she was his equal and not a subordinate then a partnership was possible, at least for the time being. Perhaps he could get her close to Voldemort, then she could strike at the source of all her problems.

Then, there was Draco. Lucius was being unbelievably unfair to the kid. Somehow, she'd have to convince him that Draco was in no danger. 

Until then, maybe the maid could at least help to cheer him up. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Draco," Rose called through the partially closed door. 

There was a long pause before a dejected voice finally answered. "Come in."

She entered the room expecting him to be curled up in his usual chair, reading, but found him instead sitting on his bed, his legs crossed in front of him, elbows on his knees, and chin propped in his small, perfectly-groomed hands. The poor thing looked perfectly miserable.

"Hi, Draco," Rose tried to sound cheerful, but was immediately rebuffed by a pair of baleful eyes turned on her from under long lashes. She answered the look with a tight-lipped, apologetic smile.

"Looks like your dad will be absent for lunch. I don't suppose you'd like to join me in the kitchen?"

Draco sighed and lowered his eyes. "Lunch with the maid. Is this what I've been reduced to?"

Rose couldn't help but laugh. 

"Something amusing?" Draco snapped.

"I'm not the scum of the universe just because I cook and clean, you know. I'm a pure-blood from an old family - just like you."

"Then why are you a maid?" Draco asked with genuine curiosity in his eyes.

"Actually," Rose began, plopping down in Draco's reading chair and hoping it didn't send him into a temperamental snit. "Technically, I'm not a maid. I'm a chef who happens to be filling in for the maid at the moment."

"It still doesn't make any sense, a pure-blood witch serving like a commoner. Why are you really here?" 

"You're not a very trusting person, are you?" Rose asked seriously.

"Should I be? My father's enemy just killed four of his associates, the same woman tried to poison me a year ago."

_She did not,_ Rose silently argued_._

"Did she?"

"Well, no, not exactly," he confessed. "It was a potion that brings about the same symptoms as the cruciatus curse. The point is, my father underestimated her because she's a woman. I'm not about to repeat his mistakes."

"Kid, if I were going to poison you, I'd have done it after you threw teacakes at me." 

Draco smiled, almost shyly. "That was - _impolite_. I didn't know you were a pure blood."

"Does it make that much difference to you?" Rose leaned forward, elbows on her knees.

This brought about a marked change in her young companion's demeanor.

Draco's eyes widened slowly as he turned a brilliant shade of red, tilting his head in fascination at the maid. 

Rose was immediately baffled. "What?" Following his stare, she looked down to see that, in all the insanity this morning, she'd failed to change into her high-collared uniform. Instead, she wore a loose-fitting and rather low-cut blouse. 

Consequently, Draco was getting a magnificent view.

"Whoa!" She shot up in her seat, her face flushing hotly, but at least the kid was laughing now.

"That's not funny, Draco," Rose admonished, laughing jovially as well, despite herself.

"No, please, don't get up," he chuckled. 

"Candles and cauldrons, Draco, that's just gross! I'm old enough to be your--" 

Draco interrupted her with a withering look. "Okay, your _much_ _older sister_, but still - yuck!"

Having dissolved into a fit of laughter, no answer was forthcoming from the younger Malfoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later, Rose and Draco sat together at the small kitchen table feasting on pizza, ice cream, and fudge brownies. 

"You know, Drac," murmured Rose through a mouthful of pizza, "It's a damn shame I don't let you plan the menus around here. This is the best meal I've had in years."

Draco's laugh had become somewhat more relaxed over the past hour as he and Rose talked while dinner was being prepared. Rose didn't know whether to be offended or flattered that everything she said or did struck him as funny. If she hadn't known any better, she would have thought he was intoxicated.

"It's a far cry from the usual, that's certain," he drawled, reaching for a brownie.

"So, can I ask you a personal question?" Rose began, casually. 

"If you feel you must," Draco answered with a smirk. 

Rose smiled back, warmly. He really was his father's son.

"I do," Rose responded. Draco eyed her expectantly. "Why did you hate me so much?"

Draco considered this for a moment, weighing his answer.

"You don't need to spare my feelings, Drac. I'm tough."

"Alright," he began slowly. "I didn't hate you. I just didn't trust you because I thought you were a common mud-blood after my father's gold."

Rose was struck dumb for a moment. Dozens of possibilities had crossed her mind, but that had never occurred to her. She glanced over at Draco who was watching her closely, waiting for her response.

"I hope you've changed your mind about that."

"Obviously, I have," he retorted.

"What convinced you?"

He shrugged. "The fact that you've stayed out of his bed."

Rose was shocked by his blatant honesty. "And how do you know that?"

"A son knows these things," he answered seriously. 

Rose tried to contain herself, but the somber look on the kid's face was too much to take. She chuckled, and when he looked offended at her mirth, she laughed outright. Draco, finding himself unable to remain solemn in the face of such merriment, soon joined her, and peals of laughter rang through the kitchen, filling Rose with a kind of peace she'd not felt since she last saw Nina. 

In that moment she knew that, if nothing else, this boy was worth the risk of staying at the manor. 

"How do you do it, anyway?" Draco asked, when he'd settled himself.

"Do what?" she responded, helping herself to a third slice of pizza. 

"How do you resist my father?" Rose, unable to respond with a mouthful of food, scowled a question at him. "I've just never seen a woman say 'no' to him before," he clarified.

"What makes you think he's even interested?"

"Oh, I don't know; You're a pure-blood, you're pretty, you're smart--"

"I'm bald--" she inserted.

Draco coughed a laugh into his drink. "It _is_ a bit unconventional," he admitted. "Why do you wear it that way?"

Rose shrugged. "It's easy to deal with, and unlike most women, I'm pretty practical when it comes to aesthetics."

"That's another thing," he said simply.

"Another what?"

"Another reason my father's interested. You're really different."

Rose leaned forward a bit as if confiding a secret. "You have no idea," she answered softly.

Draco chose that moment to belch loudly, causing the maid to roar with laughter.

"Nice one!"

"Thanks," he answered simply. "So, when are you going to teach me to juggle?" Draco asked suddenly, throwing Rose off the subject.

"Whenever you ask me to, I guess," she answered.

"I just did."

"Oh, well, okay. How about right after lunch?"

"Alright," he answered, already getting up. "I'm finished anyway."

"Any chance you'll help me clean up?"

"No chance at all," he grinned widely.

"Just thought I'd check." With a wave of her wand and a quick incantation, the dishes dutifully began cleaning and storing themselves as the pair left the room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, Drac, what you need to remember is that you can't just start tossing around three balls." She waved her wand and produced three small balls, tossing one to her student which he deftly snatched from the air. "You start out with one."

"You must be joking," he drawled, sneering at the object nestled in his palm.

"Nope. Now, I want you to toss that one back and forth in an arc at about eye level."

"I can't believe I actually asked to learn this."

"Well, you can un-ask if you want to," Rose said seriously. "Your father's not too happy with me right now and all I need is to have him come home and catch me playing around."

"What's he angry about?" Draco asked, dutifully and skillfully tossing his one ball.

"Oh, I was kind of slacking off today--"

"Eavesdropping?" Draco interrupted, smirking.

"Ok, I think you've got that down pat. Here." She tossed him the second ball. "This should add a bit of challenge. First toss the right-hand ball. When it reaches it's peak, you toss the second. Then, do that backward. Back and forth until you have it right. 'Kay?"

"No problem," he answered arrogantly, and indeed he did so successfully, but slowly. As he practiced, he continued talking. "So, were you eavesdropping?"

"Yeah, I guess I was," she answered simply, not too happy with the path the conversation was taking. "You're not throwing the second one high enough," she added.

He corrected almost instantly. 

_He has good hands, _she thought_. I bet he'd be a hell of a thief_.

"You should be more careful," Draco warned her seriously. "My father may like you, but he's not tolerant of people who interfere in his affairs. You don't want to make him angry."

_Yeah, I've seen him pissed. It's not pretty_, she thought, remembering an infuriated Lucius Malfoy drawing a poisoned blade from his belt and lunging for her. The memory drew forth an involuntary shudder.

"You alright?" her young companion asked.

Rose shook herself from her unpleasant revelry. "Yeah. I'm fine. I was just remembering the look in his eyes this afternoon. He's pretty scary when he's mad."

"He's even worse when he--"

"What in the name of Merlin is going on here?" 

Draco and Rose turned as one, the soft thunk of two balls hitting the floor behind them. There at the top of the stairs, looming like an impending storm, stood an absolutely livid Lord of the manor. 

Rose answered quickly as Lucius hated to be kept waiting. "I'm teaching Draco how to juggle, sir. Hand-eye coordination is essential to--"

"I vividly recall discussing with you the neglect of your duties for more frivolous pursuits a mere three hours ago." He slowly stalked down the stairs as he spoke, bringing the danger of his wrath closer with each word.

"I asked her to teach me, father. She isn't neglecting anything," Draco said sternly. Rose would have been flattered at his stepping in for her were it not that she knew he was only standing up to him as revenge for keeping him locked up all Summer.

"Son," his father began softly, his whisper dripping venom. "This is hardly a time for games. If you cannot behave like a man, then you will go to your room and stay there. I do not wish to see your face again until morning."

To his credit, Draco faced his father defiantly for a few seconds, arms crossed and feet planted firmly. But no one could withstand that furious glare for long and Draco soon buckled, his shoulders sagging. His proud nose was still high in the air, though, as he dragged himself from the room.

Rose shook as she faced the Lord of the manor alone. 

"As for you, I find myself in the frustrating position of not being able to deal with you properly-- yet. But, mark my words, we will discuss your recent distractions. I am expecting several guests within the hour, and you must prepare the conference room. Get out of those revolting muggle clothes before you do anything, then bring up a few cases of wine from the cellar and prepare a bit of food for the guests." His face darkened. "They will not, thank Merlin, be staying for a formal dinner."

Rose nodded once and left for the kitchen with all speed. Before she could leave the room, Lucius called after her. She stopped, but did not turn to face him. "The wizards who are coming are not as charitable as I am, but I'm certain that you will treat them with the utmost respect. If all goes smoothly tonight, I will deal with you mercifully, but if you put one more toe out of line, I will make certain that you spend the rest of your days regretting it." The threat hung in the air between them. Rose, refusing to acknowledge it, continued on her way without another word, clenching her teeth in fury.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For half an hour, the guests had been flooing in through the newly-opened connection in the conference room. All of them were gruff men, most were absolutely hostile as she took their cloaks and hats, and invited them as graciously as she could to help themselves to the buffet she'd managed to piece together. 

Unfortunately, their enmity toward her did not keep them from touching her inappropriately or inviting her to a spare room to perform more personal services. Fortunately, she easily outmaneuvered them, apologizing profusely and insisting that she could not abandon her duties to the Lord of the manor. Apparently, they felt free to assault the help at Malfoy Manor and as Lucius had done nothing to discourage their behavior, had even made more than his share of lewd comments, Rose assumed that she was to tolerate this humiliation with as much grace as she could manage. 

The situation was made ten times more uncomfortable with the late arrival of Severus Snape, who brushed Rose aside as she approached, asking for his robe. He barely even looked at her, in fact, as he strode past to greet Lucius. 

She wished for all the world that she could overhear what they were saying, but not only had she not bugged this room, she couldn't concentrate on eavesdropping while slipping past the hands of these filthy Death Eaters and gracefully declining their brusque attentions. She couldn't help but notice, though, that every time an invitation was extended or an inappropriate comment made, Severus would glare at the offending wizard for a split second, just long enough for Rose to notice that he at least seemed concerned for her welfare. Either that, or he was seething with jealousy. 

He didn't have long to seethe. As Malfoy called the room to attention, the Death Eaters grew respectfully silent and turned their eyes on him. Rose was able to move through the group with her tray without difficulty, pleased to know that with this speech, she would likely find out what Voldemort's reaction to Alex's attack had been.

"My fellow Death Eaters, my valued associates, my pure-blood wizard family," Lucius began regally. Had the situation not been so dire, Rose would have laughed at his pretentiousness. "Today, we have suffered a tragedy, the demise of some of our most loyal brethren. I propose a toast, therefore, to our fallen comrades. May we avenge their deaths with such fury that their murderer will beg us for death for many years to come. May she never rest, but suffer our wrath until old age claims what is left of her." Raising his glass briefly, he drained it in one long pull, the others followed his example. 

Rose was inexplicably revolted at seeing this. _Merlin's wand, you guys never do anything halfway, do you_? she thought, fighting to keep the disgust she felt from reaching her face.

"I have asked you here, my loyal associates," Lucius continued as Rose refilled his glass and hurried to do the same for the others. "to discuss our Lord's plan for Alexandria's recovery. Apparently, he is so wary of her that he no longer feels my life is more valuable to him than her death. This is his privilege to assign the entire circle to the task of hunting her without regard to my life. However, I strongly believe that we can acquire her before any of the others do and save ourselves the bother of having to arrange my burial." The room bubbled lightly with chuckling as Lucius smiled winningly at his own joke.

Rose pondered his words as she worked. Apparently, the Dark Lord had taken the attacks more seriously than Lucius had assumed and had assigned the Death Eaters to kill Alex Borgin whether they brought about Malfoy's demise or not. That could be a problem. Her thoughts were interrupted by a tall, muscular wizard near the front speaking up, his deep voice booming through the room.

"Our master knows that the most powerful among us are your staunch allies, my Lord. I am certain that he knows we do not wish to cause your untimely demise. He merely seeks to hurry your capture of this woman. I believe I speak for all of us when I say that we will seek out this assassin. When we find her, we will contact you to allow you the opportunity to capture her without force or have your son destroy her. It would be good for him, would raise his status in the eyes of our Lord."

Another wizard, near the back of the room, spoke up, then. "Yes, where is your young dragon, anyway? We've not seen him in such a long time. He should be allowed to spend more time with us, Lucius, before he is inducted into the Dark Lord's service. It would be prudent for him to know friend from foe."

"You're quite right, of course. I shall go and collect him immediately. Rose, you will care for my guests, of course?" an unspoken threat passed from his eyes to hers. 

"I will honor them as I honor you, my Lord," Malfoy's eyes lightened just a bit at the unaccustomed title. Apparently he preferred it, something to bear in mind on those occasions when he was displeased. There was even a flicker of a smile playing around his lips as he left.

"And just how do you honor him, my little beauty?" came a cold voice over her shoulder. Before she could turn, he had seized her around the waist with one unmovable arm. She shivered as she recognized him as the burly man who had first spoken after Malfoy's speech. That eloquent tongue was now trailing her neck as his free hand explored her roughly. "What say we find out, boys? Malfoy never minds if we play with his toys." A wave of very unpleasant laughter circled the room as he began unbuttoning her blouse. Realizing that his intentions were the worst possible kind, Rose began to panic, her heart racing and her knees quaking with fear as she struggled helplessly.

This could not be happening. 

Rapidly, she scanned the room, looking for anyone who was not staring in rapt fascination or laughing openly. She spotted one; Severus, of course, who was merely leaning against the wall, arms folded, glaring daggers at her aggressor. But, what had she been expecting? He was not about to risk blowing his cover to save her, probably not even if they were threatening her life. 

No. She was alone in this. She'd have to get out of it herself.

In the instant that it had taken her to realize this, another man had approached, this one smaller than the one holding her and slightly older, but no less threatening. She nearly retched all over him as he scraped the newly-bared flesh with sharpened nails, raising thin lines of blood to the surface and eyeing his work hungrily. 

"You wait your turn, Jugson. She's mine," the larger man growled, forcing her to her knees as he bit the back of her neck hard enough to make her reel from the pain. Rose wasted no more time, smashing the back of her head into the face of her assailant. Hearing a satisfying crunch, she knew that she'd broken his nose, but repeated the gesture twice more for good measure. Getting a grim satisfaction from his cries of surprise and pain, she rolled away from his slackened grip and regained her feet, drawing her wand as she did so.

The injured man was on his feet surprisingly quickly as the rest of the room recovered from their shock and surged forward to subdue her. She backed toward the door quickly, trying to keep them all in her line of sight and failing miserably as another wizard grabbed her from behind, seizing her wand and twisting her arm behind her back. She screamed in pain as he twisted harder trying to force her back to her knees, but was thwarted by a savage kick to the kneecap. More howls of pain and rage as the men continued to close in, laughing darkly at her predicament. 

She couldn't believe that Severus had not lifted a finger to stop them, for now that she had injured two of them, it was obvious they were out for blood. She risked a glance in his direction and saw him turn his head to stare at the opposite wall.

_Self-serving bastard_! _How could he_?

Rose saw her last chance pass as a wizard leveled his wand at her head. Without a thought, she dove to the side, snatching a wine bottle from the table as she did so. Smashing it on the floor, she rolled to her feet, brandishing the only weapon she had left. She knew it was hopeless, that they would have their way no matter what she did at this point. But, by Mab, she'd make a few of them remember her. Two men lunged for her at once, trying to grab both of her arms, but only one managed to do so, the other received a slashed face for his efforts. Cursing her venomously, he landed her with a backhanded blow that nearly severed her from consciousness. 

There were too many, now, surrounding her. Too many for her to fight. For a brief moment, she wished for death as rough hands stripped her of the rest of her clothing.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

****

To my beloved readers:

I was very discouraged when I began to lose my reviewers (though they're all accounted for now, thank Merlin!) and it put a damper on my enjoyment of this story, so let me heartily thank all of you for your kind words! I can't tell you what your support means to me. Sometimes when I can't sleep, I'll turn on my computer and read my reviews (I save all of them). It reminds me that for once in my life, I'm actually accomplishing something, and I'm not the loser that my family perceives me to be. So, hugs to all of you. You're the best!

****

Rycca: When is Severus going to admit that he loves Alex? I wish I knew. I'm getting a little frustrated with him, myself. And, now that he's stood by and watched this episode without lifting a finger to help, she may not want to hear it if he does tell her. What a mess! As to your story, I feel I owe you an apology. Honestly, I had no intention of harassing you about updating. I know how damnably frustrating writer's block can be and I was out of line in bugging you about it. You just take your time and I'll enjoy savoring the sweet anticipation. You're a terrific writer and I know you'll beat this!

****

Annie: Hi! Welcome aboard, and thank you so much for your review. So, you're rooting for Lucius, eh? It's hard not to. He's such a hottie, and one of the most perfect bad guys I've ever read. I'm happy that you like Alex. I got a few negative reviews on her characterization way back in the beginning of 'Not For Sale,' so it always thrills me to hear that someone is happy with her. So, you think Rose should 'entertain' Lucius? I guess he could use a little love, and the prospect of writing that scene is really tempting. 

****

Lady Jenilyn: Interestingly enough, and to my great delight, I had a lucid dream about that particular sequence of events the night after I began that chapter and now have a beautiful picture of our early- morning, slightly disheveled, partially-nekkid Lucius permanently etched in my brain. YEAH! The tiny bit of information you've given me about your family makes me want to throttle them individually. I just don't understand people who try to drag others down. Well I, for one, am immensely proud of you for returning to school and being independent enough to make it on your own. YOU ROCK, Jennifer! Keep on doing your thing!

****

Slytherin Saggittarius: Not only will it not hurt to gain a new reviewer, it thrills me to no end! Thank you for telling me that you're enjoying the story. Your kind words have been stored in my heart. I hope that the story will continue to draw your attention.

****

Arwen 78: Hi! Welcome back! I'm so sorry to hear about your computer. I've suffered that loss myself and it is indeed heartbreaking. I'm so happy to hear that the story still interests you. Sorry about Alex and Snape. It's upsetting to me as well as I really love that grouchy little pain in the butt. If it's meant to be, then it will be - I hope. So, you can like Lucius 'just a smudge?' I'm glad to hear it. Maybe he'll get the girl in the end, maybe he won't. I hope you're not disappointed with the conclusion, of course, that's a while in coming.

****

Fleur K: Hi! It's good that you liked the scene with the Death Eaters. I was so nervous about writing that one! You'll have to imagine my relief at your words. I don't think I can express it. Lucius and Rose are in a bit of a precarious place. Hope you enjoy how that turns out!

****

PPP: Welcome back! I hope you had a good holiday. My vacation just started today, and I am relieved beyond words to be away from my job! Aside from the few short trips I have scheduled, I plan to write day in and day out. Don't laugh. This story has taken over my entire life! I just had to write the Death Eaters like frightened children, and Lucius, the parent figure they run to. I couldn't help myself! And, you're right about Lucius. He can surprise anyone, especially me!

****

Silverfey: The most amazing thing just happened! You won't believe it! I just signed on to _write to you_ to see if you were okay, and lo-and-behold there were three reviews from my little Silverfey in my inbox! YEAH! I was so happy! I just live to see that 'Go You' on the end of your reviews. I've been worried to death about you, Trying to talk myself out of being nosy, but I just couldn't stop myself from inquiring about you any longer. Don't DO that! I'm old! I could have an aneurysm or something! As for your reviews, here goes: You got me. Alex's allegiance, actually, her freedom not being for sale was what the first story was about. Good catch, there. And, yeah, I think she's scared to death, especially right now, but she's really falling for little Drac. Lucius is fascinated with her, whether he truly loves her remains to be seen. The same goes for Severus, actually. Thank you for your reviews. I'm glad you're back, and you have no idea how relieved! 

****

Intel Ewok: Wow! Darth Life really has it in for you. I'm so sorry. Stupid real life interfering with our fantasy world! How dare he? I'm glad you're back. I missed you!


	15. Chapter Fifteen: An Uneasy Peace

Chapter Fifteen: An Uneasy Peace

In all the confusion no one, least of all, Rose, noticed Severus stalking toward the group and drawing his wand, a deadly gleam in his eye. He had determined that he was going to stay out of this, that he had offered Alex fair warning of what she was getting herself into and that was enough. She was so certain that she had everything under control. It would be interesting to see how she "controlled" a large group of hostile Death Eaters: Voldemort's elite, at that. 

Through recent research he had discovered that any type of disguise used by Alexandria would render her contract moot, leaving her helpless before Malfoy and the violent witches and wizards he often entertained. This he had intended to be the focus of his argument with her on Sunday, but raw jealousy took hold of him and he lost control of his temper. The thought of Malfoy taking her simply drove him past the point of logic. 

And, now these men had caused the same reaction. Blind hatred had bubbled up within him like poison in a cauldron. His cover be damned. He had watched them do this to countless other women, never lifting a finger to help, but not Alex. An explosive curse should work to clear away the wizards in the back. Aiming carefully, making certain that there was no chance he would kill her by mistake, he raised his wand.

"What in Mab's name are you doing?" came the enraged shout of Lucius Malfoy from the doorway. Draco stood behind him, his face drained of all color as the wizards cleared a path to the maid and the men holding her. The man with the torn face spoke first.

"Just having a little fun, my Lord," he answered casually. "It's been a long day for us all."

"A little entertainment is always appreciated," hissed the wizard behind her who had pinned her arms tightly behind her back.

"Remove your hands from her at once," Malfoy stated simply, softly, with quiet fury boiling away behind the words. His wand was drawn, but not raised. The threat was clear enough for any fool. They let her go and stepped away, the confusion obvious on their faces.

Rose immediately curled into a ball of humiliation and pain. Her head was pounding and her body alive to every sensation, every breath of air against her bare flesh felt like the sting of some poisonous insect. They had struck her so many times that she was certain her entire face was swollen. The coppery taste of blood filled her mouth. 

And Severus, her beloved, had just stood there and watched them beat her into submission. Ironic, this unexpected rescue by her enemy - and disturbing.

She quaked with fear as a pair of perfectly-shined black boots approached her, but when Lucius crouched down, it was to cover her with his cape. It was warm and buttery-soft and smelled of him. Rose thought that she had never felt so relieved in all her life.

"This woman is a pure-blood witch from an old family, and she is mine alone," he scolded the men around him. Immediately, they were surrounded by surprised gasps. Embarrassed apologies were heard around the room and, from the corner of her eye, Rose saw several men fall to their knees before Lucius, begging his forgiveness and hers. 

"We thought she was just a maid."

"No idea she had any value to you, my Lord."

"Be merciful, my Lord. We didn't know."

Malfoy ignored them, helping her to her feet as she gasped from the sheer agony the motion caused. For a moment, the room spun and she fought to keep her stomach from spilling its contents all over her employer. She fell against him and allowed his arms to encircle her protectively. 

"I am ashamed of all of you," he said sternly.

"We had no idea."

He sighed irritably. "Alright, alright. I should have known you would want her. Go find some mudblood or muggle to relieve you of your frustrations. Rose is worthy of better treatment. Draco," he called as he ran a gentle hand soothingly over her head, pulling it away in disgust when he encountered the blood from his associate's face. "Escort Rose to my chambers and call a mediwizard. Do not leave her side until you are certain she's resting comfortably."

"Yes, sir, " Draco answered rather stiffly. It was obvious that he was burying a host of violent emotions as he wrapped an arm around Rose's waist, supporting her easily, and rushing them from the room as if both their lives depended on it.

When they were well out of earshot, Draco finally spoke. "I'm really sorry, Rose. My father's associates are dangerous."

She didn't respond, and Draco took the hint. 

When at last they reached Malfoy's chambers, he eased her onto the bed with a gentleness she hadn't known he possessed and immediately summoned the family's mediwizards.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

An hour later, Draco was perched on the edge of his chair scrubbing his face with his hands, trying to rid himself of the positively mutinous thoughts that had been plaguing him since he left Rose's side. The peaceful woman he had left asleep on his father's bed bore no resemblance whatsoever to the bloodied figure he'd first escorted from the presence of those wolves his father entertained. 

The mediwizards had repaired the physical damage without much trouble. Most of her injuries were external. The majority of the blood on her hands and arms belonged to her assailants. Draco smiled grimly when he heard this. 

One of the bastards had broken her wrist, but that seemed to be the worst of it. Whatever was going on inside her couldn't be good, though, for the cheerful maid he had befriended seemed lost. She hadn't spoken a word to anyone, nor had she responded to any of the mediwizard's spells except to moan in pain - once - when her wrist was being examined. Other than that, she had been as silent as the grave, a glazed look in her eyes. 

Damn those men!

The sound of heavy footsteps called his attention to the door which swung open with no preamble. His father's imposing figure stepped quickly into the room. 

Apparently, the meeting was over. 

"Where is Rose?" Lucius asked sharply.

Draco was on his feet in an instant. "She was asleep in your bed when I left her." 

His father's face darkened as he scowled in frustration. 

"I'll summon her," Draco offered, reaching in his pocket for the crystal connected to Rose's bracelet.

"No, son. Don't. That would only add to her grievances. We'll be lucky if she isn't packing her things. I'll go and find her." He turned on his heel, and Draco was at his side before he could leave.

"I'll go with you," he stated firmly.

"No. I need to speak with her alone."

Lucius searched the entire servant's wing, beginning with her private quarters, and found nothing but a damp bathroom floor. Evidently, she had preferred to bathe in here rather than in his own luxurious bathtub. That was understandable, all things considered. 

But, where was she, now? Her personal affects were still in her room, thank Merlin, but perhaps she was so frightened that she left without them. He spent the next few minutes stalking the halls and looking in seldom-used rooms, thinking she may have sought solitude in one of them. 

Eventually, his search led him to the garden. It was lovely under the silver moon, his swans swimming gracefully in the pond. And there was Rose, sitting on the bench at the side of the pond, her head lowered as if in defeat. He placed his walking stick at the door as it had been specifically designed to intimidate. That was his last intention. What was needed here was patience and the legendary Malfoy charm.

She looked so small out there, silhouetted in the moonlight. And for a moment he felt a rare swell of pity as he strode softly to her side and sat down. She sat as still as statue, never even acknowledging him.

"Rose," he called softly.

She raised her head and stared out at the pond. When he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, she shrugged it away - lightly, without malice, as if shying away from a stranger.

"Are they gone?" she asked so softly that he had to strain to hear.

"Yes."

"I suppose I owe you thanks," she stated flatly.

"You owe me nothing," he assured her. "If there is a debt, it is I who owe you - an apology. I was preoccupied, and forgot how dangerous they can be."

They sat in silence for a moment, Rose staring blankly ahead and Lucius studying her carefully. He needed to know, but how to ask?

"Rose, they have assured me that --"

She shook her head slightly, her jaw clenching as she fought the tears that threatened to overwhelm her. She knew that he would want to know. "They hadn't quite gotten around to it," she answered, barely getting the words out before the tears came. 

She buried her face in her hands. Could this night be any more humiliating?

Lucius sighed in relief. If they had actually succeeded in raping her, she would never forgive him. '_And it would have destroyed her_,' came a tiny voice in the back of his mind. He stifled it quickly. For Merlin's sake, she may be a pure-blood, but she was only a servant. 

Then why did it bother him so much that she wouldn't let him touch her? Perhaps she simply preferred women. It shouldn't concern him in the slightest. There were others who were more attractive and more cooperative.

"I got the distinct impression that I'm not the first servant they've attacked," Rose began. "They seemed to feel that they had the right."

"Rose," Lucius began.

"How could you let them do that?" she interrupted, her voice still low, but laced with fury. 

"The women whom I have employed would do anything for the approval of a powerful wizard. They did not need to be forced," he said sternly.

"Surely you aren't insinuating that I should have just let them--" She stopped, unable to finish the sentence. 

"Of course not."

Slowly, trying to make no sudden movements, he drew her wand from an inner pocket of his robe and held it before her. She immediately slid it from his fingers, her eyes finally meeting his, if only for a moment. 

"I thought they'd broken it," she whispered.

"I almost left it there. You'd do just as well to carry a broken bottle of Bordeaux."

If she was at all amused by the joke, she gave no indication. "How's his face?" she asked seriously.

"Permanently damaged, I believe." 

The corners of her mouth turned up slightly. "Good."

"You are a formidable witch," he commented lightly.

"I can defend myself if I have to. But, I'm no match for a room full of your friends."

"They are not my friends," he stated firmly. "They are business associates."

"They're Death Eaters," she snapped, fixing him with a fierce look. "It's okay to say it around me. I know what you are. I know what they are. I'm under no illusions about what's going on. I said that I would stay and serve you, and I will, but please stop trying to cushion things for me. I'm not a china doll."

Lucius raised his brow at the unexpected tirade. She certainly wasn't a delicate creature, not at all. How different from his other servants, and how frustratingly desirable.

"I am pleased that you choose to stay. Your services have become invaluable to me. To be completely honest, I was surprised to find you still here after I closed the meeting. When I didn't find you in my room, I thought that you had run."

"I considered it," she said softly.

"And then?" he prompted.

"I reconsidered."

"May I ask why?"

Rose looked at the wizard in confusion, her mouth slightly open, and Lucius was forced to looked away from the tempting sight just long enough to collect himself. The sight of her naked, struggling form had aroused him greatly, and he was fighting to master his more primal urges. 

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked.

"Enlighten me." He favored her with his sweetest smile.

"Those men are not loyal to you because of blood ties or a common cause. They're loyal because they fear your power. Most of them have probably never even seen it first hand. You could have let them have their way and altered my memory, but you didn't. The fact that you compromised your status, even for a moment, to spare me from a fate worse than death--" she placed her hand on his face, gently, looking deeply into his eyes. "I can't tell you what that means to me."

It was almost too much for him, the gentle touch of a soft, warm hand, the trust in her deep brown eyes. He covered her hand with his own, lightly, but she pulled it away.

"I'm sorry, sir. I shouldn't have."

"I have told you before that your attentions are not unwanted." he stated gently.

Rose felt herself melt under the heat of his gaze, but couldn't bear to be touched just yet. 

However, she could allow herself this one sweet luxury.

Leaning in slightly, she covered his mouth with hers, reveling in the smell of his skin, the taste of his kiss. There were no words to describe the satisfaction of hearing a moan of desire escape him. Her mind reeled from it. He truly wanted her, and the knowledge was intoxicating. The kiss deepened slowly, naturally. She, allowing her lips to part for his questing tongue and he, responding with a passion she'd never known him to possess. 

It was only when his hand slid from her shoulder to her wrist and she pulled away, wincing in pain, that she recovered her senses. 

"Did I hurt you?" Lucius questioned intently.

"A little," she answered, rubbing her wrist gently. "It's alright. The mediwizards mended the bones, but said it might be tender for a while."

"They broke your wrist?" he asked slowly, menacingly.

Rose only nodded. 

What had she been doing?

"I should go and fix dinner, sir," she said, unnecessarily smoothing her blouse. "I'm sure the little dragon's starving by now."

"We can order out for one evening. You should join us for dinner."

Rose's eyes froze over. "I'm a servant, sir, not an equal. We'd both do well to remember that."

With that, she left, still unsure of why she had been so cold. Maybe she just wanted to hurt him as she had been hurt.

'_Or, maybe_,' said a tiny voice in her head, '_you're terrified of what he makes you feel_.'

Shaking her head at such nonsense, she escaped to the kitchen.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Rycca: Tell us how you really feel, sweetie. Don't hold it all in like that. You could get an ulcer. :-) I'm glad that you - um - liked (?) the chapter. Did the beginning of this make you feel any better?

Lady Jenilyn: Sorry to disappoint you, but Draco is little-brother material to Rose, nothing more. I'm glad that you feel he's behaving like a normal teenager. That's what I wanted for him. And your compliments on my writing making me absolutely glow! Thank you!

Marina: Hi! I'm not sure that Draco was too keen on joining the Death Eaters as it was, but if he was leaning that way at all, this probably shook some sense into him. Thanks for the review.

Silverfey: So, your questions about Draco and Severus are answered now. I guess I'm happy that I made you sad (boy, does that look weird). It's a sign that I was able to convey what I wished to convey. So, thanks - I think.

Fleur K: I'm glad that you enjoyed that chapter. I think that things turned out as well as they could under the circumstances. What do you think?

Zariva: Sorry to freak you out like that. I don't think I could do that to a kid. I just don't have the literary balls. I'm really pleased that you like my depiction of Draco and my OC, Alex. That means a great deal to me. As to what this will do to her, it has quite a few effects, but one major change comes from it that I can't discuss just yet. I'm glad that you understand about Severus. It's was illogical for him to attack even with their backs turned, but to try and take them all on in a duel would have been senseless. Thanks for piping up! Hope the update came quickly enough for you.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Mab's Cauldron

Chapter Sixteen: Mab's Cauldron

Two days later, things had still not returned to normal at the Malfoy estate. The tension between Lucius and Rose was palpable enough to give Draco a headache when he entered a room they both occupied, which, thank the stars, was rare.

Still, Rose seemed to be recovering from her injuries quite nicely and had even managed to crack a joke or two. She still had trouble lifting anything heavy with her left hand, but had assured him that her wrist was stronger every day. Until then, she could readily levitate anything that gave her trouble. 

She had become a whirlwind of activity though, even more so than usual, never allowing herself a moment's rest. When Draco expressed his concern about this to his father, Lucius insisted that it was simply her way of working through her anger, and that it was best to leave her to her own devices. She was a strong woman, he had added, a strange look in his eye.

Draco left the room in confusion. 

Tonight, he sat at dinner watching Rose flit in and out of the dining room, clearing away empty plates and refilling glasses, never looking Lucius in the eye, but often pausing her incessant movements for a split-second to wink at Draco.

He was relieved at her playful antics, a sure sign that she was beginning to feel like herself again. 

Now, he stood in the foyer, practicing his juggling which he had perfected via animated instructions she had slid under his door sometime Thursday night. Despite his rapidly-developing skill, he dropped all three balls when the maid appeared at the top of the stairs.

For a moment, he thought it was a stranger, one of his father's paid companions making her way home late at night. But, on closer inspection he saw that it was Rose, dressed to kill in baggy black trousers, a bright red shirt that wore like a second skin, and huge stacked boots. Her hair was slicked back. She was actually wearing make-up, not a great deal, just enough to brighten cheeks and lips which had been deathly pale for days. 

He thought he'd never seen anyone so uncompromisingly sexy.

"Where are _you_ going?" he asked, incredulously, wearing a huge smile of approval.

"My dear lad, your father has released me early tonight, so I'm going out," she responded happily, matching his smile with one of her own.

"With whom?"

"With yours truly." 

She breezed passed him and he caught a whiff of intoxicating perfume.

"Are you - alright - to go out?" he asked as delicately as possible.

Rose smiled warmly at the concern on his young face. 

"I'm fine, little dragon boy. I've decided that the only way I'm going to get over the other night is to keep living, you know - keep breathing." Draco answered with a confused look. "I'm fine, Drac. Don't worry." 

She ruffled his hair playfully, and he immediately reached up to rake it back into place. 

"And, to answer your question, I'm going to that new club off of Knockturn Alley."

"Mab's Cauldron?" Draco asked, his voice laced with envy.

"That's right. I'm running a little late, but I'm sure they'll just go ahead and start the party without me," she joked.

Suddenly, an idea occurred to her. "You want to come along? You're a little young, but I'm sure you can get in with an escort."

Draco's face fell. "I'd love to, but there's no _way_ my father will let me out of the house." 

The look of disappointment was too much to bear. "That's just stupid," she huffed. "Let me go talk to him. Maybe we can work something out." she offered.

As much as he wanted to talk her out of it, the flicker of hope that she could change his father's mind would not let him stop her as she skipped back up the stairs toward his room.

Rose took a deep breath before knocking on Malfoy's door. She knew that she was taking a risk by coming to his personal chambers, probably catching him in bed, wearing "filthy muggle clothes," but she couldn't stand the thought of Draco missing out on life because of his father's paranoia. _Besides_, she smiled to herself, _I happen to know for a fact that Alex is not after young Mr. Malfoy_.

She rapped lightly, hoping that she wouldn't startle him and cause another attack on an innocent door. 

"Come," called a muffled voice from within.

Oh, good, he was still awake.

The sight that met her eyes as she swung open the door froze her in her tracks. 

Lucius reclined in his favorite chair, naked to the waist - again - luxurious platinum hair hanging over his bare shoulders, lightly brushing his chest. At the sight of his maid, he rose gracefully to feet, taking in her appearance with one sweep of his eyes. 

He smiled graciously, unconcerned for his own state of undress.

"My dear lady, I do hope this is a social call," he said sweetly.

She smiled at his good humor. Thank Mab he wasn't holding her recent silence against her!

"Maybe later," she hedged. "Tonight, I'm going out."

"Where are you going?"

So caught off-guard was she by his nearness and his state of undress, that she answered honestly before she could stop herself. "As far away from your naked skin as possible - before I do something I'll regret."

He took a step forward, enjoying the sight of her breath quickening as she looked away. "And you're certain that you would regret it?"

"Sir, I regret one simple kiss in a moment of weakness," she admitted.

"Do you?" he pursued softly, stepping closer.

Rose stared at the floor. "It was careless, sir."

"It was breathtaking," he said simply.

Rose felt the heat rise to her face as she shifted her gaze to the wall. She couldn't believe the effect his nearness was having on her resolve. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him smile.

"Do you know how long it's been since I've seen a woman blush?"

"I doubt I'm the first woman you've flattered."

He closed the distance between them with a single stride and drew her gaze to him with sheer proximity. His smile had been replaced with a somber expression. 

"Is that what you think I'm doing?"

"I think that you're not accustomed to having your will resisted."

"Displeasing the head of the Malfoy family has, for time immemorial, been considered the height of foolishness."

Rose locked her eyes with his, feigning more strength than she felt. "Are you threatening me, sir?"

"Merely passing on a bit of wisdom," he answered lightly.

"Perhaps you'd prefer to resort to your associates' methods and just take what you want," she suggested angrily.

"Such action would demean us both," he said seriously. "And I resent your implication that I am anything like them."

Rose felt the danger behind the softly-spoken words. She smiled sweetly and curtsied. "Well, I'd hate to besmirch your honor, good sir," she joked, relieved to hear him chuckle. 

The tension eased in an instant, and she felt free to address the issue at hand. "I actually came up here to talk to you about Draco, sir."

His face shadowed. "What has he done?"

"Nothing," she hurried to assure him. "He's a great kid. I really like him - which is why I'm here."

Lucius perched on the edge of the bed, offering her his chair with a gallant gesture. 

She would have preferred to stand, but when Lucius didn't get what he wanted he became a difficult man to deal with. She sat lightly, trying to keep the raging fantasies of what magic could be made in that bed from overwhelming her.

"I don't have much time, so I'll make this short. Your son's bored out of his mind, holed up in this mansion with nothing to do and no one to socialize with but his father and the maid."

His eyes narrowed slightly and Rose's mouth went immediately dry. "And you have a suggestion?"

"Let him go out with me tonight. I can look after him and -"

"That is out of the question," he interrupted coldly.

"Sir," she struggled to keep her tone even, "with all due respect, you're being ridiculous. That poor kid will go crazy locked up in this house all summer!"

"Where my son goes or does not go is none of your affair. I am his father, and I will decide what is best for him."

"What's best for _you_, you mean," Rose spit out the words against her own better judgment.

Lucius stood, his imposing height throwing Rose into shadow. "This conversation is over. I suggest you leave before I forget myself," he said coldly.

"Fine." Rose shot up from her chair and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Lucius stared at his door in fascination. Never had anyone had the audacity to behave in such a manner toward him. She usually showed a great deal more respect, not to mention self-restraint. What had gotten into her?

After a few moments of wondering, he shook his fair head lightly. With all she'd been through, she was bound to have the occasional fit of temper. He could be patient until she was herself again.

He sniffed the air lightly like a predator scenting his prey. Her perfume still lingered in the air, stirring a hunger that had not diminished since her "moment of weakness." Somehow, he had to convince her to give in to these emotions that caused her such turmoil. There was simply no reason for either of them suffer like this.

The next morning dawned brightly and Lucius awakened to the usual sight of breakfast and a hot bath in the next room. Briefly, he wondered how Rose managed to keep up with her duties as well as she did, even going so far as to come home from a night on the town and still have breakfast ready for both of the Malfoy gentlemen - on her day off, no less. 

Perhaps she had stayed at the manor last night after all. 

Draco would likely know, and he made a mental note to ask him. They needed to have a talk anyway. 

He took time for a leisurely bath and breakfast before dressing and making his way to his son's room. There, he remembered to have the courtesy to knock, something he rarely did. No answer was forthcoming, however, and Lucius opened the door quietly.

His son was still asleep, curled under the green and black Slytherin blanket that he had insisted on having when he was accepted into his family's traditional house. It had, of course, been waiting for him when he came home for the holidays. 

He smiled warmly at the sight of the boy's white-blonde hair, so like his own, splayed on the black satin pillow. The resemblance almost stopped there, though. He had his mother's delicate features, and a personality that was almost, but not quite like a traditional Malfoy. The boy was ruthless, but lacked cunning. Goal-oriented, but lacked perseverance. Neither had he shown any sign of the Malfoy grace under pressure. 

And, worse still, he had been caught on several occasions with muggle magazines and books in his room. Lucius had burned them immediately. He would not have his boy grow up to be some muggle-loving fool like Arthur Weasley.

Moaning lightly, Draco dragged his eyes open, blinking away the morning light streaming in through the window.

"Good morning, son," his father greeted almost tenderly.

Still, it gave Draco a start, and he grabbed his wand from the bedside table, brandishing it at the intruder whose eyes filled with pride. "Well done, Draco, but you would have been dead two minutes ago," he said lightly. "It's awfully late to be sleeping," he added. "Perhaps you should get up. I see the maid has your breakfast ready."

Draco sat up and rubbed his eyes, yawning lightly. 

"Good morning, father. Is anything the matter?"

"Nothing at all." Lucius sat on the edge of the bed and gazed down at his son. "I just felt that we should talk."

"About last night?" Draco guessed.

"I thought that we'd reached an understanding."

"We had, father, but when she suggested going to ask you -"

"You felt that your father would be swayed by a tight blouse and a pretty face," Lucius inserted with a smirk.

Draco sighed and looked down at his hands. "I didn't think it would hurt."

"Oh, it never does. Did you truly want to go out with her? She's nearly twice your age."

"I just wanted to go _out_, father," he answered seriously, entreating the older wizard with wide eyes. "And the fact that she's twice my age doesn't bother me. She doesn't act it, so I don't really see it. Besides, the Daily Prophet said that Mab's Cauldron was going to be amazing; live bands every night, three levels, dancing, wand-tag in the basement, and a restaurant on the third floor."

"It does sound wonderful."

"Exactly."

"I hope that it took her mind off of her recent troubles," Lucius said sincerely. "She did go, did she not?" Draco nodded dejectedly. "I'm sorry that I couldn't allow you to join her. I can't express to you the danger you would be in."

"Not with Rose. You saw what she did to the men who tried to - " Draco began.

"Son," his father interjected. "The only reason that woman survived is that they were toying with her. You know what sort of men they are. They enjoy rough sport." Lucius sighed and looked away. "I don't like to dwell on what they would have done to her had I not interfered."

Draco brow furrowed in curiosity. "Why did you stop them?"

"Oh, there are a host of reasons," Lucius began, lying down and staring at the ceiling, arms crossed behind his head. "The most important is that she has become indispensable to me, to us, really, though you may not realize it."

"You could have altered her memory," Draco offered.

"Spoken like a true Slytherin," his father praised. "However, she is a pure-blood witch. They are becoming quite rare, and should be treated with respect. I had no intention of allowing them to violate something so precious."

Draco smiled down at his father playfully. "You like her, don't you?"

Gray eyes darted over to meet his own. "She's a servant, son."

"You've been with every other servant we've had."

Lucius smiled. "Our other servants were nothing like her."

"Will she not have you?" Draco teased.

Lucius sighed heavily, suddenly serious. "Could you blame her?"

The younger wizard bit his bottom lip as he contemplated. "I don't suppose I could, but you _have_ been awfully hard on her. Maybe you could be a bit more friendly," he suggested.

Lucius chuckled. "Friendly? She's fortunate I haven't taken her head off. Besides, with Alexandria threatening our entire circle, I have much work to do."

"Do you think you can find her?" Draco asked, his eyes wide with concern.

"Finding her is simple," was his surprising answer. "The problem lies in deciding where to go from there."

"How to kill her without endangering yourself?" Draco guessed.

Lucius chuckled. "I don't want to kill her, son. I need her alive, but under my control, and she's far too focused to hold with an Imperius Curse." He sighed again, more deeply this time. "Somehow, I have to befriend my enemy. Perhaps it's time I told her the simple truth."

****

Thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews! I love you guys! 

****

PPP: I'm glad that you were spared agonizing over Rose's fate. I updated as quickly as possible to relieve the tension. I agree with you that, sans Potter, Draco's an okay kid. He still has a few rough edges, though. They'll become evident later on.

****

Intel Ewok: Wow! Just hearing about your job gave me headache. You poor thing! I hope things get a little groovier soon. You are correct. Lucius is, above all, cunning when it comes to manipulation. There's something inherently sexy about that. 

****

Lady Jenilyn: Calm yourself, Jen! Goodness! Oh, who am I kidding? I had a hot flash just writing that scene. It's so hard to keep those two under control sometimes. I have to remind myself of their respective motivations. I was pretty happy that he saved her as well. And yes, Severus does have a problem with allowing his darker emotions to influence him. I'm not sure that he even realizes _why_ he's so damned possessive of her. I can safely reveal at this point that Draco is no longer the main obstacle between Rose and Lucius. 

****

Rycca: Go, Lucius, indeed. My word, we do change our allegiances quickly, don't we? Just kidding. I can't blame you. Sev is being a complete imbecile. I appreciate your saying that Lucius seems more human now. I was really pushing for that effect. And, happily, Draco is becoming more pro-Rose by the day. 

****

Slytherin Sagittarius: Thank goodness! I don't think I could write a scene like that. It would leave a bad taste in my mouth for weeks! I was happy for Rose's butt-kicking, too, but she could've easily given herself away like that. It's not like she had much of a choice, though. Thank you for complimenting my development of Draco and Lucius. That means so much to me! You mean, if Draco finds out. :-)

****

Arwen 78: Too much drama? Never! Honestly, I don't mean to torture. Severus still rocks. He's just being his usual temperamental, uncompromising self! Please don't hate me.

****

Fleur K: A good point there about Rose making a move on her own terms. I actually hadn't considered that. Well-spotted! And, no, I don't think Lucius has even come close to considering her an equal.

****

Silverfey: Don't worry, I think Rose/Alex is pretty confused, too. The poor girl: Love, lust, like, longing, friendship, alliances, enemies - It's tough. Rose and Draco are good for each other, I think. Her perspective seems to clear when she's playing big sister. Good call about Sev's jealousy, by the way. He stepped away willingly. He shouldn't be pissed when someone steps up in his place, but that's our Severus for you. Ah, I got a "Go, You!" My night is complete!

****

Annie: I wonder as well when Lucius will begin to suspect. He's so cunning, but too arrogant to believe that a mere woman could outwit him. In the immortal words of Vencini, "Ha, ha! You fool!" I'm glad you enjoyed the kiss. I enjoyed it, myself; had to go take a cold shower just picturing it long enough to write it. As for Alex being a miracle, you honor me. No, really. I blushed. Thank you. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen: A Long Night

**Chapter Seventeen: A Long Night**  
  
Rose leaned back on the park bench, enjoying the warmth of the summer sun. Raising her face to the sky, she breathed deeply, reliving the night before, the fear and anxiety she felt in Malfoy's room, the aggravation of having to break the news to Draco, and finally the freedom of leaving those oppressive stone walls and escaping into Knockturn Alley.   
  
She couldn't help but stop a moment outside Alex's old shop, bowing her head briefly at the empty window, and cursing every Death Eater to ever walk the planet, but most of all, Voldemort. If not for his war, this would never have happened. She sighed deeply, reminding herself that she would find a way to kill him. Lucius Malfoy was already planning to contact Alex. Perhaps she could persuade him to release a bit of information. Anything to assist her in ending the Dark Lord's life.  
  
Right now, that was Alex's single purpose: revenge.  
  
Rose, on the other hand, was spending her day off relaxing in the park, feeding the ducks and watching the carefree muggles play. The Daily Prophet hadn't exaggerated about Mab's Cauldron. It was fantastic. Before the sun came up, she had danced with at least a dozen different gorgeous wizards and a few good-looking witches, had way too much to drink, and even played wand-tag in the basement. She had gotten her butt kicked thoroughly by people much younger and more enthusiastic than she, but had had an outrageously fun time, anyway. She had even made it back to the manor in time to run baths and fix breakfast for the boys, then took a short nap before venturing out again.   
  
Today, she was paying for it. Those youngsters from the club had probably gone to sleep for a few hours and awakened fresh, bright, and beautiful this morning, but all the hangover cure in the world couldn't completely erase this headache, nor could restoratives make her feel any less like a lead weight.   
  
As loathe as she was to admit it, she was getting too old for that kind of party, and she should really stick to her policy of not drinking...ever.  
  
She chuckled as two children played at sword-fighting along the water's edge. Leaning in to catch their words, she recognized quotes from a recent pirate movie and smiled.  
  
Maybe she'd take in a movie before heading back to the club tonight. Of course, tonight, she was just going to stick to the restaurant, have a nice dinner and maybe spend some time with someone closer to her age, maybe with blonde hair and broad shoulders. She sighed in defeat.   
  
_Someone like Lucius_.   
  
What was she going to do about him? There was no way that she could continue to resist his advances, and incorrigible as he was, he would certainly continue to make them. Perhaps he felt that she owed him for rescuing her. She shook her head at her own ridiculousness. He wasn't the type. Unfortunately, he _was_ the type to relentlessly pursue his goals.   
  
There has to be some way to divert his attention, she thought, listening to the birds chirping away in the trees, her eyes drifting closed as she considered.

* * *

_To the owner of the golden Celtic torque,  
  
While I am impressed with your gardening skills, one cannot be rid of a weed by cutting away the plant. It will invariably grow back. I can help you strike at the root. If you are interested, contact me.   
  
With peaceful intentions,  
  
The former owner  
_

* * *

Lucius Malfoy, satisfied that Alexandria would remember the torque he had given her and understand the metaphor in the message, secured the scroll to his owl with a letter to his personal contact at the Daily Prophet (which Severus assured him that Alexandria read) ordering a full-page advertisement in tomorrow's edition. It was the kind of bait Alexandria couldn't refuse, a chance to kill Voldemort, however slight, would convince her to at least send a reply. Then, perhaps he could convince her to meet him someplace neutral to discuss an alliance.

* * *

After much consideration, Rose decided to forego the club for a good night's sleep. Stealing into the manor and closing the door as softly as possible, she slipped up the stairs with all the stealth of an experienced thief. Glancing to the right, she noticed a light in the office and sighed heavily. _Great_. Someone had lit a fire and forgotten to extinguish it. The office would be a furnace by morning, and with the mood the Lord of the manor was in, he'd probably blame her. Rolling her eyes, she swung into the room.   
  
Lucius, sprawled on the sofa, looked up from his glass and glared at her with bleary eyes.   
  
"Oh!" Rose yelped in surprise. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were still up."  
  
Quickly, she stepped back out of the room, but not before he could speak.  
  
"You look wonderful tonight," he drawled, his voice thick from too much wine.  
  
Rose looked down at the simple blue shift that she wore, and back at him. Perhaps he was a fan of simplicity.  
  
"Come and have a nightcap with me," he said, drawing his wand to conjure a second glass. It was a testament to his skill that he managed it, inebriated as he was.  
  
Rose cleared her throat nervously. "I really shouldn't, sir. I have to get up early and..."  
  
"Just a glass of wine, Rose. I want to talk to you," he insisted.  
  
She bit back her argument and stepped forward. "Alright, but after that I have to go."  
  
Lucius smiled, the unguarded grin of someone who's had far too much to drink.   
  
Rose filled his glass, poured one for herself, and moved to sit down.  
  
"No, not there," Lucius argued. "Come and sit with me on the sofa", he said, shifting his long legs out of the way.  
  
Carefully gauging his level of intoxication, she did so. This was an all-too-familiar scenario. She remembered a scene much like this one above Alex's shop in another time, another life.  
  
At least he was drunk this time.  
  
"You look lovely," he reiterated.  
  
"I'd return the compliment, but I'm sure you're fully aware of how perfect you look." She smiled sweetly.  
  
"Then , why do you sleep on the other side of the manor?" he questioned petulantly.  
  
"Because I don't care to complicate things," she answered honestly. "And because I'm in love with another man. I've explained this to you."   
  
"Your other man doesn't seem to be aware of your feelings, or he doesn't reciprocate them. I, on the other hand, have offered myself to you, yet you refuse me."  
  
"So, if I can't be with the one I love, love the one I'm with?" she asked with a smirk.  
  
"Excuse me?" Lucius asked, blinking hard to clear an obviously muddied wit.  
  
Rose sighed. "Nothing. It's an old muggle song." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "I think you're oversimplifying things."  
  
"I think you're just being difficult," he retorted, scowling as he brushed a piece of lint from his trousers.   
  
She slid forward on the sofa and brushed the hair out of his eyes, remembering the first time she'd ever done so at Nina's. She missed those days, missed her shop, missed Severus so much she wanted to cry.   
  
"I also think that something else is bothering you, Mr. Malfoy."   
  
"I'm fine, Alexandria, just exhausted."   
  
Rose's attention snapped instantly into sharp focus. What had he called her? She peered at him closely. He seemed no different than he had a moment before, still gazing at her with glazed-over eyes.   
  
She released the breath she had been holding. It was obviously just a slip of the tongue.   
  
"I'm not Alexandria, sir. I'm Rose," she said carefully. "Isn't she the woman who killed your associates?"  
  
"Alexandria," he repeated slowly, speaking the name like a spell. It gave her chills. "A former business associate - remarkable woman. She wants us all dead, even me."  
  
Rose smiled. "Must have been one hell of a business, sir."  
  
Lucius put a finger to her lips. "Language, Rose. You're as bad as she is sometimes. It makes me want to stop your mouth with mine," he drawled, leaning forward to demonstrate.   
  
Rose halted his progress with her hands on his shoulders. "I think we should get you to bed, Mr. Malfoy."   
  
He blinked, then nodded sleepily and she walked him to his room, her arm around his waist. When they arrived, he allowed her to remove his waistcoat and shoes before crawling into his magnificent four-poster.  
  
"Good night, sir."   
  
When she turned to leave, he seized her wrist roughly and she winced.  
  
"Stay," he ordered, voice just barely cresting a whisper, yet still so full of authority that she hesitated to argue. "I don't want you to leave."   
  
"You're drunk, Mr. Malfoy," she explained patiently. "You don't know what you want."  
  
He let out an uncharacteristically frustrated groan. "I have never been that drunk. I know what I want. I know what you want, and I am out of patience with you. Stop fighting me."  
  
Rose hung her head and sighed. She was a bit out of patience with him.  
  
"Alright," she said softly. "I'll stay."   
  
Heart fluttering wildly, she slipped in beside him and lay down, running her fingers through his hair soothingly. "You're right, Mr. Malfoy. I do want you."  
  
"My name is Lucius," he whispered, drawing out the hiss at the end of his name like a serpent and kissing her gently.  
  
Her resolve was crumbling. "I know. Go to sleep, now, Lucius."  
  
But, he didn't. He continued to kiss her more and more deeply, exploring slowly, until her will dissolved into nothing and soon she was returning his kisses with fervor, tugging at the layer of fabric that still separated them. He pulled her to her knees beside him, his mouth never leaving hers, allowing her to remove the offending piece of cloth.  
  
In the lowlight of the of the single lit sconce, she could see the strength of his body. He was beautiful, perfectly exquisite, and she wanted him more than she'd ever wanted anything: wanted his power, his strength, his will, wanted to take them inside of her body and make them her own, make him her own.  
  
_But, he'll never allow himself to belong to the maid_, reasoned the still-functioning part of her brain. _Alexandria, perhaps, could possess him, but not you. Now, stop this. You'll only regret it when he sneers at you in triumph tomorrow_.  
  
She tried to listen, tried to pull away, but he was strong, much stronger than she and her dress was over her head and on the floor before she could protest. She pushed him away. He pulled her closer, raking her back with thick nails. With the pain, inevitably, came pleasure, and she moaned in defeat.   
  
Tonight, he would have her. Tomorrow, she would accept the consequences.  
  
Guiding them both back down, he covered her body with his, falling hair forming a curtain of palest silk around their faces. She whispered her desire as he began a fevered exploration of her neck and shoulders with his mouth, searing her flesh with the heat of his kisses. Rose writhed with pleasure at the intensity of his touch...but the intensity was dying. His touch became lighter, his kisses slower until suddenly, they stopped.  
  
Rose looked down as a heavy weight sunk into her chest. It was Malfoy's fair head, his cheek resting between her breasts. She ran a hand through his hair uncertainly, questioning, and he didn't respond.  
  
She chuckled lightly at the irony.  
  
Lucius was asleep.

* * *

Nine hours later, he awakened with the hangover from Hades. A dreary, gray light streamed through the window, but seemed unbearably bright. Hoping to darken the enormous expanse of glass, he reached for his wand - and panicked.   
  
It was gone.   
  
Sitting up as quickly as he did caused his head to begin pounding and his stomach to swim dangerously. What had happened last night? He tried to think, but his mind was an impenetrable fog. He started simply.   
  
_What day is it_? He checked the calendar hovering above his writing desk. _It's Monday_.  
  
Something was very out of place for a Monday. He squeezed his eyes closed, wrinkling his forehead, but it only made the pain travel from his head to his face. He reopened them quickly and the room tilted causing his stomach to swim again.   
  
What he needed was a steaming cup of tea to clear the fog from his head and a hangover cure to stop this incessant pounding and bring back his powers of recollection.

That was what was missing. There was no bath drawn, no pot of tea, no breakfast, no hangover cure on the bedside table.   
  
Where the hell was that maid?  
  
He reached into his trousers for the summoning stone and stopped before he reached it.   
  
_The maid_.

He had a vivid memory of waking up in the dim light before dawn with his arms wrapped tightly around Rose's waist, his face pressed into her chest. Beneath him, she slept fitfully, whispering unintelligible words. He shook his head lightly to clear away the strange dream, then retrieved the stone and called her name.  
  
Two minutes later, he called again, more insistently this time. Where was she? The summoning bracelet was cursed to begin burning the wearer after the third call, and she hadn't taken it off. Only a Malfoy could remove it. Rose knew this. Why would she wait?  
  
Before he could call a third time, the maid appeared at his side in her dressing gown, rubbing her eyes and yawning widely.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. I was asleep," she said groggily.  
  
"Asleep?" he repeated angrily, putting a hand to his head to massage away the sudden flare of pain. "It is your duty to be the first to rise."  
  
"Quite frankly, sir, you're heavier than you look. I hardly slept at all with you..."  
  
"What are you babbling about?" he snapped. "Bring a hangover potion and a strong pot of tea this instant."  
  
"Breakfast, sir?" she asked with a very small voice.  
  
Lucius groaned and pulled a disgusted face.  
  
_Obviously not_, Rose thought.  
  
She rushed away quickly with a look of wonder in her eyes. Apparently, Malfoy didn't remember a thing about last night. Oh, well, a hangover potion would cure that, then maybe they could discuss the matter.   
  
Half an hour later, she reentered with a tray of the requested concoctions to find Lucius had returned to bed. Softly, she whispered a hovering charm over the tray and left it by the bedside while she filled the bath. He'd need a piping hot soak this morning to relieve the ache that kind of heavy drinking caused.  
  
She exited the room as quickly as she could, attending to Draco's breakfast and coffee as well, then settled down to work on patching Draco's quidditch robes.   
  
An hour later, Lucius appeared at her door.   
  
"May I?" he asked in a tone that gave her to understand it was not a request.  
  
"By all means," she answered quietly.   
  
He took a seat in the chair by the writing desk and fixed her with a curious stare.   
  
"Feeling better?" she asked casually, not looking up from her work.  
  
"A bit."  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
"Would you have changed your mind?" he asked, switching subjects so abruptly that Rose almost didn't follow.  
  
"No," she answered, still seemingly engrossed in her work.  
  
"And, what does that mean?"  
  
"It means I lost my head," she answered, her voice more exasperated than she intended. She continued in a more subdued tone. "It means that you're very persuasive, and you're very attractive, and I found myself unable to walk away."  
  
"And, now?" he pursued.  
  
Rose sighed deeply and looked up. "And now, I don't know what to do. I have no desire to be my employer's bed-warmer, to add sleeping with you to my list of responsibilities. But, having tasted what you offered, I don't think I could refuse you again."  
  
Lucius rumbled pensively.   
  
"Quite the quandary, my dear lady. What will you do?"  
  
"For right now, I'm going to finish this project for Draco, then I'm going to go fix lunch. You'll probably be starving in a few hours." She returned her attention to her work.  
  
"What is it that you are doing?" he asked.   
  
"Patching his quidditch robes," she answered casually.  
  
"Patching?" Lucius repeated incredulously. "Ridiculous! I believe I can afford to buy new robes for my only heir."  
  
Rose chuckled. "Of course you can, but this is the way the players wear them."  
  
"I will not have my son looking like some beggar," Lucius snapped.  
  
"He won't look like a beggar, Mr. Malfoy. He'll look like a normal teenager," she replied laughingly.  
  
"Well, that is something that he is not," Lucius said venomously.  
  
"That's exactly what he is," Rose countered softly, determined to not cause another argument. "Why can't you just accept it, accept him?"  
  
Lucius stood assertively, towering over her as he responded. "I am the boy's father..." he began majestically.  
  
"And I'm his friend," Rose countered gracefully, standing as well. She placed a hand on his arm, lightly, hoping that he wouldn't pull away. "And I can tell you on good authority that he loves you, and that he needs a father, not a dictator. Please don't do this to him."  
  
Lucius gazed deeply into her eyes, and placed a gentle hand on her face. "I should inform you, Madam, that if you didn't have such a pleasant voice and such sultry eyes, I'd drag you to the dungeon and beat you senseless for interfering with my family." His voice was gentle as he spoke the words, but the implied threat caused a surge of fear within Rose.  
  
In the blink of an eye, his demeanor changed. For the first time in the history of her relationship with Lucius Malfoy, she saw warmth break through the ice in his eyes. "However, because you have been a faithful servant, and you seem to truly care for my son, I will consider your words," he said carefully.  
  
"That's more than I have a right to ask," she said humbly.

* * *

**Thanks, everybody, for the R&R. It was a long, difficult weekend, even more so than usual, and it was wonderful to return home and answer all the reviews from my beautiful readers**.   
  
**Rycca**: Forgive me, fellow Slytherin. I meant no insult to our special brand of integrity. :-) Sorry about the missing Severus. He'll be back, soon, I promise! And, yeah, Lucius is one of the most over-protective parents I've ever seen. Of course, that's Alex's fault. And, yeah, wand-tag, which is, I'm sure you surmised, the wizard version of laser-tag sounds like fun!  
  
**Fleur K**: Rose is a pretty tough cookie. I'd have broken the first night - not that I would have even thought about resisting the man. Thank you so much for the good word on my character development! I really want those guys to grow and learn. I as well am glad that Draco's warmed up to her. He's pretty cool to people he doesn't despise.   
  
**Jenilyn**: Sorry about the "yummies." I know firsthand how distracting they can be. My, my! You do need to keep your wits about you. I survived Mother's Day, but just barely. I'd give details, but they're just too damn grizzly to bear. As to the story, you think Lucius knows, hmm? That's interesting. What makes you think so? And, Sev, "shot off of the broomstick?" Never! He'll be back, the stubborn bastard!  
  
**PP**: Gee, It's good to know that at least Rose is up to speed on Alex's targets. I'm glad that you liked my description of luscious Lucius. He makes it so easy.  
  
**Siverfey**: Draco's a fairly insightful little man. I'm sure that, if he knew Alex as well as his father knows her, he would have figured out the Rose/Alex connection already. I like that about him. Rose overheard the conversation between Sev and Lucius, and now knows that Lucius wants an alliance, and has feelings for her. I'm sorry it's so complicated. It's going to get even more twisty before long, so hang on! If you need a reminder or I'm unclear about something, just let me know and I'll be glad to help. Concerning your Ps, you already know the truth, but Alex doesn't. I'll clear that up in chapter 18. Promise!  
  
**Annie**: Sorry about the cliffie. I love them, but they seem to cause undue stress in my readers. Wow! Perfect dialog! Thanks a million! You're right about Lucius, by the way. And, don't worry. Alex is coming back. In the meantime, just as a reminder: she has long, wavy, golden-brown hair, light brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen: An Unexpected Opportun...

**Chapter Eighteen: An Unexpected Opportunity**

On Thursday morning Rose peeked around the corner of the office door to see Lucius deeply involved in balancing his foreign accounts.   
  
"Sir?"  
  
He looked up from his work with an open, friendly expression. "Madam?" he questioned playfully.  
  
Rose smiled warmly. He had been a remarkably pleasant employer since Monday.  
  
"I have some errands to run in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. Do you need anything?"  
  
He hesitated a moment, considering. "Actually, I could use an item."  
  
Rose raised her eyebrows waiting for specifics.   
  
"Come sit down."   
  
Rose did as she was asked, settling into the chair on the other side of the desk as Malfoy reached into the pocket of his cloak and drew out a sizeable bag. Casually, he tossed it to her and she picked it from the air, but with more difficulty than she expected. It was extremely heavy, and felt as though it was filled with coins. Subtly, she outlined one with her finger. Galleons, at that.  
  
"That should be enough to bargain with, but do try to keep as much as you can. Normally, I'd send you to Borgin's for this type of item." Rose flinched inwardly at the mention of Alex's old shop. There was a note of regret in his voice as he continued. "Unfortunately, thanks to my associates, that is no longer possible."  
  
"What happened to Borgin's?" Rose asked , curious to know anything he'd tell her from his own point of view.  
  
Lucius sighed heavily, leaning back in his chair as he spoke. "That was Alexandria's shop, and she was a genius when it came to bargaining. I could never talk her into selling an item for a knut less than it's common black-market value. She drove the hardest bargain of anyone I'd ever known, but dealing in unique items was her gift."  
  
Rose looked down before her blush could be seen. She had never been so flattered. "I'm sure she was thrilled that you thought so, sir."  
  
There was a moment of silence before he responded. "That was one of a thousand things I should have told her and didn't. Actually, during the time I was doing business with her, I was still angry about a bit of hard bargaining of hers that has caused me no end of trouble." He shook his head slightly and smiled; a small, almost sad smile. "Remarkable woman."  
  
"So there's no way of finding her to acquire what you're looking for?" Rose probed.  
  
"There are spells, very dark spells, that could track her soul, but they are not always accurate, and I couldn't cast any of them without harming her. It doesn't matter. I shall no doubt be hearing from her soon." He sat straight in his chair. "For now, we'll have to acquire this elsewhere. I need a unicorn's heart. They're fairly rare, but you can likely locate one on Knockturn Alley. Just tell the vendors that your looking for 'a uniquely pure item.' Remember that phrase. They'll understand that you're looking for unicorn blood or the like." He gave a penetrating look. "Can you do this for me?"  
  
Rose raised her chin just a bit. "Of course I can. I'll be back in time to fix lunch."  
  
Lucius merely nodded.   
  
Gray eyes followed her from the room. This would be an interesting test of her honesty and resourcefulness. She shouldn't require half of the gold in that bag should she mention his name, and any idiot who even suspected his influence would.

* * *

_ Knockturn Alley, home sweet home_, thought Rose as she surveyed the crowded passageway, witches and wizards jostling one another as they window-shopped or bargained in the street. Lightly, she stepped into the throng and danced her way down to an unseemly little place at the end of the alley. Unlike Malfoy, she knew exactly which shop kept a constant supply of unicorn parts. They were considered a delicacy for her customers; specifically, vampires and werewolves.   
  
It was a dangerous place, haunted by the most perilous magical creatures and run by one of the most devious witches she'd ever had the misfortune to meet, an old werewolf crone who hated anyone who was merely human. In her old age, she had allowed herself to become more beast than woman.   
  
Rose drew in and released a deep, calming breath before entering.  
  
There was no welcoming greeting when she stepped over the threshold, just an unpleasant stare from the ancient, scarred witch behind the counter.   
  
"Good morning," Rose greeted in that haughty, formal manner that she'd seen Lucius use a hundred times when trying to intimidate.   
  
"What do you want, human?" came a voice so scratchy and deep that it could have belonged to a man.   
  
Rose decided to finish this transaction and get out of here as quickly as possible. "I'm looking for a uniquely pure item," she stated quickly.   
  
"Specifically?" the crone pressed.  
  
"A heart, specifically," Rose said in her coldest, most business-like voice.   
  
"Well, what kind of heart, human? _Human_?" She laughed at her own joke, and other voices joined her from the shadows.   
  
Rose ground her teeth and fingered the lever on the needle ring she equipped after Malfoy made his request. Unlike the day she'd used it on Cimino, it was now coated with poison.  
  
Still, she had no idea if the poison would even work on werewolves.  
  
"Are your friends shy or something?" Rose snapped.  
  
The old witch smiled, showing broken, yellowed teeth. "Or something, yes."  
  
"Look, if you're trying to intimidate me, it won't work."  
  
"I can smell the stench of your fear, human," she spat as she limped around the counter.  
  
"I came here to do business with you, but if you don't need my gold, I'll go elsewhere," Rose snapped, turning to leave. But someone was blocking the door, an enormous shaggy man dressed in little better than rags.  
  
"I can smell the gold, too." The old woman was not far behind her. Rose stepped to the side and pivoted to keep both of them in her sight. "Tell me, my dear, who will miss you when you don't come home tonight?"  
  
The man blocking the door grinned hungrily, and Rose, wondering exactly how long it would take him to die so that she could concentrate on the old woman, said the first thing that came to mind. "Lucius and his little dragon would miss me quite a bit."  
  
The change in the atmosphere was palpable. A black haze of anger seemed to lift and the shaggy man at the door shifted uncomfortably, looking to the old woman for instructions.   
  
She spoke to Rose, first, her voice clearer and higher than it had been a moment before. "Lucius Malfoy, my dear? Is this item for him?"  
  
Rose almost fainted with relief. "Yes, it is."  
  
"Why didn't you say so?" she asked sweetly. "Donovan, go and collect our customer's item," she barked causing the huge man at the door to leap into action. "So, how is Master Malfoy?" she questioned in obvious haste to make some sort of pleasant conversation.  
  
"He's doing well, thank you. Busy, but that's not uncommon for him."  
  
"Yes, yes, Master Malfoy has many responsibilities both for himself and for...others."  
  
Rose leapt on the opportunity. "For our Dark Lord, you mean?"  
  
"Oh, you're one of his?" the woman bent at the waist, nearly bowing as she spoke.  
  
"Are you not?" Rose snapped.   
  
"I am loyal to his cause, yes, but I have never been asked to join his ranks. My blood is pure, though, as pure as his dark heart," she fawned.  
  
"I'm pleased to hear it," Rose answered coldly. "Still, he will not be thrilled to hear that you threatened one of his own."   
  
She did bow, then, fell to her knees with a groan, actually, and Rose couldn't help but feel a surge of pleasure at seeing her would-be attacker kneeling at her feet. So, this is how the powerful felt.   
  
"I did not know, Mistress!" she sobbed. "I could not have known!"   
  
Donovan reentered with a black box, then. At the sight of the prone woman on the floor, he surged forward, snarling with rage. Moving with remarkable speed for someone her age, she was barring his way before Rose could even reach for her wand.  
  
"Donovan, no! She is one of His!" His eyes grew wide at this and he, too, fell to one knee.  
  
"Please tell him that we await his instruction," he rasped. "We are still loyal to him."  
  
Rose couldn't stop a rising pity for these poor creatures, so obviously terrified of Voldemort. She was tempted to reassure them, but still needed to get out of this place alive. She was not stupid enough to believe that they wouldn't take full advantage of the slightest sign of weakness. After all, they still thought that she would inform the Dark Lord of their actions.  
  
"We will see," was all she said in response.  
  
The old woman took the box from the counter and placed it almost forcefully into Rose's hands. "You take this to Master Malfoy and tell him that we remain his servants, and we would do nothing to harm one of his."  
  
"What do I owe you?" Rose asked, ready to close this deal and go home.  
  
"Nothing, Mistress," she insisted. "It is our gift to you and to your Master."  
  
A nasty, guilty feeling bubbled up inside Rose. If this is how the powerful felt, if they derived pleasure from, essentially, stealing from wretched people who looked as though they could barely afford to live, she could do without the power. This was horrible, seeing this pathetic old woman and her ragged friend bow repeatedly as she left the shop with an item that should have fetched them a huge price.  
  
She practically ran from Knockturn Alley.  
  
Her next stop was in muggle London. She apparated there, made some necessary arrangements, and apparated back three hours later.  
  
The rest of her shopping went smoothly. The market in Hogsmeade was wonderful; well-stocked and full of smiling faces. It was an enormous breath of fresh air. She also stopped by the bookstore on Diagon Alley to pick up a book on magical gardening, and a copy of this month's _Which Broomstick_, the only item Draco had requested.  
  
She was fighting the crowd on the way to the post office when she spotted the Death Eater who had broken her wrist while holding her down at Malfoy's meeting last week. Her stomach immediately revolted at the deeply-buried memory. He looked so different in the light of day, so much more human in his conservative robes and golden dragon broach.   
  
He was heading her way at a rapid pace, not even recognizing her or caring so little that he didn't feel the need to favor her with a glance. Either way, it was a golden opportunity and she quickly flipped the lever on her ring. It would have to be timed just right. She stepped to the left, aligning herself as closely as she could with the oncoming Death Eater. She picked her spot, the pale, fleshy hand, and marked the rhythm of it's swing. She couldn't be looking at it when he passed, couldn't even be looking at him.   
  
He was right in front of her now. She counted the steps.   
  
One, two, she tilted her hand and aimed.   
  
_Three_.   
  
She struck.  
  
One tiny pin-prick. He obviously didn't even feel it. She was already in the post-office when he fell on his face in the street.  
  
"I need an owl, please," she said casually, as the young witch behind the counter looked up. She smilingly directed her to the prices on the wall, then stepped outside to see what all the commotion was about. Rose quickly pulled the letter from her pocket, gave it to a very common-looking barn owl, directed the letter delivered to Lucius Malfoy with the rest of the mail tomorrow, and placed a few coins in the owl's leg pouch.   
  
Then she stepped outside and, smiling flippantly at the crowd around the wizard's body, disapparated. 

* * *

Back at the manor, she carried her packages up the stairs and began to drop them off, one by one. The groceries she dropped in the kitchen, reminding herself to sort them later. The magazine was dropped off with Draco, A few necessities went into the broom closet.  
  
Finally, she made her way to the office with Malfoy's package.  
  
He did not look up from his work when she entered, but continued writing as if she wasn't there. She stood behind her seat and kept her silence respectfully until he rolled and sealed the scroll then asked her to be seated.  
  
He didn't ask any questions, just looked at her expectantly which, she was beginning to realize, was his way of showing respect.   
  
Rose spoke up immediately.   
  
"The next time you need one of these, you're going to have to pay me triple for the month."  
  
Lucius smiled at the obvious joke. "Was it so terrible? Did you lose all of my gold?"  
  
"I didn't lose a knut," Rose insisted, sliding both the bag of gold and the black box across the desk. "They wouldn't accept your gold. Told me to tell you to consider it a gift."  
  
"What in Merlin's name did you tell them?" Lucius asked, obviously impressed.  
  
"Understand, I didn't actually say this. I just let them think it," Rose explained.  
  
"You let them think what, precisely?"  
  
Rose took a deep breath. There was no telling how he would react to this. "I led them to believe that I'm a Death Eater."  
  
She stared at the rug, bracing herself for the onslaught, but it never came. Instead, she heard a low chuckle coming from across the desk. When she looked up, Lucius had his mouth obscured by a single hand as he laughed. After a moment, he spoke.  
  
"So, how did it feel to have someone grovel at your feet?"  
  
"It felt terrible," she answered honestly. "I don't know how you stand it."  
  
"Oh, I quite enjoy it."  
  
"You would," she retorted, without heat. "I have to go make lunch," she added. "I'm already running late."  
  
"By all means," he responded, waving her away, the smile still lightening his often-somber face. 

* * *

Friday morning's breakfast was almost a fiasco for Rose. She _would_ have the damned letter arrive on the one day of the week that Lucius liked to rise early. So nervous was she that she burned the muffins twice, let the tea boil over, and when she finally got it right, dropped the tray all over the floor.  
  
Just as she finished breakfast the second time, Lucius summoned her, and when she appeared at his side, he was bathed and dressed...and scowling.   
  
"I'm so sorry, sir. I burned the muffins and..."  
  
"It's alright, Rose," he said impatiently. "I haven't any appointments today. I merely need to get to my library and do some research, so follow me with that tray."  
  
As they made their way to the library, Lucius talked, more to himself, it seemed, than the maid. "I want you to take those muffins to Draco, I know how much he likes them, and bring some fresh fruit instead. I'll likely take lunch in here as well. It's been three days since the advertisement in the Prophet and I fear that Alexandria will not contact me, therefore I must risk a seeking spell before someone else does. It's an involved ritual and not many have the means or the power, but there are a choice few." He settled behind his desk as Rose began to serve him, keeping everything as close to the edge of the desk as possible.   
  
With his words came great relief that she sent the letter today. According to what he told her yesterday, Lucius could endanger them both by searching for Alex using that method. He could also find out that she was right under his nose. Of course, she would have cleared out before he could finish the spell, but it would ruin things for her anyway. Life was going so smoothly at present.  
  
As she left to collect the requested food, a familiar-looking barn owl flew in the cathedral window along with several others, and she hid a triumphant smile.   
  
When she returned to the office with grapes and sliced strawberries fresh from the Hogsmeade market, Lucius was heavily involved in Alex's letter. He was smiling, that was a good sign, and his tea, which he usually kept in one hand, was at the edge of the desk, forgotten.   
  
"Rose," he said cheerfully as she placed the new plate in front of him, "I'll be absent tonight. Draco will be in your charge."  
  
"I'm always happy to spend time with him, sir. Will you be needing anything else before I go?" she asked innocently. She knew what the letter said, of course. It was brief, indicating a place - London, The Connaught on the Terrace, a time - seven o'clock tonight, and a request that he wear muggle clothing so that he didn't stand out.   
  
She hadn't noticed any muggle clothing in his closet and had hoped that he'd ask her advice or even send her to purchase something for him. Apparently, she underestimated his knowledge. He shook his fair head, rereading the letter with a satisfied smile on his lovely face. "No. I'll be out this afternoon for a while, though. One always wants to make a good impression on old friends. This one, in particular, I do not wish to disappoint."  
  
"Should I be jealous, sir?" Rose joked.  
  
"Perhaps," he answered with a smirk. It dissolved when he unrolled the newspaper. There, on the front page, was a headline that caused Rose's heart to soar with glee.   
  
** MINISTRY OFFICIAL POISONED**  
  
**Dark Mark Found During Posthumous** **Examination  
**  
**A Full Inquiry Expected**  
  
Rose slipped from the room as unobtrusively as possible, smiling brightly as Lucius read. 

* * *

Wow! Would you look at that? Over a hundred reviews! I love you guys!  
  
**Merryday**: I'm so glad that you're enjoying the story. Lucius, Draco, and Severus are my favorite characters from the Potterverse, and it's good to see that there are so many other fans out there. I hope my guys don't disappoint you!  
  
**Slytherin Sagittarius**: Aawww... you're hooked, really? Thanks! That's so sweet. I update as often as I possibly can because I don't want to lose your attention. My reviewers keep me writing. I know what you mean. It's tough to decide between the two guys. They're both so good for Alex in their own way. Hope your laughter didn't cause any problems at the office. I know at my job, merriment is tantamount to insubordination! Wait a tick! What are you doing reading fanfic at work??!!  
  
**Lady Jenilyn:** Sorry about the frustration. I imagine that Rose is starting to feel it, too. I know I am! I think it's cute that you want Lucius to know about Rose. Why is that, anyway? I get the feeling that you and I live in similar areas. I grew up in several large cities, but am now rather trapped in a small, Southern town where I and my kind are considered enigmas. Don't worry about not getting wand-tag. It features prominently in one of the upcoming chapters. You'll get it, then. I'm glad that Mother's Day didn't destroy you. I've finally recovered from the fiasco of that stupid holiday. It almost ruined my vacation. That's off-subject, though. I want things to go well for you now that you've graduated. What kind of job are you looking for?   
  
**Annie**: Oh, don't hate me! Bad Karma! I solemnly swear that there will be payoff. Does that help at all? Lucius doesn't deserve to be wonderful? Everybody deserves to have their best side to the camera once in a while. He's still an evil bastard when he needs to be. I love that about him. Interesting questions about Alex, by the way. I see her as developing an almost split personality to do this. When she's Alex, she's wholly Alex, a former thief bent on hunting down the Death Eaters one by one. When she's Rose, she's the keeper of Malfoy Manor, Draco's sister-figure, and a spy for Alex Borgin. I don't see how she could manage it otherwise. And you think that Lucius suspects Rose, as well? What is with you and Jenilyn? Are you trying to get the girl killed? :- }  
  
**Fleur K**: It's so good to know that I have not disappointed my readers with the way I see Lucius. I can't picture him as a nice guy, but neither do I see him as being mind-bendingly evil. And, yes, Alex is coming your way!  
  
**Silverfey**: Are you not too keen on Lucius having Rose? Merely out of curiosity, why is that? Draco and Lucius still have some issues to work out. I'll be getting to that in the next few chapters, I promise. I hope I don't disappoint you!  
  
**Rycca Wolfbane**: Okay, okay! I'm sorry about Severus! Sheesh! That's a great description of living with Lucius! I love it! Alex is no spring chicken and teenagers are vicious with games like that! Maybe there'll be a rematch. Who knows? 


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Old Enemies, New Frien...

**Chapter Nineteen: Old Enemies, New Friends**

* * *

I had all my bets laid on you.Set your stakes too high, you're bound to lose,  
  
In the game of love, I've paid my dues.Guess I'm waiting for my place in the sun.  
  
Wish I had the chance to know you and it wasn't stormy weather.  
  
What a shame. Who's to blame?  
  
-Something to Remember-Madonna

* * *

Alex Borgin strolled into the restaurant from the room she'd rented upstairs at a fashionable five after seven, zipped tightly into a rose-red sleeveless dress, adorned only with the Celtic torque encircling her throat and a summoning bracelet transfigured to resemble a golden snake with ruby eyes swallowing it's own tail.  
  
"May I help you, Madam?" came the ultra-polite request from the pencil-thin man at the front podium.  
  
"Yes, reservations for two on The Terrace, please. The name is Borgin."  
  
"Your party has just been seated, Madam," he answered, signaling a returning hostess. "Miss Borgin has arrived."  
  
"Right this way, please," the young brunette offered in delicately-accented English.   
  
_Boy, Rose could take a cue or two from these guys_, Alex thought, following the woman through the dining room and out onto the terrace. "If it's not too bold of me to say, Madam," the hostess began, "Your dinner companion, Monsieur Malfoy, is positively stunning. You are a fortunate woman."  
  
Alex smiled warmly. "Thank you. I'm quite taken with him, myself."   
  
Turning the corner, she spotted the man in question, calmly enjoying the view, pretending not to notice everything that was happening around him. He was dressed to the nines in a black suit of impeccable cut and a high-collared silver-gray shirt, his silken hair left loose and brushed behind his shoulders.   
  
Alex chuckled softly.   
  
_You tell the man to wear muggle clothes, he comes to dinner in Armani_. _It figures_.  
  
It was obvious to anyone who knew him as she did that he was on high alert; spine erect, eyes bright, and walking stick within easy reach. He was fully aware of her when she walked into the room, though his gaze never shifted from the view as she approached. Alex almost laughed aloud at the extreme effort he made to turn and notice her at just the right moment.  
  
And when he did, a surge of heat shot through her core. Something in that look was completely different, not at all like the flirtatious glances he gave Rose or the superior stare with which he used to tease Alex. There was something sinister in his eyes, yet deliciously promising.  
  
He stood when she reached him and greeted her warmly, gallantly kissing her hand as if they had never been mortal enemies. "Alexandria," he purred. "Are you in disguise?" he joked, drinking in her attire in one long, admiring sweep of his eyes.   
  
She stood on her toes and impulsively touched her lips to his cheek, inhaling deeply whatever delicious scent he was wearing, then held his gaze several moments before speaking. "I've missed you, Lucius."   
  
He touched his face gently where her lips had been a moment before. "Then, that wasn't the fabled kiss of death?" he joked lightly as she sat.  
  
"I suppose that depends on what you have to say to me tonight," she retorted, smiling at his humor. It felt so good to address him by his given name, to speak to him as an associate instead of a servant. She had missed the casual banter, the constant verbal battle for the upper hand. This promised to be a delightful evening.  
  
"I simply wanted to offer..."  
  
Alex held up her hand, imitating the commanding gesture that Lucius had used with her so many times. "If I may make a request," she began, turning her attention to the waitress who had chosen that moment to return with a bottle of champagne.  
  
"I ordered drinks before you arrived. I hope you don't mind," he said smoothly.  
  
Alex chuckled lightly. "I don't drink, of course."  
  
"But, this is a special occasion," he argued.  
  
Alex waited patiently until the woman left the table. "And your plan is to get me inebriated, then drag me off to your dungeons?" she asked with a smile that indicated she wasn't entirely joking.  
  
"Alexandria, I'm offended. I am a much better strategist than that." He sipped his champagne regally.  
  
Alex, as well, took a sip before replying. "That fact does occasionally keep me up at night, I assure you."  
  
"Does it?" he asked softly. "I'm flattered. Though I'd much prefer that more pleasant thoughts of me keep you restless." He leaned forward, one loose tendril of hair floating across his forehead. "What request did you wish to make?"   
  
Alex had to backtrack for a moment. "Oh. I should first explain that killing off your associates keeps me really busy, and this is the first decent evening I've had in a very long time. So, I'll make a deal with you." Her companion raised his brows in interest. "Let me enjoy the lighting, the view, the champagne, and the mercilessly beautiful company for a while. If we can avoid discussing business until after dinner, I promise to give serious consideration to whatever you have to say."  
  
"Pleasure before business, then?" he asked in mock surprise. "I'm surprised. I thought you'd changed your frolicsome ways."  
  
Alex laughed aloud. "Never!"  
  
Good," Lucius replied seriously. "I'm rather fond of your youthful high spirits." His hair glistened in the light as he spoke, and Alex recognized the lightheaded giddiness that began to overtake her. She was falling under his spell...and she didn't care.  
  
Well over an hour later, the main course was cleared away, the glasses filled anew with champagne from the nearly-empty bottle (that was mostly Lucius' doing), and Alex had learned more about her companion's exploits at Hogwarts than she could have ever guessed. For her part, she regaled him with tales of her less-famous heists, ranging from low-paying jobs she took for fun to anonymous hits on private estates of wizards who were almost as dangerous as Malfoy.  
  
"So, what do you do?" she asked him.  
  
"What do you mean?" he countered.  
  
"I mean, you're a revoltingly wealthy, unemployed, technically single father who lives in a secluded, heavily-warded mansion. If I followed you around all day, what would I see you doing? Do you have any hobbies? Do you practice sneering in the mirror? What do you do?" she asked, her merriment growing with each sentence.  
  
"Well, I have accounts that must remain balanced. I own several importing and exporting interests. I, as you mentioned, have a son to raise to be the head of the Malfoy family one day, and I duel."  
  
Alex held up a hand, her interest suddenly peaked. Rose had seen Malfoy coming from a locked room on the third floor and often wondered what he had been doing. Perhaps this was the answer.   
  
"You duel?"  
  
"Yes. I have a dueling room in the manor," he answered casually, sipping his wine.  
  
Alex laughed with delight. "That's wonderful! Do you use your enemies for target practice, or how does this work?"  
  
Lucius looked up at her through his lashes. "My gargoyles are enchanted to kill. They react exactly the way a cunning witch or wizard would, cast the same spells. I can enchant them for different scenarios; attack, defense, cat and mouse. It's quite challenging."  
  
"It sounds challenging. How long have you been doing this?"  
  
He ran a long finger over his mouth, considering. "I arranged the room when I took over the manor. I was in my mid-twenties, I believe."  
  
"You've been dueling aggressive gargoyles since your twenties and you lost a fight to me? That must injure the old ego," she chuckled.  
  
Lucius looked at her seriously. "My gargoyles never threw acidic potions in my face. You caught me off-guard...twice. I respect that, which is why I decided to contact you." He hesitated. "It is acceptable to discuss business, now, is it not?"  
  
Alex sighed deeply, gazing into enticing gray eyes as they watched her intently. "If we must," she answered reluctantly. Truly, it had been a magical evening and she hated to spoil it with talk of blood and death and Voldemort.  
  
"We should. First, I must be assured of something very important," his face took on a look of implacable seriousness.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Reaching across the table, he took her hand in his own and held it tenderly, looking deeply into her eyes. "Tell me that you know I did not kill your friend, and that I had nothing to do with her death."  
  
Alex tried to look away as her eyes filled with sadness, but he held her gaze with sheer will. Finally she answered him, careful not to allow her voice to betray the depth of the pain she felt.   
  
"I know. But it _could_ have been you. Had you been given the order, you would've killed her without question and without remorse," she answered softly. "That makes you just as guilty as they are."  
  
"You're wrong, Alexandria."  
  
She looked away in frustration at the lie, wrenching her hand from his.   
  
"Had I been given the order, I would have killed her, yes. But, I would have felt remorse for my actions, if for no other reason than the pain I know it caused you. The look in your eyes as you stumbled out of that shop broke my heart. I hated what they did to you, hated that they felt it had to be done. Had they known you as I do, they would've understood that it wouldn't work. But, they never came to me, never asked my advice." He shook his head lightly. "Not that they had reason to. The orders came from the Dark Lord, himself. He is not a wizard to be questioned, certainly not openly defied. You were right, Alexandria," he added bitterly. "I was a slave to him, but no more."   
  
Alex bowed her head at his words, touched by his lack of pretense.   
  
"Thank you for being honest with me."  
  
"I feel that you deserve to know the truth. You are an intelligent, resourceful woman, and I vastly underestimated you," he said with a tiny, charming smile. "Had I known then what I know now, it's possible that none of this would have happened." He paused before adding softly, "Will you forgive me?"  
  
As he asked, his head tilted slightly forward, just enough to catch the light of a flickering candle and Alex melted. Her eyes misted over at the tenderness she always longed for, but never received from Severus.   
  
"Would you like to come upstairs?" she asked softly.   
  
Lucius understood her meaning at once. "I would be honored," he answered.  
  
He followed her in silence, finding excuses to lightly touch her along the way. Once inside, he distanced himself slightly, allowing her to make the decision.   
  
When she took his hand and led him to a bed covered in red silk, he followed without question. It was only when she looked up expectantly, her lips parted slightly, that he spoke. There was only one thing left to say, really.  
  
"Are you certain?"  
  
"Lucius, I've dreamed of this moment," she whispered. "Just for tonight, let's pretend we were never enemies." She placed a gentle hand on his chest, whispering one last word. "Please."  
  
He lowered his mouth to hers, tenderly, savoring that moment of absolute surrender. It was his, _she_ was his, at long last.   
  
What he could never tell her, he tried to express now, as he kissed her softly, his hands sliding from her waist to her shoulders, then to her hair. With nimble fingers, he loosened it from the golden clasp that held it captive and buried his hands within as it spilled down onto bare shoulders.  
  
How had Severus given this up? The sweet taste of her mouth, the sound of her moans as he lavished her golden throat with kisses. How had he just walked away? He was obviously not human, not like the warm, eager body he held in his arms.  
  
Already, she whispered his name with an urgency he hadn't heard from a woman in years, her hands shoving the coat from his shoulders, then moving feverishly to free him from his shirt, skilled hands expertly unbuttoning at a rapid pace.  
  
When he stood before her, naked to the waist, she pulled away from him, staring in open admiration as she smoothed eager hands over his skin. "Lucius, you're so beautiful," she breathed. Her mouth was on the newly-bared flesh an instant later, covering him with tiny kisses, trailing smooth skin with her tongue and nuzzling the light patch of hair in the center.   
  
He was unprepared for the spark that shot through his veins, actually hissed, when she flicked the hardened nub of flesh, coaxing it to a peak with her mouth and causing a rush of heat that threatened to overwhelm his good sense.   
  
He didn't want to end this too quickly.  
  
Fighting the urge to allow her complete dominance, he gently guided her face back to his and rewarded her compliance with a deep kiss, beginning with a sweet nip of her lower lip and culminating in complete possession. She relented easily, almost falling against him as she lost her will.  
  
His senses reeling, overwhelmed by the sudden possession of something he'd wanted for so long, his hands actually shook for a moment as he unfastened the dress, one finger sliding down the path as it opened to his touch. He slid it slowly from her body and guided her tenderly down to the silken softness of the bed.  
  
Once there, he supported his weight with one arm, kissing her with need as his unoccupied hand explored her freely. It froze upon encountering the wand still strapped to her thigh. He pulled away and stared into her eyes with an unreadable expression.  
  
Alex drew his mouth back down to hers, stopping the unuttered question with a passionate kiss. Did he really think she'd meet him, even in a public place, without her wand?  
  
It took a moment for her to realize that it was rather moot to be wearing it at this point and she reached down to free it from her thigh. Her hand was intercepted by his.  
  
"Leave it," he ordered softly, bringing her captive hand to rest on his hip.  
  
She responded to the order by whispering her compliance as he nuzzled her ear and nipped at her throat. Neatly, she flipped his shoes to the floor with her feet and began to loosen the thin black belt encircling his narrow waist. Every time she brushed his bare skin, he moaned in anticipation.   
  
She deliberately slowed her movements just to hear that delicious voice express his desire for her touch. Still, the remainder of his clothing was on the floor faster than he'd thought possible, and he was free to explore this new body that lay beneath him, writhing with his every touch.  
  
Slowly, agonizingly, he slid his mouth to her breast and carefully touched his tongue to the most sensitive point, nearly crying out in pleasure with her as he closed his mouth over the delicate pink flesh.   
  
Alex was dizzy with the overwhelming sensation of white-hot flame racing from her breast to her thighs, scorching everything in it's path. She was certain she'd die from desire by the time he was actually joined with her. Against her will, her hips thrust against him, silently pleading with him to hurry.  
  
He stopped them with a strong hand.   
  
"Lucius, please," she begged.  
  
He whispered a single reply against her skin, "Patience," before continuing his explorations, moving his mouth inch by agonizing inch to a place she knew would not long endure his kiss. When at last he parted her thighs, he began slowly, so slowly that she almost cried.  
  
As she imagined, though, the telltale heat began to pool in her stomach after only a few seconds of his attentions, but when her breath hitched in her throat, he stopped. It took all of her control to allow him to continue at his own pace.  
  
She hadn't long to wait. Soon, his mouth covered hers and she reveled in the taste of her desire on his tongue. He had brought her so close that the mere weight of his body and the closeness of his arousal was almost enough to send her over the edge.  
  
That was exactly where he wanted her. Breaking their kiss slowly, he commanded her gaze, his eyes burning with desire as he settled his body between her thighs. He remained there for a moment, watching her, making her fully aware of his intention. When he slid forward, joining her body in one fierce stroke, she screamed.  
  
It was a mesmerizing sight, this woman he had almost killed, tumbling over the edge of control as he took her. She was more than receptive, arching her hips to meet each thrust and crying his name so many times he was certain he would forever hear the sound in his dreams.   
  
He pleased her for as long as he could maintain control, then exploded in climax as well, releasing a powerful cry as brilliant colors erupted behind his eyes and he spent his passion within her.

* * *

Soon after, as he lay in her arms slowly twirling a damp curl of hair around his finger, he spoke.  
  
"You have a scar," he began carefully.  
  
Alex knew he referred to the knife wound on her thigh, a memento from their nearly fatal encounter in her shop over a year ago. It seemed like another lifetime, now. Two different people with very different agendas. She cautiously considered her reply before giving it.  
  
"For two reasons. Most importantly, to remind me that the loveliest roses have the sharpest thorns," she smiled sweetly up at him, reassuring him that she harbored no ill will. "I let my guard down because you're the most beautiful man I've ever seen, and it almost got me killed."  
  
He lightly fingered the wand on her leg. "Why else?" he asked quietly, his face still impassive.  
  
Alex laughed softly. "As a badge of honor, of course. Surviving a battle with you is an accomplishment worthy of the Order of Merlin."  
  
"Is it?" he asked, a small smile making an appearance at the corners of his mouth. "I'm sorry that it ever came to such violence. I had no idea I would have to hurt you so badly, but you're a relentless woman."  
  
"It's nothing, Lucius," she hastened to assure him. "The worst scars from this disaster are inside, and there's no erasing those."  
  
His face became grave once more. "Perhaps I can aid you in the attempt."  
  
Alex looked up expectantly.  
  
"I have a proposal," he began.

* * *

**Lady Jenilyn**: I'm sorry that your computer's freaking out. I can hear you now. "I need a young priest and an old priest. Stupid, friggin' computer. Review, darn you!" Okay. Sorry. That was a cheap shot. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. I had fun writing about the shop in Knockturn Alley. The Potterverse is so huge that's it's simple to throw in some strange creatures or spells or people to add a bit of color. I love that! And, please don't think I considered your use of the silencing spell to be plagiarism. I'm not one of those people. In the immortal words of Lucy Montgomery through Anne Shirley, "Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery." So, thank you. I think the silencing spell worked perfectly in your story. My main goal in writing "Not For Sale" was to improve what little writing ability I have. Your compliment makes me feel as though I have succeeded even if it's only a little. Thanks for mailing your review. I would have been worried about you!  
  
**Annie**: I'm glad you don't hate me. Better Karma! When I read your review, I looked at my cat and told him that you said I have a way with words. He didn't seem impressed, but I was pretty jazzed. So, thanks! Hope I updated quickly enough!  
  
**Slytherin Sagittarius**: I'm so envious of your job! I work in a bloody pressure cooker and this time off has been like paradise to me. When I go back this Friday, it's 'hasta luego' to updating every other day, and back to three chapters a week, hoping my reviewers don't hate me for keeping a roof over my head. That's a good point, you know. Lucius would have thought that Rose's bleeding heart was comical. That's typical of his present relationship with her. As to where to story goes, the plot is about to thicken.  
  
**Silverfey**: I have only one thing to say about this chapter: Sorry! Will you hate me forever?  
  
**Zariva**: Sorry about the missing Sev. He's not gone forever, I promise! Voldemort's always been a lazy bastard - however, that's also soon to change. I'm thrilled that you like the story and I love reading your reviews, but please tell me you are not reading this in class!  
  
**Arabella Minerva**: Hi! I'm glad you made it! I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever get the chance to answer your reviews. I've gotten all of them for the preceding chapters and have really appreciated your kindness. Thank you! You're not alone in rooting for Snape. Siverfey is probably ready to egg to my car right about now. (I'm kidding, Silverfey) Sev will be back, don't worry. As to who gets the girl in the end, well, only the author knows. I haven't even told my cat...and he's really upset about it! And, whaddaya MEAN I won't read you review??? I love reviews! I keep writing just so I can pad my pathetic little ego with reviews! Really! I wouldn't lie about that. It's pretty sad. So, you like the way Alex maintains her character? That's a very fulfilling thing to read, because it's been one of the hardest things to manage. I look forward to reading your future reviews. Of course, I'll have keep updating if your life depends on finishing this story. So, no pressure, right?  
  
**Fleur K**: Do I have theme music? Cool! "It always seems to make me smile when Lucius does." That was a precious thing to say! You should write greeting cards. You could make a mint with sentiments like that. As to killing the guy who broke her wrist, yeah, she doesn't really fool around about her vendetta. Glad you approve. 'My story is like candy,' YEAH!Getting warm fuzzies, here. 


	20. Chapter Twenty: Coming and Going

Chapter Twenty: Coming and Going

Alex listened carefully as Lucius explained his present position, expressing his anger at Voldemort for dragging his family's name through the mud and landing him in prison all for some ridiculous belief in a prophecy.

"The prophetic arts are nebulous, at best," he said. "Most who practice them are blatant charlatans, and the true seers, if there _are_ any left, are so full of metaphor and amorphous concepts that their art is all but useless to anyone with a serious mind."

He took a sip from a glass of red wine and placed it on the tiled edge of the sunken bath beside Alex's orange juice. Alex nestled into his shoulder, reveling in the steamy water that seemed to cradle them both as he wrapped his arms around her again.

"It has come to my attention that my master does not have a serious mind."

"Mmm hmm..." Alex murmured. Thoroughly satisfied and more comfortable than she'd ever dreamed of being in the embrace of her enemy, she was quickly drifting off.

He looked down at her with a somber expression "Alexandria, are you listening to me?"

"Mmm hmm... ," she repeated.

"This is rather important," he chastised.

Alex gave an irritated sigh and sat up to retrieve her drink.

"Perhaps you should have ordered a pot of coffee," Lucius joked.

She opened her mouth to remind him that he had no room to talk, falling asleep on top of her Monday night, then clamped her teeth together.

"What?" he asked, curiosity lighting his eyes.

"I'm afraid you've destroyed me, Lucius," she said with a yawn punctuating the statement. "I've never been so wretchedly happy in my entire life."

Her companion laughed softly. "I suppose I should be flattered."

"I'm not saying it to flatter you. I just don't want you to hex me for not paying attention." She sighed contentedly, snuggling close again, her arms around his waist.

"Unfortunately, I can't hex you," he reminded her. "For once, I'm the one who is in danger. You've killed four of my companions and I have no assurances that you won't do the same to me, yet here I sit...naked and helpless before my enemy." He smiled charmingly, fathomless eyes glimmering in the candlelight.

Alex sat up straight and placed a dripping hand on his cheek. "It's five, Lucius, and the fact that you survived dinner should indicate that I've granted you a certain amount of amnesty for tonight."

"I'm honored," he teased, then added with narrowed eyes, "I take it, then, that Brookstone's demise was your doing?"

"Well, I was in the area. I figured I'd get some work done," she answered flippantly, assuming that Brookstone was the bastard Rose had poisoned yesterday. "Friend of yours?" she added.

"He was new to our circle and fiercely loyal to me. A good man, believe it or not."

Alex forced herself to bury the contempt she felt for his words, but her jaw tightened involuntarily. She remembered vividly the feeling of helplessness as her feet were pinned down, her only weapon, a broken bottle, wrenched from her hands and her wrist twisted until she screamed, certain that it would turn no more. Then, there was a nauseating _snap_ and a fire shot up her arm as this "good man" snarled in her ear all the sick things he had planned for her when the others had finished.

He deserved to die, much more slowly and painfully than he had. His death was vastly more merciful than the one he would have offered her.

"Alexandria?" Lucius called, cupping her chin gently in one hand. "Are you alright?"

She pulled away from his hand, and mentally shook herself. "I'm fine. It's just that I have the overwhelming urge to apologize to you, but I don't regret taking that man's life in the slightest."

"I understand. This can't be easy for you. You were right in the beginning. You should never have been involved in our war." He laughed darkly. "And, I imagine that the Dark Lord is regretting he ever heard of Alexandria Borgin."

Alex smiled up at him, enjoying the look of pride in his eyes more than she cared to admit to herself. "And, what about you?" she asked.

"What _about_ me?" Lucius countered.

"Do you regret meeting me?"

He considered this for a moment, pursing his lips as he thought. Alex couldn't restrain herself. She kissed him, enjoying the smell of soap and the taste of wine. When she pulled away, he laughed.

"Not when you do that," he answered, pulling her back to him.

After a few moments, he framed her face with his hands and gently pulled her away from his kiss, his expression much darker than it had been.

"Alexandria, listen to me. It's time to stop this." Her eyes widened as she backed away. "You've made your point, and you've done so with more skill and courage than I could have imagined. But, it's over. You can't win like this."

"This is isn't a game, Lucius," she said sharply. "I'm not trying to win anything, and what point have I made exactly? That I can kill a few underlings?"

"What kind of homework did you do, Alexandria? You killed two of the Dark Lord's most loyal followers that night. Bellatrix was feared by everyone who ever knew her, even him, and Dolohov was a madman. The world's better off without him, but you're killing innocent people, now."

"They're Death Eaters, Lucius. They're far from innocent, and they are going to die."

A muscular arm was extended in her direction showing a familiar mark. "I am a Death Eater, Alexandria. So is Severus. You know us both. You know our stories, who we are, why we joined him and why we remain. We are slaves." He extended his fingers, reaching out to her as he spoke, voice rising with passion. "Help me to end this. Help me destroy him. _He_ is your enemy. I am not." His hand remained, spanning the distance between them, his eyes pleading with her to listen to reason. "I trusted you with my life tonight. Can you not try to trust me?"

Slowly, she took his hand, fingers intertwining with his, amber eyes never retreating from gray. "I'll do what I promised, Lucius. I'll consider your words. That's all I can give you right now."

He released a breath and closed the distance between them. "There's something else you should know," he added softly, hoping to break this as gently as possible. "The Dark Lord has released the Death Eaters to take your life on sight...regardless of the consequences."

Alex knew this, of course, but she had never before realized the implications. There could be no more mistakes. If she was caught, if they harmed her, she would be killing him as well.

"Will you not release me?" It was a request, but it sounded much more like an order coming from Lucius Malfoy's authoritative mouth.

Alex opened her mouth to respond, but realizing she had no response to give, she closed it again.

"You don't trust me?" he asked rhetorically.

"I don't know." She bowed her head, wishing she could have claimed otherwise. Somehow, she felt that it would be staining something sacred if she lied to him right now, having shared something so precious. "I want to trust you, but I'm going to need some time." She kissed him delicately, barely brushing his lips. "Come back to bed, Lucius. I don't want to talk, anymore," she whispered, her eyes full of promise.

He nodded once, smiling softly, and followed.

Twice more they made love, the room filled with cries of passion, moans of desire, and whispered promises of pleasure, and when they drifted off at last, it was in a haze of exhausted bliss.

* * *

Several hours later, Lucius awoke in an empty bed and sighed in disappointment. He scanned the room for Alexandria, knowing in his heart that she was gone. Sitting up, he ran a hand through white-blonde hair which fell into place at his touch.

That was what he was accustomed to, being obeyed without question. Alexandria remained a dangerously rebellious enigma, and now he had to trust that she would abandon this bloodbath and focus on a more reasonable course of action, namely his. He turned his head as the first light of dawn streamed through the window and a flash of white caught his eye. It was a piece of hotel stationary with Alex's distinctive narrow script.

_Dearest Lucius,_

Thank you.

This was, without a doubt, the most beautiful night of my life. How I wish I had known you in better times! Somehow, you have made me feel whole again, as though I am no longer fragmented between myself and this vengeful monster that has been born within me. I cannot tell you that I have decided to trust you, nor can I promise that no more of your associates will die, but I can assure you that no harm will come to you by my hand.

I will consider your proposal for an alliance carefully and will contact you when I have an answer.

With great respect,

Alexandria

* * *

Rose apparated back to Malfoy Manor, practically running when her feet made contact with the ground. She dashed through the gate, over the lawn and through the front door at top speed. As soon as the door was closed softly behind her, she resumed her flight up the stairs and across the manor to the servant's wing. Stashing the dress, the shoes, the torque, removing the transfiguration from the bracelet and checking her uniform in the mirror in under a minute, she finally took a quick breath. She allowed herself three full cycles, inhaling and exhaling deeply, before dashing off again to check on Draco.

He was curled like a baby under the blankets, still sleeping off the potion she'd slipped into his drink right before Lucius left. Only one last thing to be done to wrap up that loose end. With a brief flash of regret across her face, she pointed her wand at his head and spoke a memory-altering charm. When he awoke, he would remember that he had played wizard's chess with the maid, had won spectacularly, then spent the rest of the evening curled up with a book of poisons.

Now, there was breakfast to look after. Lucius would likely be starving. _She_ certainly was. In half an hour, she had muffins, fresh fruit, and steaming pot of tea on a silver tray, and was headed for Malfoy's bedroom right on time. It was vital that she not break routine in the slightest.

_Good thing, too_, she thought for just as she stepped onto the foyer balcony, the sitting room door swung open to reveal Lucius Malfoy, her enemy, her employer...her lover. Sweet Merlin, she could still taste him. The mixed feelings that overwhelmed her nearly caused her to drop the tray. _Deep breath_, she coached herself. _Maintain the poise. Cover the hesitation_.

She continued walking, tray in hand with a welcoming smile on her face. "Well, good morning, sir. Are you just getting..." she noticed something that made her giggle. "Oh," she said simply.

"What?" he asked with an exhausted sigh.

"You know what's bad about silk? Lipstick absolutely refuses to come out," she said as casually as possible. "I'm afraid that shirt is ruined. Breakfast in bed," she added brightly, "or have you had enough of being horizontal?"

"That will do, Rose," he reprimanded sharply. "I will take my breakfast in the garden."

She nodded respectfully. "Yes, my Lord. No offense intended. I'm very happy for you," she insisted, following him with the breakfast tray.

He wheeled on her with such speed that she nearly drew her wand. It would've been too late, though, as his was already leveled at her chest. Her heart fluttered wildly as he spoke, then began to calm as the weight of the tray lifted from her. It was a levitating charm, nothing more. "I really cannot abide your incessant chatter this morning, Rose. I will take the tray." He stopped. Took a breath with closed eyes, reigning in his temper. "Just...leave me alone."

Rose watched in open-mouthed shock as he retreated down the hallway. Shouldn't he be feeling great, right now? Perhaps he was hung over, but he hadn't had much to drink...not for him, anyway. The cold slap of rejection was keenly felt as she'd spent the last several hours lying naked in his arms. Her senses were practically screaming for warmth and protection.

_Maybe he's feeling the same way_, she thought remorsefully. She shook her head as she headed for the kitchen to fix Draco's breakfast. There was no way to know for sure. The man was a mystery.

* * *

Lucius spent the rest of the day in solitude, refusing to speak, even to his son. Rose, when she wasn't otherwise occupied, entertained Draco who was particularly despondent, and the hands of the clock moved at a fraction of their usual speed.

Dinner was a morose affair, Lucius listening and responding half-heartedly to Draco's tale of his chess victory. Draco becoming less enthusiastic with each sentence until at last he stopped talking altogether, and the table lapsed into a miserable silence.

Rose retrieved her bottle of sleeping-potion-laced wine at this point and refilled Lucius' glass. The Lord of the manor needed eight hours of uninterrupted sleep as badly as Draco needed a night out on the town, and the one would greatly aid the other. She smiled grimly as his eyes began to sag and he rose wordlessly, no doubt headed for his room.

* * *

Two hours later, Rose knocked lightly on Draco's door.

"Come in," he called softly.

"Hi," she greeted, large box in her arms and barely containing her excitement.

If he even noticed her black sheath dress and stacked Mary-Jane's, he didn't mention it, just stared at the wall with his arms crossed.

"What are you so happy about?" he snapped.

"I'm happy because I know something that you don't," she grinned maniacally.

"What is that?"

"I know that Mab's Cauldron is featuring the Weird Sisters tonight, and I know that your father is out like a light." She bit her bottom lip and raised her eyebrows suggestively. "What do you say we hit the Alley?"

He stood up, eyes lighting just like his father's did. "Are you serious?" he breathed.

"As a killing curse," she assured him. "There's only one problem."

"What's that?"

"Your clothes," she answered with no apology.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" he retorted.

"You look like a spoiled aristocrat," she said flatly.

Draco laughed quietly. "I _am_ a spoiled aristocrat."

She joined him in his mirth. "Touché," she admitted. "But if you show up in the middle of the night on Knockturn Alley looking like that, someone will beat the shit out of you just for existing, then I'll have to explain to your father why you're in St. Mungo's."

"Ah," he nodded sagely. "Then, you'd end up there, yourself. I see the problem."

"Draco," she answered seriously. "If anything happened to you while you were in my care, he'd kill me. It's that simple."

Draco's face clouded. "He _is_ extremely violent when he's angry. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Oh, we're going out," Rose assured him, "you're just going to have to wear..." she lifted the lid off of the box "...these!"

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, remembering to keep his voice down. With the sleeping-draught in his system, nothing would wake his father, but she wasn't about to confess to Draco that she'd used such a precaution.

Draco lifted the clothes from the package with a look of sheer glee, eyeing the supple black leather with a trained eye. "These are fantastic!" His face darkened as he looked up at his smiling benefactor, and he added in a dejected tone. "I can't accept them, though. They must have cost you a fortune!"

"Draco, if you spend one wonderful evening out...partying, flirting, and dancing your noble little ass off, they'll be worth every knut," she told him seriously. "Besides, do you know how much your father pays me?"

Draco smiled again, and this time it stuck.

"Well, go change, damn it!" she pushed him playfully toward the bathroom.

"Alright, alright!" he stumbled forward, box in hand.

When he came out, she nearly whistled. Gone was the prissy little rich boy, here was a rough young wizard who looked ready for a party in a loose-fitting black brocade shirt, broken-in black leather pants, and a pair of boots to top off the ensemble.

"Draco," she said, rumpling his hair and charming it to stay that way, "I am _really_ putting my ass on the line here, and if you don't have fun tonight, I'll never forgive you."

* * *

**Mary**: I'm glad that you think this is good. Anxious for Lucius to find out about Rose? What is this? A conspiracy? Are you guys trying to get her killed?!!? The man has too much pride to allow someone to toy with him like that.

**Intel Ewok**: I'm glad that you like the Lucius lines in Ch.17. I get a kick out of reading your favorites, but I understand that you're busy. Poor thing! Hope life eases up for you soon! Chapter 19: What is with you and SS reading these at work? What kind of jobs do you guys have and where can I get an application? Oh, well. I'm glad that you enjoyed the fruition of all that tension between the two. It was so much fun to write!

**Slytherin Sagittarius**: Too much for you at work, huh? Sorry about that, but it was such a relief to finally get that scene out of my head and onto the screen. Whew! You're an artist, are you? Visual, musical, performance...? Shed a little light for inquiring minds.

**Zariva**: You read fanfic in class? Shame on you! Bad reader! No donut! Seriously, I'm very curious about something you've just written, here. How does this feel strange? Is the scene too strong? Too sudden? Too subtle? I'm open to suggestions on improving my writing. As to who gets the girl in the end, I've said it before and I'll say it again, I haven't even told my cat. He sat beside the computer and begged for a hint (Isn't that what "meow" means?), but I wouldn't budge. The ending is a surprise, darn it! I will say this. I changed the secondary character focus from Sev to Draco because there's so much more of Draco in this one. Well, there's about to be, anyway.

**Fleur K**: Witty dialog, huh? Thanks! I'll file that away in the "sweet compliment" box in my brain. Hope the proposal and reaction doesn't disappoint! And, thanks for the fuzzies. I need them right now.

**Lady Jenilyn**: Your compliments take my breath away. I'm glad it was good for you, baby (wiggles eyebrows). What? You've never had the 'brilliant colors erupting' kind of orgasm? You've been going about it all wrong. I'm glad you're happy, but please don't die. I'm getting kind of attached to you. As for Lucius and Rose, things will never go smoothly between them. They just can't, and that's kind of fun to write. Your last chapter was fabulous, but I'm sending you pity rays because it's so hard to come back from a chapter you had a hard time writing. The one I'm working on presently (chapter 22) is becoming a nightmare, particularly now that I'm back at work! Hope things smooth over for both of us!

**Annie**: Ooohhh... I gave you shivers! Yeah!!! That makes me so happy! Stand back! I may have to break out into the happy dance! I'm sorry, but I can't reveal my true identity. It's top secret because it's so mind-numbingly stupid that you would lose all respect for me. I just can't have that. Speaking of work, I've gone back to the grindstone now, so my updates may slow just a bit, but I'll bust my butt to keep you guys interested.

**Arabella Minerva**: I feel for Sev, as well. It's okay. He's a very tragic character. You want Severus done right? Check out "Rougarre" by Rycca Wolfbane. Her Severus rocks, especially in her last chapter! I'm happy that you enjoy the play between Draco, Lucius and Rose. It's so fun to write, and it's about to get even more so. Alex, an ass-kisser? Oh, hell no! She's far too independent for that!

**Silverfey**: I said I'm sorry! Now I have guilt! I promise that this isn't the end of Sev! Scout's Honor! Okay. I was never a scout of any kind, but that's hardly the point. Here's a bit of trivia to cheer you up: I put the "badge of courage" in there mainly to spite someone who said in a review of Not For Sale that it was dirty and trashy for a woman to keep a scar. I took great offense to her close-minded viewpoint because I voluntarily retained a scar from a wreck that almost killed me when I was sixteen. It's on my thigh, to be precise. It was my way of blowing a literary raspberry at her rudeness.


	21. Chapter Twentyone: Back at the Cauldron

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: Back at the Cauldron

**Author's note: Just for the sake of a reference, Mugsy was the greatest Bugs Bunny character EVER! He was a gangster who was about as tall as my cat, wore an enormous hat, smoked like a chimney, and was tougher than the Godfather...no joke! I loved that guy!**

Mab's Cauldron was completely packed with dancing witches and wizards. The music blaring from the stage drowned every noise quieter than a shout. Magical lights flickered and flashed in time with music off of the stark black floor, ceiling, and walls. Draco's blue-green eyes drank it all in greedily as they stepped inside.

"Go shake your ass, kid," Rose shouted to her young companion. "I'll be upstairs."

He seized her arm. "You can't leave me, yet. I've never done this before!" he shouted back, a look of absolute fear in his eyes.

"You've never been to a club?" she yelled.

"Do you think my father would allow me to be seen in a place like this?"

Rose rolled her eyes. She should have known. The first time she visited a nightclub, it was a muggle rave and it took her companions two hours to talk her into ungluing herself from the wall. At least Draco was willing to try.

"Okay, okay, I'll go. I like this song anyway," she shouted, as the band struck up a blaring beat.

By the time they'd reached the floor, Rose had forgotten her age and was screaming and jumping with the rest of the crowd. Draco was proving that there was one thing he did better than fly, and the pair was already drawing appreciative glances from the crowd around them. They traded partners several times, Rose winding up with three pretty good-looking wizards and two gorgeous witches. When she finally left the floor, she caught a glimpse of Draco swaying to a slow, mysterious song with a curvy redhead in matching leather pants. She smiled contentedly as she ordered a drink at the bar, certain that this was worth the risk.

For three hours straight he danced, occasionally joined by Rose, but mostly with one or more of a steadily-growing chain of admiring young women. It was hilarious watching them vie for his attention, desperately trying to outdo one another. When he finally met Rose at the bar, she was happily sipping a butterbeer and guarding the one she'd bought for him.

"Well, well," she shouted. "A hundred girls fighting for your attention and I'm the lucky one who gets to buy you a drink."

"Thanks," he returned, taking a long pull on the bottle. "For everything." His eyes roamed the crowd where a huge group of now-familiar girls was dancing closer to him, shaking everything they had in a blaring effort to impress. "Can you believe them?" he exclaimed.

"And they don't even know you're rich." She smiled warmly. "You'd better get back to them," she added. "They're starting to give me the evil eye."

"I'm tired of dancing. Let's go do something else." His eyes were still alight with excitement, and Rose knew that there was little she could deny him tonight.

"Okay." She checked her watch. "We have a few more hours. What do you suggest?"

"Do they really have wand-tag in the basement?" he asked.

Rose groaned, recalling her last game, then brightened. "If we team up, we could really kick some ass," she suggested.

"You're on." He flashed his most dashing smile.

Ten minutes later they were checked in with player names: Dragon and Mugsy, respectively.

A quick rule-briefing was required before the next round started. They checked their real wands and received new ones which were enchanted specifically for the game, and took off into the three-level labyrinth to hunt.

There was no music here, but a rich, tribal beat reverberated from the walls and could be felt within. Just as they did upstairs, the lights pulsated to the rhythm, and the sound of shouting players could be heard in the distance already.

Draco tagged Rose closely, watching for signals as she crept through the maze at a crouch. He picked up cues quickly, learning to walk from toe to heel, to crouch and check around corners before moving ahead, to watch for shadows thrown by the ever-moving lights. Such a bright student was he that, within half an hour, Rose had decided that if Alex ever went on another heist, she was taking him with her.

The first four players went down quickly, cornered by Rose and Draco, the others were more skillful. Reaching a split level, Rose guarded as Draco scurried up the ramp to next platform and quickly dove behind a column as a shout was heard from across the room. A jet of arching red light barely missed him. With her cover gone, Rose was forced to run for it. She just barely made the column in time. The red light almost grazed her head as she dove.

"Great Merlin, you're quick!" Draco whispered in her ear.

"I played a lot of sports growing up," she lied.

"You'll have to show me your quidditch moves sometimes," he said, quickly checking for the movement of their attacker.

"No, I've never flown. I played ground sports," she clarified.

"I think this guy's just toying with us," Draco complained, checking around the corner and cursing lightly at what he saw.

"Alright, I'll draw him out, you hit him when he shows himself, okay?"

"Okay," he agreed.

"Tell me when it's clear," she ordered, getting ready to spring.

"Okay...go!" he shouted.

Rose sprinted up the rest of the ramp, and dove for a raised block just as two voices shouted simultaneously. A vehement curse was heard from the opposite side of the room just as a bolt of light shot past her, and Rose beamed with pride as Draco raced behind the partial wall to her left. She checked the ceiling for the score. They led by two hits with Draco leading her by one. There were six players to go.

The next area was accessed by a long, thin stone bridge which was little more than a plank. Rose and Draco eyed it with trepidation. "How's your balance?" she whispered harshly, trying to be heard over the rhythm, but not by the others.

"Not bad," he returned, looking a bit nervous. "How are we going to do this?"

"We'll just have to run for it separately. I'll cover you, first. Head for that raised incline by the right wall."

Draco nodded, a look of concentration shadowing his normally youthful features. _Look at how focused he is_, Rose thought. _Just like his father_. She gained two hits, one right after the other, as he crossed the bridge, the players on this side obviously not knowing that the blonde boy in leather had a partner. Laughing excitedly they checked their scores on the ceiling. Rose now led Draco by one, together they led by three. One other player had scored...probably on the third level. That left three more players.

When they reached the third floor, Rose dragged Draco to the top of two joined pillars half hidden by a wall. "Tell me again what we're doing up here," Draco whispered harshly in her ear.

"This is a basic rule, Draco. Never forget it," she began, checking the place carefully for the remaining three. "People never look up." She spotted a shadow in the pulsating blue light on the wall to her left stalking their way, his eyes scanning the area directly below them, and struck, hitting the player squarely in the chest. She smiled triumphantly at Draco as the player glowed red. "See?"

As usual, he had already caught on and was taking aim at a young girl in red moving for what she thought was better cover, her back to the wall beneath them. Draco tagged her quickly and she threw down her wand in a snit as her body began to glow, signalling her removal from the game. Rose nodded as they spotted the last one hidden behind a raised platform across the room.

There was no way to get a clear shot at her. "You'll have to make a run for it," Rose whispered. "Head for that half-wall and I'll cover you. Stay low. When you get to the other side you should have a clear shot. "

Draco nodded, excitement dancing in his eyes, his lips curled into a grim smile as he leapt from the pillar and made a dash for the half wall to their right as he'd been told. Alex got two shots, which were purposely aimed too high, at the witch as she stood to take aim at Draco. The light hit directly above her head and she crouched low again, cursing violently.

When Draco finally reached the end of wall, Rose saw his head peek once, then twice, checking his shot. Sure that he was in no danger of missing, he struck quickly.

The last player had fallen, and they were tied for first. Rose let out a shriek of joy at their victory just as Draco's voice rang out from the floor. She looked down at her own glowing body in horror as music began blaring from the walls signaling the end of their game.

Draco bowed arrogantly in her direction.

She leapt from the wall laughing hysterically. "You backstabbing bastard! You wouldn't have made it past the first floor without me!" she shouted, shoving him playfully.

"This is a basic rule, Rose. Never forget it," he said, mocking her earlier lesson. "Allies are pawns. They should be played to full advantage and sacrificed without remorse when necessary."

A shadow fell over Rose's heart. "A lesson from your father?" she asked as playfully as she could manage.

"A Malfoy family tradition," he answered with great pride, patting her on the back.

"That's quite a family you have." She shook her head in amazement both at his remorselessness and her own stupidity. How had Alex ever dreamed of trusting Lucius? He would put a knife in her back the moment he saw an advantage in doing so and never lose a night's sleep over it.

"Come on, Drac," she said cheerfully. "I'll buy you a drink."

"How about a firewhiskey?" he asked conversationally.

"How 'bout not?" she shot back.

"Oh, come on! I'm nearly sixteen," he argued.

She rolled her yes. _Sixteen! Wow! Practically a man_! However, he had been through a hellish summer because of her. "Alright, I'll let you try _one_."

He favored her with a disarming smile before they jogged up the stairs. Rose noticed the fatigue before they reached the ground floor. The effects of having almost zero sleep in two days was beginning to take its toll. She ordered an Ogden's for herself and a butterbeer for Draco, then switched when they left the bar, wandering the perimeter of the dance floor, laughing and talking.

His first drink was as wretched as she suspected it would be. He choked, sputtered, coughed...then tilted the glass back again. Rose laughed at his determination.

Draco became even more charming with the firewhiskey running through his veins, flirting shamelessly with so many girls that Rose lost count. She let him wander on his own for awhile as she shared one last slow dance with a woman who could have been Lucius Malfoy's long-lost sister. She had shamelessly roving hands, and Rose did nothing to discourage them. It had been years since she'd been in the arms of a woman and she had forgotten the subtle differences, the feeling of power as she was invariably stronger, and the sweet scent of perfume, a softer touch, a higher laugh, and she was drunk with this lithe blonde girl in her arms. A bit carried away with lack of sleep and the disappointing knowledge that she had to leave, she kissed her tenderly before pulling away and leaving her on the floor.

Draco was waiting by the bar when she finally managed to slip through the crowd.

"You could have just told me." he said, a bit uncomfortably.

Rose scowled her lack of comprehension. "Told you what?"

"That you're gay. It doesn't bother me," he shrugged loosely.

Rose smiled warmly at his mild state of inebriation and forced herself not to look down at the bulging evidence that her 'lifestyle' was a bit more than just okay with him. "Draco, I've been with a few women, but I'm not gay."

He gave her a disbelieving look.

"The political term is bisexual, but you can just call me 'open to all of life's pleasures.'" She laughed with him at her joke, then raised her eyebrows as she checked her watch. "It's time to go, little dragon," she said regretfully.

"Oh, come on. One more dance," he coaxed.

"No more dances," she said firmly. "No more drinks, no more wand-tag. We have to go. I am very attached to my life and I want to keep it as long as possible. Okay?"

He sighed resignedly. "Alright. Fine."

A few seconds later they were home and Draco was disengaging himself from Rose's embrace in front of the gate. "You have _got_ to learn to apparate," she complained.

"_You_ have got to get clearance to apparate into the sitting room," he shot back with a slight slur.

"I don't think your father trusts me that much."

Draco looked at her seriously, his eyes just a bit unfocused. "Don't take it personally. He doesn't trust anyone."

The shadow over her heart darkened. "I know," she whispered to his back as he weaved a crooked path up the walk.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry I was late updating . I've had a killer case of the blues, lately. As Slytherin Sagittarius would put it, "Darth Real Life" has been pouring lemon juice on some old, but unhealed wounds. Thanks for being patient with me,

Silverfey: Hope the "partay" did not disappoint. Draco so deserved this.

Lady Jenilyn: What Severus has been doing will be outlined in the next chapter. For now, we'll just be happy that poor Draco got to have some fun. The guys in your town sound like real winners. I'm sure after you had that exploding colors thing kicking, you could go down to the local bar and swill some cheap beer. Yeehaw!

Fleur K: Alex needs to be careful what she wishes for, I think. As for Draco, yeah, he really deserved a night out on the town. I'm with you in hoping that Lucius doesn't find out. That would be really ugly.

PPP: I've always thought that Lucius was one hell of an orator. In fact, with the choices I've been given, I think I'll vote for him this year.

Arabella Minerva: Thank you for your kind words. You are welcome to borrow the idea of the poisoned blade.

Annie: It's good that you're still wary of Lucius Malfoy. That's always wise. I'm glad you liked Draco's outfit. It almost caused me to have inappropriate feelings for a kid (blush). Severus is coming back next chapter, don't worry. And, you're right. One slip and Alex could lose it. It's cause for concern. I am beyond flattered that you think I write well. Thank you for respecting my secret identity. I'd hate to die of embarrassment. I'm actually giving serious consideration to burying a painful first experience and going back to college so that I can teach English/Lit. What do you think?

Arwen 78: Hi, there! I'm glad that you haven't left me. It's always a joy to get your reviews. That's a good point about missing out because we're not happy with the direction a story takes. I'd make everyone happy if I could, but it's not to be.

Rycca Wolfbane: Sweet Merlin, it's good to see your name again! I really missed you! But, "Ugh?" What do mean, "Ugh?" Are you out of your mind??!! It's Lucius Malfoy! (Sigh) I think I need to go lie down. But first, I'll answer your query. He's not mad at Rose. He's distracted, and disappointed, and completely unused to not getting what he wants. More about that in that in the next chapter. For now, I'm interested in your prediction something will happen to Draco. That would soooooo bad for Rose. I shudder at the thought.

Zariva: Not happy about the bracelet, huh? Then, you're just going to hate... oh, wait, I can't tell you about that, yet. Sorry! I think it's sweet that you have a romantic heart, but Lucius and Alex are awfully involved in their various manipulations to fall too hard. I'll give you this: I think it softened their respective feelings for one another. Thank you for your reassurance that you will tell me (gently, of course) if you see anything that could use improvement. I appreciate it, just be cautious of my ickle feelings, They bruise easily. I hope that you continue to enjoy my characterization of Draco. He's a lot of fun to write. By the way, what do you teach?


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo: The Traitor

****

Chapter Twenty-Two: The Traitor

Monday afternoon Rose found herself twenty feet above the stone floor of the office scrubbing the cathedral window until, in the words of Lucius Malfoy, "it looks worthy of my name." That was a difficult yardstick with which to measure cleanliness. _Which does one go by, his impeccably tidy facade or his nasty temper_? As she chuckled at her own joke, her levitation spell wavered a bit and she teetered in mid-air.

Catching her breath and forcing her heart to regain it's normal cadence, she strengthened the enchantment and concentrated on scrubbing. Occasionally, she stole a glance over her shoulder at Lucius who was busy at his desk where he had been reading an enormous volume from his library and taking extensive notes. Presently, he was reading a letter that appeared to have him even more perturbed than usual. Finally, he balled up the message and in a fit of temper gave the desk a solid _whack_ with his wand as he stood. The parchment was incinerated on the spot.

"Rose!" he barked.

"Yes, my lord?" She'd taken to referring to him in the traditional manner of servants in order to repel a bit of the wrath that he was pouring on everyone he encountered.

"We shall have a dinner guest at seven. I trust that you will be prepared," was his way of requesting dinner for three.

"Yes, my lord," she repeated, returning to her cleaning with renewed vigor.

A rush of flames was heard as he tossed a handful of floo powder into the hearth and demanded angrily, "Severus Snape's office!"

Her heart began to flutter. Oh, no! Not Severus! Not this soon after Alex had spent such a magical evening with Lucius! How much emotional damage could she take in a week?

"Severus! Dinner is at seven. Do _not_ keep me waiting!" he ordered, stepping out of the flames and returning to his desk before the potions master could even respond.

Rose ground her teeth. How had such a great evening turned Malfoy into such a tyrant? Checking her watch, she saw that she had four hours to find some measure of calm before Severus arrived or she'd wind up making a huge mess of things.

Her feet hit something solid and she looked down to investigate. They were resting firmly on the floor. High above her head, the window sparkled in the sunshine. So much for concentration. She gave a light shrug, then turned to her employer. She was loathe to have to ask any questions, but if she screwed up dinner, he'd likely follow through on his threat to drag her to the dungeons and beat her. She stifled a hysterical giggle. Why in the hell did that thought give her a thrill?

"My lord?" she began, as meekly as possible.

"What is it?" he responded without looking up.

"I'm terribly sorry to disturb you, but would you like anything in particular for dinner?" she asked.

"Something edible would be nice, or is that too difficult for you?" he snapped.

Rose felt the tears forming and decided to beat a hasty retreat before they began to fall.

"No, my lord. I'll just fix bruschetta and penne." At least she knew he would be happy with the food. He requested those two dishes for dinner at least once a week. She raced for the door, but didn't escape in time.

"Rose!" he snapped.

She pivoted on her heel and was by his side in an instant. "My lord?" She hoped that the forthcoming lecture wouldn't be stern enough to call forth the tears that were threatening to fall, and despised herself for wanting nothing more than to fall into his lap, put her arms around him and cry on his shoulder.

"I'm going to make Severus a very unhappy man tonight, and he has a delicate stomach." He sighed and added softly. "Perhaps something more... traditional would be preferable."

A single tear fell as she contemplated Severus' likely reaction to the news, and she cursed her weakness. She tried to turn but he stopped her with a light touch.

"Rose?" He spoke her name delicately in much the same way he'd spoken to Alex as she drifted off to sleep in his arms. She opened her mouth to respond, but broke down instead, hiding her face in her hands.

It was then that she learned to be very careful when making wishes as he pulled her onto his knees and wrapped his arms around her protectively. It proved to be more than she could take. She laid her head on his shoulder... and sobbed.

He let her cry, rocking her softly, saying nothing. As the tears abated, she wondered at his behavior. He was not a man she would expect to ever comfort a saddened woman, particularly a servant, but on more than one occasion he had been her silent support as she fell apart. What else did she not know about Lucius Malfoy? What other tender mercies did he hide?

"I will not let anything happen to you, I promise," he whispered.

_What did he mean by that_?

"No one will ever harm you in my home again," he continued. "You're safe."

Suddenly she realized.

His eyes took on a dangerous glint. "Did Severus hurt you? Did he even touch you? He swore to me that he had not."

_You have no idea_, she thought, blinking away the remaining tears as he held her gaze, waiting for an answer.

"You do remember him, do you not?"

"Yes, sir," she finally managed. "He didn't touch me, but he sure as hell didn't lift a finger to stop them," she added angrily. The tears threatened to return and she breathed deeply, willing them away.

Lucius placed a hand gently on her cheek and captured her gaze with his own. "I know it's difficult for you to understand, but there was nothing he could have done to help you. I am their... superior, if you will. The only other person they answer to is the Dark Lord, himself. Severus had no authority to act on your behalf, whether he approved of what they were doing or not. And, if I know Severus, he was disgusted with them."

"I don't understand how a man like you came to be allied with such horrible people," she sniffed.

Lucius released the tiniest of laughs without smiling. "I am kind to you because you're a faithful servant. As long as you obey me without question, I will continue to treat you well. But, I do not tolerate disobedience. I am a terror to those who defy me.

"The Death Eaters, particularly _those_ Death Eaters are powerful, lethal men, and if I do not assert my own power among them, I and my family will be overrun by them. That is a fate I will never accept. Therefore, I not only ally myself with them, I fought, tortured, and slaughtered my way to the top of their ranks. They are now mine to command, with my Lord's blessing." He guided her to her feet as he stood. "Do you understand?"

"No. But I accept it," she answered honestly.

"Can you do this?"

"I can do this for you, my lord." She smiled up at him.

"Make this evening an elegant affair. We can at least be uncivilized in civilized surroundings." He smirked, the closest thing she'd seen to a smile on his face since Friday night.

"It's good to see you smile again."

"It is good to have a reason," he answered softly before strolling out, walking stick tapping the floor in time.

* * *

Rose leaned across the table, using a tiny flame at the end of her wand to light the last few candles in the centerpiece. A shadow fell across her eyes.

"Well, this is a pleasant change," was Lucius Malfoy's quiet greeting.

She turned to face him with a proud smile. When he had suggested elegance, she'd decided to dress the part of a proper hostess in a simple straight black dress with a close-fitting, gray bodice. "Well, you requested elegance, and my uniform is a bit too practical for that," she answered logically, failing to mention that if she couldn't hurt Severus as badly as he was hurting her, she could at least remind him of what he had given up.

"It is indeed a bit Spartan." He hesitated, thinking, then added, "Well, don't let me interrupt your work." With that he disappeared through the dining room with a swish of a soft black cape.

Rose shook her head in wonder. What went through that man's head in moments such as those? There was obviously something he wanted to say, but felt compelled to hold his tongue. _Strange_.

Back in the kitchen, she donned her apron, checked the main course, and began whipping cream for dessert. She'd never served this white chocolate mouse before and hoped it would be a hit with Draco. He had been in such good spirits since Saturday night, she wanted to keep his mood elevated until they were able to slip out again. Concerned about the delicate sauce she was working on as well, she leaned over and checked the oven once more.

"You should be punished for tempting me so," drawled a voice directly behind her.

"Shit!" Rose leapt, wheeled on her heel and drew her wand before he finished the sentence. The oven door slammed behind her.

Lucius stood poised and calm, arrogant chin high in the air and his trademark sneer firmly in place. "That was a pathetically slow draw. You would have been dead before you even saw me." His sneer slowly evolved into a laugh as Rose lowered her wand and took a calming breath.

"My lord, I acknowledge that this is your home and it's your right to go where you please, when you please, but I'd appreciate it if you would refrain from sneaking up on me when I'm already a bundle of nerves."

Lucius didn't respond, simply held out his hand, and she took it without question. Following him through the kitchen to the dining room, she was surprised to find them stop in front of the enormous mirror that decorated the southern wall. Gently, he turned her away from him to face their reflections, pulled the laces of her apron and slid it over her head. It was dropped onto a nearby chair without a glance. She stood unmoving as he slid a black box from an inner pocket which opened slowly with a tap of his finger to reveal the most beautiful necklace she'd ever seen.

It was a silver serpent, so intricately carved that it looked as though it could come to life at any moment. With a solemn expression, Lucius placed it around her neck, clasping mouth to tail at the hollow of her throat and smiled arrogantly at the effect. She turned to face him, a look of awe on her face. "I don't know what to say," she admitted.

"It is customary to say 'thank you' when given a gift," he explained with a smirk.

She smiled sweetly, stood on her toes and thanked him with a single, tender kiss. His brows lifted in surprise before he raised his hand, traced her lips with his finger, leaned in slowly, and stopped an inch from her mouth. For an eternal moment, he searched her eyes as her heart fluttered wildly in her chest. "You're welcome," was his only response before regaining his full height and striding slowly from the dining room.

Rose fell into a nearby chair and concentrated on finding her breath. How strange that Malfoy would not return her affections. Normally, he would have taken her kiss as an excuse to ravage her. For a moment, her heart leapt. Perhaps his feelings for Alex ran deeper than either of them realized, perhaps he would feel some sort of guilt for taking another woman so soon after their encounter. She shook the hope from her heart and headed back into the kitchen, tying her apron as she went. It was more likely that he didn't want her to burn dinner.

* * *

At seven o'clock sharp, Severus Snape stepped through the hearth looking disgruntled in the extreme. Spotting Rose standing dutifully at her master's heel, his scowl deepened. She waited for Lucius to greet his guest before stepping forward to claim his cloak. For an instant, their hands met beneath the black cloth and his eyes snapped to the side, engulfing her in the storm which raged within. His eyes were back on Lucius a moment later.

"I see that your servant was not permanently damaged," he said coldly.

_No thanks to you, you spiteful, controlling bastard_, Rose thought, sure that the anger was plain on her face, and not really caring.

"She is surprisingly resilient for a woman," Lucius answered. "Rose, a bottle of wine, please."

Glad for an excuse to leave Snape's presence, she nodded briskly to Lucius who was not even looking her way and rushed from the room.

The two gentlemen sat for a moment communicating wordlessly. After a moment, Severus broke the silence.

"You received my letter?" he asked.

"Yes, I did."

"And, you have news for me as well," he stated in his tightest voice.

Malfoy's gaze never wavered. "I found her, Severus."

There was a charged pause during which Severus silently cursed Lucius for forcing him to drag the information out of him piece by piece. It was a sick game that Malfoy enjoyed playing, testing the patience of his oldest friend.

"And?" Severus forced himself to prod.

"It's complicated. We should discuss it after dinner," Lucius offered.

Snape's eyes widened, his head tilted slightly to the side. "Lucius," he breathed, his voice thick with dread. "What have you done?"

In the kitchen, Rose paused over the last-minute preparations for dinner and listened carefully, hating the pain she could hear in Sev's voice. _He knew_. That much was obvious. Severus could read people as if they were words on a parchment. It was one of his most impressive gifts.

"How did you ever let her go?" was Malfoy's answer. "I have never known such a woman."

Rose could almost see Sev's mind working to weave a new web around the confirmation of this dreaded news.

"Spend enough time in her company and you'll understand," he responded angrily. "She is, without a doubt, the most overconfident, uncompromising, willful creature I have ever met. There is simply no controlling her."

Rose narrowed her eyes as she passed through the hall with her serving tray. "Controlling me?" she whispered in disbelief to the walls.

"I will concede that, old friend," Lucius said. "She gave me nothing definite, just told me that she'd consider my words."

"That does not sound promising," Severus intoned.

"It isn't. I thought that if I allowed an intimate encounter, she would be charmed into submission. Obviously, as much as it pains me to admit it, I was wrong."

"_Allowed _an intimate encounter?" Severus repeated. "An honest man would admit his attraction. You've wanted her from the very beginning.," he asserted.

"No," Lucius answered quickly as Rose entered and began to serve them. "My attraction to her developed gradually. It was those very traits that so upset you that intrigued me. I first realized my interest when a team of mediwizards was repairing my face after her... _unconventional_ method of self-defense. She's not what I am accustomed to in a woman." He smiled up at his maid. "Rose is the type of woman I am accustomed to; respectful, humble, and submissive."

"You honor me, my lord," Rose inclined her head, wanting nothing more than to slap that superior smirk off of her employer's face. She left before the temptation become overwhelming.

"Did you tell her about the contract, that your life is in danger?" Severus asked, steering them back in the direction of their original topic.

"Yes."

"And?"

"She said that she would think about it. Clearly, she does not trust me," Lucius admitted reluctantly.

"She hasn't much reason to, Lucius," was Snape's response.

"Ridiculous," he whispered venomously. "I have nothing to gain from harming her. She knows this."

"She knows that you stand to gain quite a bit of prestige by bringing her head to our master."

"I won't need his approval when he is dead," was Malfoy's cold response. "And, truly I have no desire to damage her in any way. There's something about her, Severus. I can't quite place it. She's captivating, not beautiful, by any means, but spirited and independent. I've come to be quite... fond of her."

Rose smiled, sure that she was blushing, as she rang the dinner chime.

* * *

Dinner was an unexpectedly pleasant affair with Draco and Severus chatting amiably about potions, poisons, antidotes, and Harry Potter. Draco and Severus seemed to take wicked enjoyment in discussing their distaste for the latter as Lucius listened quietly, a faraway look in his eyes.

When the last desired morsel had been savored , the three gentlemen retired to the sitting room to enjoy a bottle of very old wine (even Draco was poured a small glass) as they discussed school, politics, and current events. As the subjects died and the conversation quieted, Severus drained his fourth glass and placed it on the side table. When Rose stepped from her place behind her employer's chair to refill it, he covered it quickly and gave a tight shake of his head without looking up indicating that he had had enough.

"Lucius," he began ominously. "I thank you for a most enjoyable evening, but I think it's time we discussed one other matter of concern."

Malfoy placed his empty glass down as well, and Rose was unsurprised when she encountered no resistance in refilling it. "You said in your letter that it concerns an associate."

"I could risk saying no more. We have a problem within our ranks that must be dealt with... immediately."

It was frightening how quickly Malfoy's entire persona could change from friendly to furious. In a heartbeat, his expression had hardened, and his eyes turned to ice. "A traitor?" he whispered dangerously.

Severus nodded once and Lucius extended a pale, perfect hand to retrieve his glass and take a long, slow drink. When the empty goblet was replaced on the table, he addressed his son, eyes never leaving Snape's.

"Draco, please excuse us," he said tightly.

The younger Malfoy opened his mouth to protest, but seeing the black look that passed between his elders, he snapped it closed again and left quietly. The look that he gave Rose as he vacated clearly indicated that he expected to hear everything later that evening. She responded with a tiny wink, sealing the agreement.

When Draco had left, Lucius raised his wand to silence the room, then leaned forward freezing Severus with an all-too-familiar cold stare, and waited.

* * *

****

Rycca Wolfbane: You are so funny, sometimes! ;-) She is not fickle! She's confused, ya meanie! And, yes, I would love to play a game of wand-tag. It looks like it's right up my alley. I loved your chant at the end of your review. It had me laughing so hard I nearly fell out of my chair, which would have humiliated my cat into the very dust! You're right, though. If they get caught, she's doomed.

****

Merryday: Thank you. I'm glad that you like my Draco. He's a lot of fun to write because he's so world-wise in some ways and so naive in others.

****

PPP: Well, if that isn't one the sweetest comments ever made in a review! Thank you! More of the "wizarding night life" to come!

****

Silverfey: No matter how short your reviews, they're always precious. Thank you for taking the time. It's sweet that you agree about Draco deserving a night out. Poor little has to be just miserable stuck in that house! Looking forward to your next update, by the way.

****

Arabella Minerva: Wow! So many questions! Let's see, I can't tell you about Voldie, I refuse to tell you what I do for a living (it's humiliating), and Snape is back (I'm sure you noticed). As for Lucius' dark side, you haven't seen the last of it, I promise! As for Draco, I think he just wants to be a normal teenager right now. He's not too keen on the Death Eaters and hates the pressure his father has put on him to become one. You're not the only one who suspects that Lucius knows. I guess you'll know whether you're right abut that in the end (which is, I'm sorry to say) quite a long way off.

****

Annie: That would be a funny way to blow her cover, yes. I had fun writing the club scene and am relieved that everyone seemed to enjoy it. Thank you for being so open-minded about Alex's sexuality. Your attitude is rare, or at least it is here in the south. So, you think I should face my fears and go back to school, do you? You're probably right. I've wanted to teach for as long as I can remember, and I agree with you about needing fewer Shakespeare-spewing, sour old hags teaching such a fantastic subject. I'd like to play a part in breaking that cycle. So, enlighten me, what two kinds of people can teach English?

****

Lady Jenilyn: I am so sorry about your computer! I hope that you can fix the problem soon. You know, I thought that I was having trouble with mine when I couldn't access fanfic.net for about a week. It turned out that they were just revamping the site to accept an updated form of my browser, or some such technical jargon. It fixed itself, thank goodness, and I haven't had a problem since. I adored your long review! It was so full of information! Thanks for the first compliment. I really wanted have more than a good time come of their first night on the town. That's why I decided to teach her a lesson on Malfoy ethics, or lack thereof. What is it with guys and Lesbians? I, as well, do not know one man who isn't turned on by the thought of two women together. I can't have a civilized conversation with any of my guy friends about former girlfriends without having their eyes glaze over and losing them completely. It's bizarre! You're right about writing being such a personal thing. It's been hard standing up to the few critics I've had, but I didn't have much choice. They were being completely unreasonable! Constructive criticism is one thing, just being critical is quite another. Besides, I've found that positive reinforcement is infinitely more productive than negative. In closing, don't fret over me and "Darth Life." I've kicked his ass before and I'll manage it again.

Fleur K: You noticed the whole Rose/Alex shift? I try to keep that subtle, but I want to keep the two completely separate as far as their individual characteristics and reactions. Because Rose can't afford to think of herself as Alex when she's a maid, and Alex can't be like Rose when she's with Lucius or assassinating Death Eaters, she has to be split in half. There are strange blurs, sometimes, like when Rose murders the Death Eater who hurt her at the mansion, but all in all, I think it's the only to really make it work. Gee, did I talk your ear off enough? Sorry. I do tend to ramble. Hope you continue to enjoy!


	23. Chapter TwentyThree: Collecting Marsh

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Collecting Marsh**

"Thomas Marsh," Severus stated bluntly. A slight incline of his head was the sign from Lucius that he should continue. "He came to Dumbledore yesterday offering information, his wand, even gold, essentially everything he had for a guarantee of protection... from you. I do not know what business passed between you, but the man is terrified."

"He hasn't known fear yet," Lucius promised quietly.

Rose stepped forward to refill Malfoy's glass, and he looked up as though he had forgotten that she was there. With lightning speed, he seized the bottle. Rose gasped in surprise, still holding on, fingers frozen in place, but he pried them loose with surprising gentleness and filled the glass himself.

"You're dismissed, Rose," he said flatly.

Relieved to escape the building tension, she exited quickly and headed for the third floor terrace where she could listen in peace. Unfortunately, halfway there, she was intercepted by Draco who challenged her to a rematch of the chess game that had never actually been played. Cursing her luck, she reluctantly agreed.

Lucius sat back and crossed his arms over his broad chest. "I am so disappointed. Marsh was my first contact in the Ministry over twenty years ago. I have never had to question his loyalty to me. I must assume that this means he could not accomplish the task I set for him."

"Task?" Severus prompted.

"A personal matter that I wished to clear up within the ministry concerning Alexandria," Lucius answered vaguely.

"An attempt to clear her name?" Severus guessed. When Lucius nodded, he continued. "I didn't think that they were searching for her. After all, the elimination of four escaped Death Eaters was an unexpected stroke of luck for the Ministry."

"But, killing them in cold blood was still a crime, the act of a dangerous witch. Had she been an Auror, she would have been awarded the Order of Merlin, but she is not even a citizen of this country. While they are not actively searching for her, she would be arrested without question if she were seen by the authorities here or in her own country," Lucius explained patiently.

"You plan to gain her trust through her absolution?"

"Among other things," Lucius answered mysteriously. Severus leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling.

"You're angry with me, Severus." It was a statement of fact rather than a question, and Snape's gaze was immediately drawn back to his companion.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I took what was yours," Lucius led softly.

"I freely released her," Severus argued in a cool, measured, practiced tone. "I had had quite enough."

"How any man could have enough of that woman is quite beyond me." Lucius drew a finger across his lips, remembering the taste of her.

Severus shifted uncomfortably. "What do you wish for me to do about Marsh?" he asked, wanting to end this evening and return to the solitude of his dungeon. "Shall I escort him to you?"

"No. I will collect him tomorrow," Lucius said firmly. "It will be my exquisite pleasure to repay him for his treachery, then perhaps I'll pay a visit to our Minister. I'm sure I can persuade him to aid us in the clearing of Miss Borgin's good name."

"And you think this will convince her to negate the contract?" Severus asked.

"For her sake, I hope so," Lucius answered sincerely.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I have the means to do so myself, but have refrained because of the damage it would inflict upon her. The spell is... painful in the extreme. The casting of it would certainly intensify her hostility toward me and our cause."

"Exactly how badly would it harm her?" Severus questioned without a trace of the trepidation he felt entering his voice.

Lucius turned an icy glare on the potions master. "Why the sudden concern?"

"Interest, Lucius, _interest_, not concern," Severus corrected. "Inescapable lust for knowledge is the plague of the intellectual."

"So, you can just... let her go? No jealousy? No anger?" Lucius asked these things flippantly, but the keen interest in his friend's reply was evident.

Severus sighed deeply. "I do what I must, Lucius, as I always have."

"There are times that I envy you, old friend." Lucius stood and stepped toward the hearth, signaling the end of the evening. "I will keep you informed of my progress with Miss Borgin. If she fails to lift the contract by the next new moon, no doubt you'll hear her screams from wherever she's hiding." Casually, he added floo powder to the flames and watched them flare. In the menacing green glow, he turned to his companion. "Until I hear from her...," he said by way of dismissal.

Severus bent slightly at the waist in deference, then stepped back through the flames to his dungeon where he could brood in peace.

* * *

Tuesday morning, dawn was just breaking as Rose stepped into a steaming shower to wash away the nightmare that had awakened her. She recalled an eerie sense of duality as she poured poisoned wine for a group of Death Eaters under the watchful gaze of Lucius Malfoy. When she reached Severus' glass, Malfoy nodded, silently ordering her to kill him. Severus held out his goblet, fixing her with a mournful stare and whispered, "It's better this way."

She had jerked awake in a cold sweat.

Now, she scrubbed her face with vigor and planned for Alex's future. The question was whether to release Lucius Malfoy from the contract that bound him and his Death Eaters from harming her. It was her only real defense against him, but had become moot where his associates were concerned. Negating it would mean that she had no defense against one of the most feared wizards in the world, which would be fine if he didn't want her to help him kill the _most_ feared wizard in the world.

Lucius had warned Rose that he showed no mercy to those who defied him. She chuckled under the warm spray. Alex had done nothing _but_ defy Malfoy from the very beginning, and she had seen his temper at work over a small matter. What fate awaited her when she turned down his proposal?

These thoughts and others like them plagued her all morning as she went about her routine. At ten o'clock her bracelet began to glow and she answered its call immediately. It did not do to keep Lucius Malfoy waiting.

He was seated at his desk, sealing a scroll with a vicious curse when she arrived. Taking her customary place at his heel, she waited, amazed at the sea of papers which covered the desk. Lunar charts, enormous books that pulsated with dark power, and notes in magical script littered the surface. Among all of them, she spotted something that made her skin crawl; a list of ingredients including human blood, fingernails or hair (that of the intended target), a unicorn heart, and the blood of the bound (whatever that meant). She was just squinting to read a word scrawled on a corner of one of the pages of parchment when her attention was diverted.

"I have a task for you, Rose," Lucius said with import as he stood with the scroll in hand.

"I live to serve you, my lord," was her response.

"I need this delivered to the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Put it directly into his hands. You must not be persuaded to give it to anyone else, especially that revolting assistant of his. Is that understood?" he asked sternly.

"Completely, sir." Rose took the scroll and turned to leave.

"Rose," he called. "You can floo directly into the Ministry from the sitting room, and I would prefer that you do so. I need this taken care of quickly. I have instructed him in the letter to give his reply to you, and you will not leave until you have it. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." She left immediately, dying of curiosity to know what she was delivering that had Malfoy so concerned.

* * *

Two hours later, she returned to the manor, sighing deeply at the peace and quiet. She had never seen such a bustling place as the Ministry of Magic, letters flying overhead, magically amplified voices blaring through the corridors, and enough bureaucracy to make any self-respecting miscreant sick. Certain that she'd been gone far too long, and wanting to deliver the Minister's answer as quickly as possible, she rushed through the halls of Malfoy Manor searching for her employer. The office was empty as were his private chambers. She finally located him in the library, seated at a table and surrounded by at least fifty huge texts.

His head resting in one hand, and his eyes swiftly scanning the enormous book before him, he didn't even notice her arrival. Softly, she cleared her throat. He didn't move, didn't even stop his eyes from their relentless searching as he spoke.

"You have it?"

"Yes, sir."

"I expected you back an hour ago," he stated without malice.

"I apologize, my lord. Your Minister's assistant is persistent, to say the least."

"He hindered you?" he asked, a slight glint of anger in his voice.

"He hit on me... relentlessly," she admitted, feeling herself go red at the memory. The boy hadn't been much older than Draco and failed to understand what a hurry she was in.

"For that long?" Malfoy responded, finally looking up.

She hesitated. "No, sir. After he found out that I work for you, he tried to warn me away from your service, telling me in strictest confidence that you were an evil man, a cold-hearted murderer, and a tyrant, to quote him precisely."

"I see," he hissed, standing and rounding the table, closing the distance between them slowly, but relentlessly. "I'm curious, Rose, what you would say to such harsh words about your employer."

Boldly, she looked him the eye as he glared down at her. "I'd really rather not tell you that, my lord," she answered as respectfully as she could.

"I insist."

She took a deep breath, forcibly keeping her eyes locked on his. "I told him to go fuck himself... sir."

The change in his expression was fascinating. His frozen features melted into a genuine smile that was actually mirrored in his eyes. "Thank you, Rose. I've been wanting to say that for years."

She laughed in relief. "Why in the world haven't you?"

He raised his chin in all-too-familiar arrogance. "My breeding simply rebels against such vulgarity."

"Oh," Rose answered, slightly put off. "Well, it's lucky that your servant is such an uncouth woman." She tried to make light of it, but the offense in her tone was evident.

Lucius merely chuckled. "You are no such thing. Now, give me that scroll."

She placed it in his extended hand and turned to leave as he opened it. "Lunch will be a bit late, I'm afraid," she called over her shoulder.

"Order out. You've earned a bit of a respite," he answered, obviously pleased with the short reply the Minister had penned.

Rose left the room, wondering at the strange satisfaction she felt seeing Lucius so delighted.

* * *

The mansion was dark and silent and unseasonably cold and, try as she might, Rose could not force herself to close her eyes. Sitting up with a frustrated sigh, she stared out the window for a moment, thinking. This situation had begun to make very little sense. Why couldn't she just leave? Just walk away from Death Eaters and Lucius Malfoy... and Severus?

_That's it_, she thought, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. _I have to do something or I'm going to drive myself crazy_! A memory of Lucius surrounded by interesting-looking books surfaced and she quickly made up her mind that the trek to the library would be worth the time. Surely she could find something among those ancient tomes to take her mind off of this mess.

Malfoy Manor was an eerie place in the middle of the night. Evil-looking portraits followed you with haunted eyes, never speaking or moving. The floor tended to creak in odd places, and never the same place twice. Mysterious drafts gusted up as if from the floor, teasing the skin with feathery touches before disappearing altogether, making one wonder whether they had just been tricks of the imagination.

Once in the library, she chose the most recent book of Malfoy family history. It would be interesting to know whether Lucius Malfoy's parents and grandparents were anything like him. And, if they weren't, then it would at least bore her to sleep.

She was on her way back down one of the more frightening corridors in the mansion when she saw a green light flare from the sitting room, then heard a raised voice speaking feverishly, pleading with someone. Lucius Malfoy's voice, more harsh than she'd ever heard it, drowned out the other.

"How dare you even speak my name?"

There was an echoing thump and a cry of pain before the newcomer spoke again. "My lord, please understand. I feared that you would kill me."

"Very soon, Thomas, you will wish that I had."

The man screamed then, a piercing, tortured scream and followed that by more begging, more pleading for mercy. Soon, his cries were stifled and two shadows rose up on the floor of the hallway. Rose backed away, tucking herself behind a pillar and peeking curiously around, knowing the trouble she'd find if she were caught spying, but unable to help herself. The newcomer exited first, stumbling as if shoved. He was bound and gagged in muggle fashion, but left free to carry himself to their destination. _How like Lucius_, she thought, _to make a man walk to his doom when he could have just as easily levitated him_.

Lucius strode out of the room after his prisoner, looking absolutely murderous. He gave the man a shove with his wand and an order that Rose couldn't quite catch. The panic that rose within her as they turned her way was devastating. For a moment, she couldn't think at all, then a cold calm washed over her. She was smaller than the pillar which hid her from view. She could circle it as they closed the distance and passed her, but every move would have to be perfect.

Sure enough, as they moved along the passageway, Lucius occasionally giving his prisoner a shove, Rose retreated step by agonizing step around the pillar, just out of view. Thoughts of stumbling over her own feet and landing in Malfoy's path began to overwhelm her as he passed directly in front of her hiding place, so close that she could have stretched out her hand and touched him were the pillar not blocking the way. What seemed like eons later, they passed her and began to disappear out of sight. She was safe.

She was absolutely stunned when she caught herself following after them. What in the hell was she thinking? He would kill her if he caught her doing this! Somewhere inside, Alex Borgin, celebrated thief, chuckled quietly, thoroughly enjoying the challenge... and the danger.

Creeping through the halls, hiding behind pillars and statues, crouching in the shadows of large vases, she followed them all the way to a seldom-used stair near the back of the house. It was seldom-used because the passage led to a dead-end about which Rose had cast much speculation.

Lucius gave his captive one final shove when they reached the stair and watched him tumble down with complete calm, then slowly descended after him. As she crept closer, Rose could hear the man trying to scream through the gag. He struggled on the floor, attempting to inch away from his pursuing captor, but Lucius reached the bottom before he could move more than a foot.

"Get up." he spat.

Rose peered down through the stair railing and watched as he attempted to gain his feet and fell to his knees. Lucius shook his head slightly as he drew his wand and uttered a single word that brought a horrible memory back to Rose.

"_Crucio_."

The screams were terrible because they were so soft, muffled with the cloth, and Rose had to turn her head at the sight of the man writhing helplessly in his bonds. When the screams were replaced by violent sobs, Lucius released the curse and spoke again.

"_Get. Up_." he ordered carefully.

This time, somehow, the man made it.

"There," Lucius said sportingly. "You see what you can accomplish when properly motivated? You know, Thomas, I had planned to give you a rare gem from my private collection as a reward for your services. We could have been sipping wine in my sitting room, right now, but you have forced me to punish you. What information were you going to give Dumbledore, I wonder? You know so much about me. I can't imagine the extent of damage you could have done. I have never been more disappointed."

Marsh leaned his head against the stone wall as Lucius spoke, his body heaving with emotion as he cried. Rose was heart-broken for the man. Just what had he done to deserve this? Gone for help when he was afraid? Severus had called him a traitor, had given him over to Lucius for punishment. Could either of these men really be trusted? Once again, she considered running. Then a flash of Nina's smiling face lit up her memory, and she had a vision of Bellatrix and Dolohov doing this to her. It was enough of a reminder of why she was still here, why she persisted in wiping out these people, one by one.

As she was thinking, Lucius uttered a harsh, guttural chant and he and his captive disappeared into the wall. Obviously, this was the entrance to the dungeons she'd often wondered about. Rose leaned back against the wall and took several calming breaths. The door was sealed with magic she had no hope of overcoming. Besides, she wasn't so certain she wanted to see what Lucius would do to the man. She knew she should go back to her room, but curiosity got the better of her and she settled herself behind a stone pillar to wait. As she sat, she noticed for the first time that she still had the book in her hand, and there seemed to be just enough moonlight streaming in through the window to read by.

She soon lost track of time as she read and considered, and even drifted off to sleep a few times as her legs turned to stone curled in front of her. Finally Lucius emerged, but so unlike himself that she wondered for a moment if she was dreaming. His perfect, silken hair was drenched in sweat and stuck to his skull, but worse than that was the blood that was splattered everywhere; in his hair, on his face and clothes. His hands were almost completely red with it. Rose felt herself gag, but forced herself to control it, knowing that, if he caught her like this, she would share the same fate.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Lucius stopped for a breathless moment, not three feet from her, and took a deep breath with closed eyes, then continued on his way with a steady gait, walking stick leading the way, and chin high in the air.

* * *

****

Intel Ewok: Ahh, thanks for the quotes. It's good to know what you liked. It really helps me take the measure of what works and what doesn't. It's also an interesting insight into your personality. You're right about Severus' reaction, by the way. I don't know how he held it together! And, I so agree with you about "Saint Potter." I don't dislike him, but he's not remotely my favorite, and Ron just makes me want to vomit. Then again, I don't think I've seen many movies in which I didn't fall hard for the bad guy. And, Harry, no matter how full of angst he was in OOTP, is still unwaveringly good. YAWN!

****

Mary: I agree with you. I know I couldn't make that choice. Of course, I'm not really the type to commit, so I'd probably take them both... you know, in another universe where I'm beautiful and witty and charming as opposed to being a dumpy girl with a writing obsession.

****

Annie: Thanks! I'm really glad that you love my Lucius. That means the world to me! It's a bummer about Sev, but I'm going somewhere with that, I promise. Your connection of music and writing is fascinating to me. I began (and dropped out of) college as a music major. For most of my life, it was my love, my passion, and my only means of expression, then something happened to take that from me. I won't go into details, here, but I will say that it devastated me for years. I'm still recovering emotionally from it. Therefore, reading what you wrote about my wring having a musical or lyrical feel to it touched more deeply than I can express to you. You never know when that kind word will make all the difference to someone. So, thank you.

****

Slytherin Sagittarius: So, you didn't coin the phrase "Darth Real Life?" Uh-oh. I've misquoted you and failed to give "cool quote" credit to one of my reviewers. Will the actual originator of that phrase please stand up and take a bow? Sorry about that. And, I'm really sorry to hear about your Mom. It's good to know that she's doing okay. Your background is very interesting. I hope that someday you're able to put your skills to good use, but it's always nice to have a roof over one's head and marinated tofu (or whatever suits your fancy) in the fridge. I'm glad that you didn't find the dance with the girl to be distracting to the story line. I hoped to point that out, get Draco's reaction (always funny in adolescent males), and indicate how steadily her mind was focused on Lucius. Even at a club, the one person she gets really close to looks just like him. So, you would've zapped her, too? I really respect that.

****

Arwen78: I hope that your fears for Severus are allayed now. If Malfoy had attacked him, I really don't know what Rose would have done. She still has feelings for him, no doubt, but she's terrified of Lucius and Severus did (to the best of her knowledge) leave her to a pretty nasty fate. It's a quandary. Your almost-threat had me rolling. That was too funny! Hope I updated soon enough to spare myself your wrath.

****

Silverfey: Yes, Rose and Alex are two very different entities. She's made a point to keep them that way, and it's probably spared her no end of trouble. Lucius is not a forgiving man, and I doubt he'd like the idea of being played for a fool. Lucius is growing on you? I don't believe it! I have accomplished the impossible! YEAH! But, don't feel less loyal to Sev! You can be like Alex and love them both. Thanks for the compliments. You made my whole week! Now, update, darn it! I want Lucius!

****

Fleur K: My ramble had meaning? Thank Merlin's frosty beard! Sometimes I feel like a real moron just rambling on like that! Sorry about the cliffie. I'd tell you that it wasn't intentional, but I would be lying through my teeth and I try to never do that. As I told Silverfey, it's a good thing that Alex is good at acting. Lucius would not be happy to see that she'd been playing this game with him right under his nose. It's not a good idea to humiliate a man like that.

****

Arabella Minerva: Sorry about not answering all of your questions. At least you're no longer worried about Sev. You go ahead and reiterate what you've said before, dear. I don't mind. Mab knows I tend to do so!

****

Lady Jenilyn: A dry county! Oh, the torment! Sometimes I can't write a sentence until I've had a few stiff drinks. You poor baby! You go ahead and call yourself my groupie if you want to, and I'll be yours. It'll be great, mutual groupies! Groovy! Okay. Sorry. Got carried away. If it'll keep compliments like that coming, I'll detail everything, just for you! I've always wondered what people like the Malfoys discuss around the dinner table, so I took a stab at it and ran away. I'm glad that you enjoyed the difference in Lucius' character when he's with Rose. I like to think that she brings out the gentleman in him, when he's not too preoccupied to even notice her. Not to say that I don't think he would follow through on his threat to beat her if she pissed him off. He is a control freak. I'm glad that you want my story to last because it has quite a way to go before it wraps itself up. Don't cry, though. I have another one just dying to get out. I hope you'll like that one, too.


	24. Chapter TwentyFour: The Wrath of Malfoy

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four: The Wrath of Malfoy**

Wednesday morning dawned clear and bright, and Rose watched it do so from the third-floor balcony. She hadn't slept a wink after leaving the dungeon entrance, had spent the rest of the evening pacing her room, staring at her picture of Nina, and fearing the consequences of her actions. It was cowardly, she knew. She owed this to Nina, this retribution, this justice that would come from no other source.

The Ministry wasn't doing a damn thing to stop these people, and the Order was too busy having committee meetings to take any valuable action. That left Alex Borgin to settle the score.

Fighting the desperate thoughts that threatened to compromise her judgment, she left the peace of the balcony to begin her servant's duties for the day.

* * *

Creeping into Lucius Malfoy's chamber, Rose glanced over to see that the lord of the manor was sleeping lightly, his chest barely rising and falling with his breath. He looked deceptively pure with the dawn's light shining through the window and catching his white-golden hair, surrounding his face with a virtuous glow. 

Shaking her head at how misleading appearances could be, she placed the tray in its usual place, ran a warm bath, charmed it to retain its temperature, and (trying not to think about where it came from) wiped a bit of blood from the floor with her apron. She then slipped silently back into Lucius' bedroom, and headed for the door.

"Good morning, Rose."

She spat out an expletive and caught herself from tripping over her own feet by grabbing the bedpost in a vice. When she glanced up at the owner of the voice, she saw a humorless Lucius staring at her with curious eyes.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, cultured voice dripping with suspicion.

"No, sir." She forced herself to laugh. "You just startled me... again." Prying her hand from the bedpost, she met his gaze as steadily as she could manage.

His expression had not changed.

"My apologies, Madam." He rose from the bed and quickly rounded the bed. Involuntarily, she retreated a single step, then stopped. Had her mind not been so preoccupied, it would have been obvious from the first glance that Lucius had not been sleeping. His hair was perfect, his bed still made, and now she could see that his eyes were wide open with tiny red lines running through the white as if he had slept no more than she. "Are you certain that you're alright? You look terrified," he asked calmly.

"I'm sure, sir. My mind was wandering. You caught me off-guard." She tried to look as if the whole situation amused her, chuckling softly as she spoke.

Lucius stared a moment longer, then reached up and caressed her face tenderly. She flinched and he withdrew his hand. "Then, you're dismissed," he whispered softly, almost sadly.

She was badly shaken when she left. For one terrible moment, she thought that she was somehow found out. He was holding something back, but he hadn't seen her last night, of that she was certain. The relief as she walked away from his piercing gaze was almost crippling.

* * *

The rest of the morning was an uneventful blur of her usual tasks, one running into the other until several hours had passed. It was unnerving the way Lucius looked at her every time she entered his presence, though. His face gave no indication of what he was thinking. He just watched her go about her tasks, making no effort to hide the fact that his eyes followed her every move. She got the strangest feeling that he was waiting for her to say or do something. Several times, she opened her mouth to ask him if there was something he wished to talk with her about, but she closed it just as quickly. It was usually better to let Lucius come to you. 

By the time the mail arrived, she was a bundle of nerves. There was no shortage of letters today, but Lucius opened the newspaper, first, scanned the front page, then turned to the middle and smiled brightly at something he saw there.

Anxious to get a peek at what had made him so happy and finally taken his attention from her, she circled the desk to collect his silver-rimmed teacup and peek over his shoulder. What she saw took her by complete surprise and for a moment she just stared, unable to move her eyes and hoping to Merlin that Lucius wouldn't notice she had frozen. After a few seconds she was able to tear herself away and resume her cleaning. But the headline over the article haunted her thoughts, and she couldn't help allowing a huge grin to overtake her as she left the office.

Alex Borgin had been cleared of all four charges of murder. Now, she knew what had been in that letter she delivered to the Minister yesterday. Lucius had arranged for her exoneration by the Ministry, and she was no longer wanted by the authorities. Lucius certainly had ulterior motives, he always did, and it didn't make much immediate difference, but the gesture touched her deeply.

An hour later, she was still smiling as she set the table for lunch.

The grin vanished and was replaced by a sharp wince when a burning pain assaulted her arm. Looking down, she saw that the summoning bracelet was glowing a wicked red. Acting on instinct, she touched it lightly with a single finger hoping that answering this violent summons would stop the burning. She felt the pull of the apparation, the cooling of the bracelet, and the curiosity of why she'd been summoned so vindictively all at once. Therefore, it took her a moment to notice Lucius sitting in his favorite chair, leaning back, one leg propped on the other, reading a large leather-bound book as if he'd done nothing out of the ordinary.

She hissed as she shifted the bracelet aside and saw the blistered skin beneath.

"Sir?" she began tentatively, her heart already fluttering.

"Hello, Rose," he greeted peacefully, closing the book, but still holding it aloft with elbows resting casually on the arms of the chair. "Have you ever read this book? It's fascinating."

Scraping together as much calm as she could, she stepped forward to take the strangely familiar-looking book from his outstretched hand. Her hand shook as she slid it from his grasp, and she wondered why her heart was suddenly sinking into her feet. A glance at the title told her all she needed to know. It was a book of Malfoy history... the most recent one... the one she'd obviously left by the staircase that led to the last place in the world she wanted to see. She looked up at Lucius who was watching her reactions with infinite calm. Her hand covered her mouth instinctively as if she would scream without the barrier.

When Malfoy stood, his wand already in hand, she hung her head, preparing for the worst. His empty hand appeared at the top of her peripheral vision, palm up, and he spoke softly, regretfully.

"Your wand."

She gave it to him slowly, hoping that she could still get out of this. It was surreal, somehow, not yet solidifying itself as anything more than one of the countless nightmares she'd had since Nina's death.

The hand disappeared for a moment, secreting her wand away in an inner pocket, then reappeared in the same position, but she had nothing left to give him. He held it there patiently until she realized what he was requesting. The sting of tears behind her eyes was quickly blinked away as she submissively slid her hand into his and he led her silently from the room.

His hand on the small of her back, he escorted her effortlessly through the corridors. She knew where they were going. The inevitability of it was sinking into her now, and as her panic rose, her heartbeat slowed. Her fingers became glacial and she moved in slow motion, every sound echoed as if it came from far away.

When they reached the staircase leading down, the world suddenly leapt back into focus. She stopped and he stopped with her, looking down on her without expression. The tiniest nod of his head told her to walk ahead of him down the stairs, but she couldn't manage, couldn't force her feet to move.

_Cooperate_, she kept telling herself, _cooperate with him and he'll just punish you_. _You'll survive and you'll live to fight another day, just as you always have_.

But his eyes told another story.

She contemplated begging, throwing herself at his feet and promising him whatever he wanted if he would overlook this one infraction, but her pride would never allow such behavior in front of Lucius Malfoy. Forcing herself to clear her mind, to think about nothing at all, certainly not what awaited her, she placed one foot in front of the other and somehow made it down the stairs.

Her ears registered the familiar chant as his wand pointed at the solid wall which did nothing to indicate that anything had changed. Still, he led her forward, gently, almost reverently through the stone and into the Malfoy dungeon.

It was dark, very dark, and silent as the grave. He led her forward, knowing the way even in the pitch-black and soon they arrived at a place where a cold draft seemed to blow above their heads causing a clink of metal which could be heard from somewhere to the side, and when Lucius spoke a soft spell, the glow from a few sparse torches illuminated the source.

She almost didn't recognize him, half-naked and covered in deep wounds which, by some trick of the light, seemed to still bleed. His head hung limply, chin on his chest. Lucius hadn't bothered to remove Thomas Marsh's body from the wall, and it hung like some macabre rag doll from manacles.

She was still staring in morbid fascination when Lucius spoke again, the same harsh language he'd used to open the dungeon entrance. His wand was pressed to some invisible barrier and with the end of the spell, it flared to life and seemed to pierce through. He turned his attention to her, then, and gestured gallantly.

She couldn't believe her eyes, couldn't believe that he wanted her to enter the cell with this mutilated corpse. She tried not to shake her head, but her body was no longer listening to her mind. Her refusal displeased him greatly and he lashed out like a snake, grabbing her at the nape of her neck and shoving her forward with incredible strength. When she regained her feet and turned, his wand was trained on her, and he was advancing steadily. She retreated step by step, whispering gibberish as she did so. She didn't register half of what she was saying, something about being sorry, about needing to get out, about her cellmate being dead. Soon, she was reduced to sobbing this over and over. "He's dead. He's dead. He's dead."

Lucius slid his wand into a pocket, grabbed her wrist and slammed it against the wall, seizing a rusty manacle as well. The situation was so hopeless that she didn't even struggle, just continued to assert like a broken toy that Marsh was dead. She turned her head to see how close she was to the corpse. "He's dead," she whimpered to the face which was impossibly turned her way now, staring at her with the eye that wasn't swollen shut.

Marsh coughed and blood splattered her face.

"Not quite," came Malfoy's whisper.

The scream that tore through the dungeon was the scream of a creature mad from terror. She was prostrate and clutching at Malfoy's robe before she knew she'd even moved. The pleading was inane, but heartfelt. She begged for her life, for mercy, until her voice broke from the strain.

Lucius never moved.

Minutes later, when she finally quieted, he crouched down and stroked her head gently.

"Is your curiosity satisfied, now?" he whispered.

She managed to stop crying long enough to choke out an affirmative.

"Do you ever want to see this place again?"

"No," she moaned.

"I think you mean, 'no, my lord.' Don't you?" Again, he spoke to her tenderly.

"Yes, my lord."

Sighing, he rose gracefully to his feet. When she looked up, his hand was outstretched. She took it without question, hardly believing that he was going to spare her. He pulled her to her feet easily and turned to leave, his hand again on her back.

She wanted to run, but he walked slowly, replaced the wards carefully, and unnecessarily, Rose thought, and doused the torches with a word.

As they traversed the darkness in silence, she leaned into his touch, never wanting to break the contact. Soon, he reached down and took her hand in his. They walked this way to and through the wall, up the stairs, and down the corridor. When they reached the end, Lucius stopped and turned to her. His eyes were warmer, but held a warning.

Wordlessly, he held out her wand. She took it cautiously from his fingers and slid it home on her thigh. He then pulled a black satin cloth from his pocket and wiped the blood from her face. When he was finished, he tucked the handkerchief back into his pocket, still holding her chin in his hand.

"Do we understand one another?" he asked sternly.

"Yes, my lord." Rose answered, and for the first time, she meant it.

* * *

****

Author's note: I would like to humbly apologize to Slytherin Sagittarius and Intel Ewok for the confused credit given to the phrase "Darth Real Life." I'm a moron. Please forgive me.

****

Mary: The question is, _will_ Lucius ever kiss Rose again? The world may never know. Well, okay, I know, but I'm not telling. Hope you continue to enjoy.

****

Lady Jenilyn: Mutual groupies, I can dig it. I'm glad my descriptions 'kicked your ass,' but are you okay? If you want anything in Lucius' office, you just take it, my dear. I'm flattered. I was jealous that I hadn't thought of the collection of rare magical objects. That seemed so... natural. Whereas, there was a reason for Lucius to have those research materials out. You should really be careful getting too warm and cozy with Lucius. He's very good at luring people into a sense of calm and then, WHAM! I really like that about him. You just never know when he's going to strike. I'm glad that Lucius covered in blood made you shiver. There's a vivid picture in my head of him coming up the stairs, his steps a little heavier than before, and Rose getting her first view of bloody hair, then face, then clothing, then seeing that the skin is not even visible on his hands. And, somehow, he's still sexy! It's amazing! I appreciate the advice about Creative Writing classes. I'll take your word for it. I would hate for my love of writing to be crushed under the heel of some tyrannical teacher. By the way, if you do decide to torture Ron Weasley to death, I'll be your loudest cheerleader.

****

Annie: Wow! Your compliments about my Lucius just blew me away! Thank you! That doesn't seem like enough, but it's deeply felt. I'm careful with my portrayal of him because I want him to be well-rounded. I hate the idea of his being a mindless killer. Actually, your point about Alex's personality split came as a complete revelation. I had never considered that aspect of it, but you're right on the mark. As a ending note, allow me to assure you that you've never gotten carried away. Your reviews are wonderful, aside from padding my ego (which I really need), they are full of very useful information. Positive reinforcement is a powerful teacher.

****

Rycca Wolfbane: Okay about the reading a complicated tango (very creative description, by the way), please tell me if that's a good thing or a bad thing. Is it too complicated? Should I simplify things? Do I need more explanation? Or are complicated tangos fun? If I ever wrote Lucius as a tragic hero, I beg your forgiveness. I shudder at the thought of anyone writing him that way. He's just not that helpless. I'm glad that 23 made you happier with Lucius, and I hope that future chapters continue to agree with you.

****

Fleur K: Oh, that wasn't rambling. That was an informed guess, and those are fun to read. I'm impressed with your insight into both their characters. I think you have the measure of Lucius and his intensions pretty close to the mark.

****

Arabella Minerva: So, you don't think he'd punish Rose? Let's hope you're right. I imagine that a book on Malfoy family history would be fairly interesting, but I enjoy books about maniacal bad-guys. Dolohov died the night she made her first kills in chapter 12. Sorry if I wasn't clear about that. Give your doggie a 'happy birthday' hug from me, okay? What's his/her name?

****

Silverfey: I was actually waiting for my 'Go You' before I posted this chapter. I just love that! I'm sorry that it will take you a while to update, but good things are worth waiting for. I'm waiting impatiently, though, there's no getting around that. I'm just too high strung. I'm really interested to see what you make of the whole Lucius/Draco relationship. There are so many possibilities! I kind of like the fact that this chapter felt sad for you. After all, if it conveyed strong emotion at all, then I did my job, and I meant for it to be a bit more sinister than other chapters, and this one even more so. I listened to The Dark Side of the Moon the whole time I was writing it, and I think that may have affected the tone. That's kind of groovy. I think that you're a terrific writer as well, Silverfey. Thanks for the e-fuzzies.


	25. Chapter TwentyFour: Learning To Fly

****

Chapter Twenty-Five: Learning To Fly

Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to my little Sylvan who came up with the idea of the flying lesson in the first place.

With respect to this, one of my favorite songs, the quote is intended as a joke.

A soul in tension that's learning to fly

Condition grounded but determined to try.

Can't keep my eyes from the circling skies

Tongue tied and twisted just an Earth-bound misfit, I.

-Pink Floyd

* * *

Lucius Malfoy leaned heavily against the window frame as the first rays of morning light caught his eyes and turned them to molten silver. The trees of the estate forest glimmered in the morning dew, and the pond caught fire as ebony swans danced atop the water. 

It was all lost on Lucius. His eyes were turned inward, remembering Alexandria as she'd slept in his arms, the only time he'd ever seen her completely peaceful. Of course, the other times he'd been in her company she'd had no reason to be peaceful, would have been a fool to let her guard down at all.

It had been unexpectedly pleasant, seeing her smile when she spotted him in the restaurant that fateful evening, her audacious kiss, signaling a complete lack of enmity. She felt that the contract allowed her that luxury, the peace of mind that came from knowing her enemy was powerless to harm her. But, the contract itself was nothing. What she didn't understand was that her perceived enemy had no desire to harm her. It was he who had decided that he would give her the opportunity to break the binding of her own free will, at great personal risk, no less. It was his benevolence, his uncharacteristic patience with her, that allowed their cessation of hostilities... that, and the fact that he found himself thinking about her constantly, remembering her spirited laughter, her energy, and the flicker of desire that he felt every time she challenged his authority.

In his hands he twirled a length of hair, the thin, golden-brown lock that he had severed from her head with her own wand as she'd slumbered beside him. It was the most important ingredient in the Breaking spell that he would be forced to cast if she rebelled against him. He slid the hair through his fingers again and again, considering his options, then sighed deeply. If Alexandria refused to cooperate, he would have to hurt her. There were no options.

He could tell her about the Breaking spell, but no matter how he put it, she would think that he was threatening her, and Alexandria did not respond well to threats. Five dead Death Eaters were testament to that fact.

_You are a different story_, he thought as his maid entered the room with a breakfast tray. Rose D'antoni had been most well-behaved since he brought her up from the dungeons two days ago. It was a shame that he'd had to go so far to prove a point to her, but it had made an enormous difference in her attitude. Where she had been respectful, she was now reverent. Where once there was obedience, there was now total submission. Rose had ceased to be a servant and was now a willing slave.

"Good morning, my lord," she greeted quietly. He fixed her with a menacing glare, and refused to respond, just to remind her that she had not yet regained his favor.

"Will you be taking breakfast in bed today, my lord?"

He gave her a wolfish smile. "I'd rather take you in my bed, Rose." Her reaction was a lovely flush that spread from her cheeks to her throat, and a soft, shy acquiescence.

"If it would please you, my lord."

"It would please me greatly." He stepped forward and her eyes flew open at his approach. He halted and continued. "Unfortunately, I have other, less-pleasant business to attend to this morning." It was true. He had to make certain that the Breaking spell was perfect in his mind, that everything was prepared for its casting if Alexandria, Merlin forbid, should refuse him. "I'm not hungry, to answer your question. Just leave the tea."

She lowered her head, followed his instructions, and practically ran from the room without another word. He watched her go with a satisfied smirk. He could certainly have taken the time to have the pleasure of a lovely woman in his bed, but he wanted her to be willing when he took her, and she was certainly not willing right now. She needed time, something more than two days to get over her newly-inspired terror of him. He wanted her fear, she needed to fear him, but the wild look in her eyes each time he approached her would have to go.

A fluttering caught his attention and as he turned, a large, feathery projectile dove for his head, nearly scalping him.

"Bloody beast!" He scowled across the room at the owl, now perched calmly on his bureau, and contemplated cursing it. "Is that letter for me?" he asked petulantly, referring to the envelope clutched in his attacker's beak. The owl just glared at him with huge golden eyes. Lucius grabbed his wand and took aim, but the bird, taking the hint, dropped the letter and flew off, leaving behind a less-than-welcome "gift" on the newly-polished wood. Lucius summoned the maid as he opened the envelope.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Some horrid post-owl has soiled my bureau," he said tersely.

"Taken care of, my lord," Rose promised, hurrying off to collect cleaning potions.

Lucius sank into his chair as he read.

My dearest Lucius,

Day and night I have thought of nothing but you, and have found it almost impossible to put aside the memory of you to consider your proposal; your touch, the taste of your kiss, the silken brush of your hair against my skin haunts me. My desire for you leaves little room for rational thought. As I promised, though, I have managed to carefully contemplate your words, and I have an answer for you. Apparate directly into the room we shared at the Connaught, nine o'clock Friday night. I look forward to seeing you again.

Always,

Alexandria

Lucius read the letter through three times, searching for some subtle hint of Alexandria's state of mind but, with the exception of obvious sensual content, it was deliberately sterile. He checked the clock. It was barely after six. Fabulous. Fifteen hours to worry. The letter was tossed onto the bureau as Lucius strode purposefully out of the room toward the library, tea tray following obediently.

* * *

Rose grumpily cursed the enormous creeper vine which had invaded the shrubs on the south side of the garden seemingly overnight. The thick, green plant immediately shriveled and died, slowly curling in on itself until there was nothing left but ash. She sighed at the sight. It was so much more satisfying to garden the muggle way, but Lucius would have none of it. He insisted on keeping everything spotlessly clean, even the help. 

Her mood brightened measurably when she saw Draco approaching through the arch of climbing ivy dressed in his newly-patched quidditch robe and polished flying gear.

"Hi, Drac," she called winningly as he approached.

He stopped in front of her with two brooms in hand. She recognized his easily as he was on it almost every day. The other looked older, almost antique, though the wood gleamed in the sunlight and each twig was perfectly groomed.

"What's this?" she asked nodding at the new edition to his daily flight.

"This is my father's old broom." He scowled at it dubiously. "I've been after him for years to buy a new one, but he just ignores me."

"I didn't know your father flew," she commented uneasily, unsure of where Draco was going with this.

"He used to be great, one of the best quidditch players Hogwarts has ever seen," he answered proudly. "I've always wanted to fly with him, but he's much too busy for that type of thing."

Rose's mouth tightened into a straight line. Of course Lucius was too busy to spend time with his only son and heir. Did she expect anything else from him? Quickly she pushed aside the anger that was threatening to cause a torrent of uncharitable comments about Lucius Malfoy's parenting methods.

"He does have quite a few responsibilities," she admitted as gracefully as she could.

_Like drinking too heavily, hitting on the maid, and torturing his enemies_.

Again, she pushed the spiteful thoughts aside.

"So, why do you have his broom?" she asked.

"I asked him if I could teach you to fly," he answered casually.

"And, he said 'no,' of course," she led.

"He said that you deserved a bit of recreation." Draco passed the broom to Rose and she took it awkwardly, still unsure.

"Are you sure he didn't say, 'Draco, stop fraternizing with the help?'" She eyed him steadily. If he was lying, and she was caught playing around on his father's broom when she should have been working, Lucius would skin her alive.

"Don't be ridiculous. Father considers you to be much more than just a maid. You're practically a member of the family," Draco insisted.

Rose let a quick bark of a laugh escape her lips, and Draco's face grew serious.

"He speaks very highly of you, Rose," he added, obviously offended at her disbelief.

She stared at him doubtfully. "He does?" she asked finally.

"Why would I lie?"

She laughed again, more easily this time. "Don't ask me to fathom the mind of a teenage aristocrat, kiddo," she answered easily. "So, how do I do this? I'm kind of the 'Earth-bound misfit' type."

"'Right," Draco's demeanor became so suddenly professional that Rose had to hold back a laugh or risk offending him again. "Follow my lead." He dropped his own broomstick on the ground, and after a moment's hesitation and a glare from her young teacher, she followed suit.

"Now, say 'up,'" he instructed, "Like this." He demonstrated, and his broom leapt obediently into his hand.

Rose looked down dubiously at the broom lying beside her and called, "Up."

It didn't budge.

"I think your father's broom is a dud," she said with a scowl.

"No, it isn't," Draco answered seriously. "You're just not being authoritative enough."

"Well, I am a servant," she joked.

"Well, that broom is not your employer. Now stop being so delicate with it," he ordered.

His tone was enough to anger her out of complacence. This time, when she called the broom, it leapt into her hand as if it had belonged to her for years.

"Well done, now mount your broom like so," he said, demonstrating. Rose mirrored his movements. "Kick off, hard." Again, he led by example, hovering a few feet above ground.

Rose followed suit, and hovered unsteadily a bit higher than her young instructor.

"Stop wavering so much," he ordered testily.

She struggled to keep her balance, teetering on the broom as the light breeze buffeted her.

High above on the third story terrace, Lucius chuckled at the spectacle of his normally poised servant wobbling on his old broom, and tried unsuccessfully to bury the school-boy comments his brain was making about her being unable to handle something long and hard between her thighs. _Honestly_, he berated himself, _this is amusing enough without adolescent commentary._

He whispered a complex spell, sharpening his vision and hearing, allowing him to observe the duo as if he were standing beside them in the garden.

"How exactly _do_ I stop wavering? I feel like I'm falling off this damn thing," Rose snapped at Draco.

"The key is to keep moving the 'damn thing,'" Draco mocked. "You're too hesitant."

While Draco instructed her on how to steer, Lucius ground his teeth. Draco was uncommonly fond of Rose, else he would never have braved his father's anger to ask for his old broom. Rose was a pureblood witch, and therefore acceptable company for his son, but if the boy began picking up her habit of cursing like a commoner, he'd have to cut out her tongue.

Meanwhile, Rose's language was becoming even more colorful as she learned that flying was not as easy as Draco made it look. They were currently soaring around the garden, circling higher and higher with Draco leading and shouting the occasional reprimand or compliment. Rose was still shaking uncertainly on her broom when she turned and Draco was quickly losing patience with her insecurity.

He looped backward and righted himself directly beside her, keeping pace easily. "Keep practicing," he ordered. "I'll be right back."

Her eyes widened at the news that he was leaving her in the air atop his father's broom, but he was on the ground and sprinting for the manor before she could stop him.

Lucius watched her maneuver around the garden with a small smile. She looked lovely darting about high in the air, her silhouette curving in exactly the right places. A faint stirring of desire for her rose quickly, and was pushed back down forcefully. Patience was needed with this one. He would never have allowed another servant to keep him waiting as she had done, but then, any other servant who had spied on him and not confessed when given every opportunity to do so, would have been beaten within an inch of her life.

He still hadn't figured out why he could not bring himself to punish the girl. Something about the dignified way in which she resigned herself to her fate when he led her to the dungeons touched a nerve. He had led many servants to that dungeon, kicking and screaming, but had never had one accompany him silently, head held high. She had known where they were going and why, that had been obvious. She was no fool. It was her intelligence which caused her to be so inquisitive in the first place.

And, there was something about her, something unidentifiable, yet relentlessly familiar. He couldn't for the life of him figure out what it was.

His meditations on the subject were interrupted by Draco's return to the garden with a familiar-looking box. Lucius narrowed his eyes. Surely, he wasn't planning on... but he was. In fact, he had already released the two bludgers from their restraints and they both hurtled skyward as Rose wheeled about, nearly losing her seating. He chuckled against his will, thanking Merlin that Draco hadn't been _his_ flying instructor.

Draco was back on his broom in an instant, soaring back up to where Rose was trying like mad to outmaneuver the two ferocious balls.

"Now, you have some incentive," Draco shouted, easily spinning away from one of Rose's aggressors which had decided to concentrate on him.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Rose shouted furiously, obviously trying to get back to the ground, but being forced ever higher by the other bludger.

"Just concentrate on avoiding the bludgers. You'll be fine," Draco shouted, grinning madly as he looped and twisted away from the furious ball.

Rose twisted and looped as well, but only because she had lost all control of the broom. She shouted for Draco who was beginning to eye her with concern, then shot forward, hoping to outstrip the rapidly-gaining ball.

Lucius shook his head, laughing. She'd never outrun a bludger on that old broom. Though it had been the best of its kind when he was at school, it was now mostly a conversation piece. She was using Draco's speed as a gauge for her own, but his Nimbus 2001was better than twice as fast as the decades-old Viperstrike.

She risked a quick look behind her and what she saw tore a scream from her throat. The bludger was ripping through the air, gibbering madly as it sped towards her head. Draco saw the danger and, to his credit, dove to help. He was too far away to offer much assistance, though.

"Rose, dive!" he shouted.

She took him literally, throwing herself from the broom and plunging with a long, dwindling shriek into the pond, scattering swans with a huge splash. By the time she surfaced, Draco had caught the two bludgers and was headed for the ground, a look of uncharacteristic worry clouding his young features. Rose spat out a mouthful of water to better facilitate the streaming diatribe of profanity she was directing at her flying coach.

Lucius Malfoy, for his part, was leaning on the railing, long hair obscuring his features. His shoulders shook as he wiped away the tears of mirth that had formed at the corners of his eyes.

**

* * *

Intel Ewok**: That was a really sweet review. Thanks! I'm glad that someone was as curious about those dungeons as I was. Do you really think everyone else was, as well? I smiled when I read that you felt you were right there with Rose. It makes me feel as though I did alright with the description. Hurrah! ****

Quietude: I would probably have appreciated your observations much more if you had been more vocal up to this point. You indicated that you had read both of my stories, that's 47 chapters worth of hard work so far, and enjoyed them, yet the only time you take the time to say anything is when you have a negative comment. That kind of behavior greatly colors my opinion of you and your comment. Your question was a valid one, however. If I understand you, you're asking me if Alex and Rose are separate-enough entities to have handled this situation differently. Yes, they are, but perhaps not in the way you might think. Alex knows enough to keep her cover until she has no choice but to blow it. Alex would never have given up her wand, would have fought, bitten, kicked, scratched, etc. to keep herself out of that dungeon. Rose would have done, well, exactly what she did. Lucius Malfoy's handiwork in the form of Thomas Marsh's injuries was terrifying because she'd never seen anything so violent, and she had no idea that he wasn't planning on doing the same to her. Then, when the corpse turned out to be very much alive, coughing blood all over her face, she freaked... as anyone would. By the way, as my own personal review, the 'shift' key is a magical little button which capitalizes personal pronouns and the first words of sentences. See ya!

****

Mary: Lucius is a pretty sharp guy. Rose got the bracelet when she first began her employment for the Malfoy household. It usually summons her to the side of either of the Malfoy gentlemen with a glowing light and a little warmth, but Lucius was proving a point.

****

Rycca Wolfbane: 'More intelligent than some and more creative than most.' I'll live on that compliment for a month! Thanks! I was really worried that you were unhappy with the plot twists. I'm not sure whether I'm happy about the chapter giving you nightmares, though. If it does I should tell you that I had a raging nightmare about it the night before I posted. That's my penance. Rose might still run away to Australia (That was hilarious, by the way), but Lucius could summon her back with that bracelet. Poor girl. She's a bit stuck. More on that in the next few chapters. Have you decided what you will do about Rougarre, yet?

****

Arabella Minerva: Perhaps I wasn't clear about that. He didn't punish her. He let her off the hook at the last minute. Really he was bluffing, just proving a point to her, though as I mentioned in this chapter, had she fought him on the way to the dungeon, she probably would have gotten her butt kicked. As usual, I won't tell you what's going to happen in future chapters (that would spoil everything), but I will say that Alex isn't finished with the Death Eaters, yet, so if you're hanging on for revenge, keep hanging. Marsh will be left there until Lucius feels that he's been punished sufficiently, meaning he could be there for a very long time. To answer your last question, I think that Lucius' level of concern for the person he tortures depends upon the person and how angry he is with them. I hope that Penny had a very happy eleventh birthday.

****

Silverfey: Wow! What a cool review! It really had me laughing. It's awesome that she got caught? You guys really are trying to get her killed, aren't you? You're right, by the way, this is why those two should never allow one to affect the other.

****

Lady Jenilyn: Hello, fellow groupie! Does this mean that your computer is working correctly again? Okay, okay. Sorry about the heart attack! Sheesh! I will reassert what I told Rycca, I paid my penance with a wicked nightmare about this scene. I have noticed the odd synchronicities between our stories, as well. It's bizarre. I don't believe in the supernatural, so it leaves me scrambling for an explanation. Literary geniuses... that's funny. At least, in my case. Don't be jealous of my Lucius and Draco. At least your Lucius is somewhat involved in your Draco's life. My Lucius has probably forgotten what his son looks like. Besides, your story doesn't focus on Lucius, so it's groovy to not concentrate on making him as deep as your other characters. Your Draco is very well-rounded (and hot in the sack, apparently). As for Alex revealing herself to avoid a little torture, I doubt she'd do it. That ace is staying in her sleeve until she absolutely has to use it. And, yes, I'm sorry to say that Lucius and company are more real to me than the people I encounter at work everyday. I hereby hold you to your promise about ickle Ronnikins! I want to see that little twerp squirm!

****

Fleur K: Thank you. How sweet! Yes, Lucius knows how to play the psychological torture game. And, as always, he's sexy when he does it. I'm glad that this chapter surprised you. I will do my very best to keep surprising you. If I get boring, just let me know. I respect your opinion.

****

Annie: Redundant? With praise? You're kidding, right? It is fuel for the writing machine. I'm glad that the imagery wasn't too grizzly. I try to steer clear of vulgar descriptions if I can because I always find them to be so distracting. Once again, your compliments have left me a bit speechless. You make me feel proud of aspects of my story that seem to me to be merely incidental. I'll have to read "Joyous Fatalism" sometime soon. It sounds interesting. Thank you for your kindness.


	26. Chapter TwentySix: The Decision

****

Chapter Twenty-Six: The Decision

Lucius Malfoy stared down at his untouched plate, then over at Draco who was working his way through his third while playfully arguing with Rose about continuing her flying lessons. Draco held firmly to his position that her leap into the pond had not been his fault on the grounds that any decent witch who had reached her late twenties would know how to perform a dive on a broomstick. She insisted that if she had known how to do so, she wouldn't have needed flying lessons in the first place.

Lucius hardly heard them. His mind was focused almost entirely on his imminent meeting with Alexandria. Her answer would determine so much; how soon his attack on Voldemort could be made, how many would fight on his side, how many of Voldemort's faithful would be left to deal with afterward. If she could just be made to submit to him, then his war on the Dark Lord could be simplified immensely.

After two hours of steady research in the library, he retired to the shower, heating the water to a sadistic temperature before shedding his clothing and stepping in. Resting his head on a crooked arm against the shower wall, he moaned softly as the searing water eased anxious muscles in his back. Carefully, he contemplated what he knew of Alexandria and what her answer was likely to be.

Severus was right, of course, about her stubbornness. She could be damnably hardheaded and often was. That's rather what he liked about her, he admitted to himself. Of course, her obstinate nature was nothing but trouble when he needed her to just obey him without question. She was also dangerously inconsistent in her allegiances. At least he knew that her allegiance to herself never wavered. He'd have to work with that if she proved to be difficult tonight.

Half an hour later, he reluctantly turned off the water and stepped out, headed for the wardrobe. As she hadn't insisted on muggle clothing, thank Merlin, he chose a flowing dark blue shirt with full sleeves, gray trousers, and a new midnight blue cloak. Of course, if things went the way he hoped, he wouldn't be occupying these for long.

That admission gave him pause.

Until now, he hadn't allowed himself to really think about the night he'd spent with her, how perfect it had seemed and how beautiful she'd looked, writhing beneath him, her body glistening with sweat. He couldn't really blame himself for hoping that tonight would end the same way, with Alex lying in his arms, hopefully making plans with him to dispel that bothersome contract the easy way. They could discuss who needed to be removed from his path to power, and in what order. Then, finally, they could watch the sun come up as they contemplated exactly how to destroy Voldemort.

He smiled. Yes, that would make all of this waiting and worrying worth the trouble.

"My lord?" The soft voice of his maid brought his attention back into focus, and he spun quickly to see her standing behind him, dressed in a flowing black dressing gown, eyes lowered respectfully.

He sighed lightly. Why couldn't Alexandria be more like this one? Of course, if she were this meek, she would be of no use to him, so it was no good trying to break her. He just needed to tame her enough to make use of her talents. But, how?

"What is it, Rose?" he asked more harshly than he intended.

"I just wanted to know if there's anything you need before I turn in," she asked softly.

"It's rather early for you to be going to bed, isn't it?"

"I have a lot of work to do in the garden tomorrow, my lord. I'll need to get an early start," she answered casually.

He considered her for a moment before answering. "I'm quite fine, Rose. Thank you."

"Good night, then, my lord." She hesitated, taking in his appearance with a wistful smile. "You look wonderful. I hope things go well for you."

"As do I," he replied with a sigh, turning his attention to his hair.

* * *

Down the hall, Rose peeked in on Draco. He was sound asleep, knocked out cold with a thimbleful of sleeping draught. She closed his door softly and retired to her room where she quickly peeled off the dressing gown to reveal a sleeveless red blouse with slim black trousers. After a second's deliberation, she slipped on her poison ring, as well.

Tucking the gown under her arm in case Malfoy summoned her, she apparated to Alex's room at the Connaught. Quickly, she removed the earring which held her glamour in place, secured it in the inside hem of her blouse, stashed the gown in a locked trunk, and transfigured her summoning bracelet into a simple silver bangle. She had just settled into one of two facing chairs when the sharp crack of Malfoy's entrance was heard.

Lucius had apparated with his wand drawn, and at the sight of a weapon in his hand Alex's entire body went rigid. After all, he may not be able to harm her, but he could most certainly stun her and drag her off to Merlin knew where. She rested her hand on her own wand, knowing that she'd never draw it in time, and spoke carefully.

"What's that for?"

Lucius immediately noticed her discomfort and sheathed the wand smoothly. "Force of habit, my dear. Nothing more." He flashed a winning smile.

"Is it?" she questioned softly, gesturing to the chair opposite her.

As he sat, he couldn't help but notice that her eyes had not yet left his boots, and he made certain to bury the fury that welled up within at the implication of this avoidance. When he spoke, he did so in a calm, even tone. "You're about to tell me something that I do not wish to hear. That's considered terribly unwise by most," he said flippantly, sitting forward in his chair, an expectant look on his face.

Alex continued to stare at his boots. She shifted uncomfortably after a few moments, trying to think of the best way to begin, searching for the words that would make him understand. But, he would never understand, and this was going to be much harder than she had anticipated.

Lucius spoke again when she didn't respond. This time, his voice was laced with irritation. "Why didn't you just send your refusal by owl? It would have saved us both time and trouble."

That got a reaction. Her hands clenched the arm of her chair, and her eyes narrowed. "Because I felt that I owed you the respect of telling you in person."

Lucius laughed lightly. "Well, isn't that noble? What good does it do if you can't even look me in the eye?" She felt a gentle hand lifting her chin and forcing her gaze to his. When amber eyes met gray, she almost broke, unable to endure the penetrating gaze of her old nemesis. "Alexandria," he whispered tenderly. "Why are you doing this?"

_Merlin, help me_, she pleaded silently. Alex removed his hand from her face and interlaced her fingers with his, kissing his fingertips tenderly. "Because I can't trust you, Lucius, because of what you are, and what you aspire to be," she answered simply. She searched his eyes for a moment, seeing the flicker of anger that had already begun to burn there. "I'm so sorry. But, I know what happens if I agree. I know what happens if I sever the contract and put my hand in yours."

His eyes ignited with an alluring flame. "You would rule at my side. The entire wizarding world would tremble at the sound of your name; Alexandria Borgin, the personal assassin of Lord Lucius Malfoy."

"And what happens when the few ethics that I have and your agenda collide, Lucius?" She slid forward in her chair and placed her hands on his thighs, holding his attention. "Do you kill me quickly and mercifully as a reward for my faithful service, or do you let me linger, torturing me for endless years as a warning to your other servants?"

He opened his mouth to respond and she put a finger to his lips, resisting the temptation to cover them with her mouth instead. "Don't, Lucius. Pay me the respect of not lying to me, please. Your ruthlessness is a matter of fact." She offered him a tender smile. "And your disapproval is a death sentence. Can you deny that?"

His face grew calm, disturbingly so. "Should I?"

Alex ground her teeth subtly, completely thrown by his serenity. "I can't give you what you want, Lucius."

He reached out a graceful hand and caressed her face. "But, you can. You already have. You gave yourself to me, if only for one night, but I want you for a lifetime. And I will be yours as well, my Alexandria. I just need for you to trust me."

"I'm not _your_ Alexandria, Lucius. That's not even my name, for Mab's sake!" Unable to keep still, she left her chair and began to stalk the room. "And, I have no desire for you to give yourself to me." She rubbed her arm uncomfortably, stepping to the window, staring out into the carefree world, wanting nothing more than to be out in the fresh air, enjoying the sights and sounds of the city below, and the taste of freedom. "That's not who I am."

"Of course it isn't," he answered softly, rising to his feet and crossing the room to stand behind her, his hands on her shoulders. "You're less selfish than I."

She hung her head and released an irritated sigh. Shrugging his hands from her shoulders, she turned to face him, her head tilted back to look into his eyes. "You don't know anything about me."

"Only because you've locked yourself away from me," he purred, raising a hand to stroke her face. She batted it away in frustration.

"Stop it, Lucius," she snapped. "The game was fun, but I'm not playing with you tonight." Her voice raised angrily as she continued. "You and yours have taken everything that meant anything to me, and now you want me to just surrender? You want me to throw myself on my knees and offer my services to you, the future ruler of the wizarding world? And what do you offer me in return? Empty promises of devotion? A speech about power and glory? You sound like a cheap politician on election day."

His eyes flared angrily, and when he spoke it was with the cold fury that she had been dreading to hear. "And what do you have against power?" he seethed quietly. "You stand to gain the entire world from an alliance with me. You have the skills to become legendary. You could be a goddess among wizarding kind. But, you don't long for power like the rest of us," he sneered. "Oh, no. Noble Alexandria lives only for vengeance; a fool's errand that will result in a very painful death... or worse. And when you lie in a pool of your own blood at the feet of any number of my fellow Death Eaters, you will know that you have accomplished _nothing_! You're walking away from your only chance to hurt the one who hurt you. Is that what you want?"

Alex smiled sadly, placing her hands on either side of his face. "Of course not. I want what you're offering me, Lucius. I want him dead, more than I've ever wanted anything. I'd be a liar if I said I wasn't tempted... but the price is too high. I won't bow to anyone, least of all you. You should know that by now."

He almost looked hurt when he answered. "I never asked you to bow to me. I want you as an ally, not a slave."

"They're one and the same where you're concerned. How long would you tolerate my independence? What happens when you discover that you can't control me? Because I don't answer to anyone, Lucius. You'd become very unhappy with me very quickly, and my life would become a liability."

"I would never hurt you, Alexandria," he whispered tenderly.

"Oh, please," she spat. "You'd kill me without a second thought if I failed to obey you, and I'm not going to give you the chance."

Lucius' face grew very cold as he straightened and glared down at her. "I have obviously overestimated you, Alexandria. Your answer is 'no,' then?"

"I'm sorry, Luc--"

"Just say it," he hissed furiously through clenched teeth. "I want to be absolutely certain that we understand one another."

Alex instinctively reached for her wand, allowing her hand to rest comfortably on the handle as she answered him. "The answer is 'no,' Lucius."

He took a deep, shaky breath, then released it, obviously trying to maintain control of his temper. Then slowly, with great dignity, he kissed her. His lips were much softer than his eyes had been and she recovered from her shock quickly, returning the kiss with quiet passion, but when she released a tiny moan of desire, he pulled away, glaring down at her icily.

"You will come to regret this day, Alexandria," he said calmly. "Know that what I do now, I do only because you forced my hand."

She couldn't stop the look of fear that crossed her face. Despite what she'd accused him of in the past, Lucius did not make idle threats, but before she could say another word he was gone.

Alex ran a hand through her hair slowly.

_Well, that could've gone better_, she thought, reviewing the conversation in her head and wondering if she could have changed anything. _No_, she finally decided. _That went about as well as it could have, actually_. Reluctantly, she stood, collected Rose's nightgown and began to change.

The sudden warmth on her arm caught her completely off-guard. She looked down, her eyes like saucers. The transfigured bracelet was glowing bright silver.

Absolutely incredible!

Lucius was summoning her. Rose was supposedly fast asleep! That selfish bastard! She thought all of this as she replaced the earring with trembling hands, restored the bracelet to its original state, shimmied out of her clothing (just in case), threw the gown over her head, rumpled what little hair Rose had, and apparated to the side of her employer just as he was summoning her the third time.

"My lord?" she yawned, trying to not panic at the look of absolute fury on her employer's face.

"I should _never_ have to summon you more than once," he shouted, eyes alight with a furious flame.

_Not this again_, she rolled her eyes inwardly as she fell to her knees before him.

"Forgive me, my lord. I was sleeping," she answered meekly. "What can I do for you?"

"Put on your uniform and bring a bottle of wine and two glasses," he ordered, pacing the area in front of the sitting room hearth like a great black cat.

She turned to obey him at once.

"Rose!"

She stopped, dreading the tone of his voice.

"You've managed to avoid punishment until now, but I will not tolerate a servant who keeps me waiting. We will discuss the consequences of your actions when my guest leaves."

Rose closed her eyes against the anticipation of what he had in mind as she hastened from the room. By the time she returned with the requested items, Severus Snape was settled in his usual chair, looking very tired, but not sleepy. It was obvious that he had still been awake when Lucius summoned him.

Their eyes met for just a moment, and a wave of desire washed over, stronger than anything she'd ever felt. She wanted him so badly, wanted to ride the storm of his passion, then sleep safe in his arms tonight. She was actually contemplating leaving the manor to attempt just that when her logical mind kicked in, reminding her of the absurdity of that thought. Severus wanted nothing to do with her anymore. Startled out of her reverie by a subtly raised black eyebrow, she wrenched her gaze from his and began to perform her duties. When the gentlemen were served, she turned to leave.

"I'm sorry that your work was disturbed, Severus. I won't keep-- Where do you think you're going?" he snapped at Rose.

She froze in mid-step, fighting the urge to roll her eyes at him. What the hell could she do tonight that _wouldn't_ set him off? "You would like me to stay, then, my lord?" she asked, forcing the frustration far from her voice.

"You will stay until you are dismissed," Lucius snapped. "If you think that your absence will cause me to forget our appointment, you are sorely mistaken."

Severus watched this with great disinterest, his face never betraying one emotion. "I take it that you didn't summon me here to impart glad tidings," he led.

Lucius sat back in his chair and released an exasperated sigh. "You were right about Alexandria, Severus. She is the most obstinate woman I have ever had the misfortune to encounter. Nothing will sway her from her obsession with autonomy." He had emptied his glass already, and Rose refilled it at once, hoping that he would drink enough to exhaust himself.

Severus' face took on an uncharacteristic smile as he chuckled lightly. "Lucius, did you really feel that after an entire year of spending almost all of my spare time with her, you could accomplish what I had not with a few clandestine meetings? The woman is willful and wary, probably more so than the two of us put together, though I shudder to admit it."

Lucius had drained his glass a second time as Severus talked and Rose hurried to refill it.

"I had no idea that any woman could be so difficult to control," Lucius fumed.

Severus steepled his long fingers before his mouth, his eyes stealing a glance at Rose. "What will you do, now?" he asked softly.

"She's left me little choice," he spat. "I'll have do this the hard way. Perhaps then she'll be more reasonable."

Rose searched Severus' face. _What the hell does he mean by that? What is the "hard way?"_ she asked silently.

His countenance lost its customary edge for just a moment as black eyes darted to hers then back to Lucius to whom he nodded mutely.

_I don't believe it, _Rose thought angrily._ He's not going to elaborate. He's toying with me. That spiteful bastard_!

"Then we will continue without her for the time being?" Snape asked softly.

"For now, yes. Perhaps she will contact one of us when this unpleasant business is finished." Lucius stood and waved him away. "Go back to work, Severus. My servant and I have business to attend to in the dungeon," he added with a withering glance at Rose.

Severus spared her one last glance, and his eyes widened for an instant at the panic he read in her features. There was nothing he could do to help, though, and with a final nod, he stepped back through the hearth.

Suddenly, she felt very alone.

Lucius turned and extended his hand, the quiet fury in his eyes belying the chivalrous gesture. She took what he offered with downcast eyes.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Rose," he whispered icily.

"I'm sorry, my lord," she said softly, a shudder causing her voice to fracture.

"I assure you, you will be," he promised.

* * *

**shel**: Thanks! That's sweet.

**PPP**: I think that Draco's been taking teaching lessons from Professor Snape.

**Annie**: Well, I feel like a complete dunderhead! I guess that illustrates my familiarity with his work. I'm glad that you feel the story is balanced. Honestly, it's an aspect of writing that I never considered, so it's good that it came together on its own. Another interesting lesson from Annie. You're so good for me!

**Quietude**: Whoa! Hey! Slow down, there, Missy! Sit down, let me make you a cup of tea, and we'll try to reach an understanding. I never said that I consider your review to be a flame. It wasn't even in the same neighborhood as a pack of matches. I've seen much worse, and responded much more aggressively.

I meant what I said about being aggravated that your first review was a bit negative, but I'm not angry with you, far from it. Try to see things from my point of view. I see that I have a new reviewer and I'm happy, but my reviewer, after getting what seems to be an obligatory "I have quite enjoyed your stories" out of the way says, basically, 'now, this is what you did wrong.' See how that would make me feel chagrined? That's not the best way to endear yourself to someone.

And the observation about the "shift" key was meant to be tongue-in-cheek. I apologize if it offended you. Let's not be angry with one another. I hate negativity. Perhaps we can start over. (Sticks out hand.) "Hi. I'm Amy. Nice to meet you."

**Rycca**: Greetings, fellow groupie. I hate that you feel you can't tell me how you really feel about Lucius. I wish that you would be more forthcoming for both our sakes. Should I apologize now that Alex had nothing but disappointment waiting for him? I can appreciate how you felt about Draco as a flying instructor, and I'll make a note to never tick you off.

**Arabella**: Oh, honey, I wish my stories were the best of anything. I'm a fair writer on my best days, nothing to rave about. I'm flattered that you like my stories. I feel that having such wonderful reviewers is more than I deserve. To answer your question: if she ran away and he summoned her and she didn't respond, that bracelet would eventually burn right through her arm... not a fate most would be too keen to accept. Of course, she had no idea that this was the case when she accepted it.

**Lady Jenilyn**: I just had to add the Lucius laughing until he cried part. The poor guy deserved a comedy break. Now, to serious business: We may have to go to war over your remark about Sam. Sam is my favorite character in the books. Sam is like the **hero** of LOTR. Without Sam, that wimpy little whiner, Frodo would never have gotten anywhere. Sam carried that pathetic little twerp through disaster after disaster and... okay I should stop before I spontaneously combust. I'll give you that his character was overdone in the movies, but in the books, he's really cool. Sooo...there! (blows raspberry to emphasize argument) No one could ever accuse me of not debating in a mature fashion.

**Silverfey**: You are just the sweetest. I'm glad that the broom scene made you laugh. Sylvan had really been after me to write that one, and it's gratifying for both of us that so many people liked it. You probably get the urge to spell my name "Escapt" because of the internet fad of breaking down the spelling of every word to its shortest form. It really frosts my shorts, but somehow if you did it, it would be endearing because you're just so darn groovy. Last note: You got contacts? You know what? GO YOU! That's so groovy! How do you like them?

**Fleur K**: I like the idea of Lucius being able to laugh in private when he doesn't have to guard his image like a bulldog. I hope you enjoyed Alex's answer in this chapter.

**Slytherin Sagittarius**: I'm so sorry that you've had a rough week! It certainly can seem as though you're cursed when life starts to wreak its havoc on you. I hope that things improve soon. I'm glad that the dungeon scene worked so well for you. As usual, you immediately picked up on the underlying reason for the chapter.

**mary**: I'm glad that you loved it, dear. Hope this chapter didn't disappoint.


	27. Chapter TwentySeven: Punishment?

****

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Punishment?

The walk to the dungeon was less leisurely this time, but Lucius held her hand gently as Rose strove to keep pace with his long stride. She stole a few glances at him, but he had none for her. His chin was in the air, the same way it had been the night he emerged from torturing Marsh to the point of death, and she shuddered at the recollection of the traitor's torn body. Surely, a minor infraction like waiting to be called a third time didn't warrant that kind of treatment.

When they reached the stone wall, she began to quake inside. Lucius wasn't kidding. He wasn't bluffing, and she was about to face his legendary wrath in one of the most feared places in the wizarding world. They walked only a short distance into the inky blackness before he stopped, turned, and lit the torches with a softly snarled command. She was surprised somehow that the room was clean, it's stone walls and floor shining with polished perfection. But that didn't make the manacles hanging from the ceiling or the impossibly long whip that decorated the wall any less threatening.

Hand on the small of her back, he propelled her forward toward the manacles. A few paces shy, they stopped and his hands snaked around her body. His left stopped on her stomach and pulled her tightly against him, his right curved sensually around her side, over her breasts, and stopped at her throat, a treacherous insinuation.

"Aren't you going to beg for mercy?" he growled softly in her ear, lips just barely brushing her skin.

She shivered involuntarily, hating to give him the satisfaction of her fear mingled with intense desire. "Is that what you want, my lord?"

His hand tightened around her neck. "I asked you a question," he returned coldly.

"No, my lord," she began, swallowing hard. "I don't intend to beg," she answered softly, her pride refusing to give in to his tactics.

Without another word, he released her throat, retrieved his wand and spoke a harsh command. She saw the light flare from the corner of her eye and winced as the heat warmed the side of her face.

"Don't move," he commanded icily.

She didn't, exercising all of her self-control to remain still while the searing tip of his wand began to trail down her spine, not quite touching, but close enough to feel the heat. She was uncertain of his intention until she felt a hint of breeze on bare skin near her shoulder blades, then she understood. He was burning a rip in her blouse, right down the center of her back. This done, he slid the cloth over her shoulders and down her arms. When she was naked above the waist, a single finger traced her spine delicately like a lover.

"Such a shame, Rose. You have the softest skin, and I am very skilled with that whip," he whispered into her ear. "Are you certain you don't wish to fall to your knees?" he mocked.

Had Alex not been so damned angry with him, Rose probably would have done so, but she only tightened her jaw for a moment, steeling her resolve. "I won't beg you, my lord." Her voice quaked with fear and though her tone remained polite, she knew Lucius Malfoy well enough to know that her refusal to play his game infuriated him. And she couldn't for the life of her figure out why she would do that.

He shoved her forward with none of the gentleness he had shown her thus far and she managed to catch herself on the wall. A cruel hand grabbed her hair then, steadying her and freezing her to the spot. It took only a few seconds to secure both of her wrists in manacles which magically tightened just enough to cut into the skin. His boots rang on the stone floor as he distanced himself a bit, and Rose braced herself for a blow that didn't fall.

Instead she heard quiet, almost reverent chanting, and the chains which held her began to draw themselves into the ceiling. Her arms were stretched until they could reach no further and she began to panic as she was forced to rise up on her toes to keep from hanging by her wrists. He stopped before it reached that point, though, and she had to concentrate on keeping her balance while dreading whatever he planned to do next.

She hadn't long to wait. Her ears followed his footsteps to the wall, heard the deceptively soft brush of leather as he removed the whip, and followed him back to the center of the room.

"Do you know why you're being punished, Rose?" he asked coldly.

She couldn't keep the rising panic from her voice. "No. I don't," she answered honestly.

She listened for a response, but heard only a strange rush of air. Before she could wonder what it was, there was a sharp crack and her back exploded in pain.

"You will address me as 'my lord.'" She heard the mocking smile in his voice as he added, "Or, 'master,' if you prefer. I'll ask you again. Do you know why you're being punished?" he asked, more harshly this time.

Rose was at a loss. She had no idea what to say to placate him. The air swirled again and she braced herself for the blow that fell seconds later. She cried out in pain. Either he had incredible luck or he was inordinately skilled. The whip had struck her back in the exact place it had before. He lashed out twice more, and she ceased to deliberate as logic disappeared in a haze of pain.

"Answer me, woman," he snarled, bringing the whip down again. This time, she lost her footing and collapsed in the manacles, sending sharp tendrils of pain shooting down her arms as the metal bit into the skin of her wrists. She struggled to right herself as he continued, layering one stroke on top of the other, fanning the fire that burned in her skin, until she stopped crying out long enough to speak.

What she had considered saying and what actually crossed her lips were two very different sentiments. She had every intention of apologizing for making him wait, but Alex rose up within and choked out a response. "You knew I was sleeping, you insensitive bast---"

The slander was cut off by a sharp cry of pain as he increased the power of his lashes. On they continued, faster and harder until she was lost to everything but the sting of leather on her skin and the cool tendrils of blood and sweat tracing her back.

Then slowly, to her great surprise, the pain and terror began to dissipate and were replaced by something else, something completely unexpected; a familiar liquid heat building white-hot between her thighs. Against her will, her cries of anguish evolved into moans of pleasure. The tears continued unabated but were joined by manic laughter. The muscles in her legs convulsed with the strain of holding her on her toes, and she began to savor the struggle as each lash of the whip brought with it surges of a dark satisfaction and her body drew ever closer to the climax she craved.

She had no idea that she had ceased her pleas for him to stop, or had committed the ultimate sin of calling him by his given name as she begged him for more, just that the lashes had eased. Soon the room had gone silent except for the sound of Lucius' breathing, and Rose's quiet, desperate pleading for him to take her.

When she realized that he had stopped, her head fell back and she released a primal cry of frustration. He was behind her in an instant, his heavy breath in her ear as sweaty hands smelling strongly of leather snaked up her arm and released her bindings with a word. She fell to her hands and knees with a sob somewhere between agony and longing. Lucius knelt beside her, grabbed her chin in his hand, and yanked her face around to his, and she panicked for just a moment at the feverish gleam she saw there.

"I never would have imagined," he whispered incredulously, releasing her chin and tracing her throat with sharp nails. She was shocked when the man who had just been beating her claimed her mouth in a savage kiss, was completely betrayed when she heard a hungry growl rumble in her own throat as she returned it. No sense in lying to herself. She'd wanted him like this for a long, long time.

His response was anything but loving, a torrent of bites and licks down her throat and between her breasts as he shoved her mercilessly onto her stinging back. She cried out once until the cool stone began to soothe the sting of her cuts and bruises. "Lucius, yes. _Please_," she found herself moaning, again betrayed by her own desperate longing for him.

She had no idea how he had removed his clothing and hers so quickly, only that his skin was absolutely burning as his hands and mouth explored her feverishly. The slick feel of his tongue between her thighs coaxing the flame of desire ever higher almost sent her over the edge, but the lord of the manor had other plans. Twice he brought her to the edge and let her fall back as she tangled her hands in his silken hair, and begged for release.

Instead, he pulled her to her knees, placed her hands flat against the wall, and enchanted them to stay with a sharp command. Still it took her by complete surprise when he entered her body with one violent stroke. In the three wonderful occasions he and Alex had made love, he had never taken her like this. It was better than all three encounters combined, she decided, as he smoothed his hands admiringly over his handiwork on her back causing tears of pain to mingle with the pleasure. He took her with shameless abandon, using her as if she were no more than an object and occasionally bending his head for a taste of her flesh. Still she cried out for him to continue, so close to climax that her head was reeling. Seconds after his hand slid down her hips to satisfy her, she was washed away on waves of pleasure, so caught up that she barely even noticed as he cried her name with his own release.

The room spun sickeningly as her body cooled, and Lucius rested his forehead on her back, his hair spilling out in sweaty strands around shoulders that strained from the weight. "Rose, my lady, my precious pet," he whispered reverently. "Why ever didn't you tell me?"

She didn't quite understand his question, couldn't conceive of giving an answer. She could only gasp for breath as he released her from the spell and her hands fell to the floor. She neglected the extra support, opting to curl on her side as she cried. One shaking hand was drawn to her tormenter's face, stroking it lovingly, and she whispered his name once before the world went black around her.

* * *

Lucius gently straddled the inert body of his servant, his knees sinking into the bed as he tried to avoid placing the full burden of his weight on her hips. She was still out cold, though he had stopped the bleeding over half an hour ago with one of the few healing spells he knew. The bottle of oil that he held now was worth more than she made in a year, left over from his encounter with Alexandria. Its skillful application by his mediwizards had spared him the shame of living with burn scars from the potion she had thrown in his face when he'd attacked her.

He sighed deeply, remembering how furious he had been with her then, and how utterly fascinated. It was the same with Rose now, though she had always been much more submissive to his will than Alexandria had the ability to be. He had been furious with her tonight for making him wait, but his anger with Alexandria had made him carry her punishment too far, his notorious temper rearing its ugly head.

Now the fascination had set in. He had doubted himself the first time he heard her moan as the whip lashed her velvet skin, assumed that he had perhaps been remembering something about Alexandria and their night together. But then it came again, louder. He had listened in fascination as, gradually, with each stroke of the whip, she'd moaned louder, then cried out in passion instead of pain, had actually called his name, something he'd heard her utter only once before and that had occured only because, in a drunken stupor, he had asked her to.

He had slowed his strokes, making certain that he heard correctly, and when he heard her beg him to take her, when he knew that she was enjoying the torment as much as he was enjoying causing it, something inside him snapped. He couldn't have her fast enough, didn't want to wait a moment to be buried within that yielding body.

She was stirring now under his touch, moaning lightly as he massaged the oil into the bruises and small cuts on her back. When she awoke, it was with a start of fear. She struggled briefly, wincing in pain as she tried to turn.

"Shhh." He placed a calming hand on her shoulder and spoke gently as if to a startled animal. "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you."

"What are you doing, my lord?" she asked sleepily and a bit too warily for his comfort.

"Making certain that you don't scar," he answered softly, kneading her muscles gently as he worked the potion into her skin.

"Great Merlin, that feels good," she breathed, settling herself more comfortably beneath him.

The movement caused his body to respond with a rush of heat, and he calmed himself with a deep breath before continuing. "It's meant to, my pet."

Rose chuckled shyly.

"What?"

"You've never called me that before," she answered with a small smile.

"You've never begged for me as I whipped you, never told me that pain causes you such pleasure. Things change."

She sighed deeply, obviously enjoying the feel of warm hands on her back. "I don't want things to change. I'm comfortable."

He rumbled deep in his chest. "Are you? You're comfortable being my servant?" he asked doubtfully.

"Mmm Hmm," she purred happily. "The personal slave of Lucius Malfoy. I like that."

"A slave?" he asked with mock offense. "Do I not pay you well enough? I suppose you'll be wanting a raise in salary, now."

She chuckled again, a light, pleasant sound. "Of course not." She looked over her shoulder at Lucius who had stopped massaging and was regarding her with curiosity. "But I'm considering becoming very rebellious."

"All you need to do is tell me what you want," he said seriously, continuing his ministrations. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

She considered this for a moment. "Honestly, I didn't know," she answered. "I knew that I didn't care for gentle lovers, but I had no idea that I would enjoy... something like that."

He froze. "So, you went to your punishment with that much composure not knowing that you would enjoy it?"

"Did I have a choice?" she asked without resentment.

"What you have is a lot of nerve," he answered. "I should have recognized it the night you managed to fight off a room full of Death Eaters... if only for a short time. I attributed your success to desperation, but I see now that I missed the truth. You're simply braver than I thought you were."

She listened carefully for some hint of suspicion. "Is that a bad thing, my lord?"

"I don't suppose so, but I'll be keeping a closer eye on you, that's certain."

"I told you from the very beginning that I would never betray my employer," she said softly.

"It's not your betrayal that concerns me," he answered, closing the bottle of oil and lifting himself from her, settling on his knees as she raised up on her arm to face him.

"Then, what concerns you?" she asked, appraising him carefully with deep brown eyes. "I'm completely loyal to you, my lord. Do you not yet trust me?"

"It's not in my nature to trust anyone," he answered simply.

Somewhere deep inside Rose, Alex felt a swell of vindication.

"I understand, my lord." She rose to her knees. "Thank you for tending to me. You should get some sleep," she whispered, fighting the urge to claim a soft kiss before departing. She had barely begun to turn when he caught her lightly by the arm.

"You're staying with me tonight." There was no hint of compromise in his eyes when she met them with her own.

She hesitated, tried to think of a way out. When she found that there was no graceful way to turn him down, she relented. "Are you sure?" she asked in a small voice.

"I am not in the habit of making requests that I have not thought out," he answered steadily.

She smiled shyly, not meeting his eyes. "Of course not." She bit her lip before glancing up. "I could use a shower, but I suppose that would waste all of your hard work?"

"You can't disturb the potion. It's designed to soak into your skin immediately." He tilted his head slightly, fixing her with a quizzical look. "How long has it been since you cut off your hair?" he asked bluntly.

She never blinked. "I cut my hair when my father died, shortly before I came here. Why?"

He smiled sweetly, an eerily uncharacteristic sight, and smoothed the back of his hand across her cheek. "You have a habit of tucking nonexistent hair behind your ear when you are nervous."

She chuckled lightly at the observation, but somewhere inside Alex's voice spoke up. _That's good, Rose. Could you be any more obvious_?

Lucius slid from the bed while her inner dialogue insulted her. When she turned to see where he was going, she found that he was standing directly behind her with his hand extended. "Come," he commanded softly. "I'll draw a bath for us."

**

* * *

**

Mary: Poor Rose, indeed. In his defense, I'm sure that Severus wished he could have helped.

****

Rycca Wolfbane: Severus can't help her because of the whole needing to stay undercover so that he can help save the world and stuff. Damn those priorities. He knows she's tough... well, I'm sure that's what he's telling himself. As to Rose's quitting, that subject will be touched upon soon. Alex was referring to the fact that Lucius had insisted on calling her Alexandria from the very beginning, which was her mother's name. She has a little angst about being compared to her mother as her father pretty much did that her whole life. I like your questions. They keep me on my toes and remind me to keep things as clear as possible. I heard about the naked Alan thing. If Jen does manage it, let me know. I'd die to see that!

****

Fleur K: You expected that, huh? Damn. I'll have to try harder to surprise you next time. Did this chapter do so in the slightest? I hope that you approve of her future plans. It's Friday night in the story. We'll get around to her future plans by Monday.

****

Lady Jenilyn: Wow! That was an amazingly close guess! Are you psychic or something? Our beloved Severus still has a part to play, so don't despair. You know, I tried to read the Merlin Trilogy and that's exactly what stopped me from doing so. It was the fantasy version of a Ray Bradbury novel. I know that if I had really gotten into it, I would have enjoyed the plot and characters, but it was so painfully dull the first few chapters that I couldn't manage. Thanks for the tea. I'm glad that we could come to an understanding. I hate all that negative tension. It keeps me from sleeping. BTW, if Eowyn in armor agrees, then I have no recourse but to submit. Eowyn rocks.

****

PPP: Yes, war and conquest seems to bring out the syrupy romantic in our Lucius. How sweet! One does wonder if Rose begins to harbor some bizarre ill will toward Alex. After all, she's the reason for almost all of her troubles at this point.

****

arwen 78: Rose was indeed in a heap of trouble. Shame Lucius has to take out his frustrations on the help, but that's just his way. I think that Severus has a soft spot for women in trouble. The few times that he's shown real tenderness toward Alex was when she was in need of rescue: when she was poisoned, when she first came to him after moving into Malfoy manor, etc. I think he harbors a secret desire to be her hero, but she's too damned independent to often need one.

****

Silverfey: I'm so happy that I could shock you. It's a thrill to know that you weren't expecting that. I'll tell you in the strictest confidence that I've hoped this chapter would catch my beloved readers off-guard. Did it get you? I was not aware and am still uncertain that I rock, so I'll let your compliment just soak into my soul. It feels good to know that someone out there thinks I rock because very few people here feel that way.

****

Intel Ewok: Cool! My Severus made you think that? Alright! He _was_ trying to get Lucius to let Alex/Rose in on the kind of danger she was courting, but I think she was right when she postulated that he was toying with her as well. He's a bit of a villain at times. Love that guy!


	28. Chapter TwentyEight: A Letter

****

Chapter Twenty-Eight: A Letter

The cries of passion were like wounds that needed healing.

I couldn't hear them for the thunder.

I was half the naked distance between Hell and Heaven's ceiling

And he almost pulled me under.

- Indigo Girls

Rose awoke slowly, blinking in the early morning light and wondering where she was. A soft, masculine moan behind her caught her attention and brought the memories rushing back as she became aware of a warm body pressed against hers and an arm draped possessively around her waist.

This was Lucius Malfoy's bed. She'd been chained, whipped, and violently taken on the floor of the dungeon, then once again a few hours later while tethered to the bedpost.

She closed her eyes tightly against the reality of what had happened, and the much more disturbing knowledge that she had thoroughly enjoyed it. Moving lightly, she tested her legs, then her arms, to confirm what she knew already: there wasn't a place on her that didn't ache, but at least she was free. Lucius had kept her tied for hours, playing with her as if she were indeed some new pet, then kindly released her bonds right before they'd finally collapsed, exhausted.

In his uninhibited state, when he wasn't trying to seduce someone as he had been with Alex, Lucius was exactly what Rose feared he would be: a savage and demanding lover who knew exactly how to push her to the edge of her threshold of fear and pain, then draw her slowly back into exquisite pleasure. He was, without a doubt, the best she'd ever had.

Lucius moaned again, so lightly that Rose almost thought she'd imagined it, and she carefully turned to make sure he was still sleeping. To her relief, his eyes were closed serenely against the rays of sunlight which tenderly bathed his lovely face. His chest rose and fell evenly with his breath, and there was the tiniest hint of a curve on the corners of his mouth.

Gingerly, she removed his arm, then slid away from him toward the edge of the bed. She was just swinging her legs over the side when she released a startled yelp as she was seized about the waist. A moment later, she was on her back beneath a very awake Lucius, pinned as much by his gaze as by his powerful arms.

He scowled playfully. "And just where do you think you're going, my pet?"

Rose forced a light chuckle. "I'm running late, my lord. I usually have breakfast made and served by now."

"I'm not hungry... at least, not for food." He smiled wickedly down at his captive.

This time she couldn't help the laugh that escaped her throat. "But there is a growing boy in this house who will be." Her expression turned thoughtful. "Come to think of it, Draco's always hungry." She sighed as if nothing could upset her more than having to leave his arms. "I should go feed him before he withers away to nothing."

He sighed irritably and released her, looking sorely put out.

She planted a small kiss on his chin and rose up. "I'll be back soon, I promise." She cast around the room and a blush rose to her cheeks as she turned back to Lucius. "May I ask what you've done with my clothes?"

He considered this for a moment, casting his mind back. "I think they're in the dungeon," he answered with no shame whatsoever.

"You left my clothes down there?" she asked incredulously.

"Mind that tone, young woman, or you'll soon be joining them," he rebuked with a smirk.

"Fine," she said smoothly, sliding from the bed and walking slowly to the wardrobe, making certain to swing her hips seductively. From the bed came a frustrated groan and she smiled impishly. "I'll just have to wear something of yours until I can get to my room to change."

Hearing no protest forthcoming she pulled a full-sleeved red silk shirt from it's hanger and slid it over her head. It was ridiculously large and the neck was unlaced almost to her navel. Lucius had reversed his position in bed and she heard him draw in a sharp breath as she turned.

"You're wearing that to bed tonight," he informed her, dark promises in his eyes.

She knelt in front of him, head lowered in submission, just the way he liked her. "If it would please you, my lord."

"I can think of few things that would please me more." He reached out and stroked her face, then drew his hand back deliberately. "You'd better go while I'm still willing to allow it."

"Yes, my lord," She gave him a parting smile before heading for the kitchen.

Breakfast took a bit longer than usual to prepare, but she congratulated herself that she accomplished it at all as shaken as she was. As thoroughly enjoyable as it was, this new level of intimacy was bound to complicate things, infringing on her ability to come and go as she pleased, but it would never do to disappoint him. Still, how was she supposed to accomplish anything while tethered to his bedpost?

Her meditations were interrupted by a flutter of wings as a familiar owl landed on her countertop, dropped a letter beside the tray she was loading, and hooted softly in greeting. Her face lit up with a smile.

"Hi, Zephyr," she cooed. "I've missed you." She passed him a bit of toast from her own breakfast and he took it gratefully after an affectionate nip of her finger. "What's this?" she asked, talking mostly to herself as she popped the emerald-green seal and slid the letter from its envelope. Severus' script was immediately recognizable and she had to sink into the chair behind her as she read.

__

My darling Alex,

I trusted that your owl would be able to get this to you when no prying eyes were around. I have found him to be quite a brilliant familiar.

This missive is difficult for me to write as I shudder to imagine you suffering all manner of torments for whatever you did to anger Lucius last night, or did he simply take his frustrations with your counterpart out on the maid? I can only hope that you are well, that your indomitable strength has carried you through yet another trial.

I'm writing for several reasons, the first and most important is to extend a long-overdue apology for my behavior when we were last together. I will make no excuses for myself, save to remind you of what I told you toward the end. It was out of context, but no less relevant.

I love you, Alex.

I should have told you a very long time ago, but it's not in my nature to express such things. My feelings for you could cause no end of misfortune... for both of us. Certain alliances make it difficult to openly care for anyone. If they ever hurt you to manipulate me, I would never forgive myself. That is why I withheld my feelings from you so resolutely.

Please forgive me.

I would also like to extend an invitation to you to come to Hogwarts on Sunday if that is still your day of leisure. I would love to see you again, to hold you in my arms if only for a short while. I will make no demands upon you and, on my word, I will keep a civil tongue in my head.

Please come, for I miss you desperately, and there are things taking place about which you must be warned.

Always,

Severus

Rose read the letter several times, brushing away the tears as she did so. It was unbelievable, this change in his behavior, and she couldn't help but wonder if he had some sort of ulterior motive. Not that it mattered. She would have gone if he had just sent a letter with a date and a time as long as she knew it was from Severus. She hadn't reached the third sentence before realizing that her love for him hadn't faded in the slightest, no matter what their disagreements had been or whose bed she'd been sharing. She had to see him, could hardly wait to find out whether he was finally being honest about his feelings for her. Sunday couldn't get there quickly enough, but in the meantime...

Collecting the tray, she swept away to drop off Draco's breakfast, then headed back to Lucius, who was now more of a problem than ever, albeit an increasingly pleasurable one. She was almost thankful when she reached Malfoy's chambers to find that the lord of the manor had drifted back to sleep.

_Small wonder_, she thought. Lucius had kept her up all night, seemingly fascinated with his new "pet," as he insisted on calling her. For hours on end she wondered at his stamina while he explored her; teasing, testing, causing equal amounts of pain and pleasure, taking what he wanted until they had both collapsed from exhaustion. With a slight shake of her head, she ran a hot bath for him and placed the tray beside it. Creeping back into the bedroom she was greeted with a sight that caught her breath in her chest and held it there. Lucius was leaning on one arm, watching her intently, black satin pooled at his hips causing a faint heat to rise to her face. She took a deep breath, steadying herself before speaking.

"Hungry yet? she asked pleasantly.

His expression was mocking as he held out his hand, palm up. The instant she took it, he pulled her into bed and wrapped himself around her, rolling her onto her back and pinning her there with a savage gleam in his eye. "I'm starving," he growled, lightly biting at her neck.

Rose couldn't resist chuckling in amazement. Didn't he ever get enough? "My lord, I have work to do," she risked saying.

"Is the satisfaction of the lord of the manor not your most important duty, my pet?" His hand snaked under her blouse, sharp nails biting into her skin.

She couldn't suppress the moan of pleasure at his touch and when she spoke in protest, it was a breathless and weak argument. "If I don't scrub out those fountains soon, the scunge will take over the entire manor. I'm sure that will leave you quite unsatisfied with me."

"All the more reason to punish you," he purred, his eyes taking on a now-familiar gleam. An instant later his face shadowed. "There's something you're not telling me, Rose." _You have no idea_, she thought wryly. "I become a very unhappy man when information is withheld from me," Lucius reminded her, a cold, uncompromising look in his eye.

"It's nothing, my lord." At the sight of a raised eyebrow, she decided to elaborate with enough truth to placate him. "I'm just curious about something that's none of my business."

"Ah." He said shortly, rising to a sitting position and settling himself to look down on her. "I respect your intelligence, Rose, but your curiosity is going to get you killed." He gave her a stern look of warning before continuing. "However, had you simply asked me about Thomas Marsh instead of spying, I wouldn't have been so angry with you. So, why don't you tell me what's troubling you, and I will tell you if it is any of your business."

She turned her face to the window, soaking up the sun, drawing a breath for courage, and reminding herself that Alex really needed to know this. "I was wondering how your associate made you so angry last night. I guess I was hoping that it wasn't all about me."

He closed his eyes, just for a moment, as the muscle in his jaw twitched. "Alexandria," he whispered sadly. "She is not my associate and I fear she never will be."

"A wasted effort, my lord?" The regret in her voice was more genuine than she would have hoped, and Alex reached out with Rose's hand to touch her enemy's face lightly. "I'm sorry."

He threaded his fingers into hers and spoke his answer carefully. "Not really wasted, no. True, I didn't get what I wanted from her, but perhaps she realizes now that I don't wish to be her enemy... any more than she ever wished to be mine."

Rose shook her head and chuckled lightly. "Well, she has more reason than you have. I mean, what idiot would want to make an enemy of you?"

"I assure you that the same sentiment could be applied to her. I've reached for my wand on more than one occasion when in her company. She is a woman to be reckoned with, not a powerful witch by any standard, but clever and ruthless. Both are attributes which could have been of great use to me."

"So you were in danger last night? No wonder you were so tense."

The sharpness of his eyes faded as he looked past her. "I don't think so. If I know her at all, and I flatter myself I do, I'd say that she would hesitate to harm a man who's come to her with peaceful intentions. For an assassin and a thief she has a strange set of ethics, and she feels that an alliance with me would compromise them."

She made an effort to keep her voice neutral. "Would it?"

A hand waved this away as trivial. "Most likely. I _am_ asking her to take part in a war, after all, and ethics have no place in a war. Still, I find myself hard-pressed to believe that she so often risks open conflict with me. That is a dangerous path, one that most refuse to take," he added regretfully. "Your friend Thomas Marsh could attest to that, though he'd have a difficult time of it as he no longer possesses a tongue."

Rose looked up in horror as her heart sank. If ever she needed reinforcement that "playing nice" with Malfoy while in his home was the correct path, that was it. "I'll just take your word for it, my lord."

"Wise girl," he purred. His eyes snapped suddenly back into focus and he turned them on Rose in a curious glare. "Why am telling you this?"

_Because you're a slave to your passions, you underestimate women, and you're easy to manipulate when you're high on endorphins_, she thought grimly, determined to use this situation as much to Alex's advantage as possible. On the outside she merely chuckled and looked down humbly. "I've been told I'm a good listener, my lord. Besides, everyone needs somebody to talk to, someone to substantiate what they say, even if it's only by silent acceptance. That's just human nature. And, despite your almost absolute perfection, you _are_ human.

"You think so?" he questioned lightly.

"I'm pretty sure," she gave him her sweetest smile. "And, on that note, I have to go. It's going to take me forever to catch up in the garden. By the way, will you be really angry with me if I scrub those fountains the muggle way? I truly prefer sweating over wand-waving when it comes to that kind of work."

A wicked gleam arose in his eyes. "I'll let you make your own decision, but if you displease me..." He let the empty threat of pain and the subsequent promise of pleasure hang between them for a moment.

"Well, I can only pray that I don't," she answered demurely, hating the swell of desire that the menacing look on his face brought rushing forth.

"I'll summon you if you are needed before lunch." A shadow crossed her features at the mention of a subject that had weighed so heavily on her mind and he caught it immediately. "Something else?" he asked, a small smile still lightening his features.

She hesitated, truly dreading the breaching of the subject. "Just a question, my lord," she began, forcing every word out of hiding. At his appraising look, she continued. "If I asked to leave your service, which I don't plan to do, but if this became too much for me to take, would you allow it? Would you remove the summoning bracelet and let me go?"

His smile slowly melted, and for a moment, she panicked. "You should get to work," he answered softly, his voice edged and threatening.

It was all the answer she required, and she fought the rising horror of having allowed her enemy to imprison her as she slid out of his bed. A backward glance caught an aloof glare from eyes that could freeze the sun itself as they followed her from the room.

****

Author's note: I've been extremely busy putting the pieces of my life back in order after they were scrambled about mercilessly this week by the worst run of luck I've ever had. After trudging home, day after day, wondering how in the hell I was going to fix this mess, it was a source of great comfort to me to turn on my computer and find that my beloved readers had taken time out of their lives to encourage me to keep doing what I love to do. So, thanks and hugs to all of you. You are my light. Oh, and if my writing was worse than usual, I'm sorry. I'll pull it together soon, I promise.

****

Intel Ewok: Oops! Well, that's what you get for reading fanfic at work! You have quite a memory, by the way. I didn't even remember Lucius asking Severus how Alex liked it, and I wrote it! I'm sure that Rose is quite relieved that he got it right. I know from personal experience how much it sucks to have a lover who can't or won't give you what you need. Whoa! Was that TMI? Sorry!

****

Rycca: What? What's wrong with another smut chapter? I like smut! Smut makes me happy. Smut is our friend. Okay, sorry, little rant there. I'm surprised that you didn't see the whole BDSM thing coming. Alex has always liked it pretty rough. As for Draco's reaction, that's coming up soon. To express my extreme joy at your working on Rougarre, I'd have to have some fireworks. Barring that, I'll just have to say... YYEEEEAAAAHHH!!!!! I saved the last chapter, though, to a personal file (hoping you don't mind) because that's some of the best Severus I've ever seen.

****

mary: He was bound to. It's Lucius, after all.

****

Silverfey: If there's one thing I don't have the power to be, it's arrogant. Sometimes I wish that I were that self-assured, but then I remember how obnoxious those people can be. Sorry that Rose folded. I hate disappointing you, but I'm glad it took you by surprise. I like to hear that. Draco's reaction is coming up, I promise.

****

Quietude: Yeah! I'm so glad that you're back! So, you're happy that Alex refused Lucius, eh? It's a dangerous move, but of course she doesn't yet realize exactly _how_ dangerous. It's good to know that Rose's preferences caught so many of my beloved readers off-guard, but honestly I was surprised. I tried to indicate her love for pain from the first love scene with Severus way back in 'Not For Sale.' Hmmm. I'm doing something wrong, here. Well, maybe not. Her usual style is a far cry from allowing someone to chain her up and whip her. Last note: Your wish is my command: spiteful bastard - coming up!

****

Arabella Minerva: What is it with you guys and Draco's reaction? Oh, well, you don't have long to wait for it. Severus is just around the corner, yes. And I'm glad that you're as opposed to simpering, wimpy women as I am. I can assure you that, most of the time, if Rose is on her knees, she's manipulating Lucius... not like that! What a dirty mind you have! :-)

****

Lady Jenilyn: Okay. I suppose that wasn't the _most_ comfortable place they could've chosen. Still, that was a really close guess. I'm actually a little skeeved out by it. "Whipped and shagged in a dungeon." You have such a way with words, my lady! I hope that the wrath of Mother Nature didn't cause you too many woes, and I wasn't upset about the late review... but the length, Tsk, tsk. I'm almost offended. (By the way, as my sense of humor has often been misinterpreted, please allow me to assure you that I'm just picking on you.)

****

Annie: Wow, those are some good points about BDSM in the wizarding world. The easy availability of healing potions and spells make it so much more interesting. I loved your thoughts on pain being enough to override the act itself, though from my own limited (and far from expert) experience, I'd have to say that I've come to see the release of orgasm as almost symbolic of the release from 'the scene' (the entire act) itself. It's the closing of the book, if you will. Am I the only one who finds that to be a wonderful moment, closing the cover of a really good book after the last sentence has been absorbed? Just wondering. I do not mind a delay in getting your review. They have proven to be worth the wait.

****

Fleur K: Yeah! I surprised you! Alright! Poor Rose is so confused with Alex rocking her boat back and forth, it's a wonder that one or both of them haven't gone nuts, yet. Of course, I suppose if there are two of them, then there is a bit of insanity involved.


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine: The Rescue

****

Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Rescue

Author's note: I must extend an enormous '**thank you**' to my Beta reader and dearest friend and hetero-life-mate, Grunnarc the Loaf, without whom I couldn't find my glasses, would never have a clean kitchen, would never make it to work, would never pay the bills, couldn't have survived this week, and certainly could not have written this chapter! Thanks, Loaf. You are the whipped cream on the strawberries of my life.

* * *

Rose studied the bottle of laced wine, carefully weighing the risk of being caught drugging Lucius against the opportunity to see Severus tonight instead of tomorrow. On the one hand, the invitation to visit Sev was all she'd thought about as she had scrubbed the courtyard fountains, cleaned the library, and cooked. On the other, the first thing Lucius had done after he and his son were served was to cast a spell of detection over the food and drink to ensure that Rose hadn't attempted to poison them in revenge for being held captive.

Even after she informed him humbly that she neither harbored a desire to harm them nor had a death wish of her own, he had lain his wand on the table within easy reach as a reminder that he could check again at any time. The persistent picture of Severus in her mind, however, quickly overrode her better judgment and she crossed into the dining room with the new bottle.

Three hours later, she peeked into Lucius Malfoy's room to assure herself that he was indeed asleep. As much as he suspected her right now, it would never do to be caught sneaking out of the Manor. True, she could visit Sev with no consequences tomorrow morning, but the more she thought about it, the further away that seemed, and when it came to him, she lacked the patience to just wait quietly. Besides, Lucius might have decided that Rose could make up for her insolence in his bed, and he played roughly enough to compromise her rendezvous altogether.

The slow smile that was spreading across her face at the memory of Lucius at play was cut short by an all-too-familiar warmth at her wrist. She looked down in surprise, then rolled her eyes in irritation.

_ Damn_.

Draco.

She mentally kicked herself as the door slid closed. Of _course_ it was Draco. He'd been harassing her all week about going back to the Cauldron tonight, and she'd completely forgotten. Until now, the anticipation of taking him out again had been wonderful but damn it all, for once she had plans! Suddenly embarrassed at her own selfishness, she shook the self-pity from her mind. Really. She was acting just like Lucius, putting her personal life before Draco's feelings. Had she not sworn that she would stay here to take care of him until he went back to school? Of course, that time had been extended indefinitely, but she could worry about that later. Touching the bracelet lightly, she felt the familiar tug, and forced a smile.

"Hi, Drac," she greeted cheerfully.

"You're not ready?" Draco was very ready to go, sporting an outfit very much like the one she'd bought for him, but in Slytherin green and black with a spiked collar and masterfully tousled hair.

"Drac, I completely forgot." As his face fell, she hurriedly added, "That's easily remedied, though. Just give me a few."

His face lit up again as he shoved her playfully toward the door. "Hurry up!"

"Alright, alright!" The door hadn't fully closed before the disappointment settled in, but even with the weight of her lost opportunity weighing heavily on her shoulders, she made her way to her room with great haste. Once there, she shuffled off her clothes, popped a short green dress over her head and slid into her boots. She was back in his room in record time.

Draco opened the door before she could even knock and his eyes widened at the sight of her. "How do you do that?" he asked.

Rose was baffled. "Do what?"

He circled her appreciatively. "How do you leave the room looking like a maid and come back in five minutes looking like... this?" His eyes raked her figure far too closely to the way his father's did, and she decided that a quick change of subject was prudent.

"It's a woman's gift, I guess. You look great, too. Where'd you get the gear?"

"I'm not without my resources," he hedged, a wicked smile gracing his handsome features.

Rose nodded her approval. "Well, what do you know? We have something in common."

"Oh, I'm sure that's not the only thing," he answered quietly, suddenly too serious and too close for comfort. Alarms began pealing in her head as his eyes wandered of their own accord from her mouth to her eyes then back again. She immediately turned on her heel.

"Come on," she whispered cheerfully. "We're going to be late."

When they left the gate, she hesitated, suddenly unsure of how to apparate them both without sending the wrong signals to her young ward. She needn't have worried. Draco wasted no time in wrapping his arms around her tightly in an embrace which was a bit more than friendly. Wanting to stop him before she was forced to hurt him, she calmed her nerves and concentrated on their destination.

The club was much, much more crowded than it had been, word of its particular charm having apparently reached the ears of the wizarding community. Unfortunately, the crowd had also become a lot more raucous. Rose had barely stepped away from Draco when she was jostled roughly from behind. Her polite, "excuse me," was answered by a brusque "watch where you're going." She turned to hurl an insult, but stopped when she was faced with a man taller than Lucius and hugely muscled. He glared down at her, greasy red hair obscuring his eyes as he flexed revoltingly, and the sharp retort was tamped down by her good sense.

Unfortunately, her young companion didn't have her prudence. "Someone needs a lesson in manners," Draco shot at her assailant from behind her left shoulder.

"An' I suppose yer goin' ta teach me, is that it?" the man growled back.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" Rose glanced down to see that Draco had drawn his wand as he spoke. The enormous wizard took a step forward and she slid deftly between them, her mind working furiously to spare Draco's pride without getting them both in trouble.

"I'm sure if he did he wouldn't dream of speaking to you that way, Baby." Rose wrapped her arms around Draco's waist and nuzzled his ear. "Why don't you let this one keep his wand arm, and buy me a drink instead?" He hesitated, seeming torn between her unusually sensual behavior and his need to save face with the barbaric man who was looking on with a mixture of fascination and disgust. She kissed his neck teasingly, running her hands along his chest and smiled sweetly up at their aggressor. "Could you excuse us, please?" she asked unnecessarily as she steered Draco off to the bar.

Rose pulled him close with her arm around his waist and whispered in his ear, her voice having lost all its sultriness. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Apparently turning on my date," he drawled pulling her even closer.

"More like 'pissing off the maid,'" she retorted, not quite angrily. "Are you trying to get us both killed?"

"Hey, I'm not the one who's stepping on toes." He grinned irresistibly. "So, I hear there are rooms upstairs."

Rose leveled him with a look, hoping to spare his pride with humor. "Yes, Drac. I brought you here tonight so we could get off together in some sleazy rent-by-the-hour bedroom. Why don't you go find one of your adoring fans from last week? They seemed more than ready to take you up on an offer of dubious nature."

"Still holding out for my father, eh?" he joked.

She froze when she should have turned away, should have joked back, but her face betrayed the truth before she could do either. Draco's eyes narrowed. "You can't be serious?" She opened her mouth to respond, but he cut her off. "I don't bloody believe it!"

"Draco, it's a long story, but trust me, I..."

"You what?" he snapped. "Held out long enough to be considered more than just another whore? Don't kid yourself." His face had transformed itself into a mask of loathing, and her anger rose to meet it. "Now you'll never be anything else to him... or to me."

She considered stopping him as he stalked away from the bar, then realized that she just didn't care enough to do so. What was it with the men here? Unreasonable, controlling balls of angst, even the little ones! Cursing all three of them, she turned back to the bar and ordered a red currant rum. As the bartender turned away, a sharp pain stabbed her chest and she fought back the tears that had become all too familiar lately. "Pardon me, sir," she called to the bartender. "Could you make it a double, please?"

Several hours later, Rose was nursing a gillywater while leaning on the second story railing and unobtrusively keeping an eye on her young friend. Draco, for his part, was just throwing back his fourth glass of firewhiskey and dancing wildly with a lithe young brunette to a spiraling beat that had her head throbbing. She had no idea, even with his father's genes, how he was still moving gracefully.

What she did comprehend was just how much trouble was heading his way, threading its way through the dense crowd. Rose watched with rising panic as the sleazy-looking blonde slid up behind him and put her arms around his waist, a drink in his hand, and whispered something in his ear. Draco turned and smiled wickedly, draining the glass and sliding his hand in hers as she led him from the floor.

Rose rolled her eyes as she watched them follow the exact same path taken a moment ago by the red-headed brute he'd threatened earlier. How could Draco Malfoy, of all people, be so oblivious to such an obvious trap? No time to wonder now. Draco was no match for a well-built kitten in his current state. She slammed the bottle down on a nearby table, furious at the amount of trouble she seemed to attract. Shoving past the people crowding around the stairs, she caught sight of Draco stumbling halfway up the second flight, and redoubled her efforts to reach him. Unfortunately, the crowd seemed determined to prevent her from reaching him. They pressed in around her, causing a startling fluttering in her chest. _Great_, she thought, _fine time for claustrophobic tendencies_.

Out of patience with the woman in front of her who had been stubbornly ignoring her polite entreaties to move, she hooked a foot around her ankle and tugged. The impeding witch promptly fell forward into the man in front of her, clearing a path just wide enough for Rose to slip through as they disentangled themselves. By the time she reached the third floor, Draco was just disappearing into the last room at the end of the hall with his consort.

Shaking off the crippling fear for her friend, she slipped down the hall and put her ear to the door. The muffled curses of the young noble told her little except that he was in trouble. _Fools rush in_, she counseled herself, listening carefully for any indication of how many were in there. She marked two, maybe three laughs that were neither feminine nor familiar before she drew the laced dagger from her boot, unsheathed her wand, and quietly disengaged the lock.

They were completely caught off-guard when the door was kicked open. All four, the girl, the red-head and two other wizards turned in unison to gawk at the intruder. She barely even registered Draco on the floor, his arms bound tightly, before she struck out at the first wizard, a young man about Draco's age. He fell almost instantly, a wicked gash on his face, and was unconscious before he hit the floor. The second she petrified with a bellowed hex as she ducked under his wand. He fell like a stone slab onto the scrawny blonde witch, effectively removing her from the altercation, and a few seconds later, the girl disappeared with a loud _crack_.

The fourth, the enormous red-head himself, knocked the wand from Rose's hand. She lost the dagger when he backhanded her a moment later into the still-swinging door. "You wanna play too, girlie?" he snarled. Her head exploded in a shower of stars and her ears rang horribly but not loudly enough to block out Draco's shouted obscenities. _That's good, Drac. Way to tell him where to go_. She shook her head to clear it, registered with some discomfort the nearness of her assailant and swung. The punch landed just above his temple, but not solidly enough or near enough to the mark to knock him out. He blinked hard, once, and lunged for her again.

He never reached his goal, however, falling backward as Draco's feet collided squarely with the backs of his knees. He rolled out of the way just as the man's bulk hit the ground. Rose wasted no time in landing two kicks of her own, this time squarely to the temple, knocking him out cold.

The room was abruptly silent as Rose and Draco stared, each mentally assessing the other. Then the young noble's eyes narrowed. "Are you going to untie me or not?"

Rose raised an authoritative eyebrow. "How 'bout we work on that tone, your highness?"

Draco glared daggers at her, then broke into a quiet laugh. "How 'bout now?" he mocked.

As usual, his mirth was infectious, and Rose found herself laughing with him as she collected her wand and dagger and unbound his arms. "We have to get home, Drac. I can't believe no one's come to check out the noise, yet."

He shook his head as she hauled him to his feet. "They silenced the room, but you're right. We should go." He reached up tentatively, regret clouding his youthful features, and touched her face where the ugly brute had hit her. She winced even from the delicate touch and was unsurprised when his fingers came away stained with blood. His next words were subdued and a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Rose."

Not even wanting to risk going to the safe apparation point downstairs, she wrapped her arms around him, gave him a quick squeeze, and took them both home.

* * *

Once back in Draco's room, she gave him a small smile and turned to leave.

"Where did you learn to do that?" he asked quietly.

She hesitated, wondering briefly whether she should obliviate the memory of tonight from his mind. _No_. She'd had to do it too many times before, and it was too close to mental rape for her to be comfortable with the idea of doing it when it wasn't necessary.

She turned to face him with a small smile. "I was raised with a rough and tumble father and three older brothers." She shrugged. "You pick things up."

Draco's eyes glittered with distrust. "You could just tell me to mind my own business. I prefer that to hearing lies from someone who just risked her life to save mine."

Rose shrugged again. "Oh, I don't think they would've killed us. They were just..."

Draco looked up at her through blonde lashes. "Just say it, Rose."

She sighed. How could a family who was known for subterfuge be so obsessed with directness?

"It's none of your business, Draco... but I'll tell you, anyway." She smiled warmly, and he responded in kind.

"I'd like that," he answered.

"Okay, but I'm hungry. How about a snack?"

"A snack would be great," he said, heading past her for the door. Rose caught him as he stumbled over his own feet.

"A snack and a sobering potion, kiddo," she clarified. "And we should change. If your father wakes up, we've both had it."

He looked down and surveyed his attire with surprise. "You're right. I'll meet you in the kitchen."

"Okay." She turned on her heel and headed for the servant's wing.

* * *

When the kitchen window began to lighten with the first glow of dawn, Rose finally insisted that Draco go to bed. She had kept him enthralled all night with fabricated tales of being a runner for Mr. Tamburo, the trouble that his errands had gotten her into, and the thieves and thugs she'd had to face down when delivering items of a sensitive nature to her employer and his contacts. By the time Draco left, they were bonded once more, this time with deeper secrets than before. And, for just a little while, she basked in the glow of having manipulated his opinion of her so thoroughly.

It lasted until she delivered his breakfast tray a few hours later and saw him sleeping peacefully, then the guilt dug into her gut. One day he was bound to find out that she'd been lying to him all along, and what that knowledge would do to him she didn't even want to consider. Right now, though, the kid's feelings had to play second fiddle to her own survival. She shook her head sadly as she gazed down on his curled form and offered a silent apology for whatever the future brought them.

* * *

****

Rycca: Missed you! Hope you're alright!

****

Annie: Thank you, thank you, **thank you **for both of your reviews! I really appreciated your going back to 'Not For Sale' and telling me what you thought. It feels like I wrote that story a lifetime ago, and it's so nice to hear a good word about it. It makes me realize that the story isn't dead. It's wonderfully simple to pick out the hints and tips between the lines of your reviews, and that makes them much easier to digest somehow. It's almost like playing a Myst game: see how many clues you can gather from the text of Annie's review. Fun! You made an interesting point about Severus and Lucius. They are made rather simple conquests in the first story... for their own selfish reasons, but still I agree with you and I'm happy to hear that they are better developed in the second story. And, speaking of the second story, I hope that Severus continues to live up to your expectations, and I'm glad that Lucius remains "sextacular." That's a great word, by the way. Do you mind if I steal it?

****

Arwen 78: Hi! Good to hear from you. It's alright that you don't review every chapter. I quite understand. You're not alone in your frustration with Severus. Apparently a few of my other readers also think that this is too little, too late. Alex disagrees, but the poor girl's deeply in love. You're probably right, _if _Alex deigns to tell him about Lucius, he will be a very unhappy man and they'll probably wind up all angry with one another again. Why can't they just get along? You are also correct about Lucius' 'feelings' for Rose. He'd eliminate her in a heartbeat if she ever crossed him. I'm a little worried for her. Thanks for the good word.

****

mary: I'm glad that you're still enjoying the story. You'll be enlightened about Severus in the next chapter, so hang on.

****

Arabella Minerva: Ah, yes. Severus finally comes clean... or does he? We're soon to find out.

****

Lady Jenilyn: So, Severus finally admits his feelings for you - um - Alex. It's nice, isn't it? How... unusual for him. Lucius has indeed mentally put a collar and leash on our little Rose. At least she seems to realize that, as sexy as it is, this isn't a _good_ thing. How she gets herself into these predicaments is beyond me! Somehow, I get the feeling that you're not totally opposed to the idea of being tied to Lucius' bed. Hmm... I can't imagine how that would appeal to anyone. (Sigh) Yeah, Severus is great, I agree. Thanks for reminding me of that in your last chapter. I hope that their upcoming conversation doesn't disappoint. As for Draco's reaction, was it not exactly what everyone was expecting? Sometimes, I hate how predictable I have to be to keep a character, well, _in_ character. It's good to know that my writing wasn't too dreadful as my mind has been bent on survival rather than creativity. Thanks for the encouragement. Things are starting to look up for me again. I hope that you can say the same for yourself soon. I can't afford to go and see POA just yet (yeah, I'm that broke) so I can neither confirm nor deny your movie points. Soon, I promise.

****

Quietude: I think that Lucius hit the nail on the head: she's way too inquisitive and her curiosity is the type that kills cats. I hope that Severus is willing to even talk to her when/if she tells him what happened in the dungeon. I don't know that our little Alex is clever at all. I happen to disagree with Lucius on that point. I think she's crazy! I'd have been out of there the night after her first encounter with Lucius in 'Not For Sale,' but then I'm a major coward. It's much more fun to write about people like her. I'm babbling, aren't I? Sorry. At any rate... it's good to know that someone else out there likes the Indigo Girls. Now I just have resubmit the damned chapter to fix the quote. My Beta reader claims that he missed the typo because (get this flimsy excuse) I added it _after_ he checked the story. Oh, yeah, like _that's_ a plausible excuse! He's such a loser. Of course, he's also my best friend, so what does that say about me? You are who you hang with, after all.

****

PPP: Poor girl does seem to be rather twisted in her own mind. And Severus and Lucius don't make _anything_ easy. You know, I sometimes want to just strangle the author of this story for tormenting this poor woman!


	30. Chapter Thirty: Two Serpents

****

Chapter Thirty: The Two Serpents

Severus paced back and forth in front of his desk, hands clasped behind his back, tapping one long finger against the opposite hand, trying to silence the constant questions in his mind. When would she arrive? Was she in any condition to come at all? His insides churned. Had the letter somehow been intercepted? Closing his eyes and sighing deeply, he forced his mind to clear.

The letter hadn't been intercepted. Zephyr had come back to the school without a response, but with no sign that anything had gone amiss. That was good news. So was the fact that he wasn't currently bound and bloody in Lucius Malfoy's dungeon, also a sure sign that the letter hadn't fallen into the wrong hands.

"_Professor Snape,_" came a welcome hollow voice echoing through the office. "_You have a visitor at the front gate identifying herself as Alex Borgin. Shall I allow her entrance_?"

_Finally_.

"By all means, do," he intoned, already out of the room by the time the gate swung open.

He watched her approach from the front steps through wary eyes, looking for any clues to her well-being. After all, she wasn't the most forthcoming of individuals.

He snorted quietly. _The pot calling the cauldron black, Severus_?

She took the steps at a run and launched herself into his arms with her usual high spirits, and in a few moments, he had relaxed into her embrace, stroking her hair tenderly. Alex was safe. That was enough for now.

She loosened her grip on the back of his robes just enough to lean back and look into his face, searching for some proof of the truth of the words he had written. A slight tug at the corners of her mouth indicated a nervous smile, and he returned it warmly.

"I want to hear you say it, Sev," she breathed.

Tenderly, almost hesitantly, he kissed her, his mouth warm and silken as it touched hers lightly, then it was gone as black eyes looked down on her with the most gentle expression she'd ever seen on his face. "I love you, Alex. Always."

He held her tightly as her balance wavered a bit, concern replacing the kindness on his face. "How long has it been since you slept?"

Her brow knitted in concentration. "It feels like an eternity," she chuckled lightly.

His lips pursed in disapproval. "Come. We have much to discuss, but first you need to rest. It's a wonder you can close your eyes at all in that house."

In minutes she was undressed and curled in Severus' bed, her beloved potions master holding her tightly as she drifted off in a state of absolute bliss.

* * *

Lucius approached the grim figure of Thomas Marsh steadily. Casually, with practiced ease, he placed the tip of his wand on his captive's chest and spoke a harsh command. Marsh's body was immediately engulfed in flames. The smell of burning flesh and hair joined with his screams to create a ghastly atmosphere, one which Lucius had no real desire to perpetuate, but it was his traditional wakeup call for his old friend.

"_Finite_," he whispered almost gently, watching with a detached expression as the flames extinguished themselves. "Thomas?"

The figure on the wall began to weep, gulping for breath as his chest heaved. Lucius felt a touch of relief that he had an excuse to be merciful. "Thomas, my old friend. I've decided to release you."

The sobs became louder, the man's breathing heavier as he heard the words. He would know, of course, what Lucius meant by them, that he would be released into the peace of oblivion. Lucius had found the mercy to grant him death.

He raised his wand once more and released the man from his restraints, his abused body crumpling to the floor in a boneless heap. Lucius maneuvered him into a sitting position with a flick of his wand, and sat on his heels in front of him. He lifted his chin with a gloved hand and spoke softly. "Thomas, do you want to die?"

The man nodded mutely, tears still streaming silently down his cheeks, cutting a path through the blood and filth on his face. "Then, I will grant you your wish. I will need you alive, though, for just a few more hours."

He rose gracefully and levitated Marsh's broken form. It followed him from the room like a ghastly shadow.

* * *

Alex awoke to the smell of breakfast, the air full of the familiar and comforting aroma of eggs and bacon and coffee. She opened her eyes slowly, praying that falling asleep in Sev's arms hadn't been a dream. It had apparently been very real, she thought happily, spotting her beloved lounging in a chair beside the bed, thoroughly engrossed in a huge, leather-bound book. Apparently sensing her eyes upon him, he raised his gaze to hers and smiled.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, his voice sliding over her like a velvet blanket.

She buried her face in the pillow to stifle a huge yawn, then came up for air, looking chagrinned.

"I'll consider that a 'yes,'" he joked dryly.

She chuckled softly at his deadpan delivery. "What smells so good?"

He raised a black eyebrow. "Breakfast, of course, though it's quite late for it. I thought you might be hungry."

"I'm starving," she agreed.

"Some things never change," he mused, eyeing her with a fraction of a grin. Alex laughed openly as he moved to levitate a tray full of food to her bedside. "Breakfast in bed for my sleepy assassin."

She grabbed for a piece of bacon without waiting for a second invitation and began munching, noticing only after her third piece that he wasn't joining her. Self-consciously, she swallowed, took a large gulp of coffee, and addressed the oddity. "Not hungry?"

"I ate several hours ago, after you fell asleep."

She jerked up to a sitting position. "Several hours?" she exclaimed, only now noticing the failing light through the window high above. "Sev, how could you let me sleep that long?"

"You were exhausted, Alex. I _had_ to allow you to sleep." He absently cracked a knuckle on his left hand. "We have much to discuss."

"We do?" She placed her fork beside the plate, eyeing him warily.

"Indeed. Finish your breakfast, now. It's nothing we can't manage between the two of us."

She smiled broadly, resuming her breakfast with relish at his casual use of the word "us."

Hating to eat and do nothing else, she peppered him with questions about the book he was reading and listened patiently as he explained. It was a book about dissecting venomous reptiles and harvesting their respective organs and venom for potions. He went into great detail about the subject, obviously hoping to cause her discomfort for his own amusement, but she only ate and listened and nodded appreciatively.

As he finished, she shook her head and swallowed the last bite of breakfast. "Well, it doesn't qualify as light reading for me, but, hey, whatever floats your boat."

"Indeed," was his only answer.

They stared at one another for a few seconds which seemed to stretch into eternity before Alex broke the silence. "What is it, Severus?"

* * *

The room was ready, black candles dimly lighting the circular walls, a small table covered with various bottles and boxes, and a nearly-dead man lying on a raised stone dais. In the center was a large cauldron, bubbling over a roaring fire, and bent over this, observing it carefully, was Lucius Malfoy. His face, illuminated by the flickering flames, was colder than the stone surrounding him as he backed away and bound Thomas Marsh to the stone slab with a flick of his wrist.

It would never do to have him fall.

He took a long last look around the room ensuring that everything was in its place, then softly he began to speak.

* * *

"Alex," Severus began gravely. "Lucius Malfoy has the means to break your contract."

She sat forward abruptly, her attention fully focused, now, all the haze of sleep having flown with his words. "He what?" She knew it was an inane thing to say, but her mouth formed the words before she even realized what they were.

"You heard me clearly," Severus said, speaking slowly in his traditional lecturing voice. "He has the means to do so, a ritual to be carried out on the first night of the new moon. That's tonight, if you don't keep track of your lunar calendar."

Her eyes were like saucers, now. "Why in the hell didn't you say so?" she snapped. "How do we stop him?"

Severus sighed deeply and subtly drew his wand, fully preparing for the tirade he knew she would unleash.

"We don't," he answered simply.

He was not caught off-guard in the slightest when she leapt from the bed and began to dress, pulling on her clothes with great speed, and he made no move to stop her, assuming she'd be in better spirits if he allowed her to have her dignity.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," she was shouting as she pulled on her boots. "There has to be something we can do."

Severus made a point to keep his voice very calm and rational. "There is nothing we can do without giving ourselves away, Alex."

She released the foot she was struggling with, having finally pulled the boot all the way on and stared, openmouthed. Severus readied several defensive spells.

"You're on his side," she breathed.

He blinked. _What_? Of all the words he expected to come out of her mouth, those were the last.

"You seem to be confused, Alex. Perhaps you've forgotten..."

"I haven't forgotten shit! I haven't forgotten how you told Lucius that he could have me, he could do whatever he had to do to win me over to his side, to _your_ side!" She stepped back a few paces, into his laboratory and he followed, pacing her as if they were attached by an invisible rope. "I can't believe I didn't see it. You wanted him to find me, you wanted me to be with him, so that you could get rid of me and still accomplish your task."

"You're not thinking rationally, Alex. I had no idea that you would go to him."

"You practically pushed me into his arms!" she shouted, finally reaching the door. "I'll stop him, Severus, if I have to burn that manor down around him!"

With that, she wrenched the door handle hard enough to rip the door from its hinges.

But nothing happened.

She tried again, turning the knob firmly. It still refused to budge. She then turned to face Severus with a look of cold fury on her features. Slowly she unsheathed her wand.

"Open the door, Severus," she ordered quietly.

He raised his wand. "No."

* * *

Lucius raised a wicked dagger, still chanting softly, his satin voice pronouncing each word carefully, gracefully. Slicing a clean, deep line in his forearm, he raised the wound to the mouth of his captive.

"Drink," he whispered in a voice which, in any other setting, would have been seductive.

The man obeyed, knowing that obedience without question was his only hope of the death his tormentor had promised him. After a few moments, Lucius pulled his arm away, grimacing slightly. He brought a finger to the wound, covering it with blood and began tracing an arcane symbol on Marsh's forehead. The bound man let out a small whimper of fear as the magic of the spell began to penetrate.

"It will all be over soon, Thomas," Malfoy offered gently, "your suffering and mine."

A quill with a broken tip, the one which had been used to sign his name to Alex's contract was placed in Thomas' hand and bound there with a black ribbon.

This finished, he gathered a small box from the table and extracted from it a lock of golden-brown hair. He let it slip from his fingers into the black waters of the cauldron, and watched it disappear with a satisfying hiss. The waters began to churn more fiercely, and Lucius smiled as he turned back to the table.

* * *

"Step away from there, Alex, and let me talk to you," Severus requested in his most reasonable voice, but she was not listening. Her wand was beginning to rise and he was left with little choice.

"Expelliarmus!"

He tried to be gentle, but that was difficult when attempting to move quickly, and Alex's body was thrown to the side, her shoulder connecting solidly with the stone. Her wand he caught neatly and had hidden it away in an instant.

"Alex, be reasona..."

He was cut off by a potion flying straight for his head, hurled by a very angry and rarely helpless thief. He ducked quickly, and watched it sail over him colliding with his bedroom wall and exploding in a shower of oily liquid and glass. There was a loud popping sound, then a gurgle, then the outer layer of stone began sliding from the wall like molten lead.

Alex's eyes went wide at the sight and she dubiously eyed the potion she had presently cupped in her palm. Severus was quite finished with patience.

"Put that potion down this instant!" he shouted. "Are you trying to get us both killed?"

"Better this way than in Malfoy's hands," she shouted back. "At least this way you go down with me, you traitorous, lying, backstabbing..." She cocked the bottle back.

"Stupify!" he shouted suddenly, red light shooting from his wand and exploding into the wall directly where she'd stood an instant before.

He swore silently. From her crouched position behind the table it would be difficult to reach her without destroying some of the potions, the result of which could prove to be disastrous. He took a deep breath and decided to try reason again.

"Alex, I am not on Lucius Malfoy's side. I do _not_ want to harm you. I only wanted to prepare you for the spell he's casting. It's extremely..."

He ducked another potion just in time. The explosion when it collided with the wall shook the room, spilling several bottles on the laboratory table, knocking Alex to her back, and setting his desk and bed curtains on fire. Severus put out the flames with a backhanded wave of his wand, obviously accustomed to such occurrences. Alex was not so quick and he caught her with a binding curse before she could regain her feet. It was a much kinder version of complete petrification, effectively paralyzing the victim below the neck, a favorite with the Dark Lord for interrogation, he recalled grimly.

He released a breath from deep within, briefly surveying the damage in the two rooms before moving to her side, looking down on her prone form with a spark of amusement in his eyes. "Well, I hope you're quite satisfied, young woman. It's going to take days to set all of this right."

Her eyes were a torrent of emotion, and he was actually quite thankful that for once she chose to hold her tongue. Sliding an arm under hers and one under her knees, he lifted her from the floor and carried her back into the bedroom, talking soothingly, all the while.

"I know that this is difficult for you, and I can imagine that living in Malfoy Manor has been extremely trying. Having lived a double life for over a decade, I can personally attest to how confusing and compromising it can be, but you are headed for trouble if you cannot learn to distinguish fact from fiction, Rose from Alex, and most importantly enemy from friend." He placed her gently on the bed, tucking a pillow under her head and arranging her limbs comfortably. "I am not your enemy. I love you dearly, and I am ashamed that I allowed my jealousy to undermine something so sacred."

Her mouth curved into the smallest fraction of a smile. "You were jealous?"

He pursed his lips. "Murderously so. The thought of that monster putting his hands on you nearly drove me to madness." Long fingers brushed a wayward curl from her forehead. "If I release you, will you please behave yourself while I explain what you are doing here?"

"I promise," she agreed quietly.

He gave her a quick look of warning before releasing the bond, and as she adjusted her weight a bit more to her liking, they shared a sigh.

"Thanks," she mumbled, obviously embarrassed. Her eyes darted to the ruined wall and a blush rose to her cheeks. "Sorry about that."

The corner of his mouth twitched in a familiar half smile. "That's quite alright. It was rather... Slytherin of you."

Alex laughed aloud. "That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me, Sev."

* * *

Lucius raised the lid of the crystal container revealing a bloody mass within, the unicorn heart. He inspected it carefully before holding it over Marsh's terrified form. The man twitched, then began to shake. Lucius, his face devoid of expression, placed the heart on his victim's chest and cut off a small portion, then impaled the piece on his blade and brought it to Marsh's mouth.

"Eat," he commanded coldly.

Marsh shook his head emphatically, eyes wide with terror.

Lucius tilted his head slightly, then drew his wand and placed it between the man's eyes, speaking very calmly.

"I have no time for this, Thomas." He ignored the soft moans of despair and the tears of pain and fear. They were inconsequential and had been since the day Marsh had turned his back on him. Thomas knew at this point what he was doing, recognized the use of the unicorn heart and his tormentor's blood. He knew that he was being made a scapegoat, an innocent vessel to bear Lucius Malfoy's punishment.

"Eat," he ordered again, softly, the whisper carrying the promise of unimaginable torment if he didn't comply. Thomas opened his mouth and accepted the bloody offering from the same blade that had taken his tongue.

Malfoy replaced his wand and turned on his heel.

"Don't choke," he said casually, throwing the remains of the heart into the cauldron. A soft keen began to build in the room as Lucius raised his arms, closed his eyes, and began the unbinding.

* * *

****

Silverfey: I still miss you, sweetie. Hope your schoolwork goes well.

****

Rycca Wolfbane: Hi! I'm glad to hear from you again! I'm headed for POA as soon as I can make it, probably next Tuesday, so no spoilers, darn it! I'm looking forward to that lovely profile. I don't know what it is, but he has the sexiest nose! As per your request: here is a Severus chapter with another on the way. Hope it doesn't disappoint.

**Arabella Minerva**: Your review was a bit... cryptic, sweetie. I'm ashamed to say that I didn't understand it at all. I'm an old lady, and not very hip to "net-speak." I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reviewing. Ps. I am going to get around to R&Ring your update as soon as I can, I promise. I've been busting my butt lately with a few charity projects. I'm sorry.

****

Lady Jenilyn: My darling Grunnarc is unfortunately an only son. He is, however, free to see whom he pleases, as am I. It's... complicated, to say the least. Lucius, I feel, makes a very definite line in the sand as far as his trust goes, but once it's compromised he gets nasty, yes. His continued relationship with Rose will have to wait a few chapters, I'm afraid, but it's coming. Draco is kind of the tragic character in this story. I've always seen him as being almost desperate to gain his father's favor, yet too normal a teenager to make that an easy task, thus I felt that it was good to have Rose play "big sister" to him. She, as well, needed an out for her compassionate side. Don't be too concerned for his attraction to her, though. He's a teenage boy on the edge of sixteen; essentially, a Draco-shaped wad of hormones. Coming on to anything with breasts is just the way of the adolescent male. I'm glad that you're not starving, yet, but I must admit to being a bit worried for you. Can you find something temporary until a worthy opening appears? By the way, my hair is really short. I've kept it buzzed at an inch (courtesy of Grunnarc) for years, but my love for Lucius' hair prompted to begin growing it out. After your dragonfly story, I find myself reaching for the clippers again. That was ghastly!

****

Fleur K: I'm glad about Rose and Draco, as well. They seem to need each other, and a falling out would only make both of them more miserable than they already are. I hope that Severus did not and will not disappoint.

****

Annie: There was a wee bit of action in this chapter. Was that enough, Mistress? ;-) I haven't seen POA, yet, as everyone seems Hell-bent on reminding me (sigh), so I can neither confirm nor deny anything you've said. My Draco is intended to be a hottie, basically a miniature Jason Isaacs. Movie Draco so far has been kind of cute, but not remotely worthy of the Malfoy name. All of those kids are in their awkward stages, right now. Maybe he'll grow into his looks. Who knows? There's no hope for Ron, however. The poor kid's less attractive than his rat. And, yes, your comment about Severus was nothing short of blasphemous. Of course (SIGH) I haven't seen the movie yet (SOB!), so I can neither confirm nor deny... again. I think I'll go cry over my empty wallet, now.

****

mary: I'm glad you liked you liked it, dear. Poor Lucius? How so? I'm curious. Tell me more about that.


	31. Chapter ThirtyOne: A Broken Peace

****

Chapter Thirty-one: A Broken Peace

"So this is going to hurt?" Alex began carefully. "That's all?"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, that is not all. My studies have given me to understand that severing a magical bond when one of the bonded is unwilling is excruciating, worse than the Cruciatus."

Alex watched with fascination as his brow furrowed deeply in concern and found herself almost glad to have this opportunity to see the proof of his feelings for her. Though, frankly, his description of the pain involved terrified her. "Knock me out, then. Don't you have a potion or something to..."

He shook his head. "No. I cannot monitor your health while you're unconscious. I need you to be awake, and introducing a pain killer into your system while his magic moves within you is also dangerous. An unstable element could kill you." His eyes softened as he looked down at her. "I'm sorry, Alex. You'll simply have to bear it."

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "You'll stay with me?"

"Every second. I only wish I could bear it for you." Alex had no doubt that he was being completely honest, the regret that he felt was etched deeply in his face. "Is there anything you need?"

"I guess a glass of water wouldn't hurt," she mumbled, concentrating on keeping her breathing level, the discomfort in her usually unshakeable lover's face causing a swell of panic to rise within her.

A pitcher and glass were conjured immediately and she brought the cool liquid to her lips gratefully, washing away the sticky taste of fear.

* * *

Lucius completed the first refrain, creating a strong bond between his own forthcoming guilt and what was left of Thomas Marsh, ignoring his captive's inarticulate screams of protest. This complete, he immediately began to weave a web of protection around himself. The wind that came from nowhere suddenly ceased to stir his robes and whip the hair about his face as though he were surrounded by invisible walls. He tentatively checked the barrier and the bonds around Marsh. They were flawless, a proper testament to his power.

With just a whisper of remorse in the back of his mind, he spoke the first strain of the unbinding.

* * *

The glass slipped from nerveless fingers and fell to the floor, the shattering barely heard by either of the lovers. Severus clenched his teeth tightly in sympathy and looked on helplessly as Alex's eyes widened and her body went rigid. The shock in her eyes, as she raised them to his, went straight to his heart and he wove his fingers around hers. How he wanted to sink into his usual coldness, to harden his heart to her suffering, but he owed her this. He would suffer with her, would bear silent witness to the pain as Malfoy's spell ripped through her, tearing away the web of protection strand by strand.

He watched with morbid fascination as she viciously fought the agony. For almost a minute she endured in silence, drawing blood as her nails dug into his hand. He suffered without so much as a wince, hardly even noticing the discomfort. The evidence of her loss of control was precipitated by a whimper which became a low whine, then slowly grew into a scream that wrenched his heart.

She released his hand, writhing madly, clawing at her own body in an effort to alleviate her suffering. He allowed her the freedom to do so until she began to raise lines of blood, then he was forced to bind her. Another spell would have been better, but he feared what the combining of magic would do to her. Instead, he conjured strong but soft ropes, and with great effort, bound her to the bed, closing his eyes briefly against the sight of her contorted face as she howled.

At that moment, he recalled with some disgust allowing himself a fantasy about taking her while she was bound to his bed only a few days ago, the day he had heard that she'd turned Lucius down, the day he'd realized that he still loved her. He snorted. That egotistical fiend thought that just because he'd had his way with a woman that she'd fall to her knees and worship him. Whatever his usual experience with women, that was not to be with Alex. She was more likely to cut his throat in his sleep, especially now.

He checked his thoughts. Backed up. Considered the implications.

He'd have to smooth this over with her, somehow get her to see reason. The Order needed Malfoy's plan to succeed. The combined efforts of Malfoy, Snape and the Death Eaters who were certain to assist them, would be enough to destroy Voldemort. Then Severus could decide which side best suited him, which group deserved his loyalty. Everything worked to his favor if Lucius ascended the Dark Lord's throne, but Alex need not be involved.

His ponderings were interrupted by the sound of tearing as Alex strained the ropes that bound her. Having learned long ago to never underestimate her, he reinforced the ropes and lay down beside her, his ears already ringing from her screams. He was tempted to cast a silencing spell or even just a muffling spell on his own ears, but the power of the dark magic that was positively crackling in the air around them, raising the hairs on the back of his neck, was intense, violent, and nothing to be toyed with. He'd simply have to endure the screaming.

* * *

Lucius half listened to Marsh's growls and snarls as the magic of the contract sought him out to punish him for the pain that was being inflicted on its charge. Soon, these dissolved into screams as the spell began to rip away the strands of the web that bound Lucius to Alex. Each one that was broken caused a satisfying shudder in the pit of Malfoy's stomach. He relentlessly increased the rhythm of his chanting, wanting to be free, needing to exact revenge on this slip of a girl who dared to defy him, to make a mockery of his authority and he concentrated solely on his fury with her as the power of the spell grew within him, waiting to be released as needed.

She was learning already that challenging him was one of the worst mistakes one could ever make. Soon, he would make her pay for her lack of humility in the face of his power. When these bonds were broken, he would send his faithful Death Eaters out hunting. They would find her, bring her to him, and then he and Miss Borgin could discuss a suitable punishment.

Thomas thrashed impotently against his bonds as his screams became more and more hoarse, blood poured from the reopened wounds that covered his body.

Lucius' mouth curled into a demon's smile even as he panted for breath with each word. He felt a chill race down his spine as another strand fell away. He was almost free.

* * *

Severus fought down a swell of pride in his old friend. Malfoy was obviously working with his typical ruthless efficiency to sever the contract. With the exception of the convulsing girl in his arms, Snape was very comfortable with the way the spell was progressing. Alex's mind was intact and she seemed to be unharmed, despite the intense pain. She had grown weak enough from the struggle that he'd been able to release her from her bonds and just hold her while she trembled and cried.

He experienced a moment of guilt at the relief that her voice had given out almost an hour ago. No matter, he could fix that with a few potions after this was all over.

He was surprised to find that there were moments of peace to be had every few minutes, almost rhythmically, the pain would subside and Alex would just lie in his arms crying quietly. Now, however, was not one of those times. Now she shuddered and twisted violently as he held her, her waning strength requiring a minimum of struggle for him to keep her still as he wrapped around her like a second skin. They were nearly at the end, he could tell, the rhythm of timing between moments of peace and torment was accelerating and he could almost see the protective web being torn away.

She choked as she panted for breath and he stroked her hair soothingly, whispering words of encouragement, trying to ease her discomfort as best he could. It worked surprisingly well, her body relaxing a bit more as another wave of pain ended. He sighed, dipped his fingers in the pitcher and placed them to her mouth, allowing her to suck the drops of water from them. He repeated this a few times, her hydration having become a primary concern as she poured sweat no matter how much he cooled the air of the room. He himself was shivering from the cold as he drew his body more tightly around her feverish form.

The next wave of agony was so terrible that she actually cried aloud, a wretched, ragged scream torn from a throat so raw that he thought no more sound could come from it. His heart soared, though, as he felt the energy come to a peak around them. It was almost over, he knew. This was likely the last of it. Soon, he could tend to her properly, could give her food and drink and healing potions. Then later, perhaps, he could talk her out of going back to Malfoy Manor in disguise and killing the only hope they had of ridding the world of Dark Lord.

Lucius Malfoy. Severus shook his head in wonder of a man he couldn't help but respect. This was a spell that few could have managed, requiring concentrated and focused energy, the raw power of a pure-blood wizard, and the discipline of a master. It must have been exhausting in the extreme.

He started as Alex shuddered violently, then went limp in his arms for the final time. The air around them swirled as the last of the magic swept away and Severus gave his lover a tentative squeeze.

"It's over, Alex," he whispered into her hair. She managed a tiny moan in response. "Well done, my love."

* * *

Lucius collapsed to his knees with a cry of relief and release, drawing in a deep breath even as Thomas drew his last. It was done. The bonds were broken and Alex, he promised silently, would be his by the next full moon. For several minutes, he contented himself to remain on his hands and knees, catching his breath, swaying slightly as his arms trembled from the strain of the incredible amount of generated, contained, and released magical energy. He was exhausted and desperately needed a hot bath, a cool drink, and a long rest.

The temptation to summon the maid to assist him with these things was almost overwhelming, but he resisted knowing that it would do much more harm than good. Rose needed a full day off to settle her mind and acclimate to the fact that she was now the property of Lucius Malfoy, indeed she had unknowingly been his property for quite some time. He had no intention of releasing her from his service. Tonight, however, he would have to fend for himself.

A bit unsteadily, he rose to his feet, shook the hair back from his face, extinguished the candles and the fire beneath the cauldron with a quick wave of his wand, and strode from the room without a backward glace.

* * *

Severus placed the last bottle on the bedside table and woke Alex who had drifted off for the third time. She blinked awake, a look of confusion clouding her features. She had yet to show any real comprehension of what had happened or why she was even here and it frightened him more than a little, concerned that the pain may have affected her sanity.

"Sev?" Her voice trembled, childlike and frightened, and it touched him deeply to hear her call to him so naturally. She reached out a small hand to touch his hair as he leaned over to feel her face. It was cold, much colder than it should have been, even after a warming spell. He was tempted to call Poppy, but seeing the sister of her dead friend was the last thing Alex needed right now.

"It's alright, love. I'm here." He enfolded her hand in his. "Can you sit up? You need to drink these."

"It hurts, Sev," she whispered, her voice still weak after the soothing potion he'd given her.

"I know," he said softly, regretfully, helping her to rise and cushioning the headboard behind her with a pillow. "These will alleviate some of that."

He handed her the first of several bottles and she sipped it gingerly, pulling a grimace.

"I know. It's not exactly mulled wine, but it's better than any healing potion on the market." He smiled down at her. "My own special brew made with elements which are outlawed most emphatically." It wasn't difficult to see her visibly relax as the potion made short work of damaged nerve endings, immediately replacing them with new ones. The effect was so quick that most never even knew what was happening. Necessity had been the mother of that particular potion, his body no longer able to handle the intensity of torments heaped upon him by the Dark Lord. It was satisfying to see his work comfort this woman he so deeply cared for.

Now if he could just get her to talk.

He gave her the next bottle and watched as she drank it more easily.

"Are you hungry, Alex?" He watched her for her usual reaction, a quickly raised head and an interested gleam in her eyes. Alex was almost always hungry.

She gave no answer, inspecting her palm carefully like an addle-brained child. He scowled.

"Alex, do you know why you're here?"

She looked up at him carefully, tilting her head to the side in that familiar inquisitive gesture. Her eyes cleared slowly. "Lucius," she stated simply, shivering a bit at the mention of the man who had so grievously hurt her.

He sighed deeply, not satisfied, but encouraged by her recognition of at least that much. "Tell me what you remember."

She released a breath, obviously exasperated, but too tired to react heatedly. "I know what happened, Sev," she assured him. "I remember everything... unfortunately. I haven't lost it."

He simply nodded. "Good. Now finish these potions. You never answered my question. Are you hungry?"

The ghost of a smile tugged at her mouth. "Of course I am."

He chuckled lightly, relieved. "Something light, I think."

He summoned a house elf and ordered dinner as Alex disappeared into the lavatory to bathe.

When she emerged she looked clean, refreshed, and extremely desirable in nothing but one of his crisp linen shirts. He was settled against the headboard himself now, two serving trays hovering on either side of the bed.

She smiled warmly. "Now this is more like it," she said tiredly, climbing in beside him.

Severus was amazed at how quickly they settled into their old and comfortable routine, chatting lightly as they ate, laughing at subtle jokes, and touching one another softly, casually. He had forgotten how contented he could be in her presence and once again scolded himself about throwing it all away because of petty jealousy. It was high time that he settled within himself the fact that Alex would do what she had to do, just as he did.

When the trays were pushed to the side and the easygoing conversation began to die, she kissed him ever-so-sweetly on the cheek. "Say it again, Sev," she pleaded softly into his ear.

He chuckled as she nibbled his neck. "Do you never tire of hearing it?"

She rose up and looked him in the eye, her smile having flown at his question. "I'll never get tired of hearing it. I want to hear it for the rest of my life."

Severus kissed her gently, then broke away. "I love you," he whispered. He kissed her again, pressing her body slowly down beneath him and whispering it over and over into her skin as he made love to her tenderly, sweetly, unforgettably.

* * *

****

Lady Jenilyn: Having now written him that way, I find that I like Severus all mushy as well. A sort of bitter-sweetness seems to suit him. I hope that you enjoyed the culmination of the spell. My poor Lucius, he was so tired! I felt so sorry for him. I know exactly what you mean about Harry Potter being considered Satanic here in the Bible belt. My mother teaches at a Christian school (Church of God, at that) in the Deep South and won't go anywhere near an HP book. Whenever I mention them, she just changes the subject as if I've mortally offended her, but speaking of it would sully her pure soul. Gee, am I venting? Sorry. Anywho, I'm glad that my spell didn't go over the top. I tried to keep it true to the spirit of the books. I agree with you about Sev being there with her. He's such a sweetie!

****

Annie: Something to grab onto, huh? You bad girl, you! In a few sweet hours, I'll be in the theater seeing this "flab" for myself. I can't wait! So, you think that Lucius can never be sexy after this? Oh, come now. I know better. But, feel free to demurely disagree if it helps you sleep at night. :-) Alex separating the two women is a pretty big issue in the coming chapters, so I'm glad that you agree with Sev on that point. Then again, how can one not agree with him? He is the King of the good point. Your description of that movie theater was horrible. Between the snacks sold inside and the super early commercials, I'd be ballistic! How do you cope?

****

Rycca Wolfbane: Lucius holds a grudge for a long, Long time. I really like that about him. Yes, you have your Sevvie-Poo back for a few chapters. I admit I'm happy to see the little bastard as well. There's just something about him. Okay, Merlin for-friggin'-bid that Lucius ever find out you've lied to him about something as important as that heart. He'd be burning you alive in that waste bin, but for a really long time. Not a pretty thought. More Snapey goodness (yeah, that's become a household phrase already) coming your way soon. Leans over and whispers, trying to be unobtrusive and subtle, "How's Rougarre coming?"

****

Mary: Oh, I get it now. You're part of the 'Lucius Can Do No Wrong' club. So am I! Groovy! So, you're as big a Lucius fan as I am! Good girl! Sit down and have a cup of tea with me! Pull up a chair, have a snack. Lucius and Rose do have some issues to work out, that's the truth. Details later!

****

Intel Ewok: Hi, there! People keep saying that this is the best chapter and I'm terribly flattered. I'll have to reread it carefully to see what was so right about it. I'm glad that the dark spell didn't lack. I was really worried about it. Frankly I couldn't believe that Alex was throwing potions at Severus! I looked up at my screen and saw what she was doing and nearly freaked. That girl is crazy! She's lucky that Severus is so lenient with her. Anyone else would have been hexed into oblivion. I've tried so hard to stay away from Mary-Suedom where she is concerned. I don't mind Mary Sues that much myself, but there's so much hatred out there for them, and I'd hate to lose readers just because I didn't make her human enough. Of course, human or no, Severus could kick just about anybody's ass. I'd put my money on him every time.

****

Quietude: "Disturbingly horrid." I like that. Thanks! A very interesting question about why Severus told Lucius that Marsh had betrayed him. Very astute of you, actually. I didn't bother explaining it because I didn't feel it really mattered, but you definitely deserve to have an explanation. Severus did that to even further ingratiate Lucius, to reaffirm his own loyalty in Malfoy's eyes. Essentially, I see Severus as a man with a foot in both camps. Right now, he's pretty sure that he, Lucius, and a handful of loyal Death Eaters will be able to overthrow Voldemort. If that happens, then he's instantly in a position of great power. If not, then he can still fall back on Dumbledore's misplaced trust. Thanks for asking questions like that. It helps me to reevaluate what I write and to see whether everything is clear. I appreciate it.

****

Silverfey: I'm so glad you're back! YAY! As I've said to others, don't freak over Draco's "feelings." He's a teenage boy. His hormones are out of control. I think he realized by the end of the chapter how misplaced his attraction was. Sorry about those buttons. Okay, actually, I'm not sorry at all. I love to push buttons. It's fun! Severus is a confused ball of emotions, isn't he? I'm glad he finally sorted out his feeling for Alex, though. I was beginning to worry about that. I can't feel too badly for Marsh. He turned his back on Lucius, offered to sell out his secrets for protection. He should have known that Lucius would rip him apart in the end. At least Alex is up front about her refusal to serve him. I think he respects that... not that he isn't pissed about it. Ah, I've missed my "Go, you." Thanks. Now, get to writing!


	32. Chapter ThirtyTwo: Choosing Sides

****

Chapter Thirty-two: Choosing Sides

Author's note: I am so very sorry that this chapter has taken so long. For some reason, it was the most difficult I've written so far, (probably because so much of the conclusion hinged on what was decided here) and I wrote several different versions before finally settling on this one. Please forgive the delay. The rest of the story should follow at my usual pace. Thanks to Lady Jenilyn for her astute advice which allowed me to finish the chapter in a single night.

Thanks, also, to the books of John Norman for the ideas and basic social philosophy of the house slaves of noble families.

* * *

Well into the wee hours of the morning Severus and Alex talked, holding back no truth. By the time the potions master was tired enough to forgo his usual decorum and allow an enormous yawn, they had reached an unshakeable understanding. Rose D'antoni was to utterly submit to Lucius for her own safety until she was finally out of the household. Alex Borgin was to offer her services to Malfoy as his personal assassin on the grounds that he not attempt to locate her. He would, Severus assured her, much prefer to use Alex's gifts to his own advantage rather than track her down and kill her.

By the time Severus finished counseling her, the only concern she had was the lack of immediate solution for her enslavement to her enemy.

"You'll contact me immediately if you find another way?" She saw in his eyes that the question was unnecessary. Of course he would contact her. He loved her. That was irrefutably clear at long last. He would do everything he could to get her out of that house and away from Lucius before she was found out. For now, though, they had to concentrate on keeping Rose alive and well, and Lucius from using a tracking spell for Alex. Severus would need two weeks to brew the potion which would negate the spells around the bracelet and destroy it, without burning her hand off in the process. Suddenly, that seemed like a lifetime.

"I will contact you regardless. Zephyr can find you before the household wakes. In the meantime, you must make certain that you bow to Malfoy's every wish until that potion is complete. Is that understood?" She nodded. "It would never do to have him kill you over some trivial oversight when we are so close to setting you free."

"I don't know, he seems to enjoy whipping Rose too much to actually kill her," she mused unsmilingly.

He raised an elegant black eyebrow. "And little Rose seem to enjoy being whipped by your own admission, a fact I don't intend to forget," he purred. "In the meantime, if giving you pain is his pleasure, then submit to it completely. It shouldn't be difficult for you. Give Lucius what he wants, _whatever_ he wants until I can free you from this horrid contrivance," he finished.

"And you're perfectly comfortable with this?" she asked, scowling her disbelief.

"I am comfortable with the concept of your surviving. That is all that matters to me at present." He watched her scowl deepen and released an exasperated sigh. "Alex, do you trust me?"

She ran a hand through disheveled hair and nodded halfheartedly.

He raised her chin until her eyes met his. "I need a better answer than that, beloved. I know Lucius Malfoy, probably better than anyone else. Tell me that you trust me enough to respect my counsel where he is concerned."

She couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face as she watched him watching her, his face clouded with concern, awaiting her reassurance that she would heed his hard-won knowledge. "I trust you, Sev. I'll send a letter to him as soon as I can get away, requesting his forgiveness and offering my services."

"Good girl," he purred, stroking her cheek lovingly. "Do you need anything until I contact you again? Healing potions? Sleeping draughts?"

"I'm fine, Sev." She looked down, took a breath, then met his eyes once more, dreading her next words. "But, I have to go."

"I know," he answered so quietly that she almost didn't hear. "I will see you next week, and we will discuss our respective progress."

She kissed him swiftly as he prepared to rise. "No. Don't," she ordered gently. "Stay here. I want to remember you this way."

He smiled and leaned on his arm, watching her slide from the bed and dress quickly. With one long last look, she slipped from the room, never hearing the fearful whisper as the door closed. "Be careful, love."

* * *

A few hours later, Rose stood at Lucius' door glancing over his breakfast tray for what seemed like the hundredth time, making sure that everything was perfect before she entered. There was no doubt that he was still angry with her about that unfortunate question, and Severus had warned her that once Lucius was unhappy with someone, it took a monumental effort to regain his favor. He was, in fact, known to provoke people into making him even more angry so that he could have an excuse to punish them more severely than their original offense warranted. He was not known for his forgiveness.

With a deep breath, she pushed open the door and stopped. Lucius was awake, standing at his wardrobe, in fact, just sliding a black waistcoat over his shoulders. He didn't even bother turning his head when he spoke. "You will serve that in the office, Rose," he commanded sternly. "I have work to do."

"Yes, my lord," she answered in her most submissive tone.

He strode quickly from the room without sparing her a glace, and Rose followed at his heel like a well-trained house elf, then served him quickly and quietly as he began to inscribe long list of names and times. Her heart leapt when she noticed that Severus was first on the list. The thought of seeing him again so soon, even if she couldn't be with him, brought an overwhelming sense of relief. When she turned on her heel to leave, she was hiding a smile.

"Did I dismiss you?" Her employer's voice sliced through the silence like a poisoned blade.

She tensed, turned, and forced her eyes to the floor. "No, my lord. Please forgive me." Discreetly she ground her teeth. Lucius knew good and well that she had never been expected to wait for his dismissal. He was just... doing exactly what Severus said he would do, she realized, looking for a reason to make her life miserable because he was angry with her. She almost laughed. Was Severus ever wrong?

"Forgive you?" he hissed. "It isn't forgiveness an insubordinate servant needs. Come here." She stepped forward quickly, trying to keep her hands from shaking. He had taught Alex yesterday about the pain he was capable of causing, and Rose's stomach churned at the thought of repeating the lesson. "Kneel." She fell to her knees without a moment's hesitation, furious with the rush of pleasure that arose deep within as cold gray eyes captured and held hers mercilessly.

"I have very little time to waste on you, so I'll keep this concise," he began callously. "I have several meetings planned for today which may decide the future of the Malfoy family within the wizarding world, and I will require you to attend me for the entire morning. We will take lunch at the usual time and Severus Snape will be joining us. All of my faithful Death Eaters will be here, though individually this time. You will show the utmost respect and decorum in their presence no matter what they did to you. I do not wish to hear _anything_ from your mouth except acknowledgement of my commands at any time, for any reason. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my lord," she answered reverently. She leaned forward to regain her feet, stopped when she realized what she was doing, and sat back on her heels.

She could almost hear the sneer in his voice when he spoke again. "Very good, Rose. You're learning. You will now go to your room, change into something more suitable, and return before I call my first guest. Understood?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good." He waited a beat. "_Now_, you are dismissed."

* * *

Severus stood calmly beside the hearth, out of sight and wand at the ready as Lucius summoned his first associate. As soon as the enormous wizard stepped through the hearth, he was hit from behind with a silencing spell. He turned and drew with surprising speed, but upon seeing Severus Snape's wand already trained on him, a cold gleam in his black eyes, he quickly reconsidered.

"Easy, Crabbe," Lucius said calmly. "It's just for today. Nothing we say needs to leave this room." With grace born of years of diplomatic maneuvering, he effectively seated the man with a look. Crabbe sank into the guest chair which was more than adequate when occupied by anyone else. For him, though, it was a tight fit and he squirmed pitifully, eyeing the two wizards with trepidation. Even with his mediocre mind, he could see that this meeting was no small matter. He watched with impotent fear as Severus and Lucius slid into the chairs opposite him.

Severus sat in silence, his fingers steepled before him, the picture of cool intimidation.

Lucius flashed a charming smile. "Tell me, old friend, how have you been?"

Crabbe shifted once more in the unaccommodating chair before answering.

And so it went, one Death Eater after another, each interviewed in the same polite, careful manner. Some left as allies, some as considerations, and some as enemies with no memory of the meeting at all. The verbal sparring with some of the more intelligent among them was so quick that Rose had trouble following. It didn't take long, though, to get the gist of the interviews. Lucius was preparing to make his move against Voldemort, and he needed to know who would serve him and, if Rose knew him at all, who would die. She doubted that there was a third option.

* * *

"Sweet Merlin," Lucius exclaimed as he stood four hours later, arching his back in a deep stretch, his hair spilling behind him as it fell away from his shoulders. "I thought that would never end. That's all I have the patience for today, Severus. We will speak with the others tomorrow or Wednesday. How many would you say will join us?"

Snape stood gracefully, silently, without so much as a grimace. "Seven," he answered without a moment's hesitation, rattling off a list of names as if reading potion ingredients from a book.

"Macnair, Marler, and Harmon will have to be removed. They're too reckless to reeducate, and too hostile to trust," Lucius commented dryly.

"Agreed." Snape's eyes shifted for just an instant in Rose's direction before he spoke. "Speaking of which, have you had any word from Madam Borgin? I imagine that your Severance spell made quite an impression on our young assassin."

Lucius held out his glass as Rose rushed to refill it. "One can only guess what that woman is thinking," he sighed, "or what affects her. She is an absolute enigma to me, the most challenging test of my will and patience I've ever known. And, don't smirk at me like that, Severus Snape. I'm in no mood to hear you inform me that you told me as much."

"You do look rather fatigued, Lucius."

"I'm exhausted," he admitted quietly. "That spell was strenuous in the extreme, and I couldn't sleep at all last night."

"Worried about Alex?" Severus joked lightly.

Lucius gave a short huff of a laugh. "You know me too well, Severus," he bit off grudgingly. "Despite the numerous occasions on which I've wanted to wring her lovely neck, I do feel a certain affinity for her. I must admit that she's been wholly forthcoming with me from the very beginning. In fact, for an enemy, she's one of the most trustworthy people I know, and I find it impossible to despise her as much as I would like. I _am_ concerned for her." He hesitated, looking away almost self-consciously. "I stared at the ceiling all night hoping that I hadn't permanently damaged her, that she would see reason and return to me. And if you ever even _hint_ of my feeling such things to anyone else, Severus Snape, I will remove your traitorous tongue."

"I would never dream of betraying your trust. It simply wouldn't do to allow the others to know that you're human," Severus quipped dryly.

Lucius nodded, then smiled as he raised his glass in salute before draining it. When Rose stepped forward to refill it, he seemed to notice her for the first time in hours. "Have you not started lunch yet, woman?" he barked. "For Mab's sake, leave the bottle and go. We're hungry."

She inclined her head slightly, turning red at his contemptuous tone, before heading for the kitchen. On the way out, she activated the receiver and listened intently to the continuing conversation.

"Seven out of twelve, Severus," Lucius commented. "That isn't bad, better than I expected, actually. I was certain that Rabastan would be too afraid to challenge our master."

"Rabastan trusts you," Snape returned quietly. "He feels that he has little to fear at your side."

"With good reason. Our master's penchant for putting his Death Eaters in harm's way is well known... and disgraceful. His lack of concern, his lack of foresight has proven disastrous and I will not allow that to continue. No more ancient, noble names will be dragged through the mire because of his ridiculous delusions about a fifteen year-old child. Noble houses are too few and pure blood too rare. The line must be drawn, old friend, and we who are strong must draw it."

Rose had begun to move automatically, now, a bit more slowly than usual as her eyes glazed over listening to the two talk. _Why is it_, she thought, _that every time I'm finally convinced that Lucius Malfoy is the ultimate bad guy, he surprises me with some unforeseen compassion or nobility_? Damn the man! Couldn't he just be evil and let her hate him in peace? It was no use, though. Now that she'd seen him for what he was when he wasn't being a bastard to her... speaking of which...

"Your maid seems dreadfully discontented, Lucius. Are you certain that she won't poison our repast?" Rose bristled. Severus had obviously been joking, and she knew a lead-in when she heard one, but did he have to get Lucius started on _that_ again? Angrily she activated the chime announcing that lunch was prepared. She didn't think she could bear to hear her employer's accusations tonight, not when she was already formulating a plan to regain his favor, and this time she would maintain it... for Severus' sake.

* * *

Lucius strode wearily back from his study late that same night, his steps echoing in the empty hall. It had been one of the longest days he'd ever known, and one of the most productive. The rest of the interviews could be conducted later. For now, he had seven gifted wizards eager to assist him in overthrowing the Dark Lord. His army was almost assembled, his victory practically assured.

And of course, Severus, his oldest and, though he would never admit it, dearest friend was also on his side. That was enough to make him feel secure about almost anything. There was just something about Severus, something unshakeable and wise. He had been a foundation for him when they were merely children. Now, he was like the stone against which Lucius could set his back; reliable and true despite the many secrets he kept. With Severus by his side, this could not go wrong.

A multitude of similar thoughts wove themselves into a tapestry of victory in his mind, occupying his thoughts completely. He was, therefore, taken completely by surprise when he opened the door to his chambers and found Rose within, stretched prostrate before him in the manner of the ancient, noble slaves: knees thrown wide, chest and forehead on the cold, stone floor, her arms extended before her. It was the posture of complete submission, an acknowledgement of one's status as the property of another, also the traditional position in which a slave requested her master's attention so that she could make a request. To his great delight, she wore nothing but the serpent necklace he had given her. It was impossible to fail to notice that, without the accompaniment of clothing, it looked remarkably like a collar.

He closed the door firmly, gave a wicked smirk when she jumped, and walked straight past her, his boots missing her outstretched fingers by a hair's breadth. Once in the adjoining chamber, he began to draw a steaming bath, then stripped slowly, making enough noise to ensure that she would know what he was doing. Minutes later he sank into the soothing heat of the water with a groan of pleasure and leaned back to watch his unmoving servant shiver on the floor, and consider.

* * *

****

Lady Jenilyn: Thank you so much for your encouragement. I'm relieved that you didn't feel the spell was too far out there. I wanted it to be intense without being too gory. You're absolutely correct about Severus being more emotionally healthy for Alex than Lucius is. Besides, she's so in love with him she can't see straight. Lucius' feelings toward Rose are pretty complicated. I think he's not accustomed to needing someone as much as he needs her and has no idea how to express it. His nature draws him toward just taking what he requires and damn the consequences. Draco does not yet realize that Rose is being held prisoner and I doubt that she would tell him. She's too proud, for one, and she also doesn't want to destroy what little love exists between father and son. And stop making fun of my misspelling the word 'inquiring!' That is so mean! :-)

****

mary: It's good to know that there's another Lucius fan out there. My next story will probably be an exclusive Severus story, but I hope you don't hate it because of the lack of our beloved blonde bad guy. I know what you mean about the movie. That was the first time I'd ever wished they'd changed the books a bit, just for a glimpse of my beloved Lucius. Why did you hope Rose was in this chapter? Do you prefer her over Alex? I'm curious.

****

Annie: Sweet Mab, that was some review! I enjoyed writing Severus as the sweet guy for a change. I feel that he has a lot of untapped potential for niceness under all that anger. And, yes, Lucius has very complicated feelings for Rose. He truly likes her, in a weird sort of way, but has no intention of letting her go. I think, presently, he sees himself in the position of needing to break her so that she can continue to be of use to him. On the other hand, it's her spirit that makes her so likeable. What's a bad guy to do? I am amazed at your insight into Alex's personality and what this duality does for her. Completely separating that sweet, compassionate, submissive side was, though she didn't realize it at the time, the only way to really preserve it as she went about the business of killing off Death Eaters. You are truly an amazing person. I don't know what to say about your in-depth review of the respective roles of Rose and Alex. You brought up points that I hadn't even considered, points which have my writing of both characters easier, actually. So, thank you. As to the movie, I truly thought it was the best one yet. The younglings were much better actors and the direction was fantastic, even though my little dragon was disappointingly _un_dragon-like. I missed a few scenes that I hoped would be in there, but I can't expect them to make a five hour movie (though the very thought makes me drool) just because I wanted to see a bit more of the book brought to life. I can do that within my own imagination. Cheers!

****

Rycca Wolfbane: Oooh, the edge of your seat. Really? Cool! But, please don't stop breathing. That would be terribly upsetting. I really like you. The answers to your questions are coming soon. Actually, the story is nearing its conclusion. I'm kinda sad about that.

****

PPP: That's a good point. It just wouldn't be a Sev/Alex brew is there weren't something illegal in it. They're not the most law-abiding citizens in the wizarding world. Poor Alex, indeed. I actually felt kind of guilty doing that to her.

****

Silverfey: My poor dear! I'm so sorry that you've been ill. And Strep in the summertime, double bummer! I hope that in the time it's taken me to finish this stubborn chapter that you've improved. Please tell me that you have. I'm worried about my little Silverfey. And still you managed to write a precious review. You _are_ a sweetie. "A loving, contrite selection of written art:" that was one of the nicest things anyone's ever said to me, not to mention just a lovely turn of phrase. You flatter me and do me great honor with such high praise. I truly don't feel worthy of it. I'm a little shy to ask in case I misinterpreted, but _are_ you turning sixteen in ten days? Well, fewer than that, now. That would be very cool. As to the chapter being unsurpassable, geez, I got a knot in stomach when I read that. I hope that I haven't ruined the rest of my story with that one chapter. That would suck mold. Thanks for your kindness, and I hope you feel better soon.

****

Fleur K: Don't stop breathing. Breathing is key. You can't finish the story if you stop breathing. I'm glad about Severus, too. I miss him when he's not around.


	33. Chapter Thirtythree: Penance

****

Chapter Thirty-three: Penance

Rose shivered miserably, steadily losing both her patience and her nerve, as she listened to Lucius bathing languidly in the adjoining room. Her memory painted a vivid image of flawless skin glistening with sweat, pale hair clinging to his face and neck. He had been in there for what seemed like an eternity, teasing her with moans of pleasure and sighs of absolute contentment. With every passing minute, she found it more difficult to recall why this was so damned important.

Meanwhile, every muscle in her body ached. Each moment was the absolute last that she could hold this position without their seizing altogether. Between exposure to the cold and to his roving gaze, she had no doubt that this was the most wretched she'd ever felt, physically anyway- and she'd suffered the Cruciatus under Malfoy's wand. But, after he finished teasing her, finished testing her resolve, he would allow her to do what she came here to do and this would all be worth it.

Hopefully.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The muscle in her thigh tightened again, then shivered beneath the skin and Lucius licked his lips hungrily. It must have seemed like an eternity for her, stretched on the cold stone, muscles burning from the strain, listening to him bathe languidly while she suffered. The dungeon chains and his whip were likely looking like paradise to her, and the temptation to take advantage of that was almost intolerable. Presently, though, it seemed more advantageous to just let her endure, and more enjoyable to watch her fight the urge to bolt every time he circled her prostrate form.

He smiled wickedly. This promised to be fun.

Ah, it was beautiful, this surrender, the submission he'd wanted so desperately from Alexandria. Why couldn't she have been more like this one? He pushed the often-reoccurring thought aside. No time to dwell on that now. Not with this delightful young woman kneeling so sweetly before him, finally giving him what he'd wanted from the moment he'd seen her struggling and helpless in the cruel clutches of his associates. Great Merlin, there was no aphrodisiac to match a display such as that, and he'd thought about it more often than he cared to admit... even to himself.

He stopped circling, crouched down, and slid his wand under her chin, lifting it carefully. Her eyes skimmed his body uncertainly, then rested on his face. A moment of feral panic flashed in their depths and his body responded. It was obvious from the uncertainty in her expression that she had no idea what she was doing to him. _Good_. The advantage was his, as it should be. Her eyes were misting over even as he stared at her. She honestly looked as though she might cry.

Oh, this wouldn't do at all. He didn't want her to be maudlin. He wanted her defiant and angry. He wanted to break her. He allowed his eyes to go ice cold and drew his wand from under her chin, pushing her head back down until it touched the stone again. She whimpered just a bit and he smirked.

Perhaps a drink might be in order.

Several minutes later he returned, having taken the long route to the sitting room and an even longer time selecting a drink from the bar. Once back, he moved his favorite chair beside his steadfast servant, sat down, and sipped his brandy carefully, eyes never leaving her lithe form.

After a few more minutes of silence she gave him what he'd been waiting for, a petulant sigh followed by a quickening of breath. Oh, yes. She was getting really angry now. Her joints ached and her muscles burned. She was beginning to wonder if this was worth it, if she shouldn't just try to escape instead of playing by his rules. But playing by his rules was the only option, and the faster she learned that, the better.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" he asked. She jumped at the sound of his voice, and he found it to be a most agreeable response. Still, she managed to give him an audible answer.

"I know exactly what I'm doing, my lord," she answered, her voice respectful, but heated.

_Good. Much better. Much more satisfying._

He forced his voice to a hard edge, despite his good humor. "You have something you wish to ask of me?"

"Yes, my lord. I do."

"Speak, then," he ordered softly.

"I came to request... to beg you to punish me," she answered, fumbling for the right words.

"Punish you?" he repeated, unable to keep the eagerness from his voice. "For what transgression?"

"I offended you, my lord," she answered. "You've been so good to me. You protected me when I was in danger, you took care of me when I was hurt, and you pleased me more than any man I've ever known." 

The corners of his mouth lifted just a bit. There was that glimpse of ulterior motive he'd been looking for. He knew the girl was here under false pretenses, feigning her submission, hoping to be whipped then taken to his bed and thereby regain his approval. What she didn't realize was that she wanted to submit. She wanted him to hurt her, to break her, so badly that she could hardly stand it. He'd seen it in her eyes every time she'd looked at him. And tonight, she would be granted her desire, much to his delight. He allowed himself a grin she'd never see as she continued.

"I repaid you with an insult, and that shouldn't be allowed to stand. Please, my lord, if you can possibly find me worthy, let me pay my penance to you and see favor in your eyes again. _Please_." She was begging in earnest now and that note of supplication in her voice was almost more than he could take.

"I suppose," he replied quietly, "that you imagine yourself suffering a few merciful lashes of the whip, then spending a blissful evening in my bed."

She lifted her head slightly and he saw that her face had gone red, though whether from anger or from the strain he couldn't tell. "Please tell me that you don't think I'm that stupid, my lord."

He allowed his voice to soften, to wrap around her like a serpent. "That's two requests you've made of me tonight, pet. You're becoming brazenly demanding, but I believe that I can accommodate you. Get up," he ordered callously.

She slid her hands across the floor, drawing herself up to her knees, adjusting to a change in position gradually, then finally she rose to her feet with a sharp hiss of pain.

"Not accustomed to being on your knees, are you, my pet? We'll soon remedy that," he sneered. "For now, I want you on the bed. Lie on your back and remain still," he ordered casually, knowing the cold tone would make her even more angry.

She followed his instructions immediately, and her breath hitched beautifully when he straddled her thighs and brought his wand to bear, leisurely tracing a menacingly suggestive line from her throat to her navel. He rested the black tip there, watching it rise and fall ever more rapidly with her accelerated breath, then smiled kindly. The servant's eyes widened, anticipating deception and Lucius felt a stirring within.

With a nonchalant gesture, he summoned a red silk scarf from his wardrobe and used it to damn her to complete darkness. Her fingers twitched. He chuckled lightly. She was deliciously frightened now, but it wasn't until he bound her hands and feet to the four corners that she truly began to panic. Tentatively, unable to help herself, she tugged at the rope binding her left wrist and was rewarded with a sharp rap of polished wood against her cheek.

"Have you no self restraint?" he snapped. "Need I remind you that you _asked_ me to do this?" he continued softly. "You've needed a lesson for some time, but you specifically asked for punishment. I believe we can effectively combine the two, and since you felt the need to deprive me of a much-needed rest to fulfill your request, you will thank me for each step along the journey to understanding. That's reasonable, is it not?"

"Yes, my lord," she answered quietly, calming a bit at his level tone... until she felt the sharp sting of his wand against her face again, harder this time than the last.

"Don't force me to damage that lovely face, pet. I believe the word you're searching for is 'master.'"

She hesitated and he poised his wand for another strike, but her good sense overrode her pride. "Yes, master."

There was a moment of expectant silence, then another sharp crack of his wand against her cheek, one that would certainly leave a bruise if not tended to properly.

He saw her anger rise, then pass as her mind worked out the reason for the blow. "Thank you, master," she added through clenched teeth.

That was what he'd wanted, that proud ferocity. She'd fight her desire with all of her will now, and the struggle would bring him pleasure beyond description. It had been far too long since he had done this.

"You learn too slowly, Rose," he scolded coolly. "You're a stubborn girl. You'll never survive the night at this rate. Can you see at all?"

"No, master."

"Then you'll have to pay very close attention, I'm afraid, no mentally wandering off while I'm instructing you. You can do that, can't you?"

"Yes, master," she answered calmly, putting a brave front of composure. Lucius silently applauded her efforts, then whispered an incantation that caused the end of his wand to glow a wicked red. He placed the tip against tender flesh just under her right breast and began to move.

The burning tore a startled cry from her throat, one she quickly stifled, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. She couldn't help the whimper of pain, though, nor the shudder of relief when he lifted his wand. It burned still, he knew, having been subjected to just such a lesson himself... lifetimes ago.

"Well?" he asked lightly.

"Master?" was all she managed before he released an exasperated sigh, placed a hand on the burned skin and spoke a healing charm. The skin immediately paled, leaving no trace of the mark he'd left, and she sighed in relief.

"Better, pet?" he asked sweetly.

"Yes, master. Thank you, master," she replied, appreciative, but obviously suspicious.

"Each time you falter or fail me outright, we will begin again," he instructed lightly as if he were just a professor reciting a lesson to a bored class. "Now, do try and pay attention, for your own sake."

Her brow furrowed as she tried to discern what he wanted from her, then shot up as the pain returned in the same place. The delicate mouth opened in a silent cry, one she refused to release, and her body pulled instinctively away from the awful sting of his wand. He raised it once more and looked down expectantly as a single tear slid down her cheek and was lost.

"'M,' master. Th-Thank you, master," she managed to sputter.

_Well, that was swift_. She was more astute than he assumed. Most of his Death Eaters would still be too busy cursing him to have worked out what he expected of them.

He swallowed the compliment he had been tempted to give her, though, and brought his wand back to her flesh. This time, he was rewarded with a cry of pain as she writhed beneath him. So entranced was he with her suffering, that he had to force himself to stop after the letter was formed.

"'A,' master. Thank you, master," she gasped.

He smiled, brought his wand back down mercilessly, and closed his eyes in ecstasy when she screamed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It continued endlessly, Rose quickly reduced to howling the letters he burned into her skin, no longer bothering to hold back the nearly hysterical crying as she begged him to stop. But, soon, just as she feared it would, the pleading ceased. Her mind fell in upon itself, and her world disappeared in a haze of the same unwelcome pleasure she'd felt with him before. Finally his wand lifted for what she was fairly certain was the last time, and she squeezed her eyes tight against the knowledge that she was positively dripping with need.

She choked back her tears just long enough to speak the last letter and her thanks.

"Now, my pet," he began softly, a curious hitch in his voice, "Have you kept an account?"

"Yes, master," she sniffed, wincing as he ran a feather-light touch over the letters in her skin.

"Tell me what this reads, pet, and I'll release you... if you want me to."

_Don't let me go_.

"Master Lucius Malfoy," she recited, struggling to keep her voice steady, though to what end at this point, she couldn't fathom. "Thank you, master."

"You are quite welcome, my pet. I've wanted to impress that upon you for quite some time. You're forgiven your impudence, and I know you'll remember your place in the future," he said, stroking her face tenderly.

"Yes, master."

"Would you like for me to unbind you?" he asked kindly.

"Your pleasure is mine, master. I'm yours to keep or release as you see fit," she purred, knowing instinctively that it was what he wanted to hear and hating how much she wanted to please him.

"Oh, my little pet, you _have_ learned." She felt his weight shift and the mattress sunk in on either side of her head. With a soft command, the blindfold fell away and she opened her eyes to see Lucius staring down at her hungrily. "Now, we will find a much more pleasing use for that wicked mouth of yours."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lady Jenilyn: I'm kind of relieved to know that Severus is now completely in Alex's camp, as well. It's nice to know that she's not alone in the world anymore. Lucius is being mean to Rose, that's true, but only because he's sure she wants him to be. Well, okay, that and the fact that he's a sadistic bastard who loves to find out just how far he can push someone. I agree with you about the writer's block. It's difficult to write those two characters when they're not at each other's throats, but having a sweet Sev was worth it.

I'm really looking forward to seeing what happens now that Miriel is at Hogwarts, but I'll miss having Lucius around all the time. Severus is there, though, so that's a pretty good trade. I understand the feeling like a pedophile when you look at Harry. He's definitely a pre-hottie, and his character was _so _much better in POA_._

****

Rycca Wolfbane: Hey, hey, hey! Lucius is not a slimeball. He's just... difficult... and sadistic... and well, the bad guy, but something more than two-dimensional meanie. I often wondered whether Draco would take the bracelet off of her if he knew that his father was keeping her against her will, but the fact that she won't tell him what's happening makes the question moot. If I were to hazard a guess, though, I'd say that he wouldn't risk his father's wrath, particularly knowing that Rose is treated fairly well moat of the time. I hope that you have a fantastic time in LA and come back full of inspiration for Rougarre. Sorry I couldn't post this chapter in time for you to read it before you left.

****

Mary: I can't blame you for loving Lucius more. He is so almost perfect, and Alex will have to make a tough decision between love and lust at this point. I think she's beginning to enjoy being Lucius' little love-slave, much to her own discomfort.

****

Zariva: I know that I answered your e-mail privately, but I wanted to thank you here for the review as well. It was fascinating to see how much thought you'd put into the little indiosychrosies of the story, and I was flattered that you wanted to discuss them with me.


	34. Chapter Thirtyfour: Father

****

Chapter Thirty-four: Father

Consciousness came slowly and with it the awareness of a tell-tale warmth at her wrist. Rose smiled. Lucius would likely scoff, but she swore she could tell Draco's summons from his father's. It was insistent and lacked his father's subtlety, like the little dragon himself.

She sat up with a slight hiss of pain and Lucius stirred. He'd been generous enough to heal her after he'd had his way with her last night, but the soreness, she'd learned, would have to work itself out. She sighed deeply. It was well worth it for the profoundly satisfying pleasure he was capable of giving. Even after only a few hours of sleep, she felt totally at peace, as though she'd worked through a month of stress. She stretched her arms above her head then slid out of bed heading for the pajamas she'd left hanging across Lucius' reading chair.

"Where are you off to, pet?" he asked gently, with none of the coldness she'd heard from him the last few days. If regaining his favor had been her goal, she'd succeeded immeasurably.

"Sorry, sir. I have to go," she whispered. Reverting to calling him 'sir' had been one of the perks of submitting to him last night. Seeing how uncomfortable she was calling him 'master,' he told her that she should return to her former method of address... as long as she never forgot her place. 'I don't want to forget, master,' had been her reply.

"And, why?"

"Draco's calling me," she answered, sliding into her clothes.

"At two o'clock?" he asked, a slight hint of apprehension in his voice.

"He's fine, sir. This isn't unusual. He just doesn't sleep very well. Would you like me to come back?"

"You'd better, and quickly."

"I don't know about the 'quickly' part, but as soon as I can, I promise." With that, she was off.

* * *

Draco was a bit of a wreck.

It was rare to see him like this, naked to the waist and bathed in sweat. He sat in the middle of the bed with long legs crossed under him, elbows on his knees, and his precious face buried in his hands. Her heart went out to him. It must have been a really bad one this time.

"Bad dream?" she asked rhetorically.

He released a ragged sigh. "It took you long enough."

"Well, believe it or not, I was actually asleep. Please note the jammies." She tugged at the shoulders of her favorite blue pajamas.

"Oh," he mumbled. It was the closest she'd get to an apology, but his regret was obvious. He was accustomed to her being awake at this hour.

"You want to talk about it?"

He shook his head. "No. It was just a memory, anyway."

She propped a pillow against the headboard and plopped down, resting her head on the polished wood and staring at the ceiling. "Well, those are even worse than nightmares. What happened?"

He shook his head, but elaborated anyway. "It was father," he began quietly. "After that Alex whore tricked him into signing her bloody contract, his 'master' took his wand from him and let those _underlings_ torture him for hours. When he came home..." He paused, shook his fair head, and continued. "When he came home, he was... it was awful. I thought he was going to die."

She grimaced briefly. No wonder he hated Alex so much. All this time she'd thought it was just the fact that she'd hurt _him_ so badly. But, like his father, he surprised her with his concern for another. "Your father's tougher than a Ridgeback, Drac. I'm not sure he _can_ be killed. That's why I'm so scared of him," she joked.

He looked at her with haunted eyes. "That's what I'd always thought, until I stayed up all night, giving him potions he could barely swallow, reading to him when he was restless, watching him suffer. He's not immortal, and the Dark Lord is insane. I never know from one day to the next if he's going to find some reason to dispose of my father. Every time he's summoned, I go mad. If the Dark Lord knew..." He paused, knowing he'd said too much.

Rose let him off the hook by finishing for him. "If he knew that Lucius was planning to take his throne, he'd kill him. I worry about it, too, Drac. But your father's a brilliant strategist. I have every faith in his ability to do this."

Draco lay his head down on Rose's thighs, very much like a frightened child, and curled his body against her legs. "What was your father like?"

She smiled at his indelicate shift of subject, and answered softly in her most lulling voice. "He was my closest friend, funny and adventurous. He taught me to be strong and smart and independent, and he was very accepting of others, no matter what they were like." She chuckled briefly. "That courtesy never extended to anyone who tried to hurt his family, though. He was vicious when it came to our safety." She rambled on for a long time, noting happily that the longer she talked, the deeper Draco's breathing became. Soon, he was peacefully asleep, and she brushed his hair back from his eyes, smiling down at his innocent face.

Sometime later, a gentle hand shook her awake, and she opened her eyes to see Lucius looming over her, a single eyebrow raised in question. She chuckled silently and held a finger to her lips. With some difficulty she managed to slip Draco's arms from around her hips, and slide her legs from beneath his head. She crept past Lucius motioning for him to follow. When they finally passed through the door, she checked once more to be certain that he was still asleep, then carefully slid the door closed behind her and drew her wand.

"Silencio," she whispered, then released a breath as she turned to face a mildly amused Lucius. "How long was I gone?"

"A little more than an hour. I would have left you there, but I imagined you sleep better when you're horizontal."

She laughed lightly. "Yeah, I do, but I should just get to work at this point. It's almost dawn."

"You need to sleep, pet. I'm well aware that I am an exhausting lover. Go back to bed." He spoke the words gently enough, but it was obvious that the instructions weren't optional.

"Sir, I know you mean well, but I'm up, and I have errands to run in Hogsmeade today, so I may as well get an early start on breakfast." She lay a hand on his arm and turned a warm smile up at him. "I'm okay."

He seemed to consider this briefly, then made up his mind. "I want a word with you about my son, then I'll let you go about your business," he stated in a tone that brooked no argument. "Go and make a pot of tea, then return to my chambers."

"Yes, sir."

When she returned, Lucius was brooding in his chair in front of the hearth.

"Morning, sir."

"Barely," he greeted distractedly.

When the tea was served and Rose invited to sit down, Lucius began to speak. "How often does my son have trouble sleeping?"

"Fairly often," she answered honestly. "Two, three times a week."

He nodded, considering. "And what is it that keeps him awake?"

She shifted uncomfortably. "Oh, he's young and..."

"I would advise you to answer the question honestly, Rose," he warned, his voice edged.

"Okay, but when you don't like the answer, just remember that you insisted, and don't hex me into Hades." Lucius took a slow, deliberate sip from his cup then placed it on it's saucer, pointedly refusing to even acknowledge the request. _Fine_. "He doesn't go into much detail, but something happened to you... with the Dark Lord. Apparently, he hurt you and you came home in pretty bad shape. Draco thought you were dying, in fact..."

"I was," he interrupted softly. She searched his eyes for a moment, but they were no longer focused on her. He looked beyond her to some other place and time, most likely the one she was describing. A moment passed in which she waited for him to elaborate. When he didn't, she continued.

"As I'm sure you can imagine, that kind of thing can be pretty traumatic for a kid. He has nightmares about it, and sometimes he can't sleep at all. He worries about things." She examined her hands very carefully.

"What things?" he prompted impatiently.

She sighed deeply. "Things... having to do with you," she said resignedly. His eyes shifted back into focus, his gaze piercing through the haze of sleep that had suddenly begun to fog her mind.

"Woman, if I am forced to continue to push you to talk, I will find a punishment that _doesn't _arouse you and inflict it upon you until you go mad." He was exaggerating, she knew, yet somehow the threat was enough to loosen her tongue.

"Fine." She sat her cup down hard causing a splash of tea over the side. "He's lonely and isolated and bored out of his mind. For Mab's sake, his only real friend is the maid, and no matter how honored I am, I _hate_ that for him. He feels like the only person in this world that he loves thinks of him as a walking sperm bank and a necessary nuisance."

"You're exaggerating," he interjected.

"That's a direct quote, sir." He raised both eyebrows, a gesture she'd come to acquaint with extreme surprise, but she had gotten started now and she plunged on relentlessly, occasionally stopping for a gulp of tea. "And he knows what you're plotting... about the Dark Lord. He's terrified that you'll be killed. Your son adores you, sir, worships the ground you walk on, and you're just throwing that away. If you continue to exclude him from your life, that love will decay, and he'll grow..." she yawned abruptly, "to despise you." She blinked heavily. "Excuse me."

She was suddenly very uncomfortable with the narrow focus of his gaze. He was, in fact, watching her like a hawk as she emptied her cup and yawned again. Her eyes began to sting, and she rubbed them thoroughly. As she drew her hands away, it occurred to her exactly how recognizable this sudden onset of exhaustion was. She shook her head slowly, trying to keep Lucius in focus.

"Lucius Malfoy," she slurred. "I can't believe you..." she yawned again, actively fighting the heaviness that was stealing over her.

"Drugged you?" he finished for her, his voice light with amusement. "Oh, come now, pet" he said affectionately, sliding his arms beneath her and plucking her from the chair as if she were a child, "I'm a Malfoy. That's our way. Besides," he added, depositing her gently in the bed, "you must understand that, one way or the other, no matter how much I like you, no matter what you think is best, I _will_ be obeyed." He smoothed the hair back from her forehead and kissed it gently just as her consciousness began to slip away. "You need sleep, and you will have it. It's a fast-acting, but short-term potion. You'll feel more yourself in a few hours."

* * *

It was the violent sunlight that awakened her, she was sure of it. Rose blinked hard into the radiance, trying to focus on thoughts that wouldn't stand still. She yawned and stretched and slowly recalled the memory of how she'd gotten there.

Less than a minute later she was at the door of the study.

"Draco, your calculations in the third column are completely wrong."

"Sorry, father," came a familiar voice, much more timid than usual.

"Don't apologize, son," Lucius scolded lightly. "Put it right. You're about to lose your inheritance in an easily-avoidable exporting blunder."

"Yes, father."

A few moments passed in which the only sound was the scratching of quills. Rose waited quietly.

"That's much better. Is it becoming more comprehensible to you?"

"I think so, father."

"Good, now if you'll just balance those accounts while I work on this, I'd be most appreciative."

"Yes, father."

Rose rounded the corner and leaned on the doorframe, arms crossed, smirk in place, and cleared her throat. Draco jumped a bit and gave her a warm smile when he saw her. Lucius continued his work as if he'd heard nothing.

"_What_ are you boys doing?" she asked with a small laugh.

Lucius laid his quill aside and looked up with dignity.

"I'm teaching my son how to balance the family accounts."

"Not quite as exciting as racing bludgers around the garden, Drac," Rose teased. "How you holding up?"

He smiled broadly, something she'd never seen him do in his father's presence. "Father promised he'd teach me how to duel if I helped him with the accounts."

Rose's eyes flew wide open. "Which brings me to my reason for interrupting. I'm headed for Hogsmeade and the Alley... where I'll be picking up many, many restoratives and healing potions... for no particular reason."

Lucius arched his brow. "I'm quite capable of teaching my son to duel, madam. He's already quite competent on his own, actually. He merely requires private instruction to hone his skills."

She held up her hands in surrender. "Alright, okay. He's _your_ link to the future."

"He's a great deal more than that," he corrected, then smiled wickedly, glancing at the clock on the wall. "Did someone oversleep?"

Brown eyes narrowed at the obvious reference to his use of the sleeping draught, and she shook her head slowly. "That was some impressive sleight-of-hand, sir, but I'm opting to forget that you did it."

"I would suggest you bear it in mind," Lucius responded seriously, "along with the lesson it entailed."

"Yes, sir. Understood," she responded soberly. By the confounded look on Draco's face as he watched the two of them talk, it was easy to see that he had no idea what his father and the maid were on about, and she was somehow relieved that he didn't know how easily his father had deceived her. "So," she continued cheerfully. "Do you gentlemen need anything?"

Half an hour and a long, hot shower later, she was in the Hogsmeade market buying summer vegetables. A short, middle-aged wizard with sinewy arms and a gap-toothed grin called to her from across the aisles.

"Little Rosie, it's a pleasure, as always. Looking for anything particular today?"

"Just the usual, Phillip."

"Of course, Of course. But, we have some very nice tropical fruit just apparated in from South America. Perhaps, do you think Master Malfoy would care to indulge?" He gestured to a huge display that she had somehow missed.

Her eyes opened a bit wider on closer inspection and she hastily began picking the choicest pieces on the table. "You know, Phillip, a nice fruit salad might be just what the mediwitch ordered. If not for him, then definitely for me."

"I'm happy to hear that it pleases you, my dear. Please give Master Malfoy my regards." He stepped away, then stepped back hesitantly. "Is... uh... everything alright, Miss? He's treating you with proper respect, ain't he?"

"Phillip, everything's fine," she assured him for what had to be the tenth time in their brief acquaintance over the past few weeks. "Mister Malfoy treats me very well. You know how I hate it when you insinuate otherwise. Honestly, I don't know what all the fuss was about."

"Begging your pardon, Rosie, it's just that I worry, you see. He's been accused of awful crimes, and his association with You-Know-Who..."

"Phillip, really!" The little man stepped back a bit at her vehemence. "His son was in danger. What would you have done had it been your Stephen or Lila the Dark Lord was threatening?"

He lowered his head in shame. "I know. You're right, Miss. He did the only honorable thing."

"And, he's an honorable man. I hope that you will refrain from encouraging such shameful ideas about him in the future, especially to others," she scolded mildly.

"I will, Miss."

She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "That's my Phillip. Now, be a dear and tally this up in a hurry, will you? I have a million things to do today."

As the shopkeeper turned away, a shadow detached from the gloom in the back of the market, and slipped toward the maid.

"Well played, Rose," came a silky whisper in her ear as a deft hand slid swiftly into her pocket. Before she could react, Severus slipped past as if she were just another stranger and disappeared into the street.

* * *

****

Author's note: Hi! I just wanted to take a moment to reiterate my thanks to all my readers and reviewers. Your overwhelming support has kept me writing through personal tragedy, financial upheaval, and emotional Hades. What your words have meant to me, I can't express in writing. I wish I could fix all of you a veggie lasagna and some tiramisu, and spend a summer evening in the park just getting to know all of you. Thanks for everything. You guys are unbelievable.

****

Intel Ewok: It's always so gratifying to hear that you like my characters, especially Lucius as I have such a soft spot for him. His unpredictable personality is, I think, quite calculated. He does it to gauge reactions and keep people intimidated (as if his power alone couldn't manage that), and it's so fun to write!

****

mary: What do you know, there _were_ more Lucius/Rose scenes. Hope they made you smile.

****

Fleur K: I'm glad that you liked the chapter and Lucius. Alex's plans are soon to be revealed.

****

Rycca Wolfbane: Welcome home! I'm so sorry about your brother. What a jerk! It seems that, no matter how much Severus Snape interaction we have, we're never well prepared to deal with real-life meanies. Any idea what made him act that way? Once again, I must reiterate that Lucius is not a slimeball. He's a dominant man, and a vicious one at that, but Rose liked it... whether she wanted to or not, just as he knew she would. I'm sure Sev wouldn't hesitate to burn her if he thought it would get her hot (unintended pun, there). He's already insinuated that he intends to whip her, now. Won't that be fun? By the way, don't tease about that whip. It's been a long time, and you're making me squirm.

****

Lady Jenilyn: Note to Jenilyn: Don't piss Lucius off. Never gotten into pain? Have it your way, but I must confess that I'm a painiac. Or, does that already show? :-) It's actually quite flattering that someone who doesn't like it that way enjoys my description of how it makes one feel. It's not nearly descriptive enough in my opinion. There's so much more to it that's almost impossible to put into words. Sigh... You miss Draco? Ta-da! Here he is again for your reading pleasure, the little dragon! Yay!! Just between us, he's going to be around a lot more now. The bracelet is scheduled to be burned off (courtesy of Sev's potion-making skill) in about two weeks, it's difficult to tell what Lucius does and doesn't suspect at this point, and Voldemort, I feel, doesn't have much longer to rule. Lucius is relentless once he's focused on a goal. Your out-of-control characters are a very familiar scenario to me. My outline has been shot to hell several times in the past few weeks because Lucius and Rose refuse to do what I tell them to! Honestly, it makes you feel sort of like a puppet, just typing away, recording everything, as you watch them do their own thing in your head. I often compare myself to Astinus, recorder of the world's history, from the Dragonlance Chronicles. Great books, by the way, if you've never read them. Raistlin is like Severus and Lucius rolled into one. You'd like him. I'm sorry about your sister being a Drama Queen. That type has always gotten under my skin. It has to be particularly bad to have one in the family. And, oh, how I relate to the sibling being the apple of the parent's eye! Poor Jenilyn! Families suck!

****

Lost Emerald: Oh, boy! A new reviewer! Hi! How are you? Sit down, make yourself at home. Have a cup of tea. Somehow, I find it incredibly cool that somewhere in the world, someone I don't know was being teased because they were glued to my story. That's just so... hang on. I gotta go do the happy dance... Okay. I'm back. And your compliments! I'm blushing over here! It's good also to have another bad-boy fan chime in. And the fact that you don't see Alex as being Mary-Sueish just warms my heart. I don't know what all the obsession is about Mary-Sues. I don't mind them, but if I write one, I'd prefer it to be intentional. Alex was never intended to be either that perfect or that predictable. Draco in leather pants... yeah. I feel like a bloody pedophile saying it, but it's a very nice picture to have in one's head. Thanks for reviewing!


	35. Chapter Thirtyfive: Renegotiation

****

Chapter Thirty-five: Renegotiation

Barely able to wait the few minutes it took Phillip to deal with her purchase, Rose finally apparated into Alex's room at the Connaught and slipped the piece of paper from her pocket. It was a letter addressed to Alex Borgin, but how had he known where and when to find her? She shook her head and popped the seal. Leave it to Severus to manage the nearly impossible with the greatest of ease.

__

Dearest Alex,

I hope that my letter finds you in good health and in Malfoy's favor, though I greatly dislike the manner in which you must regain it. There are one or two matters I wish to clarify for you. The first is my role in Lucius Malfoy's ascension to The Dark Lord's throne.

As you are no doubt aware, I have never been overly fond of the hesitation and helplessness often exhibited by the Order. I am not, as Sirius Black often speculated, a loyal member. Neither do I care for the Dark Lord's manner of rule. I, like you, have my own agenda, and it is best met within Lucius Malfoy's leadership. He has been forced into violent and unfair action by his master many times, but you must have noticed by now that this isn't representative of his true nature. He is fair and even generous to those who are loyal, though he gives no mercy to those who betray him.

Not much would change under his rule. He and the noble families have ever been the power behind the Ministry with only a few variables. Even when Lucius was sent to Azkaban, it was more a punishment for failure by his fellow Death Eaters than a Ministerial decision, though he soon convinced them of their error even from within those stone walls. I have never asked, nor do I care to discover how he managed it.

All that to explain why, when Lucius succeeds, as I am convinced that he will, I will be at his side. We will act soon, though the exact time has yet to be established. I am certain that you know me well enough to understand my personal motives, and I needn't explain them to you in detail. In fact, I suspect that you have known this for quite some time, but I did not wish to leave my loyalties, such as they are, to your speculation.

The second matter is the potion I am working on. I believe that I have found a way to more quickly catalyze the dampening agent, and we may be ready to release you in slightly less time than I first calculated. If you have any objects that you cannot part with, I suggest that you begin to relocate them immediately.

Yours always,

Severus

Ps. When you finish reading this, press your finger to my signature... carefully.

After the third reading, she did as he instructed her and the letter burst into glimmering green flames, startling a yelp from her throat as she dropped it. The parchment was incinerated in an instant, and she rolled her eyes at what she was certain he considered to be a fabulous joke. _That wasn't funny, Sev_.

A single finger tapped thoughtfully against the wand on her thigh, considering. As Severus had suspected, his loyalties were no surprise to her. She fully expected that he would take any chance to rid the world of the Dark Lord and live in relative comfort and safety at the new ruler's side. Her only real concern about that was where it would leave them. Lucius was unlikely to allow Severus to openly enjoy a relationship with a woman who had so often defied him, and secrecy was a danger Sev may not welcome once his life was in better order. Not to mention, her craving for Malfoy's rough treatment was getting more intense with every encounter, and Severus had never been one to share.

As for relocating any objects that might be precious to her, that gave her an idea that merited serious consideration. After all, she had won so many battles with these two that, even if she couldn't win the war, she'd be damned if she'd leave without consolation prizes.

Lazily, she ran a foot through the ashes on the floor and smiled. Soon after, she retired to the desk to write a humble, remorseful letter to Lucius from Alex.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Rose served dinner with the biggest smile she'd worn in weeks as she listened to Draco and Lucius animatedly discuss the first day of dueling lessons. It turned out that she hadn't been wrong about restocking their medicinal potions. Draco had suffered a wicked cut on his shoulder when he'd failed to block a slashing spell and Lucius had gotten a very respectful earful about 'easing up on the wand-related viciousness' where his son's training was concerned as she tended to the wound.

Draco had turned beet-red at this and Lucius had cast a secretive smirk at his heir. After much prodding on Rose's part, Draco finally admitted that Lucius hadn't used his wand at all; he had in fact insisted on wandless magic for Draco's own safety. The boy's embarrassment was only matched by Rose's horrified awe. The ability to cast that kind of spell, even a weak one, without a wand took an astounding amount of concentration and skill, and she was fairly certain that it was a newly-acquired talent. He was terribly secretive about his own dueling, though. She'd never even been allowed to see the room, and doubted he'd be very forthcoming about how long he'd been practicing this frightening new ability or how effective he'd become.

Presently father and son were playfully debating the merits of traditional dueling to various forms of muggle fighting. Draco had no taste for the latter, but his father put forth a valid argument.

"At one time I would have agreed with you, son, but a devious thief convinced me otherwise," he said without malice. "Her reversion to muggle fighting caught me completely off my guard, almost left me permanently scarred, and facilitated her escape. A long line of powerful, and formerly _living_, wizards were unable to place me at such a disadvantage."

"Well, I think it's bestial and ineffective," Draco sniffed quietly, obviously not very comfortable with expressing a conflicting viewpoint to his father.

"And you are welcome to your own opinions," Lucius responded easily. "But, you're wrong," he added as a quiet, parting shot.

Draco laughed lightly at this, and they finished dessert in companionable silence.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Early the next morning, Severus Snape found himself perusing Alex's letter carefully, persistently aware of Malfoy's eyes boring into him as he read. The Slytherin in him was rejoicing over the masterpiece of written deception the assassin had wrought, while the lover in him was grinding his teeth at the shameless lust on his friend's face every time the maid entered the room. She was playing an almost flawless game, and for her sake, he'd need to play along. Lucius had called him over to discuss Alex's response to the breaking of the contract; meaning that, depending upon his mood, he would want either a sounding board, an advocate, or someone with whom he could debate the issue to be more certain of his own opinion. It was most likely the latter.

Snape handed the letter back to its owner and met his gaze with a practiced, neutral expression as he sat back and steepled his fingers before him. "I question both her sincerity and her motives," he began brusquely. "When dealing with Alex, it's only wise, whether you are at peace or in opposition. And even if she is sincere, she's proven to be notoriously difficult to control in the past. Her words do nothing to allay my suspicion that she'll betray us at the first opportunity." Snape laughed inwardly as the maid's eyes widened and her jaw dropped with disbelief. She had obviously not learned as much about communicating with Lucius as he had hoped. Strategically disagreeing with him was one of the most effective ways of leading him down the path one wanted him to follow.

"I disagree," Lucius argued smoothly. Severus sent a quick smile at Rose as Malfoy downed the last of the wine in his glass. "She has no safeguards, now. Her fear will keep her rebellious nature in check. She was fully prepared to submit to our will before she came up with the idea of that insufferable contract. We'll simply need to move carefully with her to ensure that she doesn't feel the need for rash action. She responds violently to threats. Perhaps we should appear to submit to her desire for concealment until she's more comfortable."

"Your thoughts are valid; nevertheless, I am apprehensive," Severus answered carefully.

Lucius released an irritated sigh. "Severus, occasionally, you are intolerably cynical."

"Need I remind you of how many times my cynicism has averted disaster?" Severus answered quietly, unmoved by his associate's opinion..

Lucius laughed lightly. "No, old friend," he answered without malice. "I would prefer that you refrain. Still, I believe that we should give Alexandria a chance to prove her worth to us. We need a separate entity to remove the obstacles in our path. Being implicated in their deaths would ruin our credibility with the others. It may even cost us our lives. The Dark Lord will only tolerate so much from us."

Severus nodded slightly. "Point taken, but may I suggest giving her one name instead of the list she requested, until she's proven herself worthy of the task?" he paused, musing. "Marler, perhaps?"

"A good choice," Lucius agreed. "I was most unhappy with his response to our proposition."

"But surely not surprised?"

"Of course not." Lucius stood and gave a slight stretch. "The man's a coward, he always has been. I'll keep you informed of our progress, Severus. As always, if you hear from her..."

"Of course." Severus made the slightest obeisance. "Until then."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

My darling Alexandria,

It was both a pleasure and a great relief to hear from you. I was deeply concerned that I might have harmed you irreparably. While I cannot apologize for breaking a contract I was forced to sign, I am sorry that it was necessary to hurt you so badly in the process. I never wanted to cause you pain, but you left me with little choice.

I have considered your request, and would be most pleased to renegotiate. Your skills are invaluable to me at present, and your desire to remain hidden, while disappointing, is understandable. I am willing to compromise until you feel more comfortable. The information that you requested is enclosed, and I must insist that you act immediately. I cannot afford to delay.

Sincerely,

-L

Lucius sealed the letter with more than one fatal curse for anyone foolish enough to pry, then summoned his cloak and apparated to Diagon Alley. It was sparsely occupied at this hour on a weekday, and he strode smoothly toward the bank noticing that fewer than the usual number of witches and wizards gave him a wide berth, and several of the shopkeepers bowed and greeted him with the open admiration they had shown in years past. He nodded politely to them as he made his way, wondering what had become of his popular reputation as the most evil wizard ever to buy his way out of Azkaban.

The confusion was pushed to the back of his mind to be pondered later as he entered Gringotts. There was no show of affection from the goblins darting about him on early-morning business, but then there never had been even when his reputation had been spotless, so nothing was amiss there. A grizzled creature at the very back was available and Lucius immediately stepped forward.

"Mister Malfoy, how can I help you?" the goblin asked briskly.

"I have a letter for safe deposit."

The goblin eyed the scroll carefully, assessing the magic, no doubt. "The recipient?"

Lucius glanced quickly around just to make certain there were no witnesses, then spoke quietly. "Alexandria Borgin. I believe she left instructions."

The letter was taken with all assurances that it would be safe until collected. Lucius almost smiled at that. Of course it would be safe. This was Gringotts. But why Alex had chosen this method of communication was beyond him. She was hiding more than he could determine. Her location, that was a given. She didn't even trust that he wouldn't track his owl, but there was something else, something niggling at the back of his mind that wouldn't let him be. Not for the first time, he wished for a mind like Severus' that could twist and turn even the vaguest allusions until they resembled something familiar. Lucius was bright, exceedingly so, but Severus was ingenious.

Because of this gift, he likely knew more than he was telling about Alexandria, but it wasn't important enough to alienate him by torturing it out of him. Besides, with the Dark Lord almost out of the picture, the potions master might take it into his head to retaliate, and that was a fearsome thought. If it were threatening to their cause or to either of them personally, Snape would tell him. He was certain of it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Lucius received the shortest letter he'd ever seen. It read, simply, "Done." He didn't even wonder that it wasn't signed. She knew that he'd know it was from her, and what she meant by it. He smiled broadly, elated that she'd responded so promptly. He hadn't been kidding about having very little time to waste. Now that the secret had been shared with the others, there was more danger of the Dark Lord finding out. The opposition had to be handled quickly, ruthlessly, and without casting suspicion on him or Severus.

Alexandria would be the first suspect in Voldemort's eyes, but he wouldn't go after her personally. He would command others to do so, most of whom answered only to Lucius now, and they had already been ordered to waste no more energy on her.

Everything was moving according to his design. It would all be over soon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Rycca Wolfbane: Thanks for the cookie. Hope you feel better soon. I truly didn't mean to make you sick. Gee, if you're mad at him, now...

****

Quietude: Hi, there! I missed you. You have a good point about reading several chapters at once, though. I imagine that must be very satisfying, but I miss you when you're not around. Snape angst is very addictive, I agree. There'll be plenty of that in my next fic which will be a Snape, OC exclusive. As for Rose's punishment, you seem to be one of the few who approve, so thanks. "Invasive" was exactly what I was going for, and, yes, Lucius has a major soft spot for Rose. He likes Alex, too, to much the same degree, but for reasons which are almost polar. He's a complex guy. Worried about Draco, are you? That's wise. Rose doesn't worry about him nearly enough.

****

Lost Emerald: It's sweet that you feel badly for Draco. My heart goes out to him, too. The action is coming. Don't despair.

marry: Thanks!

****

Fleur K: Thanks for the cookie. I love cookies! I'm glad that my character developement is realistic. It's actually quite a relief to hear someone say so. Sometimes, I worry that I may make them move along too quickly or stay stagnant for too long. So, thanks.

****

Lady Jenilyn: I'm happy for Draco, as well. He needs a father as much as Lucius needs a son. Draco does indeed despise Alex. Merlin help her if he ever founf her in a dark alley. I think we'd see a very brutal side of the little dragon. And yet, he loves Rose to death. I actually never realised how strange that was until recently. It's groovy that you dig Raistlin as much as I do. Just mentioning him has tempted me to pick up the series again. Mmmmm.... Raistlin.... I think you'd be a terrific kid's writer. You should go for it. As for my love scenes, I'd never written them before either. I'd never written anything before this story, actually, so I was terrified when I did my first. But I found that I liked those as much, maybe even more, than the rest of the story. Still, I hesitate to write too much "smut." I don't want to be kicked off of the site. The last line of your review put me in mind of Alan Rickman as the Sheriff of Notingham when he told the kid, "I never knew my parents. It's amazing I'm sane." Which is really funny because he's a couple of sandwitches short of a picnic in that movie... but ever-so-fine!

****

silverfey: I wondered where you wandered off to, and I missed you, but I'm glad you had a nice time. Welcome home. I, too, appreciated that she managed to actually speak her mind about his treatment of Draco without becoming rude and calling down his wrath on her head again. I think she's finally learning how to communicate with him, which is a shame because now that she's found a way out, it will all be moot.

****

Queen of the Faeries1: Two days???!! All _I_ can say is Wow! (Classical reference from 'Dirty, Rotten Scoundrels?' I adore that movie!) I'm flattered that it held your attention. (Insert enormous blush, here) Pull up a chair, have some tea, speak your mind. Welcome. The fact that you like Alex is so appreciated! So many people have seen only her "good" characteristics, overlooked her flaws, and snubbed her. So, thank you. I really appreciate your giving her a chance. This is the first thing I've ever written, making her my first OC, and I'm very shy about it all. My other characters I tried to play as close to canon as possible while fleshing them out in areas where they seemed underdeveloped. I, like you, assumed that there had to be something more under there. Sorry about your disappointment that I hadn't finished the story, yet. It's actually coming to a close fairly quickly, sniff but I update pretty regularly, so I hope you don't find it too terribly frustrating. Besides, I'd like to hear what you think as the story moves along, if you have the time to review again. Thanks again, and welcome.


	36. Chapter Thirtysix: Marler

****

Chapter Thirty-six: Marler

Author's first note: Thanks again to Grunnarc the Loaf for helping with the action scenes. Sometimes, you remind me of Rose: a great housekeeper with a violent streak a mile long.

The Lord and his servant peered into the room, one of the many third floor rooms the servant had never been allowed to enter. Lucius looked in with great distaste, Rose with an equal amount of curiosity. It was enormous, cluttered, and very, very dusty, not at all what she'd expected for Draco's new dueling room.

"I expect it to be empty and spotless by the end of the day. Understood?" he ordered lightly.

"Yes, sir," she answered, not so certain that it would be possible, but determined to try.

"And, meals will be served on time, no excuses." Her eyes widened a bit as she looked up at his uncompromising face.

"Yes, sir," she repeated hoping that she sounded more certain than she felt.

He leaned in conspiratorially, his eyes cold and incalculable. "If you fail me, pet, I'll have no choice but to whip you like a common slave." The tiniest flicker of a smirk appeared at the side of his mouth, but his next words were hard. "Do you understand me?"

She almost smiled at the assurance of blood and sweat and pain tonight, sweet release from the tension of the past few days; Alex's renegotiation with Lucius, Death Eaters in and out of the house at all hours, secret glances from Severus, and Lucius pacing relentlessly when he wasn't otherwise occupied. She needed to scream, to writhe, to cry, and the ache to return to the dungeons and feel his whip on her skin had been growing steadily worse for some time, now. Her answer was resolute, a promise that she could never manage to keep, much to her keeper's delight - and hers.

She plunged right in when Lucius left, certain that she'd never finish it, knowing that she wasn't supposed to, but determined nevertheless to impress her employer with how far she'd come. The furniture would need to be reduced, but first it would have to be cleaned. Lucius wasn't about to allow anything this filthy to be stored away. With that in mind, she drew her wand and set to work.

Two hours later, her panicked cry tore through Malfoy manor.

When she ran out of air to fuel the shriek, she choked, scuffling back on all fours from the horror before her. An open grave yawned in the floor at the very back of the room, the casket was open as well and there lay within a familiar body... her own. The coffin closed with a sickening, damning sound and the woman inside began to scream.

Rose gasped a lungful of air and reached with a shaking hand to reclaim her wand, but withdrew with a whimper. She couldn't do it. It was too close to the grave. The woman within was scrambling, scratching at the wood, begging to be released, but Rose could only shiver with fear as she inhaled deeply, trying to regain some dominance over her instincts.

From somewhere above, a harsh shout was heard, and the vision seemed to implode, leaving only a rancid smell and oily black smoke in its wake. Rose raised her eyes to see Lucius standing over her, wand still raised, attention refocused on the cowering maid.

"Boggart," she managed to mutter. He raised an eyebrow, and her stomach turned. Mab, she must look like a complete idiot. A child could dispel a boggart. "Sorry."

"Buried alive in this disarray?" he joked.

She rose awkwardly to her feet, catching a stumble with a hand on his arm and refusing to look at the smirk on his handsome face. "That's funny, sir."

"Yet, you're not even smiling," he answered sulkily.

"Just... give me a minute. I don't do well with boggarts," she said shakily.

"So I surmised." He took a hard look around the room. "You'll never finish your task on time at this rate, you know. Do you really wish to invoke my wrath?" he asked coldly, the tiniest flicker of playfulness under the words.

She lowered her eyes to hide the excitement there. "No, my lord. I'll hurry."

"I suggest you do... and for Merlin's sake keep the noise down," he added lightly. "My son and I are trying to work." With that, he turned on his heel and left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whipping was breathtaking, overwhelmingly painful, everything Rose needed it to be and more. Her master had tormented her for a long, long time before finally giving in to her cries for mercy. Even then, he withheld her pleasure until she begged for it, crying at his feet while he looked on with a cruel smile. There was no shame, though. She loved begging for him. It brought the most beautiful spark of pure lust to his eyes.

Now, though, her body was aching from the act. She'd need a restorative or two before Alex left on tonight's errand. And she'd need to hurry. Lucius was waking earlier and earlier from the sleeping draughts. It was more than a little disturbing, this steadily-increasing tolerance he was building. She'd have to ask Sev about it on Sunday.

For now, Rose made her way back to her rooms, raided her potion supply, and began to prepare. The information Lucius had given Alex about tonight's target was disturbing, but it was the picture that Malfoy had inserted into his profile that caused her stomach to knot. She knew him at first glance. It was the enormous man who'd grabbed Rose from behind at Malfoy's meeting, the one who'd suggested that they rape her... just to pass the time. According to Malfoy, Rose would have been one in an endless line of such women. Tonight he would pay, but she'd need to remember that this was business. Her desire to hurt him, really hurt him before she killed him could only make her careless and ultimately ineffective.

It took her very little time to change, pack, and disapparate.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marler's home was a heavily-warded mansion on the outskirts of Wiltshire. He lived alone since the untimely, and unexplained, demise of his father, but was rarely without female companionship of the unwilling muggle variety. Most of the house was closed off, leaving only the west wing to navigate. Alex skirted the front pillars, heading for the only lighted window on the second floor around the side.

She stopped at the window directly beneath it and drew a round piece of beveled glass from a pocket. Placing it on the window, she peered through and saw the room within as if it were illuminated by a full moon. It was empty. Good. She would enter there, but first...

The short climb to the second floor was simple, and made even easier by the ledge that ran directly beneath the second-floor windows. She chuckled darkly. It was almost as if the designer had spying in mind when he built the place. A subtle glance betrayed her target's location. Another, that his back was turned almost completely to the window. She stepped around the edge for a closer look, making certain to never make full eye contact with any part of him. Any decent wizard could sense a pair of eyes boring into him. He was tinkering with something on a worktable before him, completely absorbed in the task. The bulk of his body hid the object he worked with, but it seemed to have many metal and wood components, judging by the pile on the edge of the table.

Alex smiled as she climbed back down. The task should keep his attention focused enough to avoid sensing her presence in the house. That seemed to be a talent which was generally reserved for witches, most men lacked the sensitivity, but she'd come across the occasional wizard who had the gift.

Back on the ground, she used the tiny golden ball to absorb the energy from the wards around the frame, picked the conventional lock, and slipped inside. The library was extensive, but not as much so as the Malfoy collection. It was also rarely used, judging from the thick layer of dust on the shelves. Disgusting. Apparently, not even the maid came in here.

Once in the darkened hallway, she drew out the Hand of Glory and a handful of poison pellets. Her wand was left on her thigh. It was a last resort when dealing with wizards of Marler's caliber.

It was difficult to tell which way to go from there, but the corridor to the left felt correct, and she proceeded down the wide passage cautiously, admiring the artwork on the walls as she did so. Thankfully, the portraits were all sleeping, so none tried to converse with her or made any unnecessary noise as she proceeded. The next left turn was an even wider hall ending in a large, well-lighted circular room with a stairway. She put away the Hand and proceeded quickly, slowing only briefly to admire and assess the market value of two gorgeous dragon-like gargoyles crouching like sentinels on either side of the hallway. Promising herself that she'd return for them when she was finished (they were just too beautiful for any self-respecting thief to pass up), she slipped past them toward the stairs.

Her feet hadn't completely passed them when the breath was stolen from her lungs with the bloodcurdling scream that suddenly split the air.

Alex froze, then looked back in almost painful realization at the two gargoyles, obviously placed there as highly-decorative alarms. Their mouths were now split open revealing rows of vicious teeth. Thankfully, they didn't move, and the alarm stopped quickly, replaced by rapidly-moving, heavy footsteps above.

_Damn_.

The door to the left was locked.

The footsteps were on the stairs. She threw the poison pellets on the bottom step and dove for the door to the right which, thankfully, swung open. The room had two exits, one open door leading into another room and another closed door leading Merlin knew where. Alex bolted for the open door, squinting in the near blackness, and listening intently as the steps faltered for a moment. Damn. He'd obviously seen the pellets on the floor. A harsh spell, the same one Bellatrix Lestrange had used, blew the poison down the hallway and the footsteps continued on more quietly than before. The poison pellets probably gave away her identity. Every Death Eater had been schooled on her techniques after her first attack, so that they would know her before they saw her, and know what to expect. That was one of several advantages she'd lost in the past minute.

_Damn the paranoia of Death Eaters_!

"Come out, Madam Borgin. I want to play," the deep voice called into the blackness, stupidly pinpointing his location. Obviously not very gifted, this one, but she knew from personal experience that he was as strong as an ogre. Getting close to him was not an option.

Silently, she crept around the perimeter of the room toward the voice, drawing her dagger and looking for a clear shot. Merlin knew what kind of personal wards the man had raised when he heard the gargoyles. Briefly, she considered just leaving and trying again another day, then realized that she was lost in this place. She'd have to kill him or outrun him in unknown territory, and neither were very promising options at present.

The modest light was suddenly blocked as a hugely-muscled silhouette moved through the doorway and stopped, presenting a great target. She raised her dagger for a fatal throw as he raised his wand and spoke. The room suddenly lit up like midday, and she had to close her eyes against the sudden brightness. A petrifying spell followed immediately afterward and she rolled blindly to avoid it, dropping her knife in the process.

When she finally opened her eyes, she could just barely make out the exit a few feet away. A mad dash brought her to the opening before a spell of sheer force blasted her into the wall on the other side of the hall. She shook off the pain, feeling only the terror of the rapidly-closing figure moving swiftly toward her, and took off again, this time down the hall toward another open door at the end. Another spell and the floor beneath her feet shattered, bits of stone exploding into her face. The next step caught one of the jutting stones and she fell on the sharpened rock, tearing cloth and skin. A stabbing pain announced that a sliver of stone had penetrated her side.

She pulled herself to her feet, mentally checking for damage. It wasn't too bad, certainly not as bad as the looming Death Eater rapidly closing the distance between them. Her lunge for the open door at the end of the hall came a little too late, just as a another spell hit her from behind, and her body was hurled forward, reaching its goal quickly, but rather more roughly than she'd hoped. Her forward momentum was stopped by a table, spilling the objects it supported to the floor as she fell.

She coughed, sputtered, and heaved herself up onto hands and knees, reaching to her boot for her other knife, but he was on her in an instant. "Alexandria," he grunted, sending her back to the stone floor with a merciless kick to her side. She felt a crack, then a wave of nausea as he knelt on her still-twitching form, pinning her to the floor. 

Her hand finally closed upon the weapon that it sought and she drew her secondary knife, an unfortunately untainted, but keenly sharpened blade. Her arm was pinned, but she managed a quick, shallow stab to the leg that was holding it in place. He jumped back a bit in shock, taking the knife with him, but it was just long enough for Alex to scramble away and grab the first thing her hand found. She couldn't believe her luck. It was another blade, a rapier, actually, apparently knocked to the floor when she crashed into the table.

She never stopped to consider what a muggle weapon was doing in the home of a muggle-hating Death Eater. She just scrambled to her feet and began slashing at him, noticing somewhere in the back of her mind that the room was filled with ancient muggle weaponry and torture devices and wondering how much some of the more obscure pieces were worth, while the rest of her brain tried like hell to get the feel of the ungainly sword and make some use of it. She sliced into his wand arm, but only barely. He actually laughed at the attempt.

_Arrogant bastard_.

She took another swipe, and he caught the swing with his wand, laughing even harder. "That's it, precious," he leered. "Make me work for it."

Her temper flared. She tossed aside the rapier and snatched up a short staff, cracking him hard across the face. When he turned back to her, a thick line of blood flowed from his temple, and he was no longer smiling.

A vicious, back-handed blow sent her staggering into the table again, but she struggled to keep her feet and raise the staff for another blow. This time, he wasn't giving her the chance, striking her again and again, huge fists slamming into her face and head and body, a succession of blows that came so rapidly she had no time to fall. When he finally relented, she crumpled to the floor like a rag doll, her will to fight rapidly fading.

"You stupid little whore," he spat. "Do you have any idea how much your head is worth to our Lord?" Another kick, this time to the face, sent her mind reeling. "But, I'm sure the Master won't mind if I reward you for your bad manners." His face was inches from hers as he straddled her, running his tongue sloppily over the side of her face that wasn't pressed to the floor. "If you scream for me, little one, I might make it quick."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Author's second note: Alright, everybody except Lady Jenilyn, mary, and Quietude, I suggest that you become one with the cliff, because I am leaving you hanging there until your fingertips turn blue! (Can they do that?) Three reviews!??! Geez!!! Was the chapter that crappy? I've never felt so dumped in all my life. What did I do? Did I offend? Did I misspell? Did I misuse my commas? I mean, where the heck IS everybody?

Hellllooooo ooouuuttt tthhheerrree!!!!!

Okay. No more ranting.

****

Lady Jenilyn: Thank you for reviewing, you dear soul. I appreciated the detail. It really helps me to know what to write and what to pitch. I thought that it would be best to clarify Severus' position, not only for the reader's sake, but also for Alex's. He wouldn't want to mislead her, not when his only chance of having her is an understanding between all three of them. I fear that Draco has not seen the end of his trauma. With his life, it would be difficult to. Your suggestion about a crossover is something I hadn't considered. It's interesting, but I'm not the girl to write it. I just don't have the balls to do something that big. Thanks for saying that you think I'm a good writer. I'm very insecure about this venture, and I'll take all the emotional handouts I can get, especially after the mediocre response for the last chapter. I'm forced to assume that most of my reviewers thought it sucked wastewater. Tell me honestly, did it? I'm sorry that that naughty author stole your idea and published it. How dare she?! I'm not overly-concerned, though. With your imagination, another idea will blossom in its place. I have great faith in you.

****

Quietude: Good to hear from you, and thanks for the review. It's good to know that you understand about Snape and his loyalties. I've always seen him as a soldier with a foot in both camps, just waiting for his chance to tip the scale in the direction that most favors him. Thanks for your compliment on the dialog. It's my favorite part of the process, so I find it very rewarding when someone enjoys reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. I'm going somewhere with Rose's growing addiction to Lucius and his particular tastes, and you're right. It can't be good, but that's as much as I'll say. It was so cute the way you predicted that something bad is going to happen. Now, what makes you think I would do something to wreck all this peace and quiet? (Laughs quietly as she turns away) By the way, I hope to see you around when I do start on my next story. If you like Severus, I think you'll at least find it tolerable.

****

mary: Thanks for the review. Are you asking for another love scene between Lucius and Rose? I was getting the impression that I was making my dear readers uncomfortable with all the steam. But, hey. I love writing them, and I have a few unfilled spaces in the outline. I'm sorry that Sev has to share his woman right now, but it's for her own safety. It is kind of cruel to make him watch Lucius give Rose The Look, knowing what he's been doing with her, and having to smile in his face as he revels in it. Sometimes, I hate myself for treating Sev that way.


	37. Chapter Thirtyseven: A Debt Paid

****

Chapter Thirty-seven: A Debt Paid

The moment Alex's mind went blank, Rose's fury surged forward to take its place as something snapped inside the submissive little maid. She'd been through this one too many times, and as he hauled her to her knees in front of him, her hand sought an ancient musket to her left. Before he realized her intent, she'd slammed it home - once to stun him, twice to hurt him, then a third time to make a point.

He shook it off like a stubborn beast, snarling in rage.

Not believing his strength, she scrambled away, grabbed an old, heavy dagger and threw it. As a weapon it was quite useless, but a worthy distraction nonetheless, delaying his spell by the full second she needed to dive for cover. For a moment, she nearly laughed, remembering hiding behind a table in Severus' lab only a few days ago. Some of those explosive potions would come in handy now. She mentally searched her pockets. The quarters were too close for poison pellets. She had dropped both of her daggers. The Hand of Glory was useless. She, in fact, hadn't brought much here. The arrogance over dispatching four Death Eaters in one night had kept her from taking this assignment as seriously as she should have.

_Good, Alex, you're going to get us both killed_.

Instinctively, her hand followed the glint of metal and found the handle of a heavy mace, though she shook her head at the weight of it. If she could swing the damn thing at all, she could only manage it once. Her left hand was already closing about several small, pointy things, immediately assessing them as a good distraction. In the few seconds she'd been down, Marler had regained his feet and closed the distance. When she stood, he was directly opposite her, wand outstretched. Alex was faster and the caltrops flew first, followed closely by a nasty spell which managed to blast a few out the air before the rest fell.

They did absolutely no damage, but he did turn his head briefly, reflexively shielding his face with one arm. It was all she needed. His wand found her heart without the assistance of his eyes, and by the time his gaze met hers, half of a killing curse had escaped his lips, but the mace landed squarely on the side of his head with a sickening, wet thud, effectively cutting him off in mid-syllable, and he went down in a heap. Alex followed suit, the weight of the weapon jerking her arms, spinning her around and off her feet as the swing followed its course.

Until her breathing slowed, she could only manage to lay still on the cold stone and try to fill her uncooperative lungs with air. Now that the danger had abated, she began to realize exactly how badly she was injured. The sharp pain every time she drew a breath indicated broken ribs. Her face was sticky and wet, never a good sign, and the front of her shirt clung stubbornly to the wound at her side. But, checking everything for urgency and finding none, she pulled a bottle from a pocket and downed the contents in one gulp. The pain lessened to a tolerable ache. She would survive until she got help. Until then...

* * *

"Ennervate!" Alex spoke the spell clearly, hoping that the bastard wasn't too far gone to respond. A satisfying groan escaped his lips and he blinked several times before recognizing the smiling figure above him.

He groaned again, and she giggled, hissing at the pain the rapid movement triggered.

"Morning, Marler," she said casually. "It's about time. I _do_ have to get to a mediwitch eventually, you know. That palliative potion won't last forever."

"What the hell are you playing at, bitch?" he growled, trying to sit up. The effort was aborted by the manacles around his wrists and ankles.

"I hope you don't mind," she responded. "I have some business to transact with you, and I feel much more comfortable with you when you're completely helpless."

He tugged angrily at the chain, his muscles bulging as he tried to break it with brute strength.

"Normally, that would've worked," she continued lightly, "I swear you're part ogre, but I reinforced the chains." She patted his bare arm. "Nice try, though."

His brow furrowed, and she waited patiently as he worked out what had just happened. "Take your time," she encouraged softly. The moment that he caught on to his state of extreme undress, eyes widening alarmingly, coaxed a much-needed laugh from her belly. "You know, you're not nearly as impressive as a man your size should be. I mean," her eyes wandered to his groin, "comparatively speaking, it's rather disappointing."

She would never be certain whether the color which spread across his cheeks was embarrassment or fury, but it didn't matter. It amused her to no end.

"What business do we have to discuss?" he grunted. "Make me an offer, and we'll get this over with."

"Oh, you mistake me completely. We just have an account to settle, you and I. You remember Rose?" The perplexed look that crossed his features betrayed that he didn't. She snorted derisively. "Of course you don't. She was nothing but another unwilling toy to you. Why devote the few brain cells you have to remembering her name?" She drew a bottle from her pocket slowly, conspicuously, and he watched with curious eyes as she placed it on the table to which he was bound. "Oh, don't mind that," she said bracingly. "That's just something I popped back home to collect while you were resting your eyes."

"Rose is Lucius Malfoy's maid," she continued, this time his eyes lit with recognition. "Oh," she purred. "Of course. Her association with Malfoy gains her merit in your eyes." She traced his torso with her dagger and was rewarded with a small shiver. "You hurt her pretty badly, didn't you? But, not as badly as you intended." He looked away, feigning boredom, and she allowed the blade to slip into the skin at his hip... just enough to get his attention. A thin trickle of blood fell over the curving flesh and onto the table. "What, pray tell, gave you the right?"

He shook his head, seeming to finally realize his danger. "I had no right. She belongs to Malfoy, and she's a pure blood. I didn't know. None of us knew."

Her heart went cold. "So, you feel you have the right to brutalize any woman who isn't pure or the property of another noble. Is that what you're telling me?"

He hesitated. "Look, Miss Borgin," he began, frustrated already. "Just tell me what you want. I'm sure we can come to an agreement."

"Me? I want revenge," she answered coolly. "for all the women you've destroyed with no better justification than the blood in their veins, and the violent thirst in your black heart." She opened the bottle on the table and placed it between his thighs, allowing the cool glass to rest on his skin. "At least Malfoy can control his need to cause pain. As a matter of fact, you might be interested to know that Rose kind of gets off on it. And, you're right about one thing - because of that, she _does_ belong to him. Inexplicably and unexpectedly. It's a bit distressing, actually."

"How would you know that?" he bristled.

Alex hopped gracefully between his legs, grimacing a bit with the pain, and knelt there, picking up the bottle and holding it up for him to see. "Because I _am_ Rose, you idiot." His eyes went wide. "Meaning you've pissed off the wrong woman." The bottle tilted slightly over his groin. "And, for what you did to me, you're going to scream a long, long time before you die."

* * *

Severus Snape watched the cauldron carefully, judging the potion's reaction to the new ingredient. It seemed to be reacting well, turning a silvery blue as it bubbled gently. He smiled as he stirred. If the rest went well, Alex would be free by Wednesday.

What happened after that, he didn't care to consider. It was too much to ask that she maintain an exclusive, yet dangerously secretive relationship, too much for both of them. His only hope was that Lucius would look more favorably upon her as she decimated his enemies for him. He almost hated to think that their only chance for a lasting, open relationship lay in her success as an assassin. Of course, if she failed at that, she'd die anyway. And Merlin help her if one of her targets managed to take her alive.

"Professor Snape."

He started, nearly spilling the potion. "What is it?" he snapped, his heart already pounding. If the gate guard was summoning him at this hour, something was very wrong.

"Alex Borgin requests entry," came the distant reply. "She appears to be injured."

Within half an hour, she was nestled comfortably in his bed with Poppy's attentive face leaning over her.

"The bones are mended, Severus, but I don't recommend she go anywhere for at least a full day. She's lost blood, and she needs rest."

"I have to get home," Alex stated flatly, "before sunrise if at all possible."

"That's your own lookout," Poppy answered tersely. "If you refuse to take care of yourself, then there's nothing more that I can do for you. Just don't keep waking me in the middle of the night because you've decided that wholesale slaughter is a good way to ease your conscience."

With that, she whisked away, and the room was filled with a tense silence before Severus spoke.

"I'm sorry, Alex," he sighed. "She's still grieving for her sibling, and..."

"I know," she interrupted. "It's okay. I know where she's coming from." She struggled to a sitting position. "I do have to go, though."

"I'm aware of that," he snapped as he helped her to her feet. "But, I don't like your rushing off to Merlin knows what violence Lucius has waiting for you at his manor."

"Well," she sighed, "as long as I'm in his good graces, he only hurts me when I want him to." She teetered unsteadily for a moment. Poppy had been right. She _was_ weak. "Getting me home before he wakes up would really facilitate that."

"Agreed." He kissed her then; a gentle, but powerful act, then released her. "Drink this." He held out a bottle of golden liquid that looked suspiciously like his hangover potion.

She did as he directed, and a wave of something akin to euphoria swept over her. _It's definitely not hangover potion_, she thought as the pain lessened and the weakness faded. For a moment, all she could do was chuckle at how pathetic Marler had looked when she'd finally driven her blade through his heart.

"This stuff is great, Sev. We could market this and make millions!" she exclaimed, nearly hitting him in the face with a broad gesture.

"It's highly addictive," he warned in his _I'm not amused in the slightest_ voice. "But, you'll require its stimulating effects to be any sort of a functioning human being today." He sighed deeply, brushing her face lightly with his hand. "Be careful, Alex. I don't enjoy seeing you in this state."

"I learned my lesson. I'll be more prepared next time. I promise." She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled the soft hair draped over his shoulder. "I love you, Sev."

"And I you," he whispered, holding on just a moment longer before he had to let her go.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy awakened slowly, his awareness coming in stages, but fully responsive to the _very_ pleasurable act that was responsible for shaking him from slumber. The warmth and tightness of her mouth as she pleased him consumed him completely as he squeezed his eyes against the agonizing sweetness of his rapidly-approaching climax. When he released, she swallowed slowly with a soft sigh, seeming to delight in the taste of him. As his breathing slowed, Rose crawled up his body, then lay down in his arms.

"Good morning, master," she whispered.

"Yes, it is," he breathed, glancing to the side and noticing that breakfast was waiting by a steaming bath. "It will be even more so when you're naked and wet."

She smiled sweetly, her head perched on her hand. "May I wash your hair?"

"If you're a good girl," he purred, drawing her out of bed and toward the bath. "Now, undress... slowly."

* * *

The morning paper did nothing to sully his good mood, though he did wince upon receiving the mediwizard's report sent to him by Severus.

"Something wrong?" Rose asked innocently, refreshing his tea with such practiced ease that she didn't even need to watch what she was doing.

"Everything is perfect, actually." He took a long sip of tea, reached for a piece of fruit, then stopped. "What the devil did he do to her?" he murmured under his breath.

"I'm sorry, sir?"

"Nothing, Rose. This would only upset you." He munched a bit of apple thoughtfully. "Then again," he reconsidered, pulling her onto his lap playfully and directing her eyes to the paper. "Do you recognize this man?"

She started, then lowered her eyes. "Yes," she answered meekly.

"Would it please you to know that he was killed last night, and that it was I who ordered his death?" he asked, carefully gauging her reaction.

She looked down, then straight into his eyes. "I haven't exactly forgiven him, and I hated seeing him again Monday."

"I could tell," he answered gently. "You did well, though. You handled yourself with a grace I didn't know you possessed."

She smiled softly, boldly running a hand through his white-blonde hair. "I was only following my master's commands."

"You're a good servant, and a good woman." He stopped her hand, and held it in his own. "There's something I wish to discuss with you."

Warning bells sounded in her head. The look on his face was one she didn't think he was capable of having; tender and a little nervous, and it unnerved her more than a little.

"Lucius." Severus' velvet voice was laced with irritation as he called through the hearth. "May I?"

Malfoy ground his teeth causing the muscle in his cheek to twitch, and sighed in irritation. He gave her an apologetic half smile. "I'm afraid it will have to wait, pet."

She slid off of his lap as Severus stepped through, and smiled in greeting as she passed.

"Severus." Lucius nodded politely, inviting him to sit with a simple gesture.

The two men settled opposite one another, and Snape began speaking immediately. "I thought you should know that Alex came to me last night."

Lucius leaned forward, eyes suddenly wide open, and full of interest.

"She was injured," Severus continued.

"Badly?" Malfoy asked fearfully. Severus nodded. "What happened?"

"She underestimated him," he answered simply. "He beat the poor girl senseless. She was bleeding from several wounds, had two broken ribs, and had swallowed far too much of a pain-killing potion when she came to me."

"Is she still there?" Lucius asked, already rising from his seat.

"No. She insisted upon leaving as soon as her injuries were healed."

Lucius settled back into his chair and sighed. "Did she explain why she tortured him?"

"Apparently, in his typical manner, he tried to take her by force when he thought he had subdued her."

"So, she burned off his manhood?" Lucius asked incredulously. "That's a bit nasty, isn't it?"

"Oh, that's not the half of it. It wasn't a quick incineration. She used an acidic potion, much like the one she threw at you, and burned it off... drop by drop." Lucius winced again, and Severus shifted uncomfortably. "She explained it to me in garish detail, and quite frankly, it was more than I needed to know."

"How precious," Lucius laughed. "Our Alex has a vicious side," he added, a pleased smile lighting his features.

Severus and Rose exchanged a look, both thinking the same thing: _Our_ Alex?

* * *

****

Author's note: Okay. I'm sorry I lost my temper, actually 'had my feelings hurt' is closer to the mark. The response to my plea for mercy was overwhelming. I really appreciate the reviews. I'll be a better girl from now on, I promise.

****

Siverfey: Girl, you are a sweetie! Good to hear from you. You recommended my story to others? Thanks! I have fuzzies! Alex does indeed make mistakes, and getting herself enslaved at Malfoy manor definitely counts as one of her more absurd blunders. Sometimes, I wonder what that girl is thinking. I'm glad that you hate Marler. You only see the justice in his slow end if you truly despise him. In your review for 35, you mention that you see the story coming to an end soon, and that you're sad about it. Truth be told, I'm sad, too. I keep having to talk myself out of writing unnecessary chapters just so I don't have to end it so soon. But, I hope that you'll read my next story. It's a Severus/OC and I think it'll be a lot of fun to write. Hope to see you there!

****

Zariva: Hi! Good to hear from you! Me? Lose my temper? Never! I'm as calm and still as the open sea... during a hurricane. It's a great relief to know that, out there in reader-land, there's a person who knows me well enough to know that I'd never allow my girl to be raped. That's kind of groovy. I'm not sure my local friends know me that well. Of course, there aren't very many, and I'm rather solitary even where they're concerned. I've extended more of myself through writing than I ever have before. That's an odd feeling. Every time I post a chapter I feel raw and open and exposed, then my reviewers wrap me in a cocoon of safety and warmth with their words. You'd have to know more of my life than I'm willing to tell to understand how good that feels. Just take my word for it. By the way, I also smiled when I wrote that scene about Lucius. I like the idea of his becoming less of a pariah because Rose talks him up so much when she's out and about. And, don't feel pressured to answer that e-mail if you don't have time. Believe me, I understand. And, I hope this update was fast enough for you. One psychotic cat is about all I can handle.

****

Zip: Well, I'm very flattered that the person who doesn't review has chosen to do so. Thank you. Have some tea. Kick back. Stick around awhile. The viewpoint changes have bothered more than you, and I've decided that in my next story, I'll just stick to one POV. It's difficult, but I can understand how confusing that must get. As for Snape involvement, there'll be plenty next time. Hope to see you there! If you don't review, I'll just hope that you're lurking in the shadows somewhere, a silent supporter of my ongoing process to better myself through the manipulation of someone else's art.

****

Lady Jenilyn: Whoa! Stay away from that fried food, girl! It's deadly. I'm as southern as they come (I'm actually listening to 'Sweet Home Alabama' as I type this), and vegetarian to boot, but I still have to work out like crazy just because of cooking methods that I grew up with. It's like a sickness, I get anything (and I mean Anything) from the local organic veggie store and I'm immediately compelled to chop it up and fry it. I swear we all need a twelve-step. Sigh. At least I use virgin olive oil. See, I even babble endlessly about frying food. I need to go lie down, but first: your review. The Loaf is flattered that you like his tendency for violence. He asked me to thank you on his behalf. As for the effect of a good beating on tension, all I can say is, you'd have to try it. I can imagine that with Lucius, the effect is taken to an infinite degree. You have a good point about people being away on vacation. I forget that people have those "life" thingies. My bad. By the way, how does one get to this really cool website of yours? I'm fascinated to see your take on that subject. And, yes, the Hitchhiker's Guide rocks! I'll remember that advice. Thanks.

****

Queen of the Faeries: Hi. Thanks for reviewing. It would seem that you, I, and Rose share something in common. The fear of being buried alive has plagued me since childhood. My level of horror at the idea is equaled only by my fascination of why it worries me so much. I hope that you were satisfied with the level of hell Marler was given, and the degree of trouble into which Alex is capable of falling. I would hate to give anyone the impression that she's perfect. I mean, that's just so boring!

****

Lost Emerald: So, you like the action-y stuff, eh? I hope that the rest of the story is satisfactory. As Silverfey guessed, it's nearing its climax, therefore... well, I hope you're happy with it. Does the boggart scene signify something? Hmmm... Maybe.

****

PPP: You've been away on vacation, eh? I missed you. It seems to be a common theme around here. Apparently, as I mentioned to Jenilyn, you guys have these "life" thingies, and it's a real drag for me. The backup wasn't exactly that, but I hope you liked the solution, at any rate.


	38. Chapter Thirtyeight: Poetic Justice

****

Chapter Thirty-eight: Poetic Justice

Rose didn't feel completely herself again until Friday night when the ache finally disappeared. Lucius, thankfully, had taken her subtle hints and allowed her to keep to her own chambers, though he made a great show of pouting about it, complaining of his cold bed and his selfish, uncooperative servant. She laughed quietly as she set the table for lunch, remembering his teasing. When he was perfectly at ease, Lucius had the ability to be quite the jester, with a sense of humor that was as refined as the rest of him.

Her reverie was interrupted by a handsome young face appearing in the doorway and asking for the third time if lunch was ready.

"Yes, Drac," she answered blithely. "Lunch is ready. I was just waiting to see how many times you'd ask before you keeled over."

He rolled his eyes at her flip answer. "I'm hungry."

"Well, why don't you drag your noble butt into the kitchen and give me a hand? There's only one thing left to do."

It was a testament to his degree of boredom that he agreed.

A few minutes later, the only heir to the Malfoy name was chopping garlic and onions at a rolling table as the maid warmed and oiled a large skillet. Occasionally, they attempted to converse over the music pouring from the stereo on the bar, but mostly they just diced and warmed in comfortable silence. Eventually, the beat of the music slowed, the volume quieted, and Draco began asking uncomfortable questions as he gradually tipped the vegetables into the sauce Rose was stirring. The last one had caused her to nearly burn the delicate fare as she stopped moving and stared open-mouthed at her young friend.

"Well, don't gape at me, Rose. It was just a question. And, for Merlin's sake, stir that before you ruin my hard work."

She mentally shook herself and resumed stirring slowly as she contemplated her answer. All she could manage was a weak dodge. "That's complicated, Drac."

"No, it's not," he replied firmly. "You either do or you don't."

She sighed, signaling him to start adding the ground spices. "I doubt that you could understand..."

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child," he admonished. "Just tell me the truth like you always have. It's important to me."

"Why is that?"

"Because I've seen the way he looks at you, and I've never seen him look at anyone like that. I know he has feelings for you." He suddenly looked younger, vulnerable. "I'm curious to know if those feelings are mutual."

"Did he put you up to this? Because if he did..."

"Rose," he leveled a very familiar look at her, "this is my father we're talking about."

She laughed lightly, easing the tension at once. "Oh. Yeah. Good point." She pulled the pan from the eye and tipped the sauce into a serving dish. "I guess I would have to say that, yes, I do love your father, but not as deeply as I could. To love someone deeply, you have to get inside their minds and hearts, you have to really know them; the good, the bad, and the ugly. And you can't love them in spite of who they are. You have to know them well enough to love them _because_ of who they are. You have to be close, Drac. Lucius isn't an easy man to get close to, and to be honest, I think my sanity thanks him for that mercy."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, I don't know if I could handle any more complication. Besides, no matter what your father feels for me, I'll only ever be a servant to him. There's not much to build on there." For a moment, she felt a wave of deep sadness wash over her, but shook it off stoically. "Well, lunch is finally ready. If you'll carry this out to the table, I'll summon the man in question."

"About time." Draco rolled his eyes as he took the dish from her.

Neither of them saw the tall shadow or heard the soft swish of a summer cloak as Lucius slipped silently away from the door.

* * *

An hour later, a heated argument broke out over dessert.

"I can't believe you're doing business with her, treating her as if she's an ally," Draco slammed his fork down on the plate with a noisy clatter.

"Son, do be careful with the china, and I'm treating Miss Borgin as an ally because that's what she is. I need her to remove certain obstacles in my path, preferably before the Dark Lord demands that you take the Mark. Without her to blame for their deaths, I and Severus would be held accountable. We've been through this."

"So, you're going to let her take the fall," Draco added happily, smiling warmly up at his father.

"It won't come to that," he answered seriously. "I would be most distressed if she were harmed."

"She tried to kill me!"

"She did no such thing, and you know it," he answered coolly. "Now, stop this tantrum at once. You have no right to question my judgment."

"As far as she's concerned, I do, whether it's my right or not," he shot back. "Whenever she's involved, you seem incapable of thinking with anything other than your..."

Lucius was on his feet in an instant, never saying a word, never needing to, his imperialistic stare said it all. Draco pushed his plate aside, stood as well, then turned to leave.

"Draco Malfoy, you will wait until you are excused," Lucius said with dangerous calm.

His son never turned his head. "Stop me," was his quiet answer as he swept from the room.

Lucius regained his seat slowly, then emptied his glass. Rose was there to refill it before it hit the table. "Sometimes, I don't understand that boy," he confided.

"If you're looking for insight," she answered quietly, "you should look inside."

"I'm in no mood for riddles, Rose."

"I just meant that you'd understand him perfectly if you realized how alike you are," she clarified.

Lucius looked thoughtful, then motioned for her to sit. A second glass was summoned, filled, and placed in her hand before he spoke again.

"He feels that she broke my trust," he postulated.

"I think so," she answered, "and that you're making allowances because she's a woman, particularly, a woman who holds your interest."

Lucius looked away in disgust. "Ridiculous," he spat. "I make allowances for her because I must, because I need her."

Rose bit her lip for a moment before asking, "And, you don't feel anything for her?" His eyes shot up from the table in an alarming glare, and she spoke quickly to defuse his anger. "I'm not saying that I agree with him. I'm just curious. I mean, you seemed awfully... distracted after you spent the night with her."

His face softened and a pale hand reached to cover hers. "I was wounded, to be completely candid. It seemed that, no matter how much I gave of myself, she never trusted me."

"Should she have?"

"She _could_ have, and I wanted her to know me well enough to understand that. I had neither desire nor reason to harm her. We could have had the world at our feet, but she walked away from that... from me. I won't deny that I had feelings for her. I still do. But, if I was distracted, it was because I was trying desperately to understand her choices."

Rose took a delicate sip of wine. "Did you ever find any insight?"

He dropped his gaze to the tablecloth. "No. I'm no closer to understanding her now than I've ever been. She is an enigma to me, a treacherous fascination, a formidable killer with a warm heart and a bizarre assemblage of ethics." He tapped the glass moodily, his eyes distant and stormy. "And, she has no concept of subservience. She is an exceptionally unmanageable woman." He broke his stare to smile at her fondly. "One can easily see why I prefer your company, pet."

* * *

Alex roughly shoved her supplies into various pockets, alternately cursing and mumbling under her breath as she did so. "'She has no concept of subservience,'" she mocked. "I'll show you who's company you should prefer, you self-important, over-manicured, little sissy-boy." "I'm 'unmanageable?'" she questioned a poisoned blade before slamming it home in its sheath. "Bastard!"

She had to calm herself to apparate to Macnair's estate, but once there, she resumed cursing Lucius silently as she crept over the wall and about the grounds, headed for the basement of the enormous house. Peeking through a dirty window, she saw that Malfoy's information had been completely accurate. There was an absolute menagerie of creatures down here, all of them chained or caged in the filthy, crowded, stone enclosure.

Lucius had written that Macnair kept the creatures for experiments, potion ingredients which fetched a fair sum on the black market, and for turning on one another for the entertainment of the other Death Eaters. Of course, Malfoy had passed the information along as a warning for her to keep away from this area, most of the creatures being quite dangerous, but the opportunity for poetic justice and an easy kill was far too enticing.

It took almost half an hour to get into the basement without being torn to ribbons, but finally she located a window next to a rafter, dispelled the wards, crawled through, and climbed out onto the beam. Another half hour passed by as she primed the locks of every fetter and cage in the room with a preliminary spell. Finally, apologizing in advance to the imprisoned creatures, she pointed her wand at a chained griffin and spoke. "_Crucio_."

The scream of pain from the already tortured creature nearly threw her from her perch, but she steadied herself and lifted the spell, cursing openly, angry that there was no other way. Still, the chain reaction was all that she had hoped for. The griffin lashed out at the occany which slammed a massive tail into the cage of a small, but ferocious-looking quintaped. On and on it went, spreading like wildfire until every beast that could produce sound was doing so to the best of its respective ability.

They hadn't long to scream before Macnair barged through the door, wand outstretched, and stunned the closest beast. It fell to the floor in a heap of flesh and metal. Savage eyes took in the room in one sweeping gaze, searching for the cause of the disturbance. His search, though, never rose above the head of the tallest creature in the room which was several feet below his enemy's perch. Alex laughed softly as Cimino's voice whispered in the back of her mind, "I always hide high because people never look up. It's the damnedest thing, but an almost infallible strategy."

She sobered quickly and mentally braced herself, bringing to mind everything Severus had ever taught her about disarming. Aiming carefully and focusing what little magic power she possessed, she shouted the spell... and hoped. The surprise when it worked was so complete that she almost missed the wand that flew obediently up to her perch. Quickly, she refocused her wand to close and lock the door, and spoke the releasing word for the unlocking spell.

The room was filled with the echo of a collective click as every lock in the room fell open. Almost instantly, the creatures surged forward, bent on the destruction of their tormentor. Macnair flung his full weight against the door over and over, but the spell that held it was flawless. His creatures were on him in moments, and the rest was blood and screams.

* * *

Two hours later, Rose took a breath of cool night air from the balcony of the place she was finally beginning to think of as home, and tried to relax. _Don't kid yourself, honey_, Alex chided. _This is just a part-time gig._ _We're out of here next week_. She sighed. As much as freedom appealed to Alex, it scared the hell out of Rose. Freedom was completely subjective, anyway. Feeling the utter helplessness as Lucius whipped her, falling into his arms when he released her from the chains that held her, seeing his name burned into her flesh, knowing that he owned her, _that_ was freedom. That was happiness.

And, the happier she was, the more Alex fought it.

"So, this is where you hide," came a cultured voice behind her.

A yelp of surprise was his answer, and he smirked as she turned and stumbled for words.

"Something wrong, pet?" His face was far more serious than it should have been.

Rose took a deep, shuddering breath, trying to collect herself. What the hell was he doing up already? He'd never awakened from the sleeping draught this quickly. "I distinctly recall asking you to refrain from doing that, sir."

"Oh, did I startle you?" he asked with mock concern, closing the distance with a single step. In that steely voice that froze her blood, he added, "Or, is it that someone has a guilty conscience?" Rose's eyes flew open and her heart began thundering in her chest. "Perhaps you'd care to confess your transgression?" he added smoothly.

She opened her mouth to argue, but he spoke again before she could force any sound from her throat. "After all, the man whom you promised to serve faithfully, to whom you offered yourself, body and soul, spent a restless night in a cold bed, tossing and turning, awake before sunrise with no hot bath or breakfast to greet him. It's positively appalling. You _should_ feel remorseful." She couldn't have guessed which of the myriad of emotions showed on her face, but it obviously wasn't the relief that he was joking, that she hadn't been found out, for he raised a gentle hand to her face and stroked her cheek tenderly with his thumb. "My sweet pet, you've not been yourself for days. Tell me what's unsettled you."

Rose shook her head slowly. It never failed to amaze her how caring Lucius could be. "I'm fine, sir. Really. I just haven't felt very well, lately."

"Do you need a mediwizard? I have the very best on call at all times."

She chuckled. "You have the best of everything, Lucius."

His eyes grew even softer and his voice, with them, "I certainly have the finest servant. Now, tell me what's troubling you."

Her mind touched on a fabrication that would work, and she stopped stalling. "Things have just changed so fast, and I'm still trying to catch up. I'm a little confused..."

"About us?" he interrupted softly.

"There is no 'us,' sir, at least, not to my knowledge."

"I think perhaps you have a point. As a matter of fact, I've been meaning to discuss this with you for several days, but haven't found a convenient time. Shall we adjourn to my chambers?"

"If it pleases you, sir."

He opened his mouth to respond, then closed it again, gave a quick nod, and offered his arm.

"You please me more each day, pet."

* * *

**Arabella Minerva**: Hi. It's good to hear from you. More than just about anything, I wanted to find a way to forge a closer bond between father and son. For two reasons: The first was that, as you mentioned, Lucius is always portrayed as being a heartless bastard of a father, and I just don't see him that way. The second reason is that my own father and I have such a crappy relationship. Healing the rift between Lucius and Draco has been somewhat therapeutic for me. Go figure. It's good to know that you understand why Marler had to die that way. I hope everyone else is as understanding. The changing POV's are apparently a bad idea. I'm going to continue to keep to my basic writing style until I finish this piece (in just a few short chapters sob) but I'll stick to a single POV in the future. I hate that it's been so confusing to my beloved readers.

****

Lady Jenilyn: Weenie roast: you are a trip, girl. I'm glad you approved of my depiction of Poppy. I think that, as someone who's dedicated her life to helping others, she wouldn't approve of cold-blooded murder even in the name of vengeance. Lucius is a complicated guy. I think that, half of the time, he doesn't understand what he's feeling any more than we do. I know what you mean about people pushing buttons on the net. I think that it's easy to forget that the people with whom we communicate are more than just words on a screen. It can be pretty dehumanizing. I'm sure that my darling reviewers think I'm just being silly when I offer a cup of tea and comfy chair, but I really wish I could sit down with them in person and have a face to face. I'm still not very adept at communicating with the keyboard. Anywho, how does one go about posting said link within said shrine? I'm pretty computer illiterate. It's a stretch that I managed this.

****

mary: You know, you don't say much, but you're a very encouraging reviewer. Thanks. Interesting question, by the way. We'll know the answer soon.

****

Rycca Wolfbane: Merlin's nose hairs, I missed you! I was beginning to wonder if I'd somehow offended. Sorry about your ankle. Ouch! But, I have to ask, how did you manage to twist it twice? That sounds like it would take some doing. You're right on the money about Alex, by the way. She is being split quite thoroughly down the center. Alex is untamed and in love with Severus. Rose is subservient and falling in love with Lucius. It's a little spooky to write, actually.

****

PPP: Yes! Rose rescued Alex. That's exactly what I was intending, there. Way to dissect! I'm so glad you got it. I was hoping that would be clear. As for the 'our Alex' comment, it wasn't idle. More to come on that.


	39. Chapter Thirtynine: One Last Hurrah

****

Chapter Thirty-nine: One Last Hurrah

Lucius sat at the edge of his chair, holding Rose's hands in his and looking deeply into her frightened eyes. "You look absolutely terrified, pet, so I'll come straight to the point. When last I visited Diagon Alley, it was very clear that my reputation as evil incarnate is swiftly vanishing." He gave her a small, charming smile. "Therefore, I intend to make it the first business of Monday morning to hire a maid, a cook, and a gardener for the estate. I want you moved out of the servant's wing as soon as possible."

Apparently, she looked as stricken as she suddenly felt, for his brows snapped together. "Rose? Pet, what is it?"

Forcing down the tears with quick, shallow breaths, she finally managed a weak, "Is it something I did?"

"Yes, it is." He leaned in further and brushed away an escaped tear. "You've enchanted me, my lady. I don't know what possessed you to offer yourself as a servant, but this is beneath you. You can never be happy..."

"But I _am_ happy." The words were out before she realized that she had interrupted him, and she hung her head before adding softly, "Sorry, sir."

"My name is Lucius, Rose. Please use it."

"No." she started briefly at the look of disapproval in his eyes. "I mean, no, I don't want this. Please, don't do this to me."

"I only want what's best for you."

"I know that, and I appreciate what a rare gift that is." She fiddled idly with the onyx ring on his smallest finger. "But, I assure you that this is what's best for me. I _need_ this. I need to serve you. I can't explain it. As a matter of fact, I always assumed that you'd explain it to me one day. You've engendered this within me, and if you take it away, I swear I'll lose my mind." She raised her eyes to his and was surprised to see astonishment there. "Am I doing something wrong? Is there more that I can do for you? I'll do anything." She knew she sounded desperate, but a truth she hadn't known was there was surfacing with such force that it pushed aside all logic, and the sudden, terrible fear that she would lose her master overwhelmed her.

He took a long moment to search her face, then kissed her very, very gently. "I don't want to hurt you, Rose. That was my last intention. I can't pretend to understand your decision, but it pleases me greatly." He cupped her cheek in his hand, and she leaned into the soft caress. "I adore being your master." He stood slowly, and offered her a hand. "Come to bed, pet, and we'll discuss this further."

She took his hand slowly, uncertain whether her body could handle a rough touch, yet. But, when she stood, he merely offered another feather-light kiss and guided her deeper into the room.

They stopped beside the bed, and her mouth left his long enough to whisper, "Lucius, I love you."

"And, I long to love you, Rose," he answered, the tiniest quiver in his voice. "I'm not certain that I'm capable of it, but you're precious to me, and I swear that I'm going to try."

Solemnly, sweetly, as if performing a sacred rite, he kissed the tears from her face before gently urging her body down beneath his own.

* * *

After dinner, Rose found herself by the pond, watching the splendor of the moonlight on the water, and weeping bitterly. How could she have done this to herself? To Alex? They'd be leaving here, soon. She had no business getting this attached, but it felt so good to rest in his arms, to lose herself within his will. No one had ever made her feel so safe. She could stay here and never be hurt again. Lucius would see to that. Even if he never loved her, he was insanely jealous of his possessions.

_What are you saying? We are not a possession!_ Alex broke in furiously. _Just listen to yourself. You sound like you're going insane! The minute Severus lets us go, we are out of here, and Lucius Malfoy can bite me_.

Rose giggled. Lucius loved to bite. He, in fact, seemed to find her inner thighs irresistible.

_Stop it, Rose_!_ It's not an option_.

The argument was interrupted by a summons. She sighed softly and directed her gaze to the green glow at her wrist. It was Draco, of course, ready to go on their traditional Saturday night outing. And Rose was ready, as well, decked out in a cherry-red dress that fiercely pushed the boundaries of decency. Tonight would be a celebration of anything she could think to celebrate, no holds barred. She owed it to herself and to Draco. They'd have to get back much earlier than usual because of Lucius' growing resistance to the sleeping draught, and it was likely their last hurrah. _Good, Rose. Get the night started with a really depressing thought_.

When she popped into his room, he turned, froze, then flashed a dazzling smile. "Wow."

"You, too," she answered, offering her arm. "Shall we, my young prince?"

"Most certainly."

The club was crowded as usual, filled with a wild assortment of wizarding kind, and Rose smiled to see them joined together under the banner of mutual drunken revelry. She glanced over at Draco who already had a drink in hand and was headed into the crowd, not bothering to hide his excited grin. The Weird Sisters were playing the Cauldron again tonight and they struck a wild chord just as Draco turned and grabbed her by the hand to pull her along with him. That, she decided, was well worth the lack of sleep and potential hazards of this tradition. A grin of her own spread across her face as she let go of the tension this week had caused and began to dance.

Two hours later, she turned away from her current partner, a tightly-muscled, ebony-haired beauty, and staggered to the bar. To her surprise, Draco was already there, procuring a drink for a beautiful young woman who seemed to be completely wrapped up in him. He was obviously less interested, but nuzzled her neck anyway as she delicately sipped from her glass.

His eyes lit up when they spotted Rose, however, and he'd ordered a gillywater before she'd even arrived. She took the proffered beverage, had a long pull, and smiled gratefully.

"You look tired," Draco shouted over the music.

She laughed. "Rough week."

"Oh, yeah?" he answered casually, eyes skimming the crowd. "What could possibly..."

His abrupt break in speech sharpened her immediately. The look on his face had evolved from relaxed pleasure to utter loathing in the span of seconds, and she followed his gaze to the source of his fury. There was nothing unusual in the direction he was staring, just another crowd of dancing kids. _Schoolmates_, she thought, _probably from rival houses_.

He stood slowly, craning his neck slightly to get a better look.

"What is it, Drac?"

He stared a moment longer before realizing that she'd asked a question, but his eyes never moved, his face never softened as he answered coldly, "It's Harry bloody Potter."

Rose scowled. _Damn_. Not a day had passed in Malfoy manor that Draco hadn't said something, usually something disturbingly threatening, about Harry Potter and his friends, and trying to talk to him about it had proven disastrous. It had marked the only occasion in which Draco had ever shouted at her, and she hadn't brought up the subject again. That didn't keep it from being a topic of conversation, but she'd learned to keep her peace where the Potter boy and his pals were concerned. Tonight, however, was probably their last night out together and she'd be damned if she'd let the presence of the kids who'd landed Lucius in prison ruin their evening.

She put an arm around her young friend and tried to turn back toward the bar, but he didn't budge, just glared holes through the boy and his red-haired friend.

"Come on, Drac. Don't let it wreck the night."

"Wreck the night? Are you joking? This is perfect. I just need to get them alone." He cast his eyes about. "See those two up there?" He pointed to two identical twins who must've been Ron's brothers. "Those are the Weasel twins; a nice, safe distance from their brother, trying to drum up business for their pathetic shop."

She followed his gaze and saw that the two boys in question were indeed identical, highly unusual in wizarding society. Presently, they were engaged in handing out flyers to a crowd of giggling witches, paying the two boys they'd likely sneaked out of the house absolutely no attention.

Draco flashed a grin that would have been charming had it not been for the ice-cold eyes above it. She shivered. He really was his father's son. "You up for a bit of sport?" he asked with a quick lift of his eyebrows.

She hesitated, not sure of how far she should go to indulge him. "What kind of sport?" she asked nervously.

"Relax, Rose. I just want to play with them." He turned fully then and pierced her with mercilessly clear, blue-green eyes.

She rolled hers. "Oh, not the thing with the eyes," she protested. "You know I hate that."

He laughed. "You're a slave to the eyes, Rose. Admit it." She pinched the bridge of her nose and tried to hide her blush. If he'd known how close he was coming to the intimate details of her relationship with his father, he'd blush, too. "Come on, Rose. Help me with this."

She told herself to be strong, that this would probably lead to trouble, but at the sound of his pleading, she crumbled. "Alright. Okay. Fine." She held his chin in her hand, fixing him with a serious stare. "But, you have to promise that no one will get hurt."

"I promise," he said sincerely. "No one will get hurt."

"That's my boy." They turned in sync back to the floor where the boys were doing fantastic impressions of wallflowers. "What's your plan?"

His eyes moved to hers and a wicked grin spread across his delicate features.

Five minutes later, she was being hustled up the crowded stairway with her own knife in her ribs and Draco's arm wrapped tightly around her waist. She had to hand it to the kid. They had slipped past Harry and his friend expertly, close enough for them to get a glimpse of the knife, but not close enough to be sure. They had, in fact, managed to give exactly the wrong impression. The two boys had followed immediately, heroically, and just far enough away to avoid being spotted... at least, it would have been had Draco not already known they were there.

"I swear, Drac," Rose whispered, "if you put a hole in this dress..."

"Quiet, wench," he growled in his best pirate voice, "or it'll go worse fer ye."

She snorted a laugh, fighting to keep a straight face, but he shushed her in earnest. "Settle down, Rose, and move faster. Don't give them time to get the twins. They're trouble."

By the time they reached their destination (the same secluded room to which Draco had been lured a week ago) the two boys had almost caught up and were currently hidden behind a pillar halfway down the corridor.

Draco shoved her roughly through the door and slammed it behind them, uttering a silencing spell immediately. Rose turned with silent laughter to see Draco raise his wand to the door, eyes cold and mouth set in a hard line. It was then that she realized he found this much less amusing than she. In fact, he looked positively murderous.

That was enough for her. She drew her own wand subtly, just in case the Malfoy temper took control and things got out of hand. In a few seconds, predictably, the door flew open and the boys burst in. Draco had them bound before the door swung back on its hinges. A second spell disarmed and knocked them to the floor.

"Well, well," Draco drawled. "If it isn't Potter and Weasel come to rescue the fair damsel. You Gryffindor hero-types really are thick."

"And you Malfoys are complete cowardly gits, as usual," Harry spat.

"Shut your mouth, Potter," Draco spat. "You wouldn't know anything about family." He ignored Harry's furious look and tuned to his friend. "And you, Weasel, the whole lot of you ought to at least have the decency to do yourselves in instead of being such an embarrassment to the pure bloods. You aren't fit to carry a wand."

Ron's face turned a shade redder. "One way to find out, Malfoy," he shouted, sounding no more formidable than he looked, "or are you too scared to face me like a wizard?"

If the words had been intended to infuriate Draco into rash action, they failed utterly. He, in fact, seemed to grow ice-cold. "No, Weasley. The fact that you're down there, wandless and helpless, and I'm in control proves that I'm the better wizard, as if there were ever any doubt." He drew Rose's knife from his robes and gripped it so tightly that his knuckles turned white. "But, in a few seconds, that won't matter. Like I told you, no one trifles with my family."

In that moment Rose realized that they weren't the only ones who'd been misled. Draco had brought them up here intending to kill them, and had lied to her about it outright. She grabbed his arm and yanked him around. "Draco, stop!" she shouted. "Think! This is insane."

"Shut up, Rose," he hissed. "This has nothing to do with you. You have no idea what they did to me. Now, sit down and..."

The sentence ended with cry of pain as she slid her grip to his hand and twisted violently. The knife clattered to the floor and slid out of view. Before he could raise his wand, she locked his other arm in a vice and they began to struggle for possession.

On the floor behind them, Ron stretched a long leg toward the fallen blade, caught it under a heel, and kicked it toward Harry. "Hurry," he whispered, leaning over enough for Harry to reach the ropes with the knife and eyeing the two combatants carefully. The bindings were severed quickly, and Ron shook himself free.

A feminine cry was heard then, as Draco gave Rose a vicious shove, with strength born of fury, that send her stumbling away. She tripped and fell backward, almost managing to miss the bedside table... almost, but not quite. One hand flew out to break her fall, and a sharp _crack_ was heard as her head caught the edge.

She fell to the floor, silent as the grave.

The sight of her still, bleeding form froze all three of them at once as they waited for her to shake it off and get up. Ron was the first to recover, diving for Draco and bearing him to the ground in a brutal tackle, both kicking, punching, and shouting profanities as they rolled about, trying like hell to get the upper hand.

"Get him, Ron!" Harry shouted from the corner, still trying awkwardly to free himself.

The room quickly dissolved into panting, grunting, cursing, and shouted encouragement as the two boys fought. By the time Harry freed himself, both Malfoy and Ron were bloody. Deftly, he snatched a wand from under the rolling figures and leveled it at Draco.

"Stupefy!"

Harry barely had time to register the words and their feminine source before the world went black, and he dropped like a stone to the floor.

"Harry!" Ron shouted, rolling to his knees, just distracted enough for Draco to catch him squarely on the jaw with a solid punch. He shook it off furiously and lunged, but was halted in mid-tackle by a hand tangled in his hair. His head jerked back and Rose brought her blade to his throat.

The room froze.

Draco stared in awe as she gave the knife a small twist, just enough to draw a trickle of blood. The boy beneath the blade began to cry.

"Is this what you want, Drac?" she hissed. "You want me to slit his throat? You want to watch him choke on his own blood?"

Draco stared in stunned silence a moment more before slowly shaking his head.

The breath left her lungs in a rush. "That's my little dragon," she whispered. In a swift motion, she released her captive, drew her wand, and stunned him. He went down in a heap on the floor.

Draco opened his mouth to speak, but she silenced him with a look. "Not a word, Drac," she snapped. "Just let me erase this catastrophe from their heads, and we can go home."

In short order that deed was done, and they disapparated in silence. Once there, Draco pulled away from her slowly and met her eyes with a look of utter contrition.

She sighed and brushed the wild, blonde hair back from his face. "I'm really disappointed in you, Drac," she whispered.

"I know," he answered quietly. "I'm sorry. I rather lost it."

"Yes, you did." She gave a small smile. "But, you're not a killer. One day, you might have to be, but not yet. I know it sounds like stupid, grown-up advice, but trust me on this one. I lost my childhood when I was younger than you are, and it... changed me in irreparable ways. Be young while you can, Draco. It's over in a heartbeat."

He nodded mutely, studying her as if he'd never seen her before, and they walked to the house in silence.

Quickly and quietly, they slipped in and closed the huge door behind them. It gave a barely-audible _click_ just as a huge shadow descended on them at lightning speed. Before either of them could draw a breath, much less a weapon, a black-gloved hand slid around Rose's throat, grabbed Draco by the front of his shirt, lifted them both in the air, and slammed them into the stone wall with a feral snarl.

A swell of raw power could be felt pressing in on them, stealing their breath, and Rose shuddered as several vases, then the window exploded with the force of his rage.

Lucius Malfoy's voice, barely recognizable through clenched teeth, sliced them to ribbons with a single question. "Where. In. The. _Hell,_" he slammed them against the wall again,"have you been?"

* * *

****

Queen of the Faeries: I'm glad to hear that you liked Macnair's death. It warms my heart to see poetic justice served, even if it's only fictional. Your concern about Rose's attachment to Lucius is certainly valid. He's not the most stable individual to cling to. Further details on that in the next chapter.

****

Intel Ewok: Hi! I missed you, though I'm truly sorry that your absence was not excused by some merry trip to Tahiti drinking margaritas out of other people's shoes. Whoa! Was that too vivid a picture? Anywho, I'm glad that you returned to chapters that you felt were worth reading. And, yes, Lucius has the uncanny ability to complicate everything. It's just one of the many things I love about him.

****

Silverfey: There you are, you little... silverfey, you! I was very sad to not hear from you, but this makes it all better. I'm glad that you weren't too offended by Marler's end. I hoped that wouldn't be taking things too far. Having been the victim of violence, it was very nice to get that scene on the screen and out of my system. And, once again, you make me day-glow red with your compliments. You're such a sweetie!


	40. Chapter Forty: A Certain Sense of Purpos...

****

Chapter Forty: A Certain Sense of Purpose

Rose wanted to struggle, wanted to beg, but was helpless to do either. Her entire focus was getting enough purchase on the stone wall with her feet to lift her body, ease the tension of her master's grip on her throat, and take a single, life-giving breath. It wasn't a worry for long. When no answer was forthcoming, he threw her to the floor with a snarl of rage and dropped his son more gently to his feet. Rose scrambled to her knees, extended her arms, placed her forehead on the floor, and stayed there, knowing that her obeisance was much more than just a game tonight. It was her only chance for survival.

"Father, please," Draco began.

"Just answer me, son," Lucius growled, the softness of his voice making it even more menacing.

Draco glanced down at Rose, and his father slammed him against the wall once more. "Don't you _dare_ look to her for instructions," he shouted, his voice echoing eerily off the walls. "Tell me where you were."

"We were at Mab's Cauldron," he managed.

The torches on the walls flared, then sputtered as Lucius fought for control. "And, how is it that you came to be injured?"

His answer was only terrified silence, and Lucius released the boy with a final shove, turning to Rose with his wand extended.

"Father, no!"

Lucius didn't bother to turn, just kept his terrible focus on the trembling form at his feet. "Go to your room, son. I'll deal with you, later."

"Father, it's not her fault!"

"Draco!" Lucius began.

Rose, against her better judgment, finished for him. "Baby, get out of here. You're just making it worse."

That was enough for the boy. With a final worried look, he all but flew from the room.

Rose heard the telltale billow of a cloak as Lucius crouched down before her, yanked her head back with a handful of hair, and forced her to meet his furious glare. "I assure you, you mutinous, lying little _bitch_, that it couldn't be any worse," he whispered savagely.

It was too much. She began to cry, her body shaking with sobs as she begged for forgiveness, mercy, all of the things she knew he wouldn't give her; not now, not after putting his son in danger. He slammed her head back to the stone, causing a shock of pain, a trickle of blood, then stood.

"Master, please..." she began.

"Don't you _dare_ call me your master," he spat. "You're not worthy to serve me." Rose choked out another sob. "Stop your sniveling, and follow me... silently."

She moved to rise, but was halted by a boot in the ribs. "No!" he barked. "You will not walk in my presence. _Crawl_."

Swallowing the tiny bit of pride she had left, she rose to her hands and knees and did as he commanded. It was an arduous trip, keeping up with his long stride on bare knees through the house, out the back door, and all the way to the back of the garden... too far away to be seen from any window, she noticed. Whatever horror he had planned for her, he didn't want his son to witness it.

"Stay," he hissed.

She returned to her prostrate form and tried to keep from vomiting by concentrating on what he was doing. Unfortunately, the whispered incantations were too complex or too quiet to amount to much.

He worked for an uncomfortable amount of time. Still, when he finally stepped back to her, she had calmed somewhat. He spoke a single word and her body went limp as a tiny, academic voice in her head registered that this was the same version of the paralyzing hex that Severus had used. Lucius levitated her helpless form into a wooden box... a form-fitting, wooden box, she noted before her mind exploded. Wild eyes darted from side to side to verify what she knew in her heart to be true, then leapt to the figure of Lucius Malfoy standing over her, an impossibly cold wrath in his shadowed eyes.

"You lied to me, Rose," he began with a cold fury. "You disobeyed a direct command, and you placed my son in danger. For that, I condemn you to death."

Her mind was screaming now as she begged him with her eyes to have mercy. He couldn't be serious. This couldn't be happening. Of all the horrors she'd imagined at his hands, this was the last.

No matter how vehemently she denied it, though, the transparent lid to the coffin fell inexorably to a close with an angry flick of his wrist. When he spoke again, the words were muted, but the intention was plain as she was suddenly released from the binding spell.

She froze, closed her eyes, tried not to move. Her hands were beyond her will, now, though, and reached for the boundaries of her tiny prison. When they hit the sides, she lost all rational thought and screamed. It was barely recognizable to her that Lucius began to move, or rather, Lucius remained still and the coffin moved away from him. He fell away slowly as if in a dream as she continued to scream, pounding at the glass top, instinctively begging in words she could no longer understand. Soon, he was just a figure glaring coldly down at her from the sky, waving his wand and speaking silently.

She didn't stop screaming until the first bit of earth fell, hit the glass top with a thud, and scattered. That silenced her completely. She watched in detached horror as the moist soil slowly darkened the light. The last thing she saw was Lucius Malfoy staring down coldly as the grave refilled itself with earth.

* * *

Lucius stopped outside his son's door, still trying to collect himself. He had waited an hour, as it was, to do this, to calm his rage, and avoid losing his temper with Draco. He was only a boy, after all, and hardly to be held responsible for the influence of his treacherous maid.

He sighed.

His maid. His sweet pet. Rose.

It broke his heart to think that the one person he'd trusted, to whom he'd opened his heart even just a little, had been lying to him, deceiving him all this time. He was almost afraid to speculate what else he would discover about Rose when he questioned Draco.

Pushing the despair from his heart, he lifted his hand, and knocked softly.

Draco answered immediately, obviously expecting him. "Come in, father."

Lucius spotted his child curled in his favorite chair staring up at him fearfully. He sat down opposite and just took in the boy's appearance for a moment. He'd looked better, but wasn't wounded badly. His left eye was swollen and red. It would be black in the morning. There were welts around his delicate mouth. Other than that, he looked fine. Still...

Lucius reached in his pocket, drew out a restorative, and held it out to the boy who took it with trembling hands. "Don't be afraid, son," he said softly. "This was not your fault."

Draco's eyes met his and he spoke carefully, respectfully, obviously dreading the answer. "Father, where is Rose?"

Lucius frowned. "Alive. Whether she remains in that condition will depend on you," was his cryptic response. "I want you to tell me how long you've been doing this, why you went, what you do when you're there, and what happened tonight." He sat back and steepled his fingers, smiling almost imperceptibly as Draco downed the restorative.

Draco shuddered at the taste, then froze, looking at his father with an almost stricken expression.

"Familiar with the sensation, are you?" Lucius asked softly.

"I remember it," Draco answered. "You gave me Veritaserum when you thought I had feelings for Hermione Granger."

Lucius smiled. "That's true. I had forgotten that." He slid forward in the chair and rested his elbows on his knees wearily. "I'm just going to ask you a few questions about what you and my maid have been up to, and though her life depends on your honesty, I will not have you lying to me for her sake. I don't want to kill her, Draco, but I will do whatever I must for the security of my home and family. Do you understand?"

"Yes, father," he answered automatically.

"Good." Lucius sat back again and settled himself as if preparing for a long stay. "Now, going to this club after I expressly forbade it: whose brainchild was that?"

* * *

They talked well into the morning, Draco's forthcoming answers lasting long after the Veritaserum wore off, and Lucius listening patiently, learning almost more than he cared to know about both of them. But the most interesting bit of news was that Rose had been much less than forthcoming about her duties for her former employer.

That she was something more than a personal servant came as no surprise. Rose was vastly overqualified to be a maid and cook, but he would never have guessed that she smuggled "sensitive" items. He had always detected an uncanny resemblance to Alex in her mannerisms, but wrote that off to modern American influence. The fact that she had been a smuggler was too close for comfort. However, it did explain much that he had questioned about her.

He was surprised to find that her lack of directness about her former occupation didn't anger him so much as hurt him. It was an unfamiliar emotion, and an unsettling one. Clearly, he had allowed himself to become far too close to her.

In the end, he decided that he would allow her to live. She was deceptive, but not dangerously so. She had disobeyed him out of love for Draco, had indeed saved the boy's life, and tonight, she had stopped him from taking another. That was more than enough to obtain her master's forgiveness.

Still, an example had to be made. The coffin had been enchanted to allow her to breathe, but not to rest. She'd have to consciously deal with her worst nightmare, thinking that it would result in her death, until he decided she'd learned the lesson he wished to impart. By the time he saw fit to free her, she should be even more docile and much less eager to disobey him.

"Father," Draco's voice interrupted his meditations.

"Yes?"

"Please don't hurt her," he requested softly.

Lucius stared for a moment into his son's eyes, so like his own, yet still touched with a certain quality of youth: a natural warmth, perhaps, and a certain amount of innocence. Finally, he spoke. "It's a bit too late for that, son." Lucius hated the look of anger that suddenly marked his son's features, but continued on, unabated. "She's still with us, however, and it's difficult to believe that I've been _that_ lenient. When I saw the two of you coming up the walk, both bruised and bloody, I... nearly lost control."

Draco's eyes fell. "How badly did you..."

"She'll live," Lucius interrupted. "And, I'll release her soon. For now, I'd like for her to stay where she is... for her own sake. I'm not certain that I could have this civil a conversation with her, yet." He stood and stretched, looming over the small figure in the chair as he did so. "Why don't you get a few hours of rest?"

By evening, Lucius' anger with Rose had returned. Having had a few hours to consider the danger to which she'd exposed his son (Alex Borgin, rival Death Eaters, Voldemort; the list of those who would like to kill or hold hostage the only son of Lucius Malfoy was very, very long) his rage had returned to such a degree that his hands shook when he thought of her. The knowledge that she had brazenly taken Draco from under his father's protection, in the middle of the night, to one of the most feared streets in the wizarding world made him want to leave her in her coffin to rot, no matter what her motivations had been.

Unfortunately, he'd made a promise to his son, and he would not lose the boy's confidence... not again.

So it was that, just before sunset, he found himself standing at the fresh mound of earth, watching the grave empty itself of soil. In a few short minutes, her coffin came into view and he could see the woman inside. It was Rose, of course, but not like he'd ever seen her. Her eyes stared glassily out of a startlingly pale face, bloodless lips were parted as if in a silent scream, and her hair sported a short, silver spike near the temple.

Lucius found within himself an academic interest in her condition, but no feeling, nothing but contempt for the woman who had risked his only child for a few hours of fun. He had been right last night. She wasn't worthy to serve him.

The lid swung open at his command, but she remained unchanged.

"Get up," he commanded brusquely.

She didn't move, just blinked slowly as a single tear, probably from the brightness, fell over her cheek.

He clenched his jaw tightly.

She was in shock, he knew, but it still angered him that she didn't jump at his command.

He lifted his wand and pointed it at her heart. "_Crucio_!"

She didn't suffer long, just a few seconds before he released her. It was enough to snap her out of her paralysis, though. She practically flew from the coffin and landed at Lucius' feet, encircling his ankles with her arms, covering his boots with kisses, and thanking him through choked sobs.

He kicked her away with a grimace of disgust, and she immediately righted herself, rising only to her knees. Her head was now marked with two wounds, he noticed, the new one beside her eye turning an angry red almost immediately.

"Thank my son for your life. I had every intention of letting you die down there," he growled. "I have a dinner guest arriving in two hours. I expect that you will not keep our meal waiting."

With that, he turned and made his way back to the house, leaving her to recuperate as best she could.

* * *

"I apologize for the short notice, Lucius," Severus began, "but under the circumstances, I felt that we should discuss our stratagem without delay." While Lucius assured him that he had not been inconvenienced, Severus allowed his gaze to wander subtly to the unusually-subdued maid. His present agenda had been a convenient excuse to come to the manor and find out why Alex hadn't kept her appointment with him today. He had so wanted to tell her that his potion was a success, and that she would be free by Wednesday. The two angry wounds on the side of her face, the finger-shaped bruises on her throat, and her abject silence spoke of terrible violence at Malfoy's hands. Severus cringed in anger at both of them: Lucius for his nasty temper, and Alex for not being able to stay out of trouble for a few short days.

"...but to what circumstances are you referring?" Lucius finished.

Severus blinked once, slowly, not understanding. "Have you not read the afternoon news today?"

Lucius cast a withering glance at the servant. "No. I've been otherwise engaged. What's happened?"  
"Adam Harmon... passed on this morning," Severus said with a rare smile. "Our path to Voldemort is clear at last."

The atmosphere in the room changed from subdued to charged in an instant.

Lucius shot forward, suddenly extremely attentive. "Alex?"

Severus shook his head. "Natural causes. It would seem that the fates smile on us." He took a delicate sip of wine. "I wondered why you hadn't contacted me. Our allies are poised to move when you're ready. What would you have me do?"

Lucius dropped his fork and stood abruptly. "Go to the conference room immediately and gather our associates. I'll be along in a moment."

With a brief nod, and a worried glance at Rose, Severus swept out the door. Lucius waited for him to leave, then turned on the maid. She quailed at his approach.

"Your services will be needed in the conference room when my guests arrive," he said coldly. "I expect you to be on your best behavior."

Nervously, she brushed the front of her apron, never meeting his gaze. "Fine," she answered a bit more tersely then she'd intended. "Wine and hors-d'oeuvres, I presume?"

The warmth seemed to be stolen from the room as he grabbed her chin and yanked her face up to meet his gaze. "You listen to me, young woman. My patience with you is hanging by a thread. Push me tonight, and I will kill you."

With a violent shake of her head she forced her chin from his grip and shoved him away. A solid backhand was his answer, and in a flash, her fist had flown for his face. He caught the swing easily, almost as if he'd expected it. In his free hand was his wand, leveled at her throat.

Her gaze traveled from the wand to his cold eyes. "Go ahead," she urged him quietly.

She looked as if she'd cry when he shook his head and sheathed the weapon, "It would be all too easy," he answered. "You're unbalanced, right now, and understandably so. You will, however, collect yourself and see to your responsibilities. Remember that you came to my home to serve a purpose. That is all that matters tonight."

Her mouth opened slightly and brown eyes widened as his words reached Alex's heart, instantly shifting her perspective. He was right. She had come here with an objective: revenge. In all the confusion, she had managed to abandon it. That could change tonight. There remained one last chance to justify her presence in this place.

She straightened her shoulders and looked into her employer's eyes fearlessly. "I'm sorry, sir. I'm not myself." She smiled at her private joke. "And, you're right, of course. I do have responsibilities. Now is not the time to forget that."

Lucius relaxed visibly. "This is the most important gathering I will ever host, Rose. Give me the slightest excuse, and I'll put you back in the ground permanently. Do you understand me?"

She paled. "Yes, sir. I do."

For a moment longer, he glared, asserting his dominance, then turned away and swept from the room. Alex flashed a malevolent grin at his back.

* * *

****

emerald sparrow: Well, thank you so much, and welcome! Have a drink, have a seat, have a muffin. Glad to have you! Hope this update was fast enough for you.

****

mary: Now that you know the answer to your question, what did you think? Too lenient? Too sadistic? Inquiring authors want to know.

****

Quietude: Hi! I missed you! I agree that it's a shame Rose (heavily under Alex's influence) couldn't keep her nose clean during her last weekend of confinement. I'm sure she regrets it more than anyone. I'm also insanely curious about your dislike of our submissive little Rosie-poo. Why do you hate her so much? Come on, enlighten me! Grunnarc the Loaf hates her, too, and I'm curious to know if your reasons are similar. I have made a mental note of your vote for Alex to come out on top, and I'm logging it with the others. Thanks for the input, and hey! don't be afraid to chime in, here. I know it's pathetic, but I get lonely.

****

Arabella Minerva: So, still think that Rose enjoyed her punishment? In his defense, Lucius did promise that he'd find something she didn't get off on. Sev is back, and I'm happy about it, too. I miss the somber little git. Thank you for the compliment on the ending. That meant a lot to me.

****

Zariva: Good to hear from you! I'm so glad that those two scenes scared you! I was really, really hoping that I wouldn't bypass frightening and go straight to trite. And, yeah, I imagine when Lucius couldn't find his son or the maid, he panicked. Though, I am of the mind that he was still searching for them, hoping to overhear another revealing conversation or something of that nature, when they returned, otherwise he would've summoned her. Draco will be in a tough position as far as Alex is concerned if her ever finds out about the deception. He's close enough to Rose to defend her even in the face of his father's fury, but if he finds that she's nothing but a clever disguise for a woman he despises, who knows what he'll feel. As far as Alex being in love our dear potions master, that's an enormous wrench in the works. Whatever will those girls do?

****

Lost emerald: Hi! Welcome home! Grab a seat, have a drink. Good to see you. It's good to know that this chapter was so well-liked. I'm starting to love it just because it brought some of my beloved reviewers out of the woodwork. Stupid Gryffindors is right. How thick can you get? Well, we've seen the answer to that question in the books. Those two are beyond gullible. My only regret in this chapter was not being able (for reasons that revolved around Draco's character development) to take Ron out. It would've felt so good to write his untimely demise. Merlin, I hate that kid! Hope this update came quickly enough.

****

Fleur K: Well, well, look who's back. Hi! Welcome! Thank you for your compliment on Lucius' softer side. It had been quite a challenge to do just that: soften him up a bit without destroying his character. He's still a mean-hearted bastard when he needs to be. I would sooner have not written the story than have him lose that. So, you think that Alex should bend to Rose a little bit? How interesting. Why is that? I'm really curious. Enlighten me.


	41. Chapter Fortyone: Decisions

****

Chapter Forty-one: Decisions

The meeting was smaller than the last, including only Malfoy's hand-chosen wizards. Rose served them quietly and as unobtrusively as possible. She remembered the faces of her attackers as if it had been only yesterday. In fact, most of the men in this room had mishandled her directly that fateful night. The short, greasy one that leered at her as she filled his glass had been one of those responsible for her bruised and bloody face. The one whose face she'd slashed was here as well, and made it a point to neither speak to, nor look at her. The rest treated her with a cold, distant civility that made her feel even worse than they had before. Not one offered her a hint of warmth or apology.

For once, Rose was in absolute accord with Alex. These heartless, sadistic bastards didn't deserve to live, and tonight, if her famous luck was with her, they would cease to.

They hadn't been there long before Lucius began one of his sovereign speeches. Rose fought down a hysterical giggle as she drew a handful of pellets from her apron and dropped them behind a nearby pedestal bearing a bust of some long-deceased Malfoy forebear. For a moment, she wondered at the sneer on his face, such a perfect likeness of a well-known Malfoy characteristic. The snap of the pellets' opening was covered by Malfoy's resonating voice. She hurried away from the spot and dropped another handful behind a plant near the exit, then slipped out, sealing the door behind her.

Pressing her ear to the wood, she heard the first few thumps of falling bodies, then raised voices. Someone tried the door, then slammed heavily into it. Mingled curses were heard along with several opening spells. Rose laughed aloud as Lucius Malfoy's voice, which had been trying to restore order, halted in mid-shout. Another resounding thump announced that he had succumbed to the rapidly-spreading fume.

More quickly than she'd hoped, the room went silent, and the only sound to be heard was the wild beating of her own heart. She pulled her head away from the door and settled herself to the fact that, of the eleven men in the room, only one was certain to be spared. As for Malfoy... well, it wasn't so much a matter of whether he should die as whether she could kill him.

Pulling the enchanted scarf from her pocket, she wrapped her face before opening the door, wand and blade unsheathed, just in case. Rose took a long look around the room at the helpless, unconscious men and felt a twinge of conscience. This couldn't be right, killing...

_Shut up, Rose_, Alex seethed. _This has nothing to do with your bleeding heart_. Rose felt a quake deep inside, a shift in the magic as softly-curling hair suddenly spilled down around her shoulders. "It's about theirs," she snarled, raising the blade over the first victim. The glamour, far too strong to be overcome for long, shifted back into place then, and she shivered at the magic crawling over her skin.

She had only a moment to curse herself for teaching Draco to move so silently before his stunning spell slammed into her, and she was lost to darkness.

* * *

Alex gasped violently for air as the peace of oblivion was ripped away. The blinding light burned her eyes, and for a moment all she could see was a large, dark blur. As her vision cleared, the specter became a very grim Lucius Malfoy. He sat in a chair pulled so close that their knees touched. In his face, there was nothing: no anger, no confusion, just an ice-cold void, and that was vastly more terrifying than his fury. Her mind left behind its scheming. She was completely unarmed, and with Lucius and his entire army holding her at wandpoint, all she could think to do was resign herself to her fate and hope she could bait him into making it quick.

"Hi, gorgeous," she greeted cheerfully. "How'd my practical joke go over?"

His eyes remained cold, but intense, studying her like a reptile about to strike. "Alexandria," he whispered. "What have you done with Rose?"

Unable to contain herself, she exploded with laughter, the situation suddenly hilarious. The solid smack of his hand across her face did nothing to sober her. She smiled sweetly, still chuckling and no longer concerned about her fate, just anxious to get it over with, as quickly and painlessly as possible.

"Sweet, beautiful Lucius," she said, wiping away the tears from her mirth. "You really are thick, aren't you?" She sat forward a bit and he raised his wand in response. She ignored the threat. Anything she could do to hurry death now would only work to her favor. Anything was preferable to the dungeons... or the coffin. "Or, maybe," she began again, "you just lack the balls to accept the truth about your _precious pet_... and her motives."

A muscle in his jaw twitched, a sure sign that she was getting to him. He looked away from her, breathing harder, obviously fighting for control. Just a little nudge and she might avoid decades of torture. She fell to her knees and clung to his legs. "Oh, master, please don't believe Alex! I was a loyal servant, your slave in every way. But, I've been so bad! Please punish me! Beat me, master!"

He'd had enough. A rough hand in her short hair wrenched her away from his leg and flung her unceremoniously to the floor. "Stop!" he shouted, his voice or the force of his magic causing the vase on the mantle to rattle. "Enough," he added in a harsh whisper. "You expect me to believe that Rose never existed?"

She regained her seat with a shake of her head, watching him watching her every move. "Oh, she existed alright. For a while there, I wasn't sure which of us was the genuine article. I can't believe you didn't notice the similarities. I didn't make her character too detailed. I didn't expect her to need to withstand months of your scrutiny. But, it's always been me, Lucius, beneath the glamour. See?" She reached up, hesitantly, and removed the earring. In a few moments, a wave of golden-brown had spilled down her back, her skin had lightened, and her features returned to normal.

From behind Lucius, Draco let out a tiny, whispered, "No."

She looked past Lucius to the little dragon. "Come on, Drac. Don't be that way. It's still me." He stepped back with an emphatic shake of his head, and looked up at Severus. The potions master took a step forward, not quite putting himself between them, but the assertion of protection was clear.

Alex sighed, lowered her head for a moment in disappointment, then returned to her explanation. "I came here for information, Lucius. In and out in a couple of weeks. A little info, a little revenge. It's that simple. It never occurred to me that you'd stoop to imprisoning the help."

He stared at her for a moment, his eyes glossing over just for a moment. "All this time," he whispered.

"All this time," Alex mimicked with a smile. "See. It's not as complicated as you thought."

"Why?" he asked coldly, regaining his composure at once.

"Why what?" she asked flippantly. "Why kill your Death Eaters? Just following orders, _master_."

An incredulous, "What?" was all he could manage to reply.

Alex slumped back and ran a hand through her hair. Suddenly, she felt very, very tired. All that had happened in the past two days seemed to rush up on her at once, and she wanted nothing more than to stop. If death would allow her to close her stinging eyes, and rest her tortured mind, then she'd welcome it. Tears welled now as emotions she'd restrained for days came pouring through. "Oh, come on! You can't have forgotten! It was right after you buried me alive, exhumed and tortured me." She glanced at Severus whose face had gone paler than usual. "After that, you told me to do what I came here to do," she said accusingly, "to fulfill my purpose. My purpose was to kill Death Eaters." She gave a shrug and a smile. "I guess that plan's scrapped, now. So, go ahead, my love, my _master_. You can't possibly hurt me any more than you have." She leveled cold eyes with his. "Just kill me and get it over with."

He smiled then, a slow curving of the lips that conveyed nothing but raw malice as he answered slowly. "No, pet. Not death. Not for you. Not for a long, long time."

"Oh, come on!" she shouted. "After all we were together, that's the best you can offer me: a long, slow death?" She leaned forward so that her next words could only be heard by him. "You're a monster, Lucius. I can't believe I ever thought you were a man."

Abruptly, he stood, reclaimed his wand, and leveled it at her head. "That's enough!" he shouted. After a deep breath, he continued in a more subdued tone. "You know, pet. You're right. You have quite worn out your welcome, and it's time for this charade to end. _Avada_..."

"NO!"

He stopped, pivoted, and scowled. The shouted order had come from either side of him, from both Severus and Draco, but it was his son he decided to address. "Son, this woman has lied to us from the moment she arrived. You know the penalty for betrayal."

He hesitated, looking up at the looming figure of his father, then back at the assassin in the chair. "I know, father, but... it's Rose."

"That." He pointed his wand slightly to the side, indicating the woman behind them. "_Is not_. Rose. That is an assassin who was caught in the act of attempting to slaughter my Death Eaters. You saved our lives, son, but I will not reward you by allowing a traitor to live."

He raised his wand again and Alex stiffened, forcing herself to face him with her chin raised and her gaze unwavering. She was saved by a sudden, collective hiss echoing through the room.

Lucius swore violently, sheathed his wand, and rubbed his forearm with a grimace. He turned to the roomful of men, all of them reacting much the same, then locked his eyes on Severus, his chosen right hand. A look of absolute dread passed between them.

"Sweet Merlin, no," Severus breathed. "Not now."

Lucius surveyed the room for just a moment with a look of absolute panic, then seemed to calm. With a regal toss of his hair, and a stiffening of the shoulders, he faced his associates. "It would appear that destiny has chosen to call at a rather inopportune time, my friends."

"Are you prepared for this, Lucius?" Severus asked quietly.

"I have been prepared since the night he called his "faithful" back into his service."

"What about the assassin?" one of the others asked, a nasty glint in his eye.

"You could just take off this damn bracelet and let me go," she called.

"Shut up!" a duet of angry voices shouted over their respective shoulders.

Before she had time to register the events leading to her situation, Alex found herself petrified and thrown into the storage closet at the other end of the room: a quick solution to a messy problem.

Lucius loomed, a dark silhouette in the doorway, for a last word. "When I return, Alexandria, you and I will discuss this further." For a very uncomfortable moment, he just considered her. "I think I'll take you apart piece by piece... starting with your lying tongue." He nodded politely, a tiny smirk playing around his mouth. "I'll be home soon, pet."

With that, the door slammed and she was left in darkness.

Her surprise could not have been greater when the door to her makeshift prison opened only minutes after she heard the telltale crack of disapparation, and Draco's white-blonde head appeared in the doorway. Wordlessly, he leveled his wand at her prone form. "Finite Incantatem!"

It took three tries to actually lift Lucius' spell, but in the end, she was freed. When his small, pale hand reached for hers, she took it without question. "Sorry about that," he said quickly. "It took quite a while to break through the wards on the door. I'm not the wizard my father is... not yet."

"You're a fine...."

"Just get out," he interrupted. "Look, no offense, but there's no time to get all chatty. I don't know how long they'll be gone." With absolutely no fanfare, he grabbed her wrist and unfastened the summoning bracelet, then retrieved her wand from the pocket of his robe and placed it in her hand. "_Now_, Rose... or whoever the hell you are."

"I'm still Rose, Drac. It's still me." She gave a tight smile that wasn't returned. "I don't know how to thank you."

"Don't," he answered shortly, refusing to meet her eyes. "I owe you."

She held out a hand and he took it slowly, as if unsure of her seriousness. "Not anymore," she answered soberly. "We're even. Okay?" He didn't answer, just stared nervously, then yelped as she pulled him into a tight hug. "It's been fun, little dragon. I'll never forget you... and I'm really sorry about this."

He never felt the prick of the needle, just went limp in her arms.

* * *

Draco awoke to the sight of his father's face leaning over him, studying him with an almost painful amount of concern.

"Are you hurt, son?" he asked anxiously.

"No," he answered thickly. "I'm fine." He blinked hard and looked more closely. "You, on the other hand...."

"I'll heal," he interrupted quietly. Draco's gaze wandered from father to professor, both were bruised and a bit bloody. Snape's cloak was actually smoldering at the hem. A closer inspection revealed that his face was burned as well, down the left side. His father bore two slashes from left shoulder to forearm, but he was right; a short visit from the mediwizards, and neither would bear the marks tomorrow.

"And, the Dark Lord?" Draco prompted.

His father gave him a rare smile. "He's gone, son. It's over."

"But, wasn't Harry Potter supposed to..."

"Harry Potter is a normal, bothersome, brat of a boy," Severus chimed in. "Prophesies are rarely what they seem, Draco. Most of the time, they are absolute rubbish. This particular one, however, was at least self-fulfilling. As long as Voldemort's complete concentration was on that arrogant boy-child, he had no control over his Death Eaters. Even his own power was compromised. In the end, even as he lay beneath the force of our magic, he cursed Harry Potter, so mad with fear and loathing that he was completely blind to the treachery within his own ranks. I'm not certain that he even knew who took his life." Severus lowered himself heavily to the bed with an enormous sigh and ran a shaking hand through his hair. "That is my only regret. I wish that I could have witnessed the knowledge of my betrayal in those inhuman eyes. He owed us that, at least."

The room answered with silence, father and son staring at him as if he was a complete stranger.

"What?" he snapped.

Lucius blinked, shook his head slowly. "Severus Snape, I believe those are the most words I've heard you string together since we were children."

Snape gave something that might have been a smile. "I believe you have something for your son."

He seemed to start. "Oh, yes." He pulled a scroll from his robes. "Your dear friend, Rose, is gone," he leveled a look at him, "no doubt with your assistance."

"Father..."

Lucius held up an authoritative hand. "We'll discuss it later. I've told my associates that she was adept at wandless magic, that you had nothing to do with it. She left with most of my private collection, though she was sporting enough to leave the tomes penned by your ancestors... and this." He held out the scroll, and Draco slid it slowly from his father's hand with a tiny, apologetic smile.

My dear boys,

Thank you so much for a fascinating vacation. I assure you that the experiences of this summer will remain with me forever, and I will treasure each moment: the good, the bad, and the really horrific.

Lucius, I have left your kind gifts to me, one summoning bracelet and one serpentine choker, on the bed we shared for a short while. Thanks, but... well, you understand. I helped myself to a few irresistible goodies I found lying around. Hope you don't mind, but I just couldn't shake the feeling that you owed me. Your greatest treasure I have left with you, unscathed as I always intended, no matter how you poisoned his mind against me.

Severus, my love, I will request the return of my owl as soon as I am settled.

Draco, I wasn't kidding when I said it's been fun. You were the best part of this whole adventure. I don't think I would've made it without you. For your truly unique friendship, I bequeath to you my trusty earring. I'm sure that your father, Sev, or some other wizard will cleanse it for you and imbue it with any glamour you like.

I will miss all of you desperately... for many different reasons, but I hope I never see any of you again. I wish you raucous adventure, unruly women, and good fortune,... always.

All my heart,

Alex

Ps. By the time you get this, I'll likely be raising a glass to toast your newly-won freedom. So, here's to you, boys. Remember, life is not measured by the number of breaths we take, but by the moments that take our breath away. You've given me enough of those to last a long, long time.

--NOT QUITE THE END--


	42. Epilogue: Three Years Later

****

Epilogue

Three years later

The sun rose on two cloaked figures atop the star-gazing tower and seemed to watch them as closely as they watched the two figures moving below. They jogged past at a pace that was almost a run, circling under the tower for the third time.

"With all due respect, sir" whispered the smaller cloaked figure, "I think we should take her now and get back home."

"You're underestimating her," was the quiet response of the elder. "Let her exhaust herself. It will make our task much less demanding."

"They've been at this for almost an hour. Surely, she's..."

The elder shook his head slightly, but it was the look he gave the young man that silenced his argument so effectively. "It's unlikely she's even winded. If you watch closely, you'll see that she's moving slowly so that her less athletic companion can keep pace," he instructed calmly. "The fact that she's still speaking at great length indicates that fact quite clearly. As a matter of fact..." He watched them round the copse of trees and cursed silently. "Keep watch, Draco."

"Yes, sir."

With a whispered spell, Severus' consciousness rode the wind beside Alex and her companion, and he smiled to hear her voice again.

"I don't know, Wes," she was saying. "I guess I just get bored."

"But, you're beyond rich, Alex," her companion argued gently, panting for breath as he spoke. "I mean, I appreciate your interest, but you don't even take a cut of the goods, anymore. The rest of the guys... that makes 'em edgy."

"Well, let 'em be edgy," she shot back. "It won't kill them. Might even improve their focus. I told you before, I'm not in it for the gold. I just need to keep in the game. If I'm not busy I get... twitchy." She hopped over a log in the path. Her companion skirted around it. "Besides, you guys were absolute jokes when I found you. You were ridiculous."

Wes stopped jogging and faced her with hands on slightly rotund hips. He was breathing heavily. "Look, Alex, you've been good for us. There's no denying that. We were barely lifting enough to survive when you found us."

"But..." she prompted.

"But, you're way out of our league and everyone knows it. You push too hard, and it makes the boys nervous. They figure it's only a matter of time before you get us in over our heads."

She considered this for a moment, idly twisting a ring on her finger - her poison needle ring, Severus noticed. He'd have to warn Draco about that.

"So, you want me out?"

He had the decency to look ashamed, a slight blush rising to his full cheeks as he stared at the ground.

"I don't believe this!" Alex said with an exaggerated roll of the eyes. "I'm being ousted by the Three frickin' Stooges! Wes, how could you do this to me?"

"I'm sorry, Alex," he said softly, and honestly looked like he meant it. "If it were up to me..."

"It _is_ up to you, Wes," she interrupted. "It's always up to you. You're the only one in your pathetic trio with an IQ higher than your shoe size." She popped him beneath the chin with a single finger, prompting his gaze back to hers. "Be honest with me. Is this because I wouldn't sleep with you? Because if it is..."

He took a surprised step back, and looked away. "It has nothing to do..." He stopped, took a breath, began again. "I know there's someone else. I would never presume..."

"Two others, actually," she corrected.

"Of course. In England. You've mentioned that a few dozen times," he chuckled nervously. "Excessive risk seems to be your religion, Alex."

"Lay off that," she snapped. "I can't help that you and your boys are too weak to keep up. It's your loss."

Shortly thereafter, they parted company and Severus returned to his young companion in the tower.

"It's time," he whispered briefly. "Are you ready?"

"Absolutely," he replied confidently.

"She's wearing the same ring she used to incapacitate you. It can be primed with poison, sleeping draught - anything. Be careful," he said kindly, laying a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Don't get too close. I don't detect any protection spells, but if the first stunning spell should fail, you will disapparate immediately. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Just keep her off of her guard long enough for me to get close."

* * *

Alex walked gloomily back to the main park by way of the lake and sat beneath a tall oak with her chin on her bent knees, contemplating the failing of yet another pet project. All this trouble to keep at bay the memories and unbearable longing for her two wicked lovers.

It was ironic that she fought so hard to be rid of Lucius Malfoy, but all she could think about was being chained in his dungeon, screaming for his pleasure and her own. Severus, she had left behind for his own safety, explaining in a long letter that she couldn't risk another loved one. He could choose a quiet life with her or a life of power at Malfoy's side, but she wouldn't carry on a covert relationship that could get them both killed. Zephyr had returned without a response. Still, she dreamed of powerful nights in his arms, his kisses searing a trail down her body in the deep of the night.

Sweet Merlin, she missed them!

Apparently, though, they were doing quite fine without her. Lucius and Severus had made certain that they and their associates were given full credit for the destruction of Lord Voldemort, and were thus considered heroes in the European wizarding community. Lucius had been reinstated to the Board of Governors, Severus had retired to concentrate on pure research, and both had received the Order of Merlin. The Ministry was too blind to see the new power rising, or too controlled by Lucius to do anything about it.

Half an hour later, she heard the approach of footsteps on the dry grass. The uneven gait approached her hesitantly, as if in fear. She tensed for a quick disapparation, then heard her name spoken softly, tentatively, by a cultured voice. She started and looked up into a face that brought an enormous smile to her own.

"Draco!"

Almost immediately, she was on her feet and in his arms. Snug in his embrace, she whispered into long, pale, baby-fine hair. "Draco, I can't believe it's you. I missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too, Rose." He chuckled lightly. "And, I'm really sorry about this."

The irony was lost on her as she fell limp in his strong arms. To his credit, he guided her very gently to the ground.

Severus appeared from out of the shadows in an instant.

"What in Merlin's name happened?" he asked, clearly exasperated.

Draco held up his right hand and wiggled his ring finger which now sported a ring very similar to Alex's. "Knockturn Alley, Professor," he said proudly. "I've discovered that a bag of gold can buy damn near anything there, including one of these." He looked at the prone body before him. "I thought it was poetic justice, and she'll probably agree... when she wakes up."

* * *

The world was a blur of bright light and muffled voices. Alex closed her eyes quickly and remained still until she could determine more about what the hell was going on. The last thing she remembered was Draco, and his mimicking her words before she...

Damn.

Draco had done this. She wanted to be angry, had every right to be, but couldn't stop the slow spreading of a proud smile.

_My little dragon, all grown up and drugging people_.

Suddenly, the room was dead silent.

"What, precisely, do you find so amusing, pet?" asked a far-too-familiar voice.

_Damn_.

Did she have to be so immediately torn between exhilaration and dread? Still, she knew that this was what she had missed, this stripping away of safety, the grasping of any available weapon, whether tangible or not, to get some degree of control over the situation. It was the challenge of loving Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape, the most dangerous creatures she'd ever known, that made her feel alive.

She opened her eyes and blinked away the fog in her head.

She was lying on her back in, of all places, the Malfoy conference room, though it was very changed, and even more decadently decorated than before. Surrounding her in a very organized circle were Malfoy's associates, all of the old faces and a few new ones. She curled into a sitting position, legs folded, and stretched languidly. It gave her time to mentally check for weapons, of which there were none, not even her ring, and survey her surroundings more closely. It was just her, decked out in ratty gray jogging pants and a Darth Maul t-shirt. Not quite what she would have chosen for a reunion with her former lovers. But, at least, if she got the chance to run, she was ready.

Lucius sat in an elaborate chair at the head of the room, looking very cold, and as perfect as ever. Severus sat at his right hand, his black hair even longer now, spilling over his shoulders to his narrow waist. She missed a breath. _Mab's heart_, they were both so beautiful! Flawless roses with poisoned thorns. You couldn't help but touch the petals... and hope to Mab your hand didn't slip. There was no antidote for these two.

"What the hell do you want?" she began simply, addressing them both.

Lucius smiled sweetly. "I want you, pet, as always," he purred.

Alex looked to Severus instinctively for some clue, but his face was completely blank. He might as well have been staring through her at one of the men behind her.

"Oh, don't look to Severus for assistance," Lucius said. "His loyalties are not what they once were. You should've known better than to give him an ultimatum."

"That's none of your business," she snapped, starting to her feet.

"You may rise to your knees, pet, but do not stand," Lucius said calmly. "Only those who've earned the right may stand in our presence.

Making certain to look him in the eye as she did so, Alex rose to her feet with a smirk and shook the hair from her face.

Immediately, she was hit with a Cruciatus curse from somewhere in the room, and fell back to the floor... this time, screaming.

"That's enough," Lucius chuckled, lifting the curse with a wave of his hand. "Give me an hour alone with her and she'll kneel of her own volition," he purred. "Won't you, pet?"

She refused to answer, staring stubbornly at the wall behind his head as the men around her chuckled darkly.

Lucius continued, "My associates are less than fond of you... for obvious reasons. When I told them that we had finally located you, they wanted to travel to Salem _en masse_ and... well, I'm sure you get the idea. Instead, I sent the only two I could trust to bring you home alive. I'd hoped that you would appreciate that."

"Draco," she prompted, returning to a sitting position on the floor. She absolutely refused to kneel.

"Draco had to return to the Ministry." Severus said. "He has other responsibilities."

With her attention focused on Severus, now, she found herself unable to speak. He was so beautiful, so cold. Her mind was already conjuring a million different ways to warm him.

_I missed you as well_,_ my love_, his voice spoke softly within her mind.

Her eyes went dangerously wide, and he spoke again. _Devote your attention to Lucius, Alex_. _You'll give us away_.

Her gaze shifted to Lucius who beckoned her forward. She couldn't help but obey, curiosity ruling out over her pride. Still, she remained standing when she reached him, refusing to have him hovering over her. He smiled, but there was no warmth behind it, and pulled a familiar serpentine choker from an ornate box on the table beside him.

"Kneel."

She raised her chin and squared her shoulders. "Fuck you."

Lucius gave an irritated sigh. "Obviously, freedom has affected your common sense. You're in no position to be obstinate." He raised an eyebrow when she didn't respond. "I kept your coffin, Alexandria. Would you like to see it again?"

She was on her knees before he completed the question.

"That's my girl," he purred, "Now, turn around." She did as he instructed and faced a dozen or so black looks. "I have a task for you, pet," he added, running his hands through her hair as though she were indeed some favored animal. "It requires your renown thieving skills, and utter devotion to me. But, since you are in short supply of the latter, I fear I must resort to this." The cold metal slid around her throat and as it locked into place, she felt a shock of magic course through her veins. Whatever he'd done to the choker, it was potent.

_Don't be afraid,_ Severus whispered into her mind._ It's not harmful unless you disobey him, and it can be deceived_.

_You seem pretty sure of that, Sev_.

_I designed it, you silly girl_.

Oh.

Okay.

"My friends," Lucius said to the men who watched. "This is Alexandria Borgin, my personal assassin. Anyone who harms her will answer to me. Anyone who falls from my favor will answer to her. Face me, Alexandria."

When she had settled herself again, he leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Severus and I have decided that, as grown men, we can share our toys without quarreling about it. Never forget that you have returned not only to my service, but his as well." Her breath quickened at his nearness, the warning in his voice sending chills down her spine.

Severu's voice warmed the cold. "Welcome home, Alex."

She pulled back with an angry toss of her head and gave them a furious glare. But, just under the defiant surface, her heart leapt with joy. The tentative peace between her two lovers would not last... not now, and without loyalty to the Order or to Voldemort to consider, Severus could be as brutal with his old friend as he chose. Things were going to get very nasty, very fast.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

****

Author's last note: Let me just say that I have been overwhelmed by the support I have found here, and each one of you have contributed more to this story than I can express. Thank you all for your steadfast kindness, advice, and patience. You have made an enormous difference in my life.

****

Emerald Sparrow: Thanks. I hope the ending and epilogue don't disappoint.

****

mary: I hoped you guys would appreciate Lucius burying her alive. One wouldn't want to forget how nasty his temper can be. It's also good to know that you appreciated Severus being so worried about her. I hope you like the ending.

****

Quietude: I agree. Mentally storing an idea like that to use against someone is a very Malfoy thing to do. I can appreciate that. Lucius is also much easier to write when he's being a 'cruel bastard.' So, good for both of us. Thanks for elaborating about your dislike of Rose. I found that really fascinating. So, you don't like Rose's submissiveness? That's interesting. Not big into the BDSM scene, I take it? That's understandable. Liking Severus over Lucius explains a lot, as well. I hope to see you when I begin my next fic. It will be almost exclusively Severus and a non-submissive OC, so hopefully more people will be pleased. Lucius is not big here at fanfic. net, and that makes me sad. He is by far and away my favorite. Interesting point of view about Draco. Wonder if the ending changed your view of their friendship at all.

****

Lady Jenilyn: I'm proud that I could do anything at all to help your overworked brain. Okay. As sick as I can be, I'm still yucked out by your happy dance when Lucius buried Rose. Yet, I can certainly understand where you're coming from. Something about Lucius being really nasty just gives you goose bumps. You get that feeling that that's the way he's supposed to be. Oohh... The Cask of Amontillado. That story is so creepy - definitely Poe's most horrifying work. But, The Fall of the House of Usher was a freak show, too. Loved it! Answer my mail when it's easy for you sweetie, and not a moment sooner. I don't want you stressing yourself out over something trivial. 'kay?

****

Queen of the Faeries: Okay, a huge part of me just wants to give a big hug because I made you tear up, (I hate to upset people) but another part wanted to do the happy dance. Yay! After twenty million revisions, I finally made that scene work!!! Yay for me! Okay. Enough celebration at your expense. That's not very nice. Sorry... but YAY!!!

****

Silverfey: You darling! What a sweet set of reviews! I'm so glad you finally chimed in. I was worried about you... again! I want so badly to answer all of those questions in your review, but I guess I already did. Oh, except for the one about Draco's big beef with Harry. Aside from just a general loathing, you guessed right. It was the landing his father in prison. Draco's a little messed up about that. I'm glad you enjoyed that buried alive scene. It seems to have gotten more of reaction than anything I've written so far. Groovy. I hope that the ending and epilogue are good for you. Let me know, eh?

****

Fleur K: Alex is a little hell-bent on vengeance, that's true. I think in this chapter, she gets over that. I feel that Rose and Alex were a single unit before she went under cover, though one was buried a bit by the other. I wish I could apologize about the shivery spine, but like I told Queen of the Faeries, after so many revisions on that chapter, I'm glad it got such a big reaction. That was well worth the work.

****

PPP: One should never, ever forget that Lucius can be vicious when he feels betrayed. I'm glad he never got the chance to really react to the revelation that Rose was Alex all along. That would have been ugly.

****

Intel Ewok: Sorry about having to insert the brat who lived. It was necessary. Hope you aren't too pissed. I get sick of seeing him, too. You know, I find that interesting. In almost every book I read, the main character makes me want to puke, but there's some sinister side character who catches my interest and holds it. Wonder why that is... That was a pretty funny point about not being shocked when a dark wizard does something dark. I had a hearty chuckle at that.

****

Lost Emerald: Lucius is not slimy, darn it! He's a very well-manicured baddy. I'm glad you are so happy about seeing Severus again. Now that I'm writing a Severus story, I hope to see you there.


End file.
